Inheritances
by moondustangel
Summary: Tired of being lied to Harry and friends go about uncovering the truth about themselves which Dumbledore has worked so hard to hide. Dumbledore, Ron, Molly, Percy and Ginny bashing! Don't forget to read and review please. /moondustangel/inheritances/ ps check this out these are some pins relating to the story! All chapters have been reviewed and corrected. Enjoy this story!
1. Finding out

Harry sat in the kitchen of number four privet drive crying. He couldn't believe that Sirius was dead and although he knew it wasn't actually his fault but Voldermort's he still felt very bad about the whole ordeal. He was very shocked when a letter from Gringotts appeared in his hands from no where. Turning it around he noticed the official Gringotts seal and was highly confused. What in the hell did they want now? I mean hadn't he already lost enough without having to deal with the bank as well. He opened it intrigued as it most certainly looked official his anger with the intrusion dissipating slightly.

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter, We here at the bank wish first of all to express our deepest condolences on the death of Lord Sirius Orion Black. We are writing to inform you of many different discrepancies we found with your main Potter accounts and the Potter trust vault. It has come to our attention that several amounts of money we know you could not have taken out have been removed from the main Potter vaults. Every month statements of your accounts have been sent to you and we knew something was up when we sent you a statement a few days ago about these transactions and you never replied or called in to sort it out with us. Upon checking it out we discovered that in fact the mail had left in your direction but halfway there did not reach you and diverted somewhere else. We then sent out another one with an invisible untraceable goblin tracker and what we discovered was disgusting. Yes the mail had left for you but half way through the journey was delivered to Professor Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore. We concluded that as he has tampered with your mail what else has he done. We are extremely sorry to report he is not to be trusted. We have charmed this letter to look like a normal friendly letter from Miss Hermione Jean Granger so he will suspect nothing._

_Upon further investigation we saw that he never showed you your parents will at age eleven or sent you to live with Amelia Bones as was the wish of your dead parents. He ignored their will entirely illegally making himself your magical guardian which he is not. Every year your parents had your trust vault automatically reset to ten thousand galleons each January first. It was to do that every year until you turned seventeen and could then take control of the main Potter Vaults becoming Lord Potter. Each year you would spend roughly two thousand galleons on supplies for school, Hogsmeade or quidditch things. This left eight thousand galleons for the taking. Professor Dumbledore took three hundred thousand a year from the main potter vaults. He placed the amount into three separate accounts labelled The Light Side funds, Hogwarts Funding and of course his own family account. This unfortunately is not the end of it either. We are aware that he told both Ginerva Molly Weasley and Ronald Billius Weasley that they could withdraw any amount of money under ten thousand galleons a year for themselves. We have learned that he told them you said they could have it and didn't want to be worried about it in the future. They were then told that even if you did not in fact say this that they were due it for their family being poor. Every year they withdrew five thousand galleons without your permission for their own use absolutely._

_Dumbledore himself illegally withdrew in the sixteen years you had been alive 4,000,800 (four million eight hundred galleons) and in that time frame Mrs Molly Anne Weasley withdrew the same amount as him. We here at the bank take transgressions like this very seriously so we quickly and quietly tested Mr's Arthur, Frederick, George, Percival, William and Charles Weasley. We used Goblin truth methods and erased the investigations from their minds after we were finished. We learned that all of them bar Percival were innocent and had no idea of what was going on with their mother and two youngest siblings. Arthur and the rest were distraught at the news. Suffice to say Arthur has now arranged his money from working to go into his own vault and only ten percent of it to go to the main family vault. Basically he will remember feeling the need to make such a choice and will never change his mind and this way Molly will never know of it until a later date. Molly's accounts have been frozen and your money returned to your own vaults where only you may access it from now on._

_We need to know what you wish to do with Ginerva and Ronald's accounts. We mentioned earlier that Percival is not to be trusted. He did not have any hand in taking your money knowing nothing about it but has often thought about doing it to make himself look better. He was planning on stealing from you in a few months so we had no choice but to remove the thought making him feel like stealing from you from his smart mind. Now he no longer feels like this but I still do not recommend trusting him as he could regain the thought again on his own. Now that we know Dumbledore has been stealing from you we can't help but wonder what else he has done to you and those you know physically. We ask that you please choose three friends you trust to come in for complete complimentary medicals as compensation for everything that has gone on here. During the medical you will be assessed for any health complications/ spells placed on you and we will offer you and your friends free training in Goblin and untraceable magic as well as the opportunity to learn all about each of your heritages. Please note that we want you to come in as soon as you can to stop Dumbledore from further meddling with your late godfathers will. Please write the names of your three friends on this parchment and once you have done so it will automatically transport to my office. Yours Sincerely, Ragnook Gringotts President, Gringotts Bank London._

Harry was dumbfounded as he sat there crying with the shock. Ron was meant to be his friend how could he betray him like this. And as far as Dumbledore went he had already lied too much to have any respect left with Harry. He picked up a nearby pen hoping he could use it on the parchment delighted to discover he could. He couldn't be bothered trying to fish out his quills from his chaotic trunk for school. He instantly put down the names of Hermione Jean Granger, Luna Marie Lovegood and Neville John Longbottom. As soon as he had finished he felt the familiar tug from his belly button and landed in a heap on the office floor of Ragnook. "Hello Mr Ragnook Sir. I am sorry about my entrance I really must learn to portkey better!" he said blushing when Ragnook stood up from behind his desk. "Mr Potter I am most ashamed no one has ever taught you how they work. Every child is meant to know this when or soon after they turn eleven. If you don't mind I would like to use a goblin type of Legillemency on you to see what your childhood was like. I am going to need to do this quickly in order to ascertain what type of help you will need" said Ragnook seriously but kindly. "You may proceed but for gods sake please be more gentle then professor Snape!" said Harry shocked when the goblin looked up at him with rage on his face.

"Professor Severus Snape is most certainly not a legillimens master so whoever told you that was a liar. No doubt the work of Dumbledore!" he snarled and gently entered Harry's head while the three other teens arrived. He was so gently in fact Harry barely noticed him at all. He emerged when the three teens arrived having had everything already explained to them via the staff members sent to retrieve them who had given them a copy of Harry's letter to read while explaining everything they didn't understand. Each of them was furious. "Harry I have seen all I need to see. I will retrieve first my optometrist to look at the eyes of all of you." No sooner had he said that then a tall woman came in with a wand and a set of equipment. "Ok we'll start with Neville Longbottom you can stand over there please. Now open both your eyes and look directly at the scanner. It will tell me if any spells or anything has been used to cause your eyes any trouble." she scanned his eyes finally scowling.

"Ok it would appear that a spell has been used to make your sight blurry slightly when in the class of potions and or around Professor Severus Snape anywhere. It was placed there by Dumbledore. I will now remove it from you and heal any underlying problems you have." She conjured a 3D representation of Snape programmed to hurl his usual insults at Neville and then mended his sight perfectly giving him twenty twenty vision. "Well I have healed your eyes entirely but during my scan found many different spells on you all placed there by Dumbledore such as spells to inhibit you growing in height or confidence and spells to make you always suspicious of Harry and continuously nervous and clumsy. Suffice to say you would have been an accident prone bumbling idiot with these spells on you. When I am done here I will take you all down to the time delayed medical labs here. Harry Potter you can go next." she said leaving a stunned Neville to sit down while Harry approached her. She scanned Harry's glasses and his eyes scowling deeply.

"I swear to god if I could murder Albus and get away with it I would. He has placed various tracking charms on your glasses and insisted that the wrong prescription be purchased for you in order to further damage your sight. Your father had glasses yes but you do in fact not need them at all. In fact I am going to fit your glasses with normal glass that will appear as anything but should anyone else ever try to wear them. Your sight will be twenty twenty but you will still always wear the glasses. This can in fact be of great use especially if no one truly believes you can see without them on!" she said smiling brightly. To say Harry was shocked would have been an understatement. She waved her wand over his eyes and glasses and before he knew it he could see perfectly well without them. He was elated to say the least. Luna went next and was horrified to find various spells on her eyes in particular which made her spout out constant nonsense. No wonder everyone called her Loony! Once her eyes were fixed she still had a fairy like quality to her but actually spoke sense for once. Hermione had various spells on her eyes making her obsessed with studying, reading, complaining to others all the time about these things and never having fun for the need to want to do well. Once these were removed she broke down crying.

Everyone knew her as the bookworm how in the hell would they look at her now. She still loved and totally adored books but would no longer nag everyone about studying or spend too much time studying herself. She would now be able to have fun all the time as well as reading which she loved to do anyway. It would seem the spells had been making her a complete control freak. Next they went downstairs into a hospital lab. The lab was under a time spell meaning that every day spent inside the lab was five minutes in ordinary time. Each person stood in a line while four goblin medics waved their hands over each person diagnosing them quickly.

"Ok each of you has been hit with various spells and potions inhibiting your body to physically grow and change past that of a second year student. You are all severely malnourished but it appears that Albus wanted each of you to appear fine in appearance to each other and yourselves. You will require one quick flush out potion that will clear your system of these spells and potions after which you will need to sleep it off. I can also see that Hermione you have been fed various love potions of varying strengths by Mr Ronald Billius Weasley making you totally in love, devoted and loyal to only him and to hate one Viktor Krum. Neville and Luna you two have been fed potions to make it impossible for you to love or have any feelings for either Harry, Hermione, Mr Ronald Billius Weasley or Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley. The same Miss Weasley has been feeding Harry love potions of varying strengths. Also Dumbledore has placed spells on each of you blocking your magical core by 80% and blocking all natural abilities by 100%. Here you go now lie down and drink this flushing potion and we'll deal with the rest of the problems later on" she said kindly.

Each of them drank the absolutely disgusting potion falling asleep for a week. It would seem the potions had been stronger then any of the medical staff had truly realised. Once everyone had woken up they were each individually given potions to block out any further contaminations of the potion or spell variety to protect against all spells bar the Avada Kedavra spell. Harry was the first person to check his appearance in the full length mirror which had been conjured and was shocked at what he saw. He was now at least six ft even in height and had shaggy dark hair and muscles. He was amazed at how totally different he looked. "As you can see Harry you look totally different but I've charmed you so that everyone will think you've had a natural growth spurt this year over the summer holidays including Dumbledore who will not at all be suspicious of it." He was very thankful for her help and delighted no one would pay too much attention to it. Neville went next and could see that he too had grown to six ft one, had shaggy hair himself and a little more muscle then Harry did. When Hermione saw Neville she gulped feeling a flutter in her stomach but as though she should really be loving Ron and it was tearing her apart. She looked at herself to see she too had grown to a tall height of five ft eleven inches and her body was now an hourglass shape while her hair fell in soft tamed ringlets. She was most pleased. Unfortunately for her though at the moment she was thinking of how much more Ron would love her like this.

Luna went last to see she was five ft ten herself and had maintained her usual hourglass shape just with a slightly bigger chest and hair that now hung in brunette waves instead of her usual blonde mess. She looked very different with the hair colour change but loved it. Next they were given potions to rid themselves permanently of all love spells and enchantments. Hermione blushed when she was finished as she realised she was never in love with Ron but someone else. Everyone now felt more relaxed and it was decided to do the inheritance tests before the power cores and abilities were reverted back to what they should have been. Hermione's test results came first and were laid on a table where all of them were now reading it together.

_**Name of child: Hermione Jean Granger.**_

_**Status of said child: half blood.**_

_**Mother of child: Ivy Elizabeth Granger nee Carrington (has had magic**_

_**bound by old headmaster Dumbledore for secret and unknown reasons. He is not aware she is now a Granger). Get Ragnook to draw up the appropriate papers for the new Hermione Jean Granger – Carrington. **_

_**Father of child:John William Granger.**_

_**Heirs to vaults if any: Lady to the vaults of: Carrington, Warren and true**_

_**Heir of Salazar Slytherin.**_

_**Natural talents if any: Controls the element of water 100% block by A.**_

_**Dumbledore Metamorph 100% (inherited from mother) block by A.**_

_**Dumbledore.**_

_**Businesses and or properties if any per family: **_

_**Slytherin: Businesses:**_

_**100% ownership Borgin and Burkes. **_

_**100% ownership Mr Mulpeppers Apothecary (named after Slytherin's favourite uncle).**_

_**100% ownership The White Wyvern (pub). **_

_**25% ownership Ministry Of Magic Building.**_

_**Slytherin Properties:**_

_**Slytherin Castle, Scotland.**_

_**lieu verte, Lake District**_

_**palacio de plata, Malaga, Spain**_

_**Warrens businesses:**_

_**100% ownership McHavelock's Wizarding Headgear. **_

_**100% ownership Scrivenshafts Quill Shop.**_

_**Warrens Properties:**_

_**Warrens Manor, Kent.**_

_**Warrens Cottage, Monte Carlo, Monaco.**_

_**Carrington Businesses: **_

_**100% ownership Daily Profit.**_

_**100% ownership Spintwitches. **_

_**Carrington Properties:**_

_**Carrington Manor, Norwhich.**_

_**Carrington Place, Vine Street, Bruges, Belgium.**_

_**Number 85 Warrington Avenue, Kennington, London**_

_**Broad Oak Apartment Complex, Mitcham, London.**_

Everyone looked at it in shock. "But how can I be the true heir of Slytherin. I'm not cruel, cunning, dark or even evil! And I don't even know how to run a business god damn it" she wailed crying. "Miss Granger I have here with me Salazar Slytherin's portrait so he can speak with you a moment. You should all hear what he has to say!" said the medic producing the portrait on a stand in front of them all.

Salazar looked young and very handsome in the portrait. "_Arise Hermione Granger heir of Slytherin, Lady to the most ancient and noble house of Warrens and finally heir to the most ancient and noble throne of Carrington. Don't worry about that last bit as Ragnook will explain it all to you at a different time. I can completely understand where your concerns come from. Everyone has had a distorted view of Slytherin due to that half blood arrogant prick Tom Riddle and to be honest Lucious Malfoy and his ugly son have not done it much justice either. Slytherin House was originally created to house people who had the best and strongest magical cores. Blood status means nothing really because you could easily be the richest of purebloods but have an extremely weak magical core. Someone spread around a rumour somewhere along the line that purebloods were the best which is total codswallop if you ask me. It doesn't matter what blood type you have as long as you have a strong magical core you can be in my house. I am very saddened that the wonderful house of my best friend and wife Helga Hufflepuff does not get on well with my house. _

_We are the kings and queens of being cunning, brave and smart it's just that other houses have a bit more of it in them then mine does. Don't ever underestimate the house of Hufflepuff as she was once one of the greatest war heroes alive. Now for some fact and fictional things said about my house." he paused here so she could effectively wipe her eyes and blow her nose before continuing. _

"_We are not all evil bad people and not everyone in my house can talk to snakes either as it's quite rare. I could do it and so can Mr Potter here whom I have the most respect for in your time. You have seen many atrocities at the hands of that impotent fool Riddle and that old sack of cow dung Dumbledore. No longer will I stand by and idly watch a half blood liar say he is my heir when my heir is the smartest and strongest female witch of the generation although she will never match up to the skills of strategy in battle or organisation quite like Rowena Ravenclaw's heir. With your ability in elemental magic combined with that of a metamorph you will be a serious force to be reckoned with. I am so proud of you my child and always follow your heart young one. Never be afraid to show affection or emotions which is something that is seriously wrong with the people of my house of today. I have left you a special gift in my vault that works quite well with the gifts of the other heirs. Enjoy it and keep it with you for all of your life. Don't be fooled by how it looks either as it has been charmed to look that way to all and any unfriendly or simply curious eyes including those of Alastair Moody." _

"_The Goblins will explain how it works when the time to view it comes. I leave you now with an ability to know the workings of every potion ever created and how to create flawless potions each and every time. It should give that idiot Snape something to think about. Please teach the others all that you know. By the way next time you read a book you are in for a treat. Put it this way Luna here will be able to tell you a spell which will enable you to do everything you wish in moments. You will all have to now snap your wands and take a wand of a founder to use. Just because you, Hermione are my heir does not mean you will be destined to my wand as my wand will call out to whoever it is destined to have. Harry Potter here will know that his own current wand cannot kill Riddle as both their wands have the same core so getting rid of it will be helpful. Also I have charmed the wands so they will look to everyone else as your old wands did including Riddle and Dumbledore. See you later my child and now I will go to my other portrait __of which I have many in various places and see you later on!" _he said leaving the portrait and four stunned teens behind. It was the turn of Neville to go next as his inheritance parchment was placed on the table for everyone to look at.

_**Name of child: Neville John Longbottom.**_

_**Status of said child: Pureblood.**_

_**Mother of child: Alice Marie Longbottom nee Draven **_

_**Father of child: Frank John Longbottom.**_

_**Heirs to vaults if any: Lord to the vaults of: Draven, Williams and true**_

_**Heir of Helga Hufflepuff.**_

_**Natural talents if any: Controls the element of earth 100% block by A.**_

_**Dumbledore. Natural occlumens ability 100% (inherited from mother) block by A.**_

_**Dumbledore**_

_**Businesses and or properties if any per family: **_

_**Hufflepuff Businesses:**_

_**100% ownership Tomes and Scrolls.**_

_**100% ownership Dogweed and Deathcap. **_

_**100% ownership slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary.**_

_**25% ownership Ministry of Magic Building.**_

_**Hufflepuff Properties:**_

_**Hufflepuff Castle, Yorkshire.**_

_**Helga's Fortress, Maine, USA.**_

_**Numbers 1- 28 Pilchard Place, Todhoe, Durham. **_

_**Draven businesses:**_

_**100% ownership Wizarding Wireless Networks Headquarters . **_

_**100% ownership Pilliwinkles Playthings .**_

_**Draven Properties:**_

_**Flat number 50, Horizont Alley, London.**_

_**Draven House and Gardens, Hertfordshire.**_

_**Williams Businesses: **_

_**100% ownership FlimFlam's Lanterns .**_

_**100% ownership The Fountain of Fair Fortune (pub). **_

_**Williams Properties:**_

_**Flats 1- 30 The Fountain of Fair Fortune.**_

_**Flat 35 (above) FlimFlam's Lanterns.**_

_**Number 56, Hawthorn Row, Lancashire.**_

_**William Villa, Marseilles, France.**_

"We have received intelligence from your scans earlier on that although Dumbledore blocked your magical core and abilities he just did it all in one go without even checking to see if you'd had any abilities. Having said that he will have no clue what abilities if any, any of you have now." Neville was most surprised to be the heir of Hufflepuff and with the ability to control the element of earth. He would look forward to using it and learning how to use it later on. The goblins would hopefully teach him how to use it without having it traced back to him. He really did love plant life and I suppose he should have seen it coming but it was still such a shock to him. The goblin medic clicked her fingers and a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff was on the easel looking out at all of them. She was much younger and less rotund looking. Her hair was long and golden red in colour and she wore fine golden and black robes.

"_Neville heir of Hufflepuff, Lord of Williams and Draven arise. I am so proud you are my heir and annoyed that Dumbledore made you so clumsy and incompetent all those years and with no ability to stop it myself. I would have stopped him if I could. It's ironic that he made you hate the house of my husband and be afraid to the point of near insanity of the head of house who is an incompetent fool and is far too confident in his own abilities which are not outstanding. Yes he is an excellent potions master but he fails to grasp the concept of how his potions work with my plants. He is abusive and careless with the plants and each potion he makes works but not to their full potential that they could. He is in for a shock next time you enter his classroom for your potions will rival even his and probably be better then his along with that of Hermione Granger the half blood heir of Slytherin and may she have my utmost respect and praise. For such a wonderfully smart girl even you have grasped the idea that some plants are sentient beings and that all plants deserve proper care and love. Go easy on Neville dear I know how you feel and I felt it too. He's a very striking man and I can safely say with these spells gone Ronald Billius Weasley can no longer control your affections for Mr Longbottom here. I know you loved him before Dumbledore acted in second year at the start with those love potions. It's ok Neville I know you love her too. We must never be afraid or ashamed of emotions at all as this is where true weakness lies."_

"_Harry Potter dear child you often have the weight of the world on your shoulders but I will say something to you now which will come as a bit of a shock. I am the inventor of the Legillimens and Occlumens charms. When Dumbledore has been looking into your mind all this time he is not aware part of my essence has been looking there too. I have seen and spent much time analysing your scar and have determined that it is a horcrux or for want of a better phrase a piece of Riddle's soul. I have visited all my possible portraits and have had all bar two remaining horcruxes destroyed for me by loyal people and house elves I knew I could trust implicitly. The only two left are your scar and his pet snake Nagini and Hermione Granger will have the knowledge to kill him so we only need to worry about you right now. You will need to lie down on the bed while someone cuts open your scar pouring basilisk venom inside. Trust me on this as it is how we have destroyed the others. I have asked people where I live to find these items and pour Basilisk venom on them. They have for their own safety not been informed why just that I need to purify them of dark magic. If they knew it had anything to do with Riddle they would not act you understand and they have taken measures so it will appear as though I am the one who has done it. I understand you will need time when it comes to defeating Riddle and me having done this will give you at least a few months while he tries to figure out how a dead person who died hundreds of years ago destroyed his soul items. He will naturally never figure it out which will start to diminish his sanity." _

"_Luna Lovegood you are the one powerful force for goodness which cannot be undone. You will strive to calm and mentor those of the true light side and show them how to move on after grieving or how to move away from wrecked homes and such. You have a responsibility as a sort of counsellor for those in your own vicinity only. Neville I impart upon you the knowledge of all plant life, how the different plants work, how to use them in potions more accurately then most in your school and finally how to control them magically in war. It will aid you when you most need it. In my vault you will find the same gift Salazar left for Hermione. Note when you use it, it will appear normal to all and will be decorated inside anyway you personally would have chosen to decorate it. We have also invested in some muggle technology which Harry or indeed Hermione can explain to both you and Luna. Look after yourself young one and remember wherever you go one of my portraits goes so I am always at hand to advise you on anything you need help with!" _she said smiling at him as her portrait disappeared from view.

He approached Hermione with such confidence it blew even him away. "Is what she said about your feelings true because what she said about mine is!" he said smiling brightly as joy radiated all over his face. "Yes it was. I'm so sorry Neville. Had I known what Dumbledore was doing to me coupled with what Ron was doing I could have been with you sooner. Please forgive me I feel so weak now!" she said a tear escaping her eyes. "Hey love don't worry as he fooled us all. It is not your fault now nor will it ever be your fault. As long as you agree to be with me always by my side that's all I ask. Will you accept this ring as a promise of eternal love and a promise that we will one day in the future marry" he said seriously now holding her hand and producing a ring from god knows where. Harry looked on in awe. Where was Neville? Obviously he was right here but he'd always been so nervous he really looked forward to Neville showing Snape a thing or two in potions when they returned to school. "Yes I will! I... I can't believe you did that! I love you Neville" she squealed kissing Neville deeply before blushing and looking around at the others while holding his hand with her own a three stone sapphire diamond ring on her engagement finger. The ring was sterling silver with a main sapphire diamond with two smaller normal diamonds one at either side of the sapphire diamond. It looked stunning and she couldn't stop staring at it in awe.

They waited while Harry went over to lie down on the bed when a large vial of Basilisk Venom was captured. His skull was spelled so that it was numb like a muggle anaesthetic. His scar was then cut open making him scream out in agony much to the worry of everyone in the room. The Basilisk Venom was neatly funnelled into the open wound. He screamed even louder as a bleak thick black screaming substance that looked like Voldermort shrieking emerged. He was then magically cleaned with healing phoenix tears and had his wound expertly resealed. He was surprised to see that he could upon command still see what Voldermort was seeing and or planning but knew that he would no longer have any more nightmares something that made him smile. Between his miniature surgery and healing an hour had passed. To make it more perfect he still had his scar but it wasn't infected with dark magic any more. Next Luna's inheritance page appeared on the desk before them all where they all looked curiously at it reading it in detail.

_**Name of child: Luna Marie Lovegood.**_

_**Status of said child: Pureblood mix.**_

_**Mother of child: Deanna Marie Lovegood nee Rivers **_

_**Father of child: Xenophyillius Everett Lovegood.**_

_**Heirs to vaults if any: Lady to the vaults of: Rivers, Maxwell and true**_

_**Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw.**_

_**Natural talents if any: Empath (emotion controlling, reading and intention reading) ability 100% block by A. Dumbledore. Natural reading, omnilingual and charms production ability 100% (inherited from founder) block by A. Dumbledore**_

_**Businesses and or properties if any per family: **_

_**Ravenclaw Businesses:**_

_**100% ownership Obscurus Books.**_

_**100% ownership The Hopping Pot (pub)**_

_**100% ownership Sugarplum's Sweet Shop**_

_**100% ownership Concordia Plunkett Music Instruments.**_

_**25% ownership The Ministry of Magic Building.**_

_**Ravenclaw Properties:**_

_**Ravenclaw Institute, Hampshire.**_

_**Rowena College of Magic, Galway, Ireland**_

_**Rowena Ravenclaw's Manor, Hull Island.**_

_**Rivers businesses:**_

_**100% ownership Shutterbuttons Photo Studio. **_

_**100% ownership Owl Post Office.**_

_**100% ownership Grunnings Drills, London and Surrey. **_

_**Rivers Properties:**_

_**Number 21 Hemmingway Lane, Bracknell.**_

_**Fillius Fountains, Cork, Ireland.**_

_**Maxwell Businesses: **_

_**100% ownership Globus Mundi Travel Agents .**_

_**100% ownership Stowe and Packers Magical Bags. **_

_**Maxwell Properties:**_

_**79 Hutherford Farm, (Next to the Library) Ottery St Catchpole.**_

_**The Den, (Next to the Burrow) Ottery St Catchpole.**_

_**Otters Library, Ottery St Catchpole (With Flat above).**_

Luna looked around in awe. She couldn't believe she was omnilingual and that Dumbledore had stopped her from learning of this ability. Just think of how many hours of fun and learning she had been prevented from having. Everyone knew that being omnilingual meant that you could read anything in any language at all ever invented and talk in any language out there. Owning all of these different businesses and properties was a hell of a rush. Once again the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw appeared on the easel before them. She too looked much younger with brunette hair like Luna's was now. She looked delightfully happy but as thought she could kill you in an instant if she so chose. She saw all of their expectant faces looking at her and so she began talking.

"_Luna Lovegood heir of Ravenclaw and Lady to the houses of Rivers and Maxwell arise. You are as beautiful as myself and I am proud of this fact. It is well known that I am one of the most striking looking founders. I am sure my husband Godric Gryffindor will agree. You have the powers to read in, converse in and understand any language that has ever been invented. You have the ability to pass this ability onto your friends just as Hermione has the ability to pass on her Metamorph abilities to just the three of you. The goblins will teach you the spells to transfer and share your abilities between the four of you. It is vital that you should all have these abilities in the upcoming war. And I might add that metamorph abilities are not just for changing appearance and voice to look and sound like another person of your choosing but can be used to fool Riddle into thinking that certain death eaters are revolting against him. Another great thing which they don't tell you these days is that anything you have done while appearing as someone else will be documented magically and everywhere as something that person has done and not you so you can in theory get away with much. The current fools in the ministry don't want people to know that in case you appear as someone like the Minister and kill someone else. I would personally suggest enlisting the help of Madame Hogwarts who is essentially the castle when in her sentient form but can be in the form of an all powerful women as well. She can keep Dumbledore locked in his own office for a while, while you impersonate him and state things in front of the whole school which cannot be denied by the real Dumbledore later because he will have said it in front of the entire school what fun. It is untraceable anyway so no one will know you are doing it. I imagine Harry you will have fun with this."_

"_Luna you are not just pureblood but you have an extremely rare blood type of mixed pureblood. You have actually pureblood mixed with the magical blood and powers of the fairies. Essentially you are half pureblood witch and half pureblood fairy. You will know soon enough when the time is right how to harness your fairy magic. Like those with elemental powers your fairy magic is just yours and cannot be shared like your other abilities with the others. I leave you now with all the knowledge of charms and the ability to recall a charm for a particular situation in seconds as well as the ability to act before anyone has even thought of the answers. Bless you my child and Neville chin up sweetheart for you are much more special then you know. Don't deny your feelings for Harry Luna as he would be the best match for you. Take care and I'll be inside the gift I left you in our vault" she said leaving._ Everyone was astounded. Luna recalled most of the charms she knew as well as a barrage of many others she didn't know before now. She was amazed at the utter strength and ability to strategize and without much effort at all. They all waited for Harry's results. It appeared on the table moments later.

_**Name of child: Harry James Potter.**_

_**Status of said child: Halfblood.**_

_**Mother of child: Lillian Elizabeth Potter nee Evans **_

_**Father of child: James Charlus Potter.**_

_**Heirs to vaults if any: Lord to the vaults of: Potter, Black and true**_

_**Heir of Godric Gryffindor.**_

_**Natural talents if any: Natural healing ability 100% block by A. Dumbledore. Natural animagus ability 100% (inherited from father) block by A. Dumbledore**_

_**Businesses and or properties if any per family: **_

_**Gryffindor Businesses:**_

_**100% ownership Bowman E. Wright Blacksmith.**_

_**100% ownership The House Elf Placement Agency.**_

_**100% ownership The Drunk Druid (pub).**_

_**25% ownership The Ministry of Magic Building.**_

_**Gryffindor Properties:**_

_**Gryffindor Palace, Penzance, Cornwall.**_

_**Hawthorn House, Wales.**_

_**Minion Manor, Salut, Spain.**_

_**Potter businesses:**_

_**100% ownership Gladrags Wizard Wear . **_

_**100% ownership The Magic Neep.**_

_**Potter Properties:**_

_**Number 4 Privet Drive ( Wedding gift to Petunia and Vernon Dursley Potter name on deeds).**_

_**Potter Manor, Bath**_

_**Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow.**_

_**Black Businesses: **_

_**100% ownership Ceridwens Cauldrons. .**_

_**100% ownership Cobb and Webbs. **_

_**Black Properties:**_

_**12 Grimmauld Place (being leased to Albus Dumbledore with automatic payments from the Dumbledore family vault unbeknownst to Dumbledore. He is not aware he is paying for it and believes he has been left it in Sirius Orion Blacks will).**_

_**Black Villa, Florence, Italy.**_

_**Number 21 Duff Lane, London.**_

_**Black Manor, York.**_

Harry was astounded. Not only had he all these properties and businesses but all those times he'd been beaten by his relatives or nearly killed by Voldermort he could have healed himself if he'd had this ability. What stung the most was that Dumbledore had carelessly removed the ability without knowing what it truly did at all. He had owned the house he grew up in and was still treated like crap there either way. Well they'd either smarten up or be out on the streets. At least Dumbledore was never aware of this fact as Vernon always spouted about how much he owned the house. Dumbledore hadn't even been aware Harry had the ability making Harry fume as a bottle in the corner with a pain relief potion in it exploded. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that. I'll pay for another potion. I just can't believe Dumbledore would so casually remove this ability."

"_Well he did so get over it and move on!" _said the portrait of Godric Gryffindor which was now on the easel in front of them all. He was young with dark long hair and beautiful deep green eyes. "_Harry your problem is that you care too much about others and spilled milk. Just be thankful that because of the Goblins here he can't ever do it to you again and move the hell on. Blunt as it sounds you must move on and stop thinking about others. I must tell you now of a rare ability I've saved for you my heir and I'm most proud of it. As Hermione here will be the official Slytherin master of potions I have given you the ability to produce potions at the drop of a hat with your hands in order that you might get that scarlet women Ginerva Molly Weasley back for her reckless love potion attempts. I'd suggest giving her the veela potion temporarily. It will make her like a veela attracting all kinds of men for a week before it wears off. Dumbledore the incompetent old fool will not understand what is wrong with her although he will notice it. As for potions class I'd suggest conjuring a perfect potion that isn't the one Snape asked for to mess with his head. He'll be so annoyed that you brewed a potion more excellent then he ever could even if it wasn't the potion he asked for. I'd like to try and see him sneer then. Trust me he'll find ways to try and punish you for this but ultimately will not be able to do so if you change it back to the right potion once he leaves and before bottling it. He will be dead confused and think he's loosing his mind. It's about time someone put the grease ball in his place"._

"_Another cool thing I can do is assign you the Sword of Gryffindor. It is now to be in writing that it is yours and became yours in second year when you pulled it out of the hat. No one will be able to conjure it no matter what they do and it will drive Dumbledore mad that he can't have it in his office where he likes the power he thinks it holds. He has been abusing his powers as headmaster for long enough. When you win this war which you will with or without his help you are to take over as Headmaster. All of us four founders are in agreeance that you should be the new Headmaster when Albus Dumbledore has left or been fired because of all his previous transgressions. Hermione you should be the new vice Headmistress and the head of Slytherin house once this war is finished. If Snape refuses to go that's tough you are the heir of Slytherin and he'll just have to go! We all agree that the new head of Gryffindor House should Minerva McGonagall prove disloyal and only in that instance should be Remus John Lupin. As for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Neville and Luna are to be the new Heads of House. You are to teach the subjects that were taught by the previous heads of house. The previous heads of house left are to teach another subject they are well versed in. Please Harry restore our castle to it's former glory. Professor Filious Flitwick would be best in teaching duelling as he is a master of it. He can then teach charms in relation to that subject whereas Luna can teach all other kinds of charms that are useful and needed for everyday life. Professor Pomona Sprout can teach healing using Herbology but you Neville will be the main teacher of Herbology. She will be teaching the medical aspects of becoming a healer or trained mediwitch with the help of Madame Poppy Pomfrey should she be revealed as totally loyal to the cause and not Dumbledore."_

"_Lastly Harry I leave you the same gift as the others in my or should I say your own vault now. Wear the rings with pride all of you and please all of you right now snap your wands. Don't worry everything will be alright if you trust me the goblin has gone to retrieve a box. Do it now!" said Godric rather forcefully. All looking very dubious they did as he asked feeling very nervous. The mentioned goblin returned with a box. "Now close your eyes Harry and place your hand over the box and pick out whichever wand gravitates most to you. After Harry has done this you can all go after him one by one with your eyes closed to choose a wand. These are the wands of the founders but will look like your old wands to everyone but you four and you never have to worry about them being confiscated. I'll talk to you later on Harry take care!" said Godric leaving. _In the end Harry chose the wand of Slytherin while Hermione chose the wand of Hufflepuff. Neville chose the wand of Ravenclaw and Luna chose the wand of Gryffindor. They all set out to the different time spelled rooms to spend nine years which in reality would only mean three days normal time in training with the elves and goblins. They would be sure to return to Hogwarts as different people that's for sure.


	2. Hermione

Hermione went with Jawlock her goblin teacher to a time Delayed room. She was surprised to see this room had a bed in it as well many protruding cupboards which were now currently closed. At the one end of the room were two training dummies that were posed for workouts later on. "Hermione I will be teaching you goblin magic and methods of travel like goblin aparation which cannot be traced and do not require a wand to work. All of the aparation and wandless, soundless magic will be silent. I will also be teaching you how to talk telepathically privately within your group of four friends and you should note that no amount of Legillimens will be able to read that you are doing this. I will also teach you the techniques of sword fighting as well as the muggle technique of point shooting using a handgun of your choice. This will be a surprise to the death eaters who know nothing of muggle or indeed Goblin fighting techniques. I will also train you in the magical martial arts which are slightly different to the muggle forms of Martial Arts as these use your magic to aid you. Not many people learn this art and I can tell you that no one else here among the four of you will be learning such a martial art" said Jawlock smiling slightly closing the door as the time spell sealed around the entire the room.

"Thank you so much Jawlock I really appreciate you teaching me all you know" she said enthusiastically. "Hermione it is my pleasure to teach you and besides which you need to learn to not depend on your wand always because you need to think what should happen if your wand is taken or lost. You will always need a plan b and the plan b I will be providing you with is the element of surprise. People will never see the attacks coming this way."

They started with potions as was the most special talent of the founder of her house. She was given a spell by Luna telepathically that would enable her to read an entire library of books in one hour whereby an energy potion would appear for you to drink afterwards. The value of this spell was that you always retain the information you soaked up that day. Hermione was thrilled when she cast the spell asking for all the books they had on potions and flying through them at the speed of light. Afterwards she had an energy potion and seemed ready to begin the process of making potions. "This next lesson is to test how good you are in potions up until the level you are currently at. You will need to complete all potions on the programme offered here. It won't take you too long and I will judge you as I go around the room. I want you to first make all the potions from the first year book that I place on the board here in front of you. You will be making all of the potions from your school books form year one through to year seven. I know you are only to be in year six next yourself but you never can be too prepared for all of these things in advance. Besides this way if you have to make the potions using the awful teaching technique of Severus Snape whereby you are given no information and simply expected to just get it right you can. Also don't worry about the potions you haven't made yet as I will make them with you to demonstrate how they are meant to look once completed. Having said this I have no doubt that with your abilities you inherited from the founder you should have no problems here. Each of you has inherited your own special gift that you can do easily more so then the others. As you no doubt now know Luna's gift is talking and sharing information telepathically."

"I know that as she sent me the previous spell for the reading. I am most surprised that I have now retained it in my brain as soon as she told me all about it. I wonder what my own ability that comes automatically as easy to me will be? I'm sure it's fascinating. Ok I'm ready lets get going and make all the potions. I know that with my founder ability it shouldn't take me long!" she said gasping in awe as he waved his hand and one of the cupboards opened to reveal a desk full of potions ingredients and equipment. It was massive. There were some tabletop containers with loads of little drawers full of different and even some rare potion ingredients. She was informed that a total of one thousand eight hundred galleons had been removed from the founder account she now owned for the ingredients and that she would be able to keep all of them minimised of course to bring with her to school later. She had been informed that all four of them were being official labelled as friends of the goblins in the papers and that she was to say the potion ingredients were a gift from the goblins. This would cause less suspicion. They started with two simple potions deciding to go alphabetically instead of in terms of whether the potion was easy or difficult. The first potions they made were the aging potion and the Alihotsy Draught which can cause mass hysteria to the one who consumes it.

That was easy enough to do and she had both potions completed in the short time of one hour whereas the Alihotsy Draught usually takes four hours to complete itself. This was a sign she was most definitely extra special. Cylindrical potion vials were brought out of a massive drawer and six vials were used to hold each potion separately. Two of the vials were minimised and stored in a small potion vial box which had been largely expanded inside. This box was to be put in Hermione's trunk for school along with the ingredients. Two of the boxes were to go into the Gringotts potions store and two were to go into Jawlock's own personal stores as per the request of Hermione. This was happen with all potions made and he thought it was most generous that although she could have kept all the vials she chose to give them away to the goblins. Jawlock used a doubler spell making two more of the full potion vials which were then transferred and stored in one of Hermione's vaults at the bank. "Jawlock I need to ask you what with the vaults I have inherited how much money do I have in each one?" she asked him seriously thinking about things.

"Well Miss Granger, in the Carrington vault you have three hundred and eighty eight billion galleons, two hundred sickles and four thousand knuts. In the Warrens vaults you have five hundred and ninety five billion galleons,one hundred sickles and fifty knuts. The founders vault contains one hundred thousand billion galleons, five hundred and fifty sickles and three hundred knuts" he responded accurately. Her eyes went wide with shock almost causing her to faint however she restrained from doing so. "I want to create a vault under the name Granger and have all of my potion vials, anything from the other vaults to do with potions including books and the some of twenty five million transferred to that account. Can that be done? Also I want a muggle debit card with three hundred thousand pounds on it as well as a goblin safety charm so it can't be stolen from me by magic or any other means. I would also like to transfer the same amount of pounds into the account of my parents but when they see it I would like them to think it has always been there. Will that be possible as well?" she asked him really not sure if they could do all that she had asked as she had asked for quite a bit right then.

"Ok first things first Miss Granger. Please sign this parchment and I will have your own account made up here. Please note that you will get a key for this account which will also work for the Warrens and Carrington accounts but your founders ring will open that account for you. As you saw your rings amalgamate earlier all you will need to do is call out the name Slytherin while touching your ring with either your hand or your wand and place it on the door of Vault number three and it will open for you. With your accounts under the Granger, Warrens and Carrington names you will also be provided with a magical debit card that works the same as your ring does. The debit card will be protected against stealing muggle, magical or otherwise and protected with the highest of goblin methods. For example if you wish to spend some of the warrens money you call out warrens and touch the card and it's insignia will change to that of a lion. If you use the Carrington account three little diamonds will appear in the insignia box. For the Granger account six golden and red squares will fill the small sized insignia for you. If you change the card to suit whichever account you intend to spend from it will stay that way always until you change it again" he said handing her the parchment to sign. Once she signed it her new key and two debit cards arrived. After that a purple card purse arrived in which she safely stored her keys and cards.

The muggle money card was meant for emergencies only. "Ok Miss Granger another thing I have done to the cards is made them adaptable in case you are going under a different alias for safety purposes. I will however need to fill the maximum names it can store on the card which is six so you will need to pick five different aliases excluding that of Hermione Granger and let me input that onto the cards files. You should also know that for these aliases use of the Warrens and or Carrington names is not recommended as you could be traced that way and would then no longer be safe. I have put the money into the account of your parents and when they next look it will appear that they received an inheritance ages ago from an old dead aunt and they will never question it nor will anyone else should they accidentally see it." Hermione thought long and hard about what she wanted each different alias to look like. She changed her appearance so she now stood at five ft five inches with ginger curly long hair, pale skin and deep green eyes. She gave herself an Irish accent and decent looking clothes. "Jawlock record this! I am aged 25, muggle and my new name is Nora Frances Brown. That is to be my first alias!" she said returning again to her normal appearance once she was finished.

Her next appearance was a women who looked to be forty years old, was a muggleborn, five ft eight in height, had a dark tan, black straight long hair and dark brown eyes. She wore an Indian fashionable dress with some smart robes on over that and had an Indian accent. "Ok Jawlock I am Amari Medhori Shah a muggleborn. I am forty years old and I come from New Delhi but live currently in Bradford. That is to be my second alias" she smiled loving her new appearance. Next she chose an appearance of an twenty year old girl with medium length hair that was platinum blonde in colour like Malfoy's, deep blue eyes, curvy body and a new height of five ft six. "I am Carina Marie Mallory Pureblood and I'm twenty years old here! That is my third alias" she said twirling around and loving how people would treat her in this alias. She would use it against Ron to see what he could do.

Next she changed into a Seventeen year old halfblood with a slight tan, golden brown bob styled hair, big curves and teal coloured eyes. "I am Hannah Eleanor Cruz. I'm from Madrid Spain and I'm here at the moment studying and living in London centre. This is my fourth alias now give me a moment to think of my last one while you document the others" she said smiling brightly. Her final alias was that of a young woman of thirty who was a muggle and had caramel coloured hair which was medium in length and wavy. She had deep blue eyes, pale skin and not many curves at all. She was five ft four in height and looked very cute despite her lack of curves. Giggling she gave herself an American accent. "I'm Sarah June Van Stroh from Seattle. I moved to London to study music!" she said enthusiastically. With all of her different aliases set and now secured she changed into her Carina Mallory persona and tried a spell to see how it would work with the new mannerisms she had developed for that character. The spell worked fine if not done with an heir of utter pompousness!

"Ok Miss Granger I have arranged for national security or personal protection services numbers to be assigned to your aliases. You yourself will be able to live at either the Warrens, Carrington or Slytherin properties but your aliases have now been assigned properties also. Nora Brown will live in an apartment in Liverpool called the Burrows complex. Amari Shah will live at number five Eastbourne Crescent, Pimlico, London. This is a two story semi detached property. As Amari is a muggleborn she should also have a property in the wizarding world she can retreat to as well. Also I would advise that some of your aliases be married or in a relationship and some of them remain single. When in the wizarding world Amari can reside at Apartment 285, Kenilworth Row, Ottery St Catchpole. Carina Mallory will live at Mallory Manor, Ramsgate, Kent. Hannah Cruz will live in number 1 Wandsworth Avenue, Wandsworth, London and she will also live in 15 Wellsville Parade, Hogsmeade. Lastly Sarah Von Stroh will live in Apartment number 51, Kennington Road, London. All are under fidelious and well protected. Those that you don't live in permanently are cleaned on a weekly basis by paid house elves named Tilly and Tiny. They are now bonded with you as you just signed the contract for all houses and will work with you still when you are Hermione Granger. Does that aid your worries?" he asked her. She was gobsmacked he'd been so utterly thorough.

"Yes I can't believe you've been so thorough how wonderful!" she exclaimed kissing the cheek of the now blushing goblin. "I must ask however do they have a photo or something of how I will look at each place or do they already know somehow?" she asked him serious once again. "Don't worry Miss Granger there is a portrait of you with your name and job underneath it in Elvish on their person at all times so they will of course know who you are at that time however they have been informed in case they didn't understand that these are really only aliases and that you are always Hermione Granger really. They know you will never respond to that name unless you look like it." Closing her eyes Hermione focused on what to do next and decided to write a letter to Neville. "Jawlock I have decided to write a letter to my current boyfriend and heir of Hufflepuff asking him to be the partner to some of my aliases." He agreed that it was a very smart thing to do.

_Dear Neville, I am writing to you as during my training and what with me being a metamorph I have chosen five different aliases to use should I need them at any time. These aliases all have money and properties everywhere with house elves to service all the properties when I'm not in them. You already know how I feel about you and I have decided that for security purposes and because I feel like it some of these aliases should have a partner or indeed husband. I want you to get your goblin to teach you the ways of being a metamorph. The first alias you are to have is that of an Irish twenty five year old. You will be the boyfriend of Nora Frances Brown a ginger haired muggle who is twenty five also and will live with her in Liverpool in her apartment called the Burrows complex. I have emergency muggle funds set up if we need to be them for a long time. These are three hundred thousand pounds and should well sustain us if we should need it. My next alias that should concern you is an twenty year old pureblood called Carina Marie Mallory. You will be her boyfriend and live with her in Mallory Manor, Ramsgate, Kent. You will be able to floo to that address as will I when I'm being Carina. You should note that although you are to be pureblood you cannot be Neville Longbottom as it will no longer be safe to do so._

_Ok the next alias I have is a forty year old Indian muggleborn by the name of Amari Medhori Shah. You are to be her Indian husband of the same surname and whatever first and middle name you choose. We will live at number five Eastbourne Crescent, Pimlico, London. That address is in muggle London but as she is muggleborn I feel they should have a home in the wizarding world as well so following is the address for their wizarding marital home. Apartment 285, Kenilworth Row, Ottery St Catchpole. The last alias you are to concern yourself with is Hannah Eleanor Cruz from Spain. She is Seventeen and you are to be her boyfriend of the same age. We are to live together in that instance as well. Now we will have an address in both the wizarding world and muggle London as is the procedure appropriate for a halfblood couple. The muggle address is number 1 Wandsworth Avenue, Wandsworth, London. The wizarding address is number 15 Wellsville Parade, Hogsmeade. I hope this letter finds you well, Love as always your dear Hermione xxx Ps. I trust you with my life Neville never forget I said that ever!_

"Jawlock hand deliver this to Neville Longbottom please and wait for a response I will get on with the next potion" she said handing him the letter as she continued to brew potions. Jawlock popped into the other room where Neville and Spearhead his goblin were working on transfigurations. "I have with me a letter from your fiancé Mr Longbottom. We have been looking at ways of keeping you safe and as such we have come up with a different list of five aliases for Hermione to assume at a moments notice with properties, money and house elves attached. This way we always have a plan b. Please read the letter, write a response and give it to me" he said smiling at Neville's awestruck look. "She's so amazing my fiancé and full of surprises I am amazed at her level headed planning. I will of course read it and write my reply." Neville read the letter chuckling aloud. "Jawlock can you charm the letter so I will forever remember the addresses mentioned when necessary?" he asked curiously. With a click of his fingers Neville remembered everything. He took up a piece of parchment and a quill smiling.

_Dear Hermione, I am always so amazed by your level headed planning. I have read your letter and think it's an amazing idea whereby we'll always be safe from harm and in an instant should the need occur. Jawlock has charmed the letter so now the addresses mentioned by you are forever in my head should we need to make a quick getaway at the drop of a hat. My first alias is twenty five year old James William Murphy. You'll see how I look when the time arises or when we next meet up I'll just show you. Imagine how useful they could be in other situations. My second alias is twenty year old pureblood Frederick John Doggett. I've always liked the name Frederick besides the Weasley twin is so cool with all of his inventions. My third alias is forty year old muggleborn Vicki Devindra Shah. He'll be your husband which is so cool. I can't believe I'll get to be your husband even if it is as someone else. My fourth and final alias will be Seventeen year old halfblood Will John Langley. I am so proud of you my love. Please ask Jawlock to make you remember the contents of this letter and then burn it. I'll burn your letter also for safety purposes. Love you, Neville xxx Ps. You're the best fiancé in the world!_

"Jawlock please give this back to Hermione thank you!" he said smiling and watched as Jawlock left. He returned to find a shock waiting for him. The potions table was full of potions and they kept building as the list got smaller and he watched Hermione working so speedy he could barely see her. When she was done with all of the potions up until seventh year and had brewed every potion possible she stopped as a very large energy potion appeared before her. "I used Luna's spell for reading but with the potions how fantastic! I have a thought Jawlock. Please tell me the spell you used to double the potions and also is there one to make like five hundred of each one I've made?" he looked at her in awe but complied. "Yes if you say the following spell each of them will be replicated five hundred times and from then on they will continue to replicate every week as you need them. What are you thinking Miss Granger? I have also your response from Mr Longbottom with me" said Jawlock. "Jawlock bring me Griphook. I have a business proposal for him that he must hear!" Before she had finished speaking Griphook entered looking interested indeed.

"Griphook it is an honour to meet the goblin that Harry speaks so highly of. I have a job for you. I need you to remove funds from my warrens account and purchase number ten through twelve in Diagon Alley. Give the seller the exact amount they want. Once you have secured the business use wards and every form of Goblin magic possible to protect it against robbery or magical attack and set up a business account that takes the proceeding of the business each day to the bank. I want the business to be called Howler's Potions and we are to stock every kind of potion available which I will provide for you just now. Next I want you to write to Lord Remus John Lupin informing him that unbeknownst to Harry a relative of his has seen how Remus is looking after Harry like his own son and so has purchased a shop for him to own. The deeds are to be in his name and he is to know if asked that the shop was bought by a Mrs Elaine Marie Grimm. He is to be told he cannot reject it and is to live there, work there and own it in full. He is to also be told he can never meet the giver of the gift for safety reasons. No one can contest him opening the business what with him being a werewolf as he will own the business himself" she said very business like.

"Madam Granger I will do that right now and I am thrilled you wish for me to manage the accounts of this business. I can offer a solution to his problems if you like. It will cost one million galleons but we goblins have made a secret potion to get rid of his werewolf genes. It does however have a side effect. That being that the wizard is no longer a werewolf but is now a pureblood wizard whether they were beforehand or not! Would you like me to give it to him?" said Griphook smiling. "Yes take the money for that and tell him it's an order that he drink it as it is part two of the gift. Thank you Griphook and I expect to see monthly reports on how good or bad business is. All he needs to be informed of is that he will always have stock" she said really delighted she could make a difference to his life somehow. The building was purchased for one point two million galleons and the potions supplied to the shop labelled Howler's Potions.

Remus Lupin sat in the Order headquarters when a Gringotts owl with a package arrived for him. He was told in order to be able to open the letter he needed to drink the special potion to prove he was truly Remus Lupin. He complied and drank the potion falling to the floor. He woke five minutes later and eyed the scroll feeling ten times better then he ever had.

_Dear Lord Remus John Lupin, We at the bank were requested to give you our most secret potion and trick you in to drinking it. We had no choice as it was the wish of the sender. You will be delighted to know you are now no longer a werewolf but a pureblood wizard. The said sender has requested to remain anonymous and has bought you a business in Diagon Alley Labelled Howler's Potions. She has asked us to inform you the shop is yours as the deeds are in your own name. She says the shop will automatically update potions when needed and will sell every type of potion needed. It has been warded wizarding and Goblin wise against robbery or magical attack. All the proceeds will go to the business account here and we have worked out a neat salary of eight hundred galleons a week for you. The lady says Harry Potter doesn't know this but you are receiving this gift for being the best father to him you could be all this time when his own was dead. We here at Gringotts would like to thank you also for always looking after him as best you can. See you at the business which has been set up to allow just you and Lady Nymphadora Tonks to either floo or aparate inside. I'll see you there in ten minutes, Griphook, Business manager of Howler's Potions!_

Remus nearly fainted but called Tonks into the room smiling like a loon. She read the letter and squealed with joy as the said letter and now empty potion vial burst into flames and disappeared. They both aparated to the business to see it fully set up already and viewed the deeds in his name. He was to tell people an old and now deceased relative left it to him. He was beyond ecstatic as he settled in for the night with his new wife. He didn't know it yet but on the live register of people the title of werewolf had now disappeared from beside his name. Back in the training room Hermione had already been informed that he was no longer a werewolf and had happily settled into his business and that they would be officially opening in three days. So far one day real time but three years magical time had passed. Hermione was now more muscular and knew all there was to know about Potions and transfigurations. Her next lesson was on martial arts. Jawlock instructed her to aim and try to kick the centre of the now moving dummy at the end of the room. What she did next left them both flabbergasted.

Hermione took a run and leap at the dummy flying forcefully through the air and knocking the dummy to bits in mere seconds. Before he had even finished giving the command properly she had flown through the air destroying the dummy entirely. "May I say I am most shocked and impressed Miss Granger. May I never get on the wrong side of you!" he said laughing awkwardly. She looked very hurt and angry at his comment. "Jawlock I can't believe you! I would never hurt a goblin or an elf or any sacred creature!" she cried out in indignation "Miss Granger it was my poor attempt at a joke and may I thank you so much for saying we are sacred creatures. For your outburst and comment I must now officially make you a good friend of the Goblin empire as you have willingly shown and defended that you would never harm us or any other as you put it sacred creature. I hope we can help each other always." She glowed blue for a moment as the empire, bank and king recognised her as a friend to them. She received a letter from Harry stating that they were all going to spend nine years or in reality three days training to better themselves further. She was so extremely delighted as this afforded her the ability and time to learn much more in-depth things all about Goblin magic and how it works. She continued to practise her martial arts and point range training.

By the time her training had finished at the end of the seven years / three

days she was much more muscular, strong and knew all there was to know about the Hogwarts subjects and more. She had learned to use Goblin magic, teleport the Goblin and house elf way and had learned to harness all aspects of house elf and Goblin magic. In short she was a force to be reckoned with and with their powers Voldermort and indeed any of his death eaters or Dumbledore would never stand a chance against any of them let alone combined. She was excited to get the opportunity to show Dumbledore, Voldermort, Malfoy and Ron what she made of. No more would anyone screw with her head ever again. She was a true Slytherin and damn proud of it. Ha Malfoy's face or indeed Voldermort's would be so funny when he realised he was never the true heir. She slipped her Carina appearance on and aparated away to Mallory Manor to wait for Neville to join her in a few hours when he was finished.


	3. Harry

Having seen what happened with Hermione and Neville Harry decided that it was now or never as no one truly knew what the outcome of the war would be. He knew in his heart of hearts that they could of course defeat Voldermort but it was not always that simple as you had to deal with his associates which proved a tiring task sometimes. He ran over to Luna and grasping her at the waist kissed her senseless. "It's now or never. I love you Luna and I hope I am with you for all of my life!" he said smiling brightly. Luna was for once in her entire life shocked. Neither of them seamed to notice the blue aura around them or the rings that appeared on their left hand wedding fingers. "I love you too Harry and don't fret much I will see to it that we both survive this war and then we can give old Dumbledore a thrashing together!" she said kissing him once again. As they broke apart they finally noticed the blue glow fading away. All of a sudden a letter arrived to them from the Ministry. Luna picked it up curiously and opened it to read it.

_Dear Luna Marie and Harry James Potter. It has just come to the attention of those of us here in the Unspeakables Department that at precisely one pm you entered into a marriage or soul bond with the former Miss Lovegood. We here wish to inform you that it is your news and your news alone to tell people should you wish to do so. We are not allowed to tell even the Minister of Magic this so once this letter has been sent to you we will be erasing this information from our minds. It is for safety purposes should anyone try to use legillimens on us without or knowledge or consent. A wedding band will now reside on your left hand wedding ring fingers. You are now legally and magically married and bound for life. We wish you every success now and always, Errol Grimes, Head of Unspeakables Department Ministry of Magic, London united Kingdom._

He was most shocked to learn this information. He had not expected to be married at such a young age and to have it be a magically binding marriage. This meant that no matter what spells or potions anyone tried to use on him it would automatically backfire as you cannot tamper with a magically binding marriage. Oh wouldn't Dumbledore get the shock of his life. This certainly put a spanner in the works for him anyway. Harry however couldn't be more happy. Asking for a Goblin disguise he was surprised when Hermione stepped forward and using a spell Salazar had taught her enabled him to become a temporary metamorph but create three permanent aliases he could use in conjunction with Luna. He watched as herself and Neville left with their respective Goblin trainers Jawlock and Spearhead while he waited there with Luna. They would not have as many aliases as she and Neville did but could still use them. Harry first chose a muggleborn boy aged seventeen and called himself Luke John Blaze.

He made Luke appear pale white five ft eleven in height with curly light brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was after that informed that Luke Blaze would be living at number 4 chiselhurst Gardens, Evesham, Worcester and in the wizarding world would reside at apartment number 386, Cauldron Lane, Diagon Alley. He was then given a debit card with three hundred thousand pounds on it from his own accounts that he was to use when in his persona's home in muggle London should he need it. He was amazed at the different opportunities this would afford him and had already decided to use these long after the war should he need to. Luna has decided upon the alias of Alison Jane Franklin who was also a seventeen year old muggleborn. She made Alison five ft five in height and gave herself fiery red straight hair, huge curves and pale skin. She would live with Luke at those addresses and so did not require any addresses of her own for this particular alias. Next he chose a married halfblood alias who was twenty eight and called Nigel William Grimm. He made Nigel have a slight tan, many muscles and black shaggy hair. He decided that Nigel should be six ft four in height. Luna chose to be called Lillian Elizabeth Grimm nee Cole. She made herself have a deep tan, nice curves and long black wavy hair. She made herself six ft even in height. She got real satisfaction out of being such an extremely tall woman. They would together live in the muggle world at number 1 Sprinklers Lane, Durham. In the wizarding world they would be living at Henley House in Kent.

His last alias was a fifty year old married pureblood called Lord Piers Ebenezer Charleston. Piers was five ft eleven in height with Ginger slightly graying hair, some muscles and glasses. He would live with with his wife in Charleston Manor, South Hampshire. Luna chose the name of Lady Violet Saffron Charleston nee Humble and gave herself the appearance of a lady of the height five ft nine inches, blonde hair with brunette permanent highlights, minimal curves, a slight tan and brown eyes. He had decided that while under the persona of Mr and Mrs Grimm they would wear the plain gold standard wedding bands of the ministry but that while themselves and as Lord and Lady Charleston he would go out now and purchase two very special wedding bands for them both to wear.

He left the bank as Mr Grimm with Luna's plain ministry issued wedding band in his hand and went out to the jewelers in Diagon Alley. He said to the Jeweler Julian Starring that he was looking for a wedding ring set. He requested that the set contain an engagement, eternity and wedding ring. He was presented with a set which was white gold and covered in rubies. He requested that the eternity ring have sapphire diamonds in it. He was surprised to see that they both went so well together. For himself he got both an eternity and wedding band with the same design. He paid the one hundred thousand galleons for the rings and went to the toilet removing his ministry issued ring and checked it and Luna's ring for tracking charms. He was shocked to see it was loaded with them a lot of which went to Dumbledore's own office. He may not have known about this but it was clear that the ministry did not trust him and wanted Dumbledore to be able to keep a constant eye on him without his knowledge. He felt highly betrayed and upset that they had such little trust or faith in him. He put up a protecting and silencing charm around the bathroom and reducto'd both rings destroying them and all tracking charms completely.

Leaving the bathroom he obliviated the previous purchase from Julian's mind so Julian would not ask as to why he was buying another set of rings. He purchased a plain sterling silver emerald engagement ring that had Celtic designs on it's little band and a platinum wedding band that had a tiny onyx line going through the center. He also paid one hundred and fifty thousand galleons for these rings as well. Lastly he went to the toilet and changing into his Lord Charleston appearance he said he needed to buy some new wedding rings as theirs were over twenty five years old. He chose two extremely expensive 24 carat pure gold wedding bands. On his wedding band he had the name Violet engraved and on her wedding band he had the name Piers engraved. He then chose an alexandrite engagement ring for her. After spending five million galleons in total on all of the expensive jewelry items he pocketed them and left. Heading back to the bank he headed into the room where Luna was still waiting and instructed her to become Violet Charleston for a moment. He presented her with the two rings for that persona wearing his own by now. After this he requested she return to her normal appearance and gave her the other set of rings to wear everyday when she was not under persona. Lastly he changed into his Nigel Grimm persona and requested that she change with him into Lillian Grimm. He was amazed that when both of them changed there was no wedding rings on either of their hands. He changed back to see if the wedding would be present and when it was realised that each persona had his or her own rings for just that persona. Changing back he gave her the other and final set of new wedding and engagement rings. She was bowled over with the beauty of the rings and of the kindness and love she found in him constantly.

Next he had his Goblin trainer picklock retrieve the wedding bands of his parents. He had the wedding bands charmed so no one would notice they were the wedding bands of Harry Potter's deceased parents. To everyone else they would simply look like slim golden lines as only he, his wife, Neville and Hermione knew what they really were. He requested extra Goblin charms be placed on the rings so even Dumbledore could not see it. They were hurt he didn't realise that even with all the power he had Dumbledore would never see it anyway but added another charm just to put his mind at ease. He then requested that each line or wedding band be imprinted onto their wands as a sign of unity. Everyone who saw these would always assume they were always on the wands and would ask no questions. This way no matter what persona he had his parents would always be with them. His goblin Picklock had charmed the wands to alter in appearance with everyone's changes in appearance but the one constant would be the two golden lines. He was very pleased and felt very at ease with the whole situation.

He kissed Luna senseless once more before he left her and went off with picklock his assigned Goblin mentor. Once alone he admired his new wedding ring smiling brightly. He had never in his lifetime expected to be married at such a young age. "Picklock I'd like to try something if I might. As you know my three aliases are muggleborn, pureblood and halfblood. I want to know if what they say about power being stronger depending on your blood is true or just a load of rubbish." He changed into Nigel Grimm rather liking this new persona a lot. He loved how dangerous he appeared with the black shaggy hair and leather he was wearing. He fired a reducto as Nigel and saw the training dummy in the room they were using blast apart easily into big chunks on the floor. Next he changed into Lord Piers Charleston and fired the same spell at the now repaired dummy. He obliterated the entire dummy into smithereens with absolutely no remains left.

"Harry that has been made possible because you are much stronger then most pureblood and halfblood wizards combined. In fact all four of you are. I have a confession to make to you because we have lied to you about something but it was as a surprise to you all. We told you that the time delay spells in these rooms meant you would spend a year in training and be gone for roughly four days but we didn't tell the truth here. Using extremely powerful and rare Goblin magic we have made it so you will all spend nine years in training and seventy two hours or three days in real time instead of four days as we had previously said. We figured that if you were gone for only three nights and no longer it would not raise too much suspicion for you and that you could all emerge in three days real time with more power and experience then anyone else alive today including Riddle. We just wanted to know how you would fare in your interactions with us and each other. Can you forgive us for being a bit disingenuous?" said Picklock with interest. "I can of course forgive that if it means we will all have more time to train"Harry said happily.

Picklock was most fascinated by this response. "My Lord! I mean Harry this is a good thing. it will indeed give you more time to train which will benefit you all more in the long run" he said seriously. "I know. Can you have someone send this letter to the order using Hedwig to state I'm fine as I've been writing them every three days to tell them I'm alright so I don't have them hounding me every minute. I'll write to the others and tell them all about the extended time here as well. I think we should read all books on every subject Hogwarts offers from first to seventh year and do any and all practical exercises associated with those. My wife has a spell that will enable us all to read all the information contained in books one to seven on one subject in the space of an entire day magical time. There are twenty seven subjects they offer all of which are not always on the curriculum but have at one point or another been taught at Hogwarts School. I think we will all spend twenty seven days reading each subject taking one subject per day and studying all about it from years one through seven in that day. Have I made myself clear sir?" he asked the stunned Goblin.

"Yes Harry you did. I am always amazed by your respect for me and my colleagues but I must insist you call me Picklock thank you though. I think that this is a wise course of action for you all. After all as soon as the practical elements of each subject have been completed we can properly start on expanding the practical elements of certain subjects they teach beyond the boundary's of what they would teach you in school. I have actually seen to it that your letter was sent to the Order Headquarters with untraceable magic and anyone who looks upon it will be fed the information that you are fine and will have the undeniably strong urge to leave you alone this week. I have made that goblin compulsion charm shall I say irresistible to everyone including Dumbledore and have made it appear as though absolutely every order member must read it. In short you will be left alone all week" exclaimed Picklock proud of his job. "Picklock you are amazing thank you. I'll just write the letter and then we can begin on Transfigurations!" He got out a parchment and some quills and ink and began writing his letter.

_Dear Neville, Luna, and Hermione, I was talking to Picklock and we've agreed that we think one years training is not suitable enough for all that we realistically need to learn. We are going to spend nine years here ( three days in ordinary time) learning everything we learned at Hogwarts from year one until year seven as they should have been taught. We all know how sketchy DADA and other subjects have been with either lack of a permanent teacher or simple poor teaching. We will be studying all of the twenty seven subjects_ _that they have ever offered at Hogwarts. Each day we will read books one through seven on each subject using the quick reading spell Luna has given me. The incantation is_ _liber celeritate. After we have spent twenty seven days (magical time) reading up on each subject we will spend another twenty seven days doing the practical elements of each class subject. As we complete this process we will then focus on more practical elements of certain subjects that will be invaluable to winning this war. Once the whole process has completed expect to look different. Picklock has charmed a letter to the order saying I'm fine. Everyone who is in the order will be compelled to not only read it but leave me alone for one week exactly. He has assured me it will also affect Dumbledore. This will give us all enough time to do all we need to do here and then be finished with time to spare. I'll see you at the end, and Luna I love you, Harry x_

He duplicated two more letters and sent them off magically and unable to be traced no matter how strong the persons magic with a simple wave of his hand. It was obvious he was extremely powerful as this simple wave of his hand used to demonstrate such strong magic showed. He said the spell reading all of his transfiguration texts including any in the building on transfiguration in the space of a day to the amazement of Picklock. By the end of the twenty seven days he had read all of the knowledge pertaining to Potions, Charms, DADA, COMC, Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Alchemy, Apparition, Astronomy, Flying, History of Magic, Herbology, Ancient Studies, Art, Frog Choir, Ghoul Studies, Magical Theory, Muggle Art, Muggle Music, Music, orchestra and last but not least Xylomancy. It was a long list but he was very pleased to do it anyway. He had discovered that things such as Muggle Art, Muggle Music or anything music related could be practised practically at a later time as they were not required to defeat Riddle. He had all the sufficient knowledge that learning any instrument at this stage would be child's play.

Art wasn't much use either but he learned that a few well placed portraits of scenery and such things would allow him to spy on people. He decided to start immediately with painting and replicating about twenty different styled paintings of windows and sending them magically to hang in Riddle manor, Hogwarts including Dumbledore's office and of course head quarters. This would enable him to spy effectively and all who saw the painting would either not even notice it being there or simply assume it had always been there. No one would question it. He would have the footage of all meetings conducted in secret sent to a receiver in Ragnok's office where he could review them and then decide on a course of action himself later on. It was to be his job to inform them of anything he thought needed their attention.

As they began transfiguration studies he realised he could will anything he wanted to change to do so immediately. He turned the table into a fully functioning hat stand and made the bed into a full kitchen set. He was most surprised that this took nearly no effort on his part. He thought that this might be his area of speciality as another thought occurred to him. He had watched many Disney films when growing up in Miss Figg's when the Dursley's had been on vacation without him. She never told them that of course but it was always fun at Miss Figg's. They would watch Disney films and eat pizza and ice cream upon occasion. He remembered Beauty and the Beast and recalled the fight scene at the end. The castle had been magical and it had transfigured all of the furniture within it to attack the bad people who entered to attack the now good and kind beast. He knew obviously it was a film and was classified as being unreal but Harry now at least knew otherwise. He wondered if he himself could enchant objects to fight the death eaters physically. Would it be possible to get desks and things to fire potions or spells at the death eaters?

"Picklock is it possible to train inanimate objects to fight in war? I saw a muggle children's movie once as a child on one of the rare times I was left alone for two weeks while the Dursley's holidayed alone and they had objects inside the castle fight back with the people who tried to destroy the good people of the castle. I am Wondering if it's possible to do that?" he asked deep in thought. "Well Harry I am most surprised at you. I can safely say a pureblood or someone who has never once been in the muggle world would never be as smart as to understand something like this. This would be a very useful tool to use in war as even Riddle himself could not explain this one. If you try to enchant that chest of drawers there and I will enchant the dummy to fire certain spells at it. Try the incantation ea pugna tenebris" said Picklock waving his hands dramatically to make the dummy fire spells at random. Harry waved his own hands and silently said the spell. He watched as the chest of drawers became animated screaming and charging at the dummy punching the dummy using it's drawers and when it couldn't do that any more flinging whatever was in it's drawers out three or four items at a time. They both watched in fascination as no matter what spell the dummy fired the chest of drawers kept going until the dummy was snapped in half whereby it stopped fighting and resumed a normal looking stance. Harry walked over to it and fired spell after spell at it and nothing happened to him.

It had worked and Harry was fascinated. "I cannot believe this has worked. Reset the Dummy and I'm going to owl Hermione a moment!" he said smiling victoriously at the sudden idea that had just popped into his head.

_Dear Hermione, Please owl me twenty or so of your most hazardous potions and have Jawlock take the amount from one of my vaults and place it in yours. Please write down what each potion you send does. I've got a great solution involving potions that could be a real death eater killer. I'm going to try it out first. I'll let you know at a later date how it goes if it works. Harry x_

He sent the letter off and only had to wait three minutes before a package containing forty potions arrived with a note. _Harry if you're going to try this I figure you're going to need more then just twenty just to be sure. I've taken one hundred galleons from the Black vault. The green one causes paralyses, the red one causes instant sleep, the black one causes the symptoms of the Crutiatous curse to be felt immediately when in contact with the skin or drunk and I am so proud to say it is an invention of my own. It was an accident that happened while brewing and once I figured out what it did by testing it on a goblin and having him take an instant reversal and healing potion I knew what it was. Salazar would be proud. The last one I also created by mistake. I was trying to make a dreamless sleep draught but added liver of spinefish instead of liver of slimefish. You know how difficult the labels are to read sometimes. It cuts out the senses of hearing and taste upon taste and impact. Let me know how it goes Hermione x_

Harry smiled she knew him so well. He was amazed at her accidental discoveries and was shocked that there weren't more accidental discoveries when people made potions. He reversed his previous spell on the chest of drawers and filled the drawers with some of the potions. "Picklock activate the dummy again but make it so he can talk and make him appear as Luscious Malfoy! Can that be done? It will seriously help my experiment if I can see it being used on someone!" Picklock laughed evilly and soon enough Luscious was standing before him and sneering. He activated the spell as he watched the chest of drawers continuously punch luscious with its various drawers before throwing or expelling some of the potions in it's drawers at "Luscious" who screamed that he couldn't hear or move in anyway at all. He had been successful and made sure to document his progress before calling the three others in to witness it for a moment. Everyone watched in awe and smiled as they saw what had happened.

Then Harry shocked everyone including himself by rephrasing the words in the spell to see what would happen and what did happen was shocking. This time the chest of drawers did not move or try to punch at Luscious at all but simply aimed and fired potions directly at him after deciding that anyone in a cape and mask or with a visible death eaters mark was to be the one and only target. After deciding some would fire only potions, some would fight and fire potions and others would fire very sharp surgical and mischetti knives they all retired to there separate suites to sleep. Before Harry went to sleep he noticed a document appearing on the table from out of no where. "What is this Picklock?" he asked. "It would appear Harry that the spell you used today and altered the various ways is yours and yours alone to teach to anyone or no one. No one can stop this spell only you. Sign your name here on the dotted line and no one will be able to ever use your spell unless they are mentioned here in writing by you!" said Picklock who was once again grinning evilly. Harry signed that the entire Goblin Nation and his three friends could use the spell and that only these people would ever be able to control when these spells turned off.

Hermione's accidental potions had been continuously tripled and patented as her own original work so anyone who was caught to have copied her work could be fined and charged. If it happened by accident like it did with her no charges would come unless they tried to actually do something with it. As the months passed on Harry was delighted as all his skills went way above newts and trained Auror standards and he learned that transfiguration was definitely his strong point as it had been with Godric Gryffindor before him. He went to bed confident when the time came he would be leaving the place with all of his friends in a possible different alias depending on how he was feeling at the time. Dumbledore and Voldermort wouldn't know what hit them when he and friends were through with them and if Fudge ever even tried to intervene he'd have his head on a platter one way or another. Fudge had created a smear campaign against him all last year and he wouldn't stand for it any more. No longer would he be used and abused by those he had originally held dear. The politics in the wizarding world were going to be fair and just once and for all.


	4. Neville

Neville left with Spearhead his personal Goblin trainer and teacher. He had never felt more lucky in his life. He had a wonderful fiancé and new magical abilities. He decided that first off they should focus entirely on his elemental magic concerning the element of earth. He focused on a seedling growing in a tub at the end of the room. When he looked at Spearhead he saw that he looked quite upset about something. "Spearhead what is it? Have I done something wrong?" asked Neville tentatively. "It's that plant. It's called collyhocky and is a rare delicacy in the Goblin empire. It's extremely expensive and rare but is something that a lot of citizens need and for some bizarre reason it just won't grow. I've tried changing the soil but nothing seems to work! You did nothing wrong. the fact that you have managed to make it grow at all is amazing" he said sounding both excited and exacerbated. "Well let me have a look. As you may or may not know I control the element of earth now and I might be able to help you guys out. Is there a spell you can perform that can if I like replicate many numerous seedlings? Also can you tell me how much collyhocky flowers come off this plant and what it is needed for in your kingdom?" said Neville as he suited up in an apron and dragon hide gardening gloves. "Well there is a thousand collyhocky flowers per plant so unfortunately there is only half of a flower per family. The flower is used as a seasoning for some foods and is one of the main ingredients in our Goblin healing ointments. In essence we need it and I've been charged with growing it. I never knew about your elemental magic but I am delighted to hear about it please look over the plant and tell me where I'm going wrong!" begged Spearhead.

Neville examined the soil and discovered that this plant does in fact require some growing serum and sunlight. Casting the spell to duplicate many seedlings he expanded the current pot so it was all against one of the back walls of the room. He then added in the growing serum and cast a lumos solem over the entire area. He charmed the lumos solem and growing serum to be administered every two days for one hour at a time. Using some of his elemental magic he was able to harvest one billion collyhocky flowers from that batch meaning that every family could have three full collyhocky flowers each at the moment. He was most surprised when Ragnook the head of the bank came into the room with a big smile on his face. "Spearhead I have no idea how you've done it but every family now has three full collyhocky flowers. Now each family will able to heal themselves adequately and eat our national dish. I am most impressed!" Spearhead blushed before speaking. "Director it was my student and Elemental earth controller Neville Longbottom who healed the plant and has set spells meaning they will continuously grow and produce flowers indefinitely. He is amazing and well worth the praise!" he said patting Neville's shoulder.

"Oh Director it was nothing I was happy to help honestly it's fine!" said Neville shyly. "Nonsense boy! You have done one of the best services to our nation and so in honour of this we wish to offer you our finest medal the Hiroshi medal of bravery. May you and your friends have always the best of luck and a place in the goblin empire to call home. A home has been set up for you and your fiancé there. You are now known everywhere here as a national treasure and celebrity and we can never thank you enough for your selfless services to our nation. May strength, love, bravery and hope go with you always!" said Ragnook smiling whilst wiping a tear from his eye and handing Neville the medal. He had a picture taken and ordered that it be sent to the daily profit in a few days where Neville would feature as a hero to the goblin empire. Neville was chuffed to bits after all as he saw it all he'd done was a bit of mindless gardening. "Director sir thank you. As I have elemental earth magic it wasn't much to me. I would however like to ask if you need any help with any other plants as I would willingly help you with any other plants if you need me to. Right now I am the best and I would advise you to use me while I'm here." "That is a most generous offer Mr Longbottom but I fear you might not be up to the task. I have currently one hundred and eighty plants that refuse to grow for us and I am not certain you could fix everything in a short time." "Never say never Director. I'll get to work immediately and this way I am also learning about how to use my new ability as well."

It took three days magical time but soon after he had started all the plants were in various different soil types with different potions added in to help them. Some required sunlight constantly, only sometimes or never. By the end of the three days all plants had been healed and were growing perfectly. He had also visited and restored the Goblin empire to lush growth once again. Even Diagon Alley outside had benefited with various plants growing in window boxes and the place had never looked so bright. Neville had even had the sense to call forward Griphook. Griphook arrived momentarily. "Griphook I know that my fiancé has requested that you open and manage the accounts of a business for her but I was wondering if you'd have the ability to run or manage the accounts of another business I'd like you to set up for me." "Mr Longbottom I can only manage a maximum of three accounts and I only have two accounts one of which is Harry Potters and the other which is of course as you know Hermione Grangers so I would be honoured to help you out. Please tell me what to do!" said Griphook eagerly.

"Ok I need an aerial diagram of Hogsmeade and I need to see what properties are available and in which locations" said Neville enthusiastically his eyes lighting up with joy. "Well from the diagram we can see the large building next to your Dogweed and Deathcap property is available. What would you like me to do?" said Griphook. "Ok Purchase that property no matter the cost. I want to call it Get Potted!. I would like it broken into two sections the front section is to be a shop selling all manor of gardening seeds, potions and tools manned by someone you trust in the Goblin Empire. The back section of the shop is to be a hospital for plants that is only used by me personally every week. I want to be able to have the deliveries of sick plants that go into that room to be able to find me in my dorm or to be able to go there undetected at times when I have a free period in school. I want my business to automatically put the takings at the end of each day into an account here and have the stock totally restock every time it's nearly gone. I want eighty percent of the person's salary to go into their account here and twenty percent to go into their hand unless they should specify that they want it all to go into the bank. Also I want a complimentary basket containing all of the potions, a few select seeds and equipment to be delivered to Pamona Sprout courtesy of the newly opened shop in Hogsmeade. Who do you have in mind to work there?" said Neville in a hurry of excitement.

Griphook was most excited by this man's thought process. "Well I know two former students of Hogwarts who would love the job and they are trustworthy. Miss Alicia Spinnett and Miss Angelina Johnson and I will send them news that they have gotten the job there immediately. I will be telling them that a benefactor who wishes to remain neutral until a later date has given them the job upon my recommendations and will pay seven hundred galleons per week. There are three floors above the shop so I will state that the top two are only accessible by the owner and that the last level just above the shop is for storage. Does that suit you sir?" said Griphook seriously.

"Well what I want to do next is have my own name on the employment record there but I want it to state that the owner is the pureblood Frederick John Doggett one of my aliases. It is to be said should anyone ask that he received an inheritance from his late grandmother and decided that opening a business in Hogsmeade would be for the best. You may not be aware that both girls are dating the Weasley twins with whom none of us have any problems so they are to be told that the Weasley twins may visit there new work place any time they wish to do so. You are to purchase two cottages in Hogsmeade one with three bedrooms and one with two bedrooms. You are to tell the girls that Mr Doggett was given the houses as a gift but that as he already lives in a manor in Kent he will have no business with them. You are to ask if the girls will accept one as it will be free so all they will need to worry about are the bills. You are to tell them that the other cottage has been given Neville Longbottom who will work with them once a week and is to be used by his grandmother and him during the Christmas holidays." Here he paused to see if Griphook could keep up with his over active mind. Once he saw that Griphook had written it all down he continued explaining what to do.

"They are all to know Mr Doggett's inheritance was massive and that Neville Longbottom who will work there once a week will be in the plant infirmary in the back room and that he will be talking to them whenever he is there. They must know that Mr Doggett has stated that any of his employees may take whatever they want or need from the shop at any time free of charge as a bonus for working there. Also set up an account with Howler's Potions to have the various needed potions delivered on a weekly basis to the shop in Hogsmeade. You are to finally break the wall in between Dogweed and Deathcap renaming it Get Potted and have one massive store. Lastly any plants that I repair that don't belong to anyone are to be sold in the shop. It is to be re-organised into plants for windows, plants, vegetables and herbs for cooking, and lastly some plants, vegetables and herbs for potions and healing work. The money for this is to come from my Williams accounts and you are to take whatever amount you need."

Griphook thanked him and went off to do the deed he had been asked to. He returned one hour later having completed everything. He had reported both girls were shocked and delighted at the offer and were only too happy to take the house as long as Mr Doggett would except five hundred galleons for it from them both combined. They said it was only under this circumstance that they would accept the job and houses so I've accepted their offer but they don't realise that the money has gone straight back into their accounts with two hundred and fifty galleons in each one. This way it really is free for them but they are not aware of it. Also the account in Howler's potions has been set up and I've paid one million galleons for five years worth of potions to go automatically to the shop. It doesn't cost one million but eight hundred thousand galleons and I have left two hundred thousand galleons for Mr Lupin to enjoy. I thought it was only fair given his financial status. As far as your extension of Dogweed and Deathcap goes I feel we should say that the business and two properties were left to you and that you yourself decided to extend next door and make the business larger. I just feel it makes more sense then saying you got an inheritance because people might ask how much you received and having to think about it each time will be awkward. Does that suit you sir?" said Griphook happily. "Griphook you're amazing and that idea suits me better. Thank you so much. I want monthly reports on the business thank you!" Griphook left and so he was able to get on with his training.

Neville decided that some intensive potions treatments were needed. A fake version of Snape was conjured to hurl his usual onslaught of insults and snide remarks at Neville while Neville brewed the various potions. The "Snape" even got down by his desk with his hands on it staring directly at Neville and saying things such as even your grandmother is better then you at Potions and why can't you be as talented as Malfoy? Neville was loving it as at first he was quite slow and still a little bit nervy but by the end of the day the it was all good. A class was then conjured to see how he would fare in a classroom where "Snape's" attention was always on him even from the top of the room. After the first bad potion was banished he was on a serious roll. My my Hermione would be proud wouldn't she. Next after he had made all the potions he would ever need to make he had them doubled and bottled. Half of the potions went to his own personal vault or school trunk and the other half went to the goblin empire. He had just received Harry's letter about spending nine years or three days real time in the room and was thrilled to say the least. This way he could be as prepared as he could.

It was unanimously decided that after the three days ended the will reading of Sirius Orion Black would happen. The will however had been altered to state he emancipated Harry making him Lord Black but that the money should be going to people who really needed it. Number 12 Grimmauld Place was to be "left" to Dumbledore all except one room which contained the library which was warded so only Hermione could enter it with one person of her choosing. All books that had been taken from it or hidden by anyone else would appear there. All his valuable possessions were hidden in the Library where Harry, Hermione and her one other person could see them. Essentially the four of them would be the only other people to enter. He had said he'd left his entire fortune to charity bar some money to go to his friends when really all of his money had gone to Harry and they all knew that so the lie in his will was not an issue. Remus and Tonks had been left one million galleons and the order to buy some more fashionable clothing. Ronald had been left ten thousand Galleons for being a good friend to Harry as had Ginny.

Molly had also been left ten thousand galleons for looking after Harry. Fifty thousand galleons had been left to Arthur under the strict instructions that he spend it solely on himself as sometimes being selfish is fun and he deserves it. The "one thousand galleons" left in the Black vault was to be managed by Harry who had no problem with that. He had left twenty thousand galleons to Neville stating that his parents would be so proud of him. He had left the same amount to Luna saying that as long as her family continued to print the truth about Harry she deserved it. He was welcoming Andromeda and Tonks back to the family line and one hundred thousand galleons was to go to Andromeda. Narcissa was to be told that she had made her bed and that she should lie in it but was to be given one hundred and eighty galleons for a new coat. Bellatrix was to be banished from the black line for shaming the family with dark magic.

Waving his hands Neville tried some levitation and screamed as he had levitated himself and everything else in the room including Spearhead. "What the hell have I done? I just wanted to see if I could levitate the chair I swear!" he said sounding very freaked out indeed. "Calm down Neville you are very powerful and were too vague with it. You need to focus solely on the chair and try again. Now please put us all down!" said Spearhead calmly. Neville focused again on the chair putting them all down once again and this time levitating just the chair. After a few hours he had learned to reel in his powers to lift just one item but soon realised that if he properly focused he could lift more then one of a certain item. He tried and lifted all the five chairs in the room at that moment. A random Goblin slipped inside to get something from one of the presses and was levitated along with Spearhead before being released soon afterwards. Neville decided he wanted to put his elemental powers to a different use and see what happened.

He summoned a box with various different seeds in it and magically made it grow to a full plant in five minutes. When he was done the box was full of various herbs and spices. He ground up the various flowers and herbs and made some spicy chicken and herb encrusted lamb to match the herbs. Using special spells he'd invented and patented as his own he was able to cook using his freshly grown produce in no time at all. He had concluded that were they ever on the run or out camping with him that as long as he had seeds of some sort they would rarely grow hungry. He could even grow some fruit and veg in minutes and have a simple but filling meal ready in seconds. Grabbing a little drawstring bag he loaded various little minimized bags of seeds into the bag and then shrunk the bag till it was very small. Magically attaching a clip to the inside of his pants pockets he was able to clip the bag inside his pocket where it wouldn't get lost. He clipped another of these drawstrings bags into the side pocket of his rucksack before putting it away in the corner. His grandmother had been told he was spending the summer with friends and was fine with it as long as he remembered to check in with her personally once a week which he had been doing. He had seriously enjoyed the freedom and breathing room that being without her constantly had afforded him for the moment. Besides she had her social ladies clubs and he'd only have been in the way had he stayed there with her all the time. He had already told her of his engagement to Hermione via letter and was graciously awaiting a response which he'd just received.

_Neville, I am most disappointed you chose to tell me this information via letter as I'd have preferred you told me in person. I know all about Hermione having met her on various different occasions. I am most pleased you have chosen someone to be your wife who not only looks amazing but has the actual brains to back it up. I had been concerned you might one day marry a beautiful dumb uneducated person to put it rather bluntly but I am thrilled you have not done this. Although she is now a halfblood it matters not to me what she is so long as she makes you happy and has some small portion of money for herself. I am not into the idea of someone sponging off someone else for money and would prefer that she does not do this to you as you do have a bit of money yourself. I was intrigued to hear about these inheritances your parents failed to tell me about and I am amazed at the cottage in Hogsmeade that you have been given as well as your job there. I must say I am most proud of this achievement on your part and will of course spend Christmas there with you. Please ask Hermione to join us there as I would much appreciate the opportunity to learn from her all she knows about charms and potions._

_I must ask if you know how significant the medal you received from the Goblins is? I assume you do not so I shall tell you it is the highest honour the Goblins ever bestow on anyone whether inside or outside their ranks. I cried tears of joy and pride when I heard this news. I can safely say I do not understand where your confidence has come from but I've always said it was a shame you had none so naturally I am of course delighted for you now. It was about time for you to be as confident as your house expects. I drank the potion you sent me to block me from magical tampering of any kind in the future. I know you said it was for protection against Voldermort and those who would wish to harm me and I thank you with all I have for always thinking of me so much. I know about what that woman did to your mother and especially my Frankie but I want you to know how proud they would be of you right now. You have grown up into such a gentleman and I couldn't be happier for them. I am still confident as ever that they will at some point make a full recovery._

_I want you to know that I am in no way annoyed that they kept these inheritances you were to receive from me as it was not my place to know of such things unless they wished to tell me. I have gotten Tommy to bring a lot of your stuff over to the cottage and have even looked in there myself. It is right in the heart of the town and is gorgeous. How generous of this Mr Doggett to give it to you. I most impressed you shall only ever have to pay the bills. Next time you're free go and see it. Have a butterbeer for me and let me know when you will arrive so I can send you a fresh batch of my special brownies. I am so proud of you Neville and I'll see you soon sweetheart, Love as always Gran xxx_

He read the entire letter in joy. She had approved and he was elated. He was however disappointed that she had at any one time thought he'd be with someone who was beautiful but couldn't even think for themselves. He would never have done that nor would he have gone out with or married a woman who was more interested in his bank balance then him. He did have a bloody back bone after all but obviously over Dumbledore's tampering with him it had seriously appeared as though had none. Revenge was a desert best served cold. He'd get his revenge by doing extremely well education wise in school and getting the best results in his year. He had been researching about his role as one of the founders heirs and had discovered with them all back at school the wards would shift to their control and would no longer be in control of Dumbledore. He then decided they would do nothing with this information as they wanted Dumbledore to feel in control until a later date. They would however ward the room of requirement for their access only and have duplicates of the marauders map made with one for each of them. He and Luna now knew and understood how they worked. He had decided as they all combined now owned the Ministry of Magic that they would influence their power there. All people who were death eaters were to be paid five hundred galleons cash in hand and fired/ permanently warded out of the ministry. Dumbledore would also be fired from his position as head of the Wizengamot and replaced by Amelia Bones.

The fun part was that as they owned the building they could control what went on in there and who was paid what. Arthur Weasley was given a serious increase in his pay so instead of making two hundred and fifty galleons a week he now made five hundred and fifty galleons a week and was to become the head of his section. Dolores Umbridge was to be fired immediately along with Fudge and Kingsley Shacklebolt was to follow in replacing as the new Minister of Magic. Nymphadora Tonks was to be the head of the Auror Department. He immediately got to work on writing a letter to send to all of them which they were to send to the ministry. It was to be magically binding and anyone who tried to burn or destroy the letters would be automatically transported to Azkaban Prison. Gone was the timid Neville of before. This was a better and badder Neville and god help you if you ever even crossed him.

_Dear Harry, Luna and Hermione, following are letters I have written for the immediate firing and resorting of peoples positions in the Ministry. These letters have been charmed so not only can you replicate it putting whoever you like on it but should they try to ignore it or destroy it in anyway they will be immediately transported to Azkaban for an immediate two week stay. I will write them and then you may send them on when you feel you should. I will be sending a few of these letters plus some letters of promotion and pay rise within the Ministry. I think as we own it we need to make our voices heard even if they have no idea who owns it really. Neville xxx_

He then wrote several other letters and sent them after this letter to be approved and sent on by the others.

_Dear Dolores Jane Umbridge, this is a notification to say you have been found responsible for the torture of many children while at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last year. You have also abused your position as the head of the Muggle Registration Commission. Please find enclosed five hundred galleons for your services which no are longer required. You are hereby fired and all titles stripped from you. A word of warning please leave quietly and do not destroy this letter as to do so would be disastrous for you, Signed your boss!_

_Dear Arthur Weasley, We here your actual bosses and owners of the Ministry of Magic wish first of all to apologise deeply for not having as active a role as we would like in your Ministry and how it is run day to day. We have looked things over and have consequently fired your current Minister of Magic for not doing things the legal and adequate way he has been paid to do. We were checking out his accounts and see that you have been severely underpaid all of your twenty eight years in the Ministry which we will no longer stand for. You are hereby promoted to the position of Head of The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. You are to receive a salary of five hundred and fifty galleons a week as you should have always. We regret to inform you that the previous Minister knew you should have been paid that amount but always chose to pay you half because of pressures from Lucius Malfoy and other such people. Over the twenty eight years you have worked with us you have stocked up an unpaid salary of 364 thousand galleons which we have promptly removed from Fudges accounts so things are now even. The money has been placed in your own personal vault and we would like you to take a two week vacation for work reasons and visit the south of France where we want you to learn as much about the Muggle technology of today as you can. We would like this to be a regular thing with you but as only you head the department we regret to tell you that only you shall be allowed to take these work trips. We will write to you again when we require you to take another foreign trip for work purposes._

_We are sorry the previous Minister was not paying you enough and shame on him. Suffice to say as he has committed so many various crimes he will be thinking his actions over in Azkaban. We have unfortunately grown very untrustworthy of people since we have discovered more about his illegal affairs in office and so have arranged for your previous salary of two hundred and fifty galleons a week to go into your joint marital account. The other half of your wages is for you solely and therefore has gone into your own account under your name. We encourage you to tell no one of this procedure as it is doubtful who to trust these days with people stealing money left right and center. As a further form of apology we have arranged an appointment for you tomorrow in Twillfitt and Tattings to be suited with ten new work suits for wearing at work which we will of course pay for. You are to tell your wife of this gift from your new bosses but not of your pay rise as we don't want people to be stealing from you as the Minister did before. Trust us when we say we are only doing this to stop disingenuous people from stealing from others. Thank you so much for bringing your experience and services to our community, long may you work here and may luck follow you all of your life, Signed, your bosses!_

Neville was very proud of that letter and set about writing the others quickly so he could send them all off at the one time.

_Dear Pious Thicknese it has come to our attention that the current Minister of Magic is too disingenuous to remain in office and so forth we have fired him for being extremely incompetent. Enclosed in this letter you will find five hundred galleons and your severance package. You are hereby fired from the Ministry of Magic effective immediately and a word of warning do not attempt to ignore this letter or destroy it as the consequences will be dire for you, Signed your Bosses._

_Dear Lucious Hyperion Malfoy, your Minister of Magic has been fired for being incompetent at his job as he was too disingenuous for his own good. Enclosed is a severance package worth five hundred galleons. You are hereby fired along with him. Do not attempt to ignore this letter or destroy it as the consequences will be dire for you that is, Signed, your bosses._

_Dear Nymphadora Tonks, We here the owners of and controllers of the Ministry of Magic have seen fit to fire your incompetent disingenuous Minister Fudge. He has committed too many grievous crimes against those who were meant to work with him to fit it in a letter. As you may have gathered all death eaters or people we deem to be unsuitable have been fired from the Ministry as we speak. You however are not one of those people. We wish to promote you to the head of the Auror Division effective immediately. All appropriate staff have been forewarned to report to you in the department and you will not be working in the field with them but overseeing the training programme in the Ministry, hearing reports from your Aurors and assigning jobs to your Aurors. Also this will entail doing some hearings at the Wizengamot when and where needed. As we are so unimpressed with how Fudge docked everyone's pay because he felt like it we have removed the sum of 187,200 galleons from his own account where he had until recently been embezzling money from The Ministry for your services so far to the Ministry. Suffice to say he will be paying all those he saw not to while in charge there. The new Minister of Magic is to be Kingsley Shacklebolt and the new Head of the Wizengamot is to be Amelia Bones. We thank you for your time and can't wait to see how your training programme will go. We need you to know that in terms of new recruits if the person qualifies after the tests there are no limits in the numbers you can take in. Don't worry about this we are not Fudge! And just to clarify that BLOOD STATUS DOES NOT MATTER when selecting your new recruits. We thank you for giving your gifts to our community, Signed, your bosses._

_Dear Kingsley Shacklebolt, For reasons too annoying to get into your Minister of Magic has been fired by myself and my colleagues the owners and controllers of the Ministry of Magic. Too often have things gone on that were disingenuous and criminal under our noses and we will no longer stand for it. We have decided to forego the usual voting in of a new Minister as we need one now not later on. You are to assume the post of Minister of Magic and we thank you for always working so honestly. Find enclosed ten thousand galleons for your services. Thanking you, Signed, Your Bosses._

_Dear Amelia Bones, Suffice to say your Minister has been fired for committing numerous crimes against his workers and the public which I am ashamed to say do include mass embezzling from the Ministry itself. In light of this new and shocking discovery we have decided to forego the usual voting of a new Minister and have made Kingsley Shacklebolt the new Minister effective immediately. You are to be the new Head of the Wizengamot and Nymphadora Tonks is to be the new head of the Auror Department. We thank you for your honest and loyal services to us all these years. Find enclosed a cheque for ten thousand galleons from the Ministers own embezzlement fund. Thanking you, Signed, your Bosses._

After he had finished writing the numerous letters he sent them all off to everyone to read before they were sent off to the people they were addressed to. Everyone thought the promotions were a great idea and so were the firings. A letter to fire Yaxley was promptly added and that too was sent off. Over the road in Howler's Potions Tonks received the letter and fainted with the shock. When she came to Remus was at her side looking worried. "What is it sweetheart?" he asked her. "Remus I've been promoted to the Head of The Auror Department and Fudge has been fired for stealing from the Ministry all of these years. My new bosses or owners of the Ministry have given me the 187, 200 galleons Fudge never paid me in all the time I worked there. I will need your help in designing a new training programme for the new trainees. I am so excited I can't believe it!" she jumped up and down for joy. Clearly it had been the best choice they made. "I am so proud of you my darling!" he said kissing her deeply and smiling brightly at her. As you've no doubt guessed that everyone else denied the letters of redundancy and were promptly warded permanently out of the Ministry and left in Azkaban as promised for two weeks.

Arthur Weasley was in his office when he received his letter. He was so delighted and highly excited about his raise that he went straight home. "Molly I've got wonderful news! The people who actually control and own the Ministry have taken control gifting me with ten new suits for work from Twillfitt and Tattings which they will be paying for and also I'm going to the south of France for two weeks on a paid work assignment. I can't believe it!" he squealed in joy. "Are they paying you more money?" she asked him greedily. "Yes I am getting fifty more galleons each week" he said most shocked at her serious interest in only the money and nothing else he had just told her. "That's not nearly enough money how in the hell am I supposed to send my children to school with an extra fifty galleons a week! You useless man get out of my face! I can't even look at you now!" she fumed. Clearly he'd have to keep a close eye on the accounts with his wife around as she could easily steal from him a thought which deeply saddened him but a harsh reality he had no choice but to face in light of her reaction not five minutes ago. Meanwhile over in the Ministry both Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt had been in a meeting when their letters arrived in tandem. They both squealed for joy and left for their new offices. If Kingsley was telling the truth he couldn't wait for things to be honest and just in the Ministry from now on. And knowing that all bad people or death eaters had been warded out of the building would make controlling it/ working there a utter joy!

As time wore on and Neville finished his studies and practical work he left in his pureblood persona Mr Frederick John Doggett and headed straight for Mallory Manor to meet Carina there. No one would know what hit them tomorrow at the Ministry thanks to him!


	5. Luna

Luna left the main infirmary with Bogrod her personal Goblin trainer. She had watched her husband yes that's right husband leave in the opposite direction as her. She couldn't help but glance at her new shiny rings every so often with joy. She was amazed by their beauty and that she was the one who would be wearing them all the time. She couldn't help but think of how overjoyed she was that Ginny had been unsuccessful. Harry was hers and would remain hers forever. She was one lucky girl and damn well she knew it. They continued down the corridor until they reached an unusual looking room. It had very normal looking double doors in the hallway that was already full of these types of doors. It was actually on the inside that this room looked weird and more unusual in design then the other rooms in the corridor. It was of course under the same time constraints as the other suites housing the rest of her friends. When she entered the room she gasped. It looked like a huge meadow surrounded by many trees and flowers. It looked also like it stretched on for miles in any direction you looked. In the center of this meadow was what at first glance appeared to be a huge house on an even bigger tree.

Upon close investigation you could see that this tree was in fact massive in size and that this house was a palace. Bogrod was looking around the room when he finally spoke. "Luna would you like to be in your natural form? I want to tell you I trained your mother also who was a pureblood fairy such as yourself. I will call in my colleague after I transform you and when he is here you are to grab at some invisible fairy dust and throw it at him. Then you are to look at the empty piece of parchment I've laid out on the table here for you after he leaves. He has been asked to give me a document in here and will not know you are doing anything to him. He clicked his fingers and a blue potion appeared. "Drink this and now you can transform whenever you like" he said giving her the potion which she hungrily drank in awe. She transformed from having neat brunette waves to having poker straight brunette hair which was permanently styled in an arrow braid at the back of her head while a triquetra circlet rested on the front of her head. She was now wearing a medium length midnight blue dress and had big silver wings expanded at either side of her making her hover slightly from the ground. Focusing on flying she soared at the speed of light into the air and back down again.

She found that if she focused she could hide or retract her wings. Attached to her dress was a silver belt with a large weightless pouch of invisible fairy dust and a large metallic silver jeweled sword. When she had stowed her wings away she was able to gracefully glide along the floor. The blank piece of parchment was placed on the table as the colleague of Bogrod came in. She grabbed a lot of her dust in her hand and threw it forcefully at his back shocked that as it hit him he didn't even flinch slightly at the contact. He turned and bowed gracefully at her feet before leaving. She checked the parchment and was shocked.

_Name of person: Moonlight (Goblin)_

_Orders he was given in the last hour: To deliver the document pertaining to one Luna Lovegood to Bogrod, To withdraw five thousand galleons from the account of Draconis Abraxas Malfoy, To place ten galleons in the account of Frederick Weasley and finally to write up the monthly reports on the accounts of Filious Flitwick._

She noticed by using this she could see any and all things he had been asked to do in the space of the past hour without his knowledge. This meant she would know what anyone had been ordered to do and whether they wanted her to or not was irrelevant at this point. Bogrod had told her it looked like she was just swaying her hand and not like she was throwing anything at him at all. She then practised on a dummy and realised she could aim and throw her dust at the person from the maximum and furthest distance of one hundred miles. She felt out around her using her fairy magic and could feel the feelings of the forest and all it's animal inhabitants. She knew everything they wanted and felt and found it a wonderful experience. She felt out in the direction of Bogrod and was shocked to discover he was absolutely honoured to be in her presence. "Bogrod may I ask why you are honoured to be in my presence? I am an empath which is why I now know what you are feeling." "Oh right that's ok. Well I'm honoured because you are one of the most important people of your kind. You are essentially the Fairy Liaison Officer with the magical world and as such have your own palace here in the realm of the fairy people. It is your job to liaise with the Ministry to see that fairies needs are met in every aspect and as such they all look up to you. Basically the only person who is higher then you is Queen Anabeth. We are in another dimension inside this room. I have transported us to your kingdom."

She was most surprised but loved it here. She felt so at ease here that she could easily remain here for days at a time and had already decided that whether or which her status as a fairy would be another alias for her. "Do you know what my name is here Bogrod?" she asked him curiously knowing she would have a different name here. "Yes I have it here. Your name in the fairy realm is Flora Moon but you can choose to go by Luna Moon if it is your wish to do so." "No thank you I'll stick to Flora!" she said brightly. She quickly mastered the arts of Potions and Transfiguration by the time she'd received Harry's letters about the time they would be staying there changing. She'd just received Neville's letters about the government action adding in one about Yaxely and having him fired. The gloves were officially off. She had seen to it that her study of charms was thorough. She'd even invented a few charms herself which she'd patented. She'd invented a charm for cleaning an entire room in two minutes exactly. Her other charms included a charm to dress you appropriately in fifteen minutes depending on what occasion it was for. If it was for every day a different incantation would be used. There was also a charm making you able to hear someone's conversations throughout the whole day if you included their name in the saying of the particular incantation. This was brilliant as it could be turned on and off at will but if left on would only last twenty hours before needing to be cast again.

She cast it focusing on Draco Malfoy to hear him talking to Blaise Zabini. "_Blaise I'm so annoyed! Whoever this bastard running the Ministry is they'll pay for firing my father. He was furious to get that letter and then to make matters worse when he ignored it he was sent to Azkaban for two weeks. It's just not fair! And of course he's pestering me to find a wife. I don't want Pug Parkinson. He suggested either Astoria Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Ginerva Weasley or Hannah Abbott. He is only doing this to make me suffer because I refused to become a bloody a death eater like him!" _

"_Mate chill out! I'm sure your dad's better off out of the Ministry anyway. As for the girls I don't like Pug Parkinson or Weasley but Lovegood however crazy is hot and Hannah would be epic in bed I mean every guy knows that!" said Blaise smiling evilly. "Then in that case I will select as my wife Lovegood however much I don't want to. I won't marry a hooker like Hannah. It's settled then that to shut my damn father up I'll marry Lovegood. If she rejects me I'll just offer her a lot of money. I mean no girl can resist money and new clothes. In fact as long as she gives me sex whenever I want she can spend my money anyway she bloody wants to. Now shut up and help me write a romantic letter to Lovegood!" _At this point a disgusted Luna disengaged from the spell furious at his way of talking about her. "Bogrod I am disgusted with what I have just heard Draco Malfoy talking about. I want you to take the papers I am about to write to Harry with you to him and make them legal. One moment please!"

_I Mrs Luna Marie Potter Lady of the houses Rivers, Maxwell and Ravenclaw do hereby state that my husband Mr Harry James Potter and Lord of the houses Black and Gryffindor is to have full access to any of my accounts under the above mentioned names and is to use a password designated here by me to have access to any of these accounts should he wish to do so. I also request that I be allowed to use the password myself so that I may have access to his accounts should I wish to do so. I want it known that I trust my husband implicitly and that should he wish to withdraw large amounts of money from my accounts or vice versa that I trust his judgement and he is not to be questioned nor am I. Also the accounts of Potter and Rivers are to be amalgamated into one joint account that still has both names on it. I am requesting that although now in one very large new vault both names remain on the account for security purposes and that said account be given every form of Goblin and magical protection available. This account is to be accessed by a new vault key that only the two of us will have. This account is to be used freely by either of us for day to day living expenses when in our natural persona's and may be accessed by no one else. All other accounts where we are not joined together are to be accessed by my husband under the password only. The separate accounts of my husband and myself are to be protected by the password which is to be brave knowledge. We are to be shown to the various accounts of each other whereby they are only to open to our spouses touch and the password of brave knowledge. I request upon reading this that my husband signs his name here after mine to state that he agrees to the conditions in this contract after which it is to be stored privately in our account managers office and files. Signed Mrs Luna Marie Potter Lady of the houses Rivers, Maxwell and Ravenclaw. _

"Bogrod I have written out a contract and I want you to read it and tell me if it is acceptable before giving it to Harry!" she said in a serious business like tone. Bogrod took the agreement in his hands carefully reading each point. "Am I right Luna in thinking you want to have a joint marital account created in a new vault under both names to be accessed solely by key?" he asked her listening as she told him he was most correct in his understanding of the contract so far. "Also you want to have access to all of Mr Potters other accounts and give him access to all of yours using the password brave knowledge. And just to clarify I am understanding this fully you want these accounts to be accessible only by touch and password combined" said Bogrod sounding very interested indeed. "Yes Bogrod you are completely right in your understanding of my contract. Do you deem it to be written in the correct fashion or do you wish to amend parts of it?" she said smiling brightly.

"I think Luna that you have written this contract in an exceptional manor. In fact I wish to ask you as a friend if you would consider writing for me in the future any contracts I may need to draw up for any of my clients? Gringotts would of course pay you for your services but we really do need someone human who is extremely trustworthy and talented to write out our contracts and I feel you would be prefect for the job. I will send you the particulars of cases in school under a privacy charm that only you and Mr Potter can read so he could lend his assistance should you need it. Do you accept the job as we have been looking for someone as talented as you for two years now and I know my boss will be so proud of me if I say I have found someone. Also he may if he too likes what you have written request that you write special contracts for him should he ever need it. What do you say!" he said excitedly. She was most shocked to hear this as it was the last thing she had ever expected to hear from anyone. "I am most surprised but delighted by your offer. If I had a large ego I would easily say it is being thoroughly stroked now anyway. I do of course accept and would be honoured if you could read and or amend any contracts I should receive if you feel that they need to be amended before giving them to me to sign. Would that be alright with you?" She asked. Now it was his turn to blush and be flattered by her. He of course accepted her conditions and left to see Harry.

He returned moments later to let her know that Harry had thought that the whole password and touching the vault door thing to be ingenious. He of course had accepted right away and so two new keys were made for the joint account and all other previous keys were destroyed meaning that no one could have unauthorised access to the accounts if they tried to. Luna had asked that if either Molly Weasley or Dumbledore ask why they cannot have access to the potter accounts any longer that they are to be told it is being controlled and maintained by a Mrs Rivers who forbids anyone without a proper key to have access to it. After this nothing more is to be mentioned about the account. She warned the Goblins of Dumbledore's constant and often undetectable legillimency tactics to the untrained person surprised when they laughed at her before explaining that legillimency doesn't work on Goblins for security reasons. Luna was then visited once again by Ragnook the head of the bank who welcomed her on board stating that for every contract she wrote for them she would earn fifty galleons. He was going to give her one hundred galleons for each contract but she had said fifty galleons would be more then fair. She and Harry together signed privacy contracts that asides from Hermione and Neville who had also signed the privacy contracts they would never discuss the personal issues involved in the writing of a contract for someone else. She had agreed to use her empath abilities by focusing on the said names of the people to whom the contract would be supplied to determine what their characters were like and how they got on together to further determine how exactly the contract should be written to support both parties. Ragnook was most impressed that not only had she agreed to do this but she was also quite young and so they would be able to avail of her services long after this war with Voldermort.

Luna willed herself to change back after she had finished exploring her castle. As time flew on she became a master of charms way beyond that of her head of house Filious Flitwick. She was so proud of herself. She then ordered that all manor of Goblin and Magical protection be supplied to her fathers home, the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione's parents house and Number four Private Drive. All of her and Harry's other properties had already been protected as had Neville's and Hermione's. The Goblins were very delighted to offer the very best care for those these special people held so dear. The time learning had flown so quickly and as she was packing up to leave the letter she received was a huge shock to say the least.

_Mrs Luna Marie Potter you are hereby invited to the wedding of Hermione Jean Granger and Neville John Longbottom at four o' clock today with a meal and party in the Goblin Empire later on. We have decided that a sacred and legal Goblin ceremony would be most special to us both and that we will have a proper ceremony in a muggle church at a later date with Hermione's muggle parents should they wish it. The wedding ceremony will be magically binding and Neville's grandmother Lady Augusta Longbottom will be only too happy to attend. It is as of yet unsure whether Hermione's Parents will be in attendance but we will see you at the marital chamber later on. Much love Neville and Hermione._

She readied herself by wearing her fanciest periwinkle blue dress, heels and robe. She left with Bogrod at quarter to four and entered the gorgeous wedding chamber where it had been beautifully decorated with various rare flowers of different types from all over the globe. There were candles everywhere and it looked very intimate. Hermione's parents had arrived and everything had been explained to them. They had heard all about Dumbledore's and Ron's abuse of their daughter and met Neville whom they were only too happy to welcome as a son in law after the way he had stood by their daughter in some of her toughest moments helping her no matter what. Her father John had been so proud of Neville and was elated that he could see Neville would do anything in his power to love and protect Hermione no matter what it cost him personally. He was however surprised to learn of all the money they had and that this did not affect either of them. He was delighted they had remained so very humble instead of allowing the money to go right to their heads. Harry came in next looking gorgeous in white and black robes with a small ornate flower in his buttonhole. She couldn't help it when her heart raced. When her father entered she didn't even notice him as she grabbed Harry and snogged him deeply before finally letting go again. "I love you my Harry oh I've missed you!" she cried deeply in his arms before drying her eyes and running over to hug her delighted father.

He had been shocked to hear of her husband and soul bond but was relieved it was Harry and no one else as he didn't think he'd have trusted anyone else. Neville entered and walked down the isle in traditional wedding robes were he was met by his proud and now loudly sniffling grandmother. The pride was evident. Jean Granger sat beside Neville and cried silently with joy. What was it with weddings and tears. Hermione emerged at the end of the isle on her fathers arm a glowing radiant beauty. She was in a taffeta and silk sleeveless sweetheart neckline dress and her hair was in an ornate twist with some pearls and flowers in it in various places. She beamed with radiant joy as she made it up the isle to Neville. They both clasped hands as Ragnook came out to conduct the ceremony.

"We are gathered here to witness the marriage of Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Mr Neville John Longbottom. As this will be a magically binding ceremony it will be slightly different to the traditional muggle ones. Because this ceremony is magically binding let no spell, potion or form of magical tampering set this marriage asunder. Now I have with me the three ribbons. Purple for honesty and loyalty, red for love and passion and finally white for peace and fertility. I will now wrap these magically around their entwined hands for the remainder of the ceremony. Repeat after me please. I Neville John Longbottom do take thee Hermione Jean Granger to be my lawfully wedded wife, I promise to love, honour, cherish and protect you against all harm physically or otherwise in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer so long as we both shall live till death us do part!" said Ragnook with all the airs of formality required.

" I Neville John Longbottom do take thee Hermione Jean Granger to be my lawfully wedded wife, I promise to love, honour, cherish and protect you against all harm and should the occasion call for it I promise to defend your honour or defend you physically in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer so long as we both shall live till death us do part" said Neville smiling brightly at Hermione who looked even more radiant at this point. "Now Hermione repeat after me if you will. I Hermione Jean Granger do take thee Neville John Longbottom to be my lawfully wedded husband, I promise to love, honour, cherish and protect you against all harm physically or otherwise in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer so long as we both shall live till death us do part" she replied now with tears of joy streaming down her face. "These two people here present have made their vows to each other and in the presence of all lords magical or otherwise have made this solemn vow long shall it last. These three ribbons bind you both physically as does your love. Now the couple will share one secret confession with each other behind this wall of declaration and when it should come down we shall proceed." he waved his hands as an invisible silent wall came up in front of the couple.

"Wow Neville I can't believe we're here. I love you so much. My confession is that in second year I brewed the poly juice potion to try and sneak into Slytherin house but accidentally used cat hairs from Millicent Bullstrode's robes and so I was unable to join Harry and Ron who succeeded in entering the house as Crabbe and Goyle to spy on Malfoy!" she said giggling as he burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter for about five minutes until he remembered he needed to go next. "Oh my darling Hermione I love you. My confession is that in third year I charmed Malfoy so his hair and body mass would change every hour until he could no longer fit in his uniform. He spent two days in the infirmary while Madam Pomfrey moaned at him for being stupid and trying to change his own appearance in such a careless manor and even though he swore he didn't do it no one believed him!" Hermione was now laughing wildly as she remembered Malfoy having lime green hair and a fat body one day.

The wall came down as they calmed down enough to continue with the ceremony. "They have shared their confessions and made theirs sacred and magically binding vows so they are now one. I now pronounce that they are husband and wife and you may now kiss your bride!" said Ragnook waving his hands as rose petals fell over the couple. Hermione grabbed Neville and kissed him deeply giggling. They were escorted down to the Goblin Kingdom to celebrate. They arrived in the Royal Hall of the Goblin Empire to celebrate their wedding. They danced their way to the head table as was the Goblin custom of the area. Hermione had never seen such a thing before but was only too happy to abide by their customs. As she twirled over to her seat she had never felt more special or beautiful. They dined on succulent beef, chicken and mushroom vol au vent, vegetable soup, sorbet and some wedding cake for desert. It had been one hell of a meal and soon time for the speeches was upon them as the last of the desert was being eaten. Harry tapped his glass bringing all in attendance to silence for Neville.

Neville stood up with more confidence then he ever had. "This beautiful lady to my right has changed my life in the years I've known her. She has always been an encouragement whether academic or otherwise and has always been a center of security for me. I not only married my love today but my soul mate and best friend also. I am the luckiest man alive today sorry Harry. You have accepted me not only for who I am now but who I was when I had been inhibited by Dumbledore. Your heart is pure gold and you are more loving and giving then any lady our age I've ever met. You love me for me not all of the money and or properties and things that come with me which if I am honest in today's society is rare. You continue to make me strong each and every day I am with you and I hope I get to spend the rest of my life idolising, loving and caring for you above all else. I love you with all my heart and I'd like everyone to raise a glass in toast to my super talented, stunning and wonderfully kind wife Mrs Hermione Jean Longbottom." Hermione now wiped furiously at her eyes with a napkin as she listened to his amazing speech.

Augusta Longbottom stood up to make a speech herself next. "This amazing young girl next to my Neville has made such a drastic change to his life it is amazing. Gone is the bumbling accident prone nervous little boy who I've watched grow into a fine young man. I am so thankful and proud of all the support and joy you have brought to Neville and I couldn't be happier for you both as I know Neville's mother and father would be so proud of this wonderful moment. I know that I will never fully understand all the changes Neville has had to go through but the fact that you are here shows you have stayed by his side to support him through all of this which to me speaks volumes. It has by no means been easy for any of you but you are here now and we couldn't be prouder of how much you've achieved. Welcome to the family dear Hermione and I'll always love you like a daughter for all the wonderful love and changes you have brought to Neville here!" she said now crying as she kissed Neville's cheek and hugged him before doing the same to Hermione. Hermione's father went next with the speeches.

"Neville you have no idea what it was like when after first year the daughter we had known returned home and was simply not the same. She never wanted to have fun any more and talked about nothing but study. She even said once that nothing mattered but what job you could have in the future stating that what would family matter when you were unemployed and homeless. No child of twelve should ever have to think such awful and mature thoughts but because of the manipulations of Dumbledore whom we'll never forgive she was for lack of a better phrase forced to grow up early. You changed her life Neville. Gone is the control freak who obsesses about absolutely nothing but studying and grades and here I have my daughter back. You have brought such love and joy into her life and have protected and cared for my daughter in ways I doubt anyone besides Harry and Luna here would have. Blood status never mattered to you and the fact that you saw past all of her differences from before and still loved and cared for her anyway shows me that you are one hell of a decent young man. I may know nothing much about your world but I do know that you have spent the last nine years in your own magical time with my daughter and that you have quite literally changed her life. You have shown time and time again that it matters not where you're from or who you know as long as you are a good decent human being. You have taught Hermione that nothing is more important then love and friendship combined. I am so extremely proud of Hermione for all she has over come and proud of you for helping her get there. Welcome to the family son and may we see much more of you" said John sitting down leaving an absolutely stunned Neville in his wake.

Hermione was the last person to get up and make a speech. "I actually never thought I'd see the day I'd marry my best friend. For years I had always been told I should be with certain people as it would look good for that family and I too will never forgive Dumbledore for what he took from me. I have however with the help of my wonderful husband Neville overcome many of these things and I know for sure that by his side I can accomplish anything I put my mind to. He is my solid rock and tower of knowledge without whom I would be lost entirely. You accepted me for who I was even when Dumbledore made me extremely annoying and naggy all the time. You saw that underneath this weird and annoying layer was an actual girl with thoughts and feelings that maybe were not always all about education. You bravely fought by my side this year in the Ministry and I am so proud of how confident you have become. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you and may we have many more years together yet. I love you so much Neville you'll always be my best friend and I'll never forget how lucky I am to have you. Mrs Longbottom I thank you from the bottom of my heart for always accepting me so easily when you didn't always know much about me. Thank you for seeing past the whole brightest witch of her age label to the real girl behind it. I am honoured to be part of your family and hope to spend much more time getting to know you, taking you places you wish to visit and learning from your wonderful experiences in life. Thank you also for always taking such good care of Neville. He was always very well turned out and had impeccable manners always. Mum, Dad I can't thank you enough for putting up with who I became. I know that obviously you always loved me but it wasn't easy and so for that I am sorry. I look forward to moving on to a better and brighter future with my husband at my side always!" she said seriously leaving everyone astounded.

The time for the first dance arrived and Harry invited Luna to join him with Hermione and Neville on the dance floor as they never got to have a wedding dance what with it being a soul binding marriage. As Luna gripped Harry's hand and moved with him she could feel her heart racing. He was a gorgeous man and she would see to it that she rewarded him later on for his efforts. He unlike Draco actually deserved to have her physically. As the night wore on and they became more restless and tired they retired to private flat above the Hopping Pot Luna's pub in Diagon Alley. They arrived upstairs to a luxury apartment with two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, en suite, living room and study. It was amazing what could be accomplished with a little magical expansion of a place. She suddenly felt more alive then she had in ages as Harry's lips found their way to her neck kissing a tender spot there and making her moan audibly. It felt as though her entire body was on fire as he kissed both of her breasts equally while rubbing her now rather wet center. He positioned himself at her entrance and plunged forward consummating the marriage. They made love three times that night loosing their innocence to one another in the most beautiful and harmonious of ways. They fell asleep in each others embrace excited about the drama tomorrows will reading would bring.


	6. The Will reading

Waking up in the morning Hermione received a message to state that both Harry and Luna were at the Hopping Pot Luna's pub and the most luxurious hotel and pub in all of wizarding Britain. She and Neville woke up smiling together in each others arms. She leaned up and kissed him. They had decided that they were going to tell everyone else they were dating and not married for the moment as they didn't want to have to answer everyone's various questions. Harry had already decided to say he was married but not to whom he was married as he didn't feel he should have to explain himself to people who had lied to him. As they left the pub hand in hand they walked past a new shop he'd not seen before called Howler's Potions. He went inside and saw Remus Lupin at the counter which shocked him deeply. "Hey Remus what are you doing here?" he asked him smiling brightly as he ran at him hugging him deeply. "Oh well an old great aunt I never had the pleasure of meeting left me this business that sells potions that she had bought for me before passing away. She had intended it to be a birthday gift for me but died unfortunately before she could do that and so it was left to me in her will. Also my amazing great aunt managed to brew a potion to cure me. I'm no longer a werewolf!" he said smiling brightly.

Harry was thrilled for him. "I'm so delighted for you but sorry to hear about your great aunt. She sounds like she would have been an amazing woman. They rounded the corner on their way to Sirius' will reading meeting the newly-weds who had explained that they were going to be telling everyone that they were dating instead of married and that it was to be this way for the moment. Everyone agreed that Harry should say he was married if asked but say that he was not obliged to say who his wife was when asked and to say that it was his own personal business and no one else's. They approached Gringotts smiling and entered the bank looking solemn asking to be shown to the will reading suite where Dumbledore was already there and adamantly stating Harry would not be in attendance. Harry kissed Luna deeply telling her how much he loved her before entering the room. Neville and Hermione waited a few minutes kissing deeply before entering the room hand in hand. "Sorry I am late. I was detained at the house. It would seem that someone tried to tamper with the wards of the house but everything is fine now. Let's all get on with it shall we!" Harry said forcefully. "Harry my boy I seriously recommend you go home as it is no longer safe to be out of the house with Voldermort running rampant everywhere. You must return home immediately" said Dumbledore with an edge to his voice.

"I will return home once I have heard the contents of this will and been given closure!" he said pointing the hand with his wedding ring on it at Dumbledore accusingly. Of course as planned Dumbledore noticed the ring immediately. "Harry I am most disappointed in you. Since when has been ok to run off and get married without telling anyone? Congratulations Miss Weasley" he said now beaming. "What you mean to say you got married also Ginny? Wow congratulations! It would seem headmaster that I am not the only one to get married and keep it to myself!" said Harry faking his happy tone of voice. "What are either of you going on about? I haven't married Harry yet!" said Ginny in an angry tone. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Gin but I am already married. How could I marry someone I view like a sister it would just be wrong" said Harry with a look of fake sadness in his eyes. "Then who is your wife?" Dumbledore demanded in a tone that meant business. "It is my business and my business alone whom I marry. You are the headmaster of a school I attend and my personal life should not be your concern only matters of my education should concern you sir!" he said smiling. Dumbledore tried legillimens but was instantly kicked out by Harry who used such mental force that Dumbledore stumbled backwards. "Ouch what the hell happened? I suddenly have a huge headache oh dear god!" said Harry feigning his most innocent dazed and confused look which told Dumbledore that Harry was not even aware he'd done that.

"Ok my name is Ragnook and head of this institute. I welcome you all to the reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black. All of those mentioned in the will are present and I ask you all to take a seat now please. I have with me a device Sirius used to record his will. When I play it you will all hear his will messages for all of you so let's begin!" he said formally pressing play and sat back telepathically telling Harry and his crew only that all had been arranged.

"_I Lord Sirius Orion Black am of sound mind and do write this my last will and testament revoking all and any former wills. As you have no doubt realised by being here I am now dead. I wish that I died in bed with loads of women but if I have not then know that as long as I went out fighting no one is to blame and yes that does include you Harry. I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you'll meet and marry that girl I know you love and that you'll just live for me. Go and see all the sights you want to. Beat Voldermort's ass for me and then get an epic career like I know you will. I have as many of you may know a lot of money and I have for reasons of my own decided to leave none of it to Harry. Harry I feel it would simply be best to leave you other things which I'll get into in a moment. To Miss Hermione Jean Granger I'd like to thank you for always being a great friend to Harry so I leave you the entire Black Library in number 12 Grimmauld place. I have warded it so only you and Harry here may ever enter it. It is a safety precaution I've had to take for various reasons. To Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Ginerva Weasley I leave the sum of five thousand galleons and thank you for always supporting Harry when he needed it."_

"_To Mrs Molly Weasley I leave ten thousand Galleons in thanks for always looking after Harry when he needed your support most. You are to spend this money anyway you like. To Mr Arthur Weasley I leave twenty thousand Galleons to go into your savings account and be spent entirely on yourself and no one else. You need a bit of luxury and I am giving it to you. Do whatever you like with the money as long as it's spent on you. To Mr's Frederick and George Weasley I leave you my portion of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes so that you now own it all 100%. I feel that you should be exclusively your own business so no one can ever dispute that it's all yours. The Marauders would be very proud of you so please on behalf of us all I'd like to officially make you the newest honorary members of the Marauders Club and give you fifty thousand galleons to keep inventing cool stuff. I am so amazed at your success. Molly you have raised the best boys and should always be proud of them. Never forget I told you that as you should always remember it. To the unfortunate Mrs Narcissa Malfoy I leave you one hundred and eighty galleons for a new coat along with the message what were you thinking you fool. I hereby as Lord of the Black family disinherit Bellatrix Black effectively kicking her out of the family. As I am feeling sorry for Narcissa she may stay in the family. To my dear friends Remus and Nymphadora Lupin I leave one million galleons for your own use absolutely. To Neville Longbottom I leave ten thousand galleons plus my entire collection of books on Herbology. I have seen how amazingly astute you are and want to help you in this area as I am most impressed with it. To Luna Lovegood wink wink I must let you know I knew your mother and she was just as beautiful as you. You have my highest respect and best wishes for the future. I leave to you my collection of fine bone china wares. See that you use it for holding important dinners so you can be ever the social butterfly your mother was."_

"_To Albus Dumbledore there is nothing more I can give you but number 12 Grimmauld place. Good luck with the order and I am only too happy to help out this worthy cause of the light side. Lastly to Mr Harry James Potter I hereby emancipate you and make you the head of the Black family. All of my remaining money is to go to the charity of my choice Mr Ragnook and you should see that it happens. Harry there was nothing I could give you more valuable then your freedom. Your wife is gorgeous by the way and I honour your decision to keep that one sole part of your life to yourself. Have a great life all of you and live till your old and ugly. See you later on, Lord (haha that's laughable) Sirius Orion Black"._

Everyone looked around as the "papers" for Harry's emancipation were delivered to him and promptly signed before Dumbledore could quickly stop him. He put back on the black ring. He was told in front of everyone that the only other property Sirius had was a cottage and that as Lord of the Black family he was now expected to live there. Harry agreed much to the annoyance of Dumbledore. He looked around and gently probed everyone's minds using the unobtrusive unnoticeable method he'd learned from the Goblin's. He was shocked and annoyed to discover Ron was delighted to get the money feeling he deserved it but was sad he couldn't have gotten more. Everyone was shocked as they noticed Hermione was holding Neville's hand. "Miss Granger why are you holding Mr Longbottom's hand?" said Dumbledore curiously. "What? Oh yeah he's been my boyfriend and recent fiancé for the last two years sir. I'm a very private person which is why no one knew about it. Why do you ask?" she asked innocently. "It's just I thought you were engaged to Mr Weasley here" he replied forcefully.

"What Ron? Oh goodness no. He's just a friend. Not to be rude sir but I could never be with someone who I not only view already as my brother or someone who has such shocking table manners. Sorry Ron but you do eat kind of like a beast!" she replied giggling at his now angry face. Molly looked angry as all hell and Hermione quickly and quietly read her mind. _That stupid scarlet woman thinking she can be better then my Ronnie. Well I'll break them up and then she can be where she belongs with my dear Ronnie. How dare she say he eats like a beast. She's a stupid little slut anyway. I'll have to provide him with strongest love potion I know. Good job she isn't married or nothing would happen to her. As if that oaf Neville could possibly offer her everything my Ron can. Clearly when she sees what a big mistake it is she'll see that love matters much more then money. When Harry who really is the most important person still living sees that she has changed her mind he'll divorce that whore he married whoever she was and marry my Ginny. I will have perfection!" _

Hermione glared slightly at Molly but soon blinked and moved on deciding that the row or aggravation was not necessary. "Harry dear I tried to get out some money to get your school supplies for you but was told that a Mrs Rivers now looks after your account why is that?" Molly asked him fake concern in her voice as it was obvious that she had once again tried to steal from him but been unsuccessful. "Oh that. Well actually as you may or may not know my scar connects me to Voldermort and I saw him planning to try and steal from me so asked the Goblins to get a trusted friend of theirs to guard my account against him for me. He will no longer be able to have automatic access to my account nor will anyone else. I am sure you understand my concerns as it is after all my account. How much money did you need for the supplies? I wouldn't have a clue how much they would cost!" he said smiling.

"Harry my boy I'm sure that it isn't necessary to lock everyone out of your account as Mrs Weasley has always withdrawn the money to get you your school supplies" said Dumbledore forcefully. "With all due respect sir I really don't see what you would have an issue for. You never even touched my accounts so it should be of no concern to you what I choose to do with them. Also with Voldermort trying to steal from me I'd just rather people ask me for whatever amount of money they need and you or anyone else should no take offence to my safety measures. After all we all know that one of the most disgusting crimes is robbing money from someone just because you can or for whatever reason. I want it known now that should anyone need any money they need only ask me and I will be more then happy to provide them with the cash." said Harry seriously. Dumbledore looked furious as he saw that Harry was gaining more independence by the minute. A quick mind reading charm and Harry could read Dumbledore's mind.

_Doesn't he see I've only ever done anything for the greater good. He would only waist his money on himself and this so called wife he has that he won't tell anyone about. He has a ring so obviously it's true. My plan is about to backfire but no matter I'll just make sure he divorces the silly girl and marries Ginerva. He needs to see that this is beneficial for the greater good and that he is not all that important in the grand scheme of things. The sooner he weds Ginerva and gets over his silly crush on this other girl wife or otherwise she can control him making him into the type of weapon we need against Voldermort. I'll have to play it safe allowing him to go where he wants tonight but after that I'll have to keep him in Grimmauld Place so he can't see his wife any longer. In fact I might even bring Luna along to keep him company so he forgets his silly little wife. How dare he defy me and marry someone without my consent. I should have been asked for approval which of course I would never have given and then he'd have had to marry Ginerva. As for Hermione I can break her and Neville up so she can be with young Ronald and all will be right with the world._

Harry was disgusted with what he was hearing but never the less decided to take action. "Luna my wife was meant to come with me on vacation but unfortunately has been ill so has asked that I take another friend of mine with me. Would you consent to coming with me?" he asked her a mysterious glint in his eye. "Wow Harry sure I'd be delighted to. Hey maybe we can search for any nargles while we're at it. You know they do reproduce at this time of season. Where are we going Harry? I'll have to pack my nargle detection kit!" she said over excitedly. Harry cringed just as he would have normally seeing through the corner of his eye Dumbledore's large smile. "Ok Luna um yeah sure we can look for those. We're going to Italy. I'll see you all soon. Myself and Luna had better get packing as we'll be leaving in about two hours. Luna you go ahead." Just then Molly asked to see Mrs Rivers and Harry looked at Luna transmitting the message that he needed her to look like Mrs Rivers to enter the door once again.

She understood and once outside transformed till she was six ft even in height with black hair in a neat bun, a neat suit and a handbag. She gave herself extremely white skin, blue/grey eyes, thin lips and the appearance of a forty odd year old. She Knocked and entered looking very stern indeed. "I am Mrs Rivers and I believe you sent for me Ragnook!" she said seriously. "Yes Mrs Molly Weasley was wishing to talk to you about Harry Potter's accounts here." Turning to face Mrs Weasley she said "You may speak. I am a busy woman with no time for jokes. State the full purpose of your inquiry and headmaster try to enter my head like that again and I swear to you I'll cut it off. Lucky for you I won't press charges against the illegal use of Legillimens on someone else!" He looked very embarrassed and said he'd only done it for Harry's safety. "Well anyway I wanted to talk about having access to Harry's trust fund vault as I always have for buying his school supplies. I need access to it please" she said hopefully. "Absolutely not you just never know who you can or indeed cannot trust these days. Tell either myself or Mr Potter how much you will require and then it will be given to you. Around one thousand for his school supplies should do it and another one thousand for his clothing. Will that suit you?" she asked her seriously.

With everyone watching her Molly knew she couldn't refuse this woman's offer as it would look far too suspicious. "Harry what would you prefer I do? Would you prefer to get your own school supplies or should I get them for you?" asked Molly nervously. "Well it would really be easier for me if you got my school supplies for me. I'll get my clothes myself. Mrs Rivers please give Mrs Weasley eight hundred galleons for my books, parchments and quills. She can give the receipts to you afterwards" said Harry smiling brightly. She agreed and handed over the money to Molly who smiled somewhat solemnly. Dumbledore was most nervous as he could no longer take Harry's money to fund his Order of The Phoenix organisation. He would have to find his money elsewhere and he knew just the place. He would hack into one of the founders accounts and get the money from there. About a hundred thousand galleons would do it. Harry left with Mrs Rivers leaving after him. Once she had left and entered the Hopping Pot she changed back into Luna Lovegood laughing her head off. "Harry I was thinking what if we said that my father said I couldn't go with you but I appeared in the persona of Mrs Potter. I would name myself Evanna. What do you think? I could say it was only an upset stomach and that I had taken a potion and was better now!" she said smiling evilly.

Who said that Ravenclaw's couldn't be cunning when they wanted to. Harry laughed and agreed. She made herself five ft eleven inches in height with black long wavy hair, a nice tanned well endowed body and a different wand to match. Harry was back at the bank attempting to leave when Dumbledore tried to stop him once again. Ron was gobsmacked when the sexiest girl he'd ever seen walked regally into the bank. Both he and his brothers mouths hung open in awe. She approached the teller and said "Excuse me kind sir I am here to see my husband if you will". The Goblin looked up and smiled as he saw past her disguise that no one who wasn't Goblin would be able to do. "Right this way Mrs Potter he is over this way." Ron scowled in rage at this being Harry's wife. Harry's mouth hung open in shock slightly at how sexy Luna had made Mrs Potter. He quickly closed his mouth so no one actually noticed his shock. "Harry sweetheart Luna's dad said she had to help him with the paper and I really only had a stomach ache. You know how dramatic us girls get. Anyway lets go. Oh who is your friend here?" she asked Gesturing to Dumbledore. "This is Dumbledore my head master at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore this is Evanna Potter my beautiful wife." Dumbledore stared at the girl in awe. He was most annoyed as he'd never seen her before in his life and didn't know who she was. He said he was pleased to meet her and had no choice but to let them leave. It would be a long summer before school started back up again.


	7. Daddy who?

Harry and Luna left for their holiday. As Dumbledore couldn't do much to stop the now emancipated man he immediately turned his attentions to Hermione and Neville. He was hopeful that if he managed to stop them that Harry would eventually tow the line as it were. He headed in the direction of Hermione and Neville to talk to them but was stopped by a worried and confused Molly. "Albus what should we do? I mean if Voldermort tried to steal from his accounts and he now has security there won't he figure out what we've taken from him? I can't go to Azkaban I have a family to run!" she said in a hysterical tone. He was very annoyed at her interruptions to his plans. "Molly leave it with me. Go home and for gods sake keep your head low. Worst comes to worst you can say you have been saving all the money he had left over from buying his school supplies for him in his account. I must go excuse me!" he said as he charged at Hermione and Neville. "Miss Granger how are your parents doing? Don't forget to stay as close to them as you can. With Voldermort running rampant all over the place we need to be as secure as we can. I'm sure Mr Longbottom can see you again once school begins. I'm sure you understand our need for extra security" he said his grandfatherly twinkle once again present in his eyes.

_To think I looked up to him_ Hermione thought scowling. "Oh Headmaster it's fine. My parents have agreed that to ease my mind they will be away in a secret location all summer long. I couldn't risk being here while they were home not protected so I've sent them away for the summer. They'll be most safe. I am not so careless that I would simply leave them at home alone unprotected" she countered smartly. "Miss Granger it was irresponsible to leave them go somewhere alone and not tell anyone about it. If they are attacked no one will be able to help them!" he said in a tone that was supposed to portray his disappointment but she could hear the anger in his mind for her being so thoughtful. "Either way sir it was my call to make and they are not your family so should be no concern to you. Also as well I think you know what with the events of third year I am seventeen now. Time turners are not always legal but thankfully I like you sir so I will not be telling the authorities you allowed me to use one. Now excuse me I have to see a Goblin about something important. Come along Neville!" she said shocking him with her previous statement. "Hermione I am sorry and I meant no offence I am sure your family will be perfectly safe wherever it is you have put them!" said Dumbledore seriously.

"There's no way he let you use a time turner in third year is there? They are highly dangerous and can cause serious problems. Surely he knew this!" fumed Neville from beside her. "Oh yes when I was going through my_ nothing but education will ever matter to me_ phase I wanted to do every single subject they had at school and became highly depressed that I couldn't do that. When Dumbledore saw how depressed he had essentially made me he then provided me with a time turner meaning that I could physically and mentally exhaust myself using it to do every single subject available. I knew it was dangerous but with what he already done to me I didn't care as long as I was learning all the fucking time! Yes teller I'd like to visit the Goblin hospital ward. I need to see a hospital specialist about something of great importance. Don't worry about money as I'm going to ask a question and then leave!" she said forcefully as the Goblin behind the counter realised who she was and nodded at her as if to say he understood what she really meant.

"I understand right this way Miss Granger and I assume Mr Longbottom will be joining you. Come on I'll take you down now!" he said. They left in one of the carts heading down to the hospital wing of Gringotts. When they arrived Healer Johnson one of the head healers came over to them immediately. "Mrs Longbottom is everything alright?" she asked her voice loaded with concern. "I want to know if the affects of the Obliviate spell can be broken with a combination of different potions. As you know from my file my mother was a pureblood witch until Dumbledore erased her memory leaving her in the muggle world as a new muggle with a job and stable home but no recollection of the past whatsoever. Also I need to know if a test can be done on my father to see his heritage. I want to know if he is truly muggle as I don't trust things right now!" she said seriously shocking the Mediwitch. "As for his heritage test all you need to do is aparate to his home using the goblin methods we taught you and retrieve some of his blood and return to us. Neville will still be here when you return then we can answer your other questions." Hermione thanked the Mediwitch and left immediately arriving at her home where her dad was currently watching the TV. As the trace had been removed from all of their wands she could do magic and not be caught. She cast a silent diffindo cutting two of his fingers and walked in casually.

"Dad I've just returned home to get some stuff. Oh dad you cut your hand come on lets get you cleaned up" she said using a vial to collect some of the blood when he wasn't looking and cast a simple healing charm on him so he was all cleaned up. She grabbed a bag, kissed her father goodbye and left once again telling him she'd be back later on. She warded the house against all magical people asides from her husband and her two best friends Harry and Luna and left but not before making the wards untraceable. She couldn't have people finding out she'd placed them herself. From now on when people looked for her house they would be unable to find it or simply forget where it was altogether. She returned five minutes later with the blood sample looking triumphant. She handed the blood sample over to the Healer who took it off to the side to do various tests on it. _Hmm most interesting!_ Said the Healer getting both of their attention. She told them it would be two more minutes until the test was ready. Hermione waited nervously with Neville who was comforting her all the time. The interesting thing about these tests was that even if you had no magic in your blood it still did out a simple family tree for you so either way you knew who you descended from.

Soon enough they were called into a side office and asked to sit down. "I am not quite sure how to say this Mrs Longbottom but it would appear that we need to call in Mr Potter for me to continue. This heritage test affects him somehow." Hermione was thrown by this response and sent out a telepathic call to Harry who came in with Luna in ten minutes time because of the time difference in Italy. "Hello Healer Johnson I hear I was required for a heritage test meeting on Hermione's father. What is going on?" he asked curiously. "As you will know Harry we already discovered that Hermione's mother was pureblood based on what Dumbledore did to her. We had only been focusing on whether or not she was pureblood and so what I am about to say next will come as a bit of a shock. We never focused on Hermione's father as it simply never came up until now that is. Ok Hermione did your mother have any sisters or brothers?" she asked a confused Hermione who scowled. "No mum was an only child!" she said wondering where this was going to end up. "Well it would turn out that this new test which is much more thorough goes through everyone's family in more detail. It would appear that our previous test showed your parents as they are now and was not able to detect any differences without your fathers blood which we now have. It would seem that your mother Hermione did have two sisters. Our research lead us to do some more thorough research on Harry's family and you'll see why in a moment. The only reason that she and indeed yourself would know nothing about it was because of what Dumbledore did to her you understand." Here she paused to let it all sink in so far. Harry was still uncertain as to why he was here but considering they'd had to do research into his family he was now quite confused and interested at the same time.

"Hermione we were right when we discovered that your mothers maiden name was Carrington. What I am about to say in a while will come as a huge shock to you and I am so very sorry for what Dumbledore did even if he himself was not as of yet aware he had done it. Hermione your father is in fact not your father. What we have learned is that when Dumbledore bound your mothers powers and left her in the muggle world she met him and soon after discovered she was pregnant. We think it had been a one night stand but that he'd done the honourable thing choosing to stand by her and marry her. What Dumbledore failed to realise when he cast the spell was that she had already been a few weeks pregnant at that stage. When you were born obviously they all just assumed John was your father I mean who wouldn't in that circumstance. I ask you now to not blame John and instead blame Dumbledore as John will have had no idea he wasn't your father." The Healer finished looking at Hermione whose mouth kept opening and closing in shock.

"John has always raised me as his own daughter and I still love him no matter what. I need to know if you know who my real father is and also what this has to do with Harry being here!" she said now wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Well I can now also explain from looking at Harry's family tree in detail why Dumbledore did what he did and also why he was so reluctant to tell anyone his reasons. First off Hermione your aunts are first Lily Patricia Evans whose real name should have been Lilianna Elizabeth Carrington and second Petunia Marie Evans who should have been called Violet Mary Carrington. Violet was born a squib and so would not have been magical anyway. What happened is that your grandmother Emmeline Rochelle Carrington fell pregnant after a one night stand at school and soon found out she was having triplets. To be an unmarried mother was seen as being a crime in our world as it was in the muggle world as well. She went to Dumbledore asking for his help as she didn't want to have her magic stripped and spend her life in Azkaban which was the punishment of the times for crimes such as these. We know that Dumbledore agreed to help her out. He magically concealed the pregnancy telling everyone she was serving detention with Madam Pomfrey whenever her hospital appointments were needed."

"After the babies were born in secret in the hospital wing which had been closed all day for some refurbishments as he put it he took all three babies to the muggle orphanage after she had named them of course. She was then along with Madam Pomfrey Obliviated so she would never have even remembered having these children. We know that this is why they were all sent to the muggle world in the first place but it would appear that your mother Hermione was close to discovering what he'd done and so he bound her magic giving her a muggle name and legal status as a muggle after she'd finished in Hogwarts. It was while she was in attendance of the school that he saw the similarities between her and her mother. When he had dropped them at the muggle orphanage he had put glamour charms on them all which till this day are still in effect. So Hermione yourself and Harry here are in actual fact cousins. Congratulations Mr Potter on having some more family that are living. Now Hermione we have worked out who your father is. Before I tell you however I must specify that as Dumbledore stripped your mothers magic he put another different glamour charm on her. It is possible that you and Harry should look different so both of you need to take this potion please. I know you are probably sick of them but this will help I promise!" said the now nervous Healer.

Harry was relieved that he at least had some living family. He downed the potion first and waited for the change if any to occur. He stayed the same height, lost his scar altogether, gained a bit more muscle, lightly tanned skin and brown eyes. He did look different. He looked more sun kissed and he loved it as did his wife Luna who couldn't stop staring at him with lust. Hermione went next and also drank her potion. She too stayed the same height, her hair straightened out totally and now fell in black long layers, her eyes were now teal in colour and her chest was much larger then it had been before hand. Also she now had more curves then she'd had previously. She gasped as she now looked very different indeed. Unless you had been in the room with them you would never have known who they really were. "I look nothing like Harry Potter now is it possible to legally and magically change my name?" he asked in a serious fit of sudden joy! The Healer was most shocked by his response to the information he'd just been given. "Luna what say you on Harry changing his name?" asked the Healer after which Harry had the good sense to look nervous about it. "If it will make Harry happy to change his name then we will do it" she said in support of any decision Harry would make.

Hermione had been listening to him while he spoke but couldn't bring herself to say anything at that moment. "What we can do Mr Potter if you wish is use your mothers maiden name and simply change your middle name for you. There are many Carrington families in the Wizarding world of today so no one should ask questions. We can also state that Hermione is your cousin and have her use the name Carrington and a different middle name also" said the Healer smiling. Harry was deep in thought as she finished speaking. "If we do this what happens to Hermione and Harry I mean they can't simply just die!" said Harry seriously. "Well we will arrange with Muggle travel agents so that it appears that both of them boarded a flight to Costa Rica to search for foreign methods of killing Voldermort. The authorities will be going mad trying to find you. We will have two Goblin's assume the forms of Harry and Hermione so they sound like you and can be seen boarding the flight on muggle CCTV. Also when they arrive we can have them checking into a few hotels before returning here magically and resuming their natural appearance as goblins. We will also put tracking and flying spells on Harry's glasses so that they can track them and everyday he is not there his glasses will fly to and appear in a different location each time. As Harry can't see without his glasses it will tell them that you are in fact in the country but giving them the slip each time. They will be none the wiser."

"Is it possible to erase everyone's memories of Hermione dating Neville when they look at me. I'd like to return to school as Neville's wife claiming we married over the holidays. I will call myself Hermione Anne Longbottom nee Carrington. As I am now as I should always have appeared they won't know it's really me as they will find no evidence of a glamour charm on me. I think Harry that you should return to school as Luna's husband but call yourself Harry William Carrington. As you look so different to your old appearance no one will know who you are really. Also we can at times mention that we were so looking forward to meeting the Harry Potter and the boy who lived. No one will suspect a thing. We can of course say we had been home schooled but wanted to go to school and be resorted to learn with our spouses!" said Hermione excited.

"Before we continue Hermione I must tell you who your father is. But in order to answer that question I need to answer the first question you asked me about being able to erase the effects of Obliviate on someone's mind. The answer is that a few years ago I discovered the potion that can do this by accident and Ragnook forbid me from telling anyone of it unless they should inquire about it. Before you asked no one has ever done that. Now I am going to tell you some information about your father that you may not like but you have all of you been deceived. It was recorded that your father died but it is a lie. He passed through the veil of death at the Ministry of Magic as have many countless others but because he was wrongly accused of crimes and was essentially innocent he has in fact not been killed. He has been sent to a stasis chamber here in the depths of the bank. As a former convicted criminal he cannot as you may be aware return to us looking as he always did. He will have a different alias and appearance but will forever know who he was and will always have that persons memories. He will be able to change his appearance like a metamorph but his base normal persona will be of a different person then he was before his so called death. He did in fact prepare for this outcome although he will not know you are his daughter and set aside nine hundred and ninety billion galleons for his new persona as well as many homes" said Healer Johnson pausing briefly.

Hermione was most shocked at this revelation. "What is the name of his persona?" she asked the Healer nervously. "Nigel John Grimm" said the Healer jumping as Harry shouted out _Oh my god!_ And promptly fainted. "What the hell is wrong with him and who in the hell is this Grimm character?" shouted Hermione now sounding slightly hysterical! Neville took her hand in his which instantly calmed her down again. "I take it Mr Potter here knew who it was as this would explain the fainting episode. Mr Nigel John Grimm was formerly Mr Sirius Orion Black" she said seriously when Hermione then fainted. When both Harry and Hermione had regained consciousness they both looked at each other for what seemed to them like hours before Hermione burst into an uncontrollable fit of tears. It took them all five minutes to console her. "I c..c...can't b...believe it. I have admired Sirius for his courage all this time and to think he was my father and never knew it. I am so delighted. Please may we revive him? I need to explain to him who I am. In fact actually can you provide me with a room containing a pensive. I need to show him my memories so he will understand who he is and why neither I nor him knew of anything about this beforehand" said Hermione seriously.

The room was granted along with a pensive. Both herself and Harry had been warned that Mr Nigel John Grimm looked extremely different then Sirius had being that he wasn't altogether a simple pureblood wizard now. This confused them both immensely I mean just what was he now part veela? She disappeared into a room and ten minutes later emerged looking triumphant. "Mr Grimm will be with you presently!" she said leaving the two of them in the room. The sight they next saw shocked them both into submission momentarily. Not a simple pureblood was right. This man was a god and looked as though he was exceptionally rich. He even looked as though he had more money then some of the pureblood families combined. He looked like he could wipe the floor with all of them. He was six ft in height with slightly sallow skin, deep blue eyes, lots of muscles, long blonde straight hair that was half tied back and lastly white glowing long flowing robes. He looked at both children with interest. "Yes may I help you?" he asked them his voice sounding light and airy but yet with hint of seriousness to it.

"Mr Grimm I need you to please view a set of memories pertaining to me and my friend in this pensive and then I will answer any questions you have. Please do this as it is crucial you should do so" pleaded Hermione. He agreed nervously and spend the next half an hour watching memory after memory until he finally emerged with a face paler then it had been moments ago. "Hermione my darling daughter and Harry my darling godson. What a pleasure this is. I can't believe however that none of us knew I had a daughter. Oh my Hermione I am so sorry I failed you so much. Had I had even the slightest notion your mother was pregnant I would have married her. I loved her so much and I can't believe Dumbledore took her away to make his conscience a bit lighter. Does she know of this? Oh no I am certain she will have found a man now as well!" he said looking heartbroken.

"Dad I need to call you Dad as it seems only right that I do this. Mum married a muggle named John but has no idea of what Dumbledore has done to her. I am not sure whether to change her back would be wise or not. Also we have with the Goblins here devised a plan that we are going to alter our names slightly and transfer to school here while the real Harry and Hermione are in Costa Rica giving the authorities the slip. Sirius's old accounts that he left to Harry will be moved to another vault under the surname Grimm. We have also decided that Harry is to empty all of his accounts in Gringotts transferring them to the branch in Costa Rica but in reality he will be moving them under his new alias and we will all be supplied new keys for the new accounts here. While here we entered a time delayed room and spent three days ordinary time and nine years in magical time learning all we could. I have a few things to tell you so you need to sit down as this will be a shock. First off I am heir to many lines including that of Slytherin. It would appear that Slytherin has had enough of Riddle lying about who the real heir of his house is and has agreed to help us kill as he put it that half blood scumbag Tom Riddle. He also said his house was never about blood status but was originally about whether or not you had a strong magical core. If you had a strong magical core you would always be welcome in his house irrespective of your blood lines. Also I have a husband now" she said the last part wearily.

"Hermione I know that about Slytherin and I am so proud of you. Please try not to be mad when I say I will be most ashamed and disappointed if your husband is Ronald Weasley!" he spat the name with such distaste it shocked everyone present. "I wouldn't marry that scumbag if someone paid me to. My husband and heir to many houses including Hufflepuff is Neville Longbottom!" she said proudly surprised when her dad smiled a bright smile and hugged her deeply. "I am most proud of you my child. He is a fantastic man and I could not ask for a better husband for my daughter. You mentioned something about changing your names earlier on could you please elaborate" he said in an interested tone. "Well what I failed to mention before in my excitement is that I am a Metamorphmagus and so in light of that have provided myself, my husband, Harry and his wife many different aliases to go by. Each alias has properties and money attached and each alias has a different blood type. What with Voldermort attacking I thought it would be wise to have places in both the muggle and wizarding worlds to retreat to should harm come for whichever alias we have assumed. I do however wish us to retain the names Harry and Hermione but change our middle names and last names" she replied in a tone suggesting that she was very proud of herself.

"Hermione how very Slytherin of you and might I add how proud of you I am. I would suggest that you call yourself Hermione Amelia Longbottom nee Grimm choosing to be Neville's wife still but have my surname as your maiden one. And my wonderful godson I would suggest you take the name Harrison William Potter while at school. You can still be Potter outside school because everyone who is anyone knows that Lily specifically told everyone that your name was Harry and you were to be always known as such with none of this Harold or Harrison crap. Besides which you look entirely different to him anyway so try as Dumbledore might to remove any hidden glamours you may have he will never succeed henceforth failing to prove you are as he thinks. It actually matters not what he does as he cannot prove that you were ever even under a glamour charm in the first place so his efforts should he choose to use them will be futile. Besides which Lily was afraid of dying and made Albus Promise that if she died leaving you behind he would make sure you were always named Harry and not anything else should anyone decide your name should be different. As she made him give a wizards oath to this affect you cannot be the same Harry Potter. In fact I would suggest sometimes getting odd if anyone compares you to him" said Nigel pausing.

"One of my brothers Cygnus was wrongfully killed and so he has been stored in stasis also. I would say that when he comes out he will look like me only with brown hair and his name will be William Arthur Potter of no relation to the real Potters. I will then have a family tree drawn up for you upon which it will say Voldermort killed your mother Agnes June Potter nee Wentworth but he was able to get you to safety and henceforth saved both you and himself. The name Wentworth is random and so random in fact that it will prove in itself that you are for definite not Harry Potter the boy who lived. It will state he is your father even if he is not. Essentially he will be like an uncle to you but you will be telling everyone he is your father and he will act like he is your father should the need occur. He has his own contingency plan here all ready for him so all he'll need to do is change the name of the accounts to Potter. What do you say?" he said watching Harry's response closely.

"I say that you do not have a brilliant mind for nothing. I would like to suggest that you and he be labelled as brothers on the family tree and that it states you are my godfather and that he is Hermione's godfather. This way we can further deflect attention from ourselves. I know that in the Ministry it still states that Sirius Black is dead but I would suggest having magically conjured certs of degrees in the various aspects of teaching you wish to would look very good for future employment. It will look good if we can show you have an education. Also for reasons I am not as of yet aware Remus Lupin is no longer a werewolf but a pureblood merchant who now owns a shop called Howler's Potions. I just thought you should know. Ok so we're all decided my new name is to be Harrison William Potter of absolutely no relation to the boy who lived" said Harry smiling at everyone present.

He had just received intelligence from Ragnook that most of the Order was in Costa Rica looking for Harry Potter who had told Dumbledore he was going to Italy and not Costa Rica. His plan was working and he hadn't even left the bank yet. "You should know Harry that once we update the family tree magically no one can ever suggest you are the boy who lived. I will get Cygnus out right now and then he can join us" said Nigel going off to the chamber to explain things to his brother. It would seem that as his mother had been senile before she died she had messed around with the family tree so that the late Cygnus was listed as an uncle and not a brother of Sirius which he in fact was. Another fifteen minutes Cygnus or should I say William Potter emerged looking around thoughtfully. It was agreed that he should see the memories as well. He thought it was ridiculous that he should need to see them but agreed none the less taking his brothers word for it. As it had been proven in the memories that Sirius was innocent as well the fact that he now had a daughter William agreed to help. He was in fact shocked and outraged that Dumbledore had been so callus. He went with Nigel where they both supplied blood samples so that the so called legitimate family trees were created. They then set about writing letters to Dumbledore requesting that their children be allowed to attend the school this year.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, My name is Lord William Potter and I would like to request that my son Harrison William Potter and my niece Hermione Amelia Longbottom be allowed to transfer and finish their education at your school. They have been home schooled for the last few years and should be in sixth year there now. Could you please get back to me as to whether they have been accepted or not. Should you wish a meeting with me or my brother Hermione's father let me know and we will be able to floo to your office to meet you. Payment for the years tuition and books will be no hassle as we are of course pureblood, Thank you for your time, Signed Lord William Potter._

He sent off the letter immediately and was surprised with the quick response he got. _Mr Potter please floo to my office with your brother where we can of course discuss your children's needs for education signed Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

"Harry, Hermione we are going to go now and meet with the headmaster and we'd like for you to come with us ok. By the way Harry who is your wife?" asked Nigel smirking slightly. "Oh right It's Luna Lovegood but she no longer spouts out all this nonsensical rubbish that Dumbledore made her do all the time so she is like totally normal now. I am so proud of all she's achieved. I love her very much indeed!" said Harry his eyes glazing over with love. Both William and Nigel started sniggering at him from behind their hands before eventually managing to stop. Both Harry and Hermione changed into respectable pureblood styled robes and clothing as they all flooed over to Dumbledore's office. They all emerged gracefully looking around in pretend awe. He emerged from behind his bookcase smiling brightly at the new arrivals. "Good afternoon gentleman I assume you are Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom am I correct?" he said smiling still. "Yes however I am Lord Grimm and this is my brother Lord Potter. This here is my daughter Hermione Amelia Longbottom nee Grimm and she is married to Neville John Longbottom and has been since the summer time. This here is my nephew Harrison William Potter. Now Hermione you can call either Hermione or Mini and Harrison prefers to be called Harry don't you son!" said Nigel smiling proudly at him.

"Sir I prefer to be called Harry but I am in no way want to be compared to that train wreck half blood so called boy who lived or chosen one or whatever you prefer to call him. I am here to learn and do well and I expect to do so without being confused or accused of being the chosen one in disguise for I am not. I trust you to ensure that no one makes such a grievous error between the two of us this year. Also myself and my cousin are married to two of your current students as we got married over the summer as my uncle stated. We don't want this to affect our education whether we are sorted into their house or not" said Harry finishing his speech smugly. Dumbledore was most shocked by this. "I assure you Mr Potter as amusing as I find this you cannot be mistaken for him as he is currently hiding out in Costa Rica with Hermione Granger his best friend. They have escaped from the authorities against his families wishes and besides which the Weasley family a dear family who are great friends to them both are devastated at the loss. Their youngest children Ronald Weasley who will be in your year in school and his sister Ginerva Weasley who is the year below you would be great friends to have coming into the school. Now lets put the sorting hat on your head and see where you should be residing for the next three years of your education. Then I will hand you both a book list and you can get the required school supplies, pets and clothing."

He grabbed the sorting hat which both of them asked to sort them in Slytherin to which it complied. Everyone was surprised with both Nigel and William faking their shock. "Before you go may I ask as to who your spouses are? I mean I already know about Neville Longbottom" said Dumbledore curiously. "My Husband is Neville Longbottom as my dad told you and Harry's wife is Luna Lovegood sir" replied Hermione politely. "Thank you Mrs Longbottom. People may know you are married if you wish them to but only if" he said smiling. They paid the sum of two thousand galleons per child, grabbed a book list and left for Diagon Alley. Shopping for school supplies when you're as rich as they are now would be so much fun and they made sure they'd have the best of everything before returning to school!


	8. Shopping and Great Hotels

Dumbledore called Minerva into his office. "Headmaster you called for me?" she asked politely. "yes sit down please. Minerva we will be having two new sixth year students in Slytherin this year. They have just been resorted. The reason I called you was to tell you that both of them are called Harry and Hermione. The girl is called Hermione Amelia Longbottom nee Grimm and the boy is called Harrison William Potter or as he prefers Harry Potter. I wanted to let you know that unbeknownst to our two newest students checks have been done into their back ground and despite the similarity in names they are definitely in no way related to our missing pupils. Besides which each of these students is pureblood and Hermione has a mother and father while Harry god bless him has only a father. I want it spread around that although he is called Harry Potter he is without a doubt not the boy who lived and should be treated with respect by all. I have been thinking about Miss Granger going off with Harry and I can't help but wonder if they were romantically involved in some way?" he asked looking confused.

"Albus I know Hermione better then any staff as she was my prize Gryffindor and I can tell you she was far too interested in her learning and education to be bothered with any man. I once suggested last year that perhaps a boyfriend might be nice and she took my head off stating that what good would a boyfriend be when you had no career and were homeless because you didn't study enough. Although Harry wasn't as into the whole studying scene as she was he was never interested in anyone asides from Ginerva Weasley so they definitely did not date each other" said Minerva smiling proudly as she spoke about her favourite pupil in years. He looked very proud of his work when she said that. "Of course why would she have time for someone else when she thought of nothing but studying and quite right too. I mean too many people focus on love and things when they should be focused on a career and education. Love can always come later. Have they had any luck finding them in Costa Rica?" he asked feigning concern when really he wanted to ring Harry's neck for putting everyone to such unnecessary trouble. He'd only ever done anything for the greater good and still Harry refused to see that. Not to worry though as when they caught them he'd make sure they never left again even if he had to place wards making Harry stay within his aunts house until he personally came to get him on September first next week.

"No Albus they have had no luck. They were both seen getting off a muggle plane together and checked into various hotels for varying lengths of time but have moved around so much that they cannot be caught at this time. I must say I am most disappointed in Miss Granger as she had such a bright future ahead of her. Please find them Albus and when you do ring their necks for worrying me so greatly. What Harry hopes to achieve by running from his destiny I have no idea. The sooner he is returned home to us the sooner he can defeat Voldermort after which he may essentially do whatever he wants to with his life" she said in a worried pleading tone. Dumbledore was most surprised by her conclusion. What right had she to think Harry would ever survive after Voldermort stupid woman! Harry would perish and he'd be the hero and save the day at the last moment when it seemed all was lost. He would gain everyone's love and respect finally and be worshiped for the utter masterpiece he was. He would spread love amongst the purebloods, muggleborn and halfbloods as long as they all loved him. However should they turn their back on him he would go with purebloods and to hell with what anyone wanted. He might be old but he was not beyond being the most powerful wizard to ever live. What with the stone he'd told everyone he'd destroyed he could live forever.

The difference between him and Tom was that he wanted to live forever for all the right reasons. He didn't want to torture and or kill everyone but instead wanted their utter love and devotion for all time. "Minerva there is no proof to say he will live after Voldermort but unfortunately it saddens me to say he may have to die. We may have to loose one life to save the million other lives out there. Selfish as it sounds Voldermort doesn't care and could easily kill him. I will have to tell you something now I've not told anyone before. Last year Harry wasn't getting remedial Potions lessons with Snape as he had told everyone. He was in fact being taught occlumency by Professor Snape to help with blocking his mind from Voldermort's influence" he said as calmly as he could.

"Albus I am shocked you allowed this to go on. I know that for his own safety you have allowed Severus to train under you and then afterwards claim himself to be the actual amazing Legillimens master but we both know the real master is you. Why would you allow a rookie Legillimens teacher who learned everything from you but takes the credit himself as the master teach Harry? Snape is not a fair teacher and will not have understood how to properly help Harry. You should have known what with his rivalry with James Potter it would have been a futile effort to try and get them to work properly. We all know how utterly insensitive Severus can be. Don't start on that whole oh but look at how hard it is for him thing again as he never sees how difficult it is for those in his classes. He'd better lighten up this year and besides which it would do him good. Have you considered giving him a power outlet or way to release his pent up tension somehow? I know that for me a massage in the room of Requirements works wonders. Perhaps you should suggest that to him for all of our sakes. I'll see you later Albus. Oh I do hope we find them the poor dears!" said Minerva wiping her eye with a handkerchief as she left. _You know perhaps a massage wouldn't be too bad for the old devil not to mind Severus. I think I'll take the massages myself after all I do need them more! _Thought Albus as he sauntered down to the room of requirement a big grin on his face.

Meanwhile in Diagon Alley everyone got out at the floo in The Hopping Pot much to the surprise of everyone bar Harry who had now changed into the persona of an older man and was calling himself Mr Rivers. "What are we doing here Harry? This is one of the finest pubs in Wizarding Britain" said Nigel astounded. "My wife Luna Lovegood or should I say Mrs Rivers as she in known in here owns it. We live in the luxury penthouse apartment at the top of this building whenever we wish to do some shopping and getaway somewhere in the middle of it all for a few nights. While I am appearing like this you are to refer to me at all times as just Harry or when needed Mr Rivers. You're more then welcome to spend the night in one of the rooms here" he said to Nigel whose eyes were bulging. "Harry I never thought I'd get the opportunity to spend a night here and as you may or may not be aware guys this here is the equivalent the Ritz in London! Only the most famous celebrities and quidditch players and so on ever stay here" said Nigel his eyes and now Will's (as they'd decided to name Harry's "father") eyes bulging in awe.

Harry approached the bar smiling. "Good afternoon sir myself and my wife Mrs Rivers own this pub and I would like to arrange for permanent rooms for my three friends there on the floor below the top floor. They are to have constant access whenever they wish however long or short a time as they wish without charge!" he said to barman who jumped. "Mr Rivers I had no idea. I am assuming these are family as and such have prepared three rooms on the second last floor to the top. They shall have the floor themselves and not be disturbed and may reach you in the top floor via floo call. You have thirty rooms available to rent out as your normal business sir" said the Bartender politely. The business may have been Ravenclaw's but Luna had thought it best if she appeared in her Mrs Rivers Persona and changed the documents to say that a Mrs Rivers had inherited from Mrs Ravenclaw and that it had been in their family for generations. More then likely she realised no one would question it but one had to back everything up should someone come asking. All the documents the staff there had, had said that their boss and the owner of the establishment was a Mrs Rivers and her husband Mr Rivers. That was essentially all anyone had needed to know.

"Sir I need to know your name and what is you do here?" asked Harry curious as to what the answer might be. "Well sir I'm Rupert the bar and hotel manager" he answered kindly. "Ok Rupert I have heard about how this place is run and I am not happy as I hear that not everyone can afford to stay here which is unacceptable to me. Ok now we are changing the looks of rooms here which I will now tell you about and I expect you take this information down. Rooms from number one to ten will be updated and are now to be known as our Superior rooms. These rooms will be classier then they are now. Rooms from number eleven to fourteen will be known as suites and will consist of an en suite bedroom with a dinning room, living room and invisibly charmed balcony for privacy. These rooms will be decorated to the highest standard they can be. The last of our rooms from number fifteen to thirty will be known as our classic rooms and will be left in the style they are already in. As you may have guessed the Superior Rooms are designed to an extremely high standard which is below the absolute class of the suites but still higher then the classic rooms. Now with each room I will call out an offer to go with it. Do you understand?" he asked Rupert who looked very shocked indeed.

"Yes sir I do and I think it's a great idea to renovate this place and really get it on the map Europe wise!" he enthused. It was clear that Rupert would be an asset to the company and should be kept for sure.

"Ok so write down the following offer. For five hundred galleons you can stay in one of our classic rooms for one night with either an evening meal on your night of arrival of breakfast in our cafe on the morning of your departure all of which is included in the price. We should market this as an affordable Alley break with a hint of luxury for those who just want to get away from it all for one night! Now give me a moment to think of my next offer while you take that all down!" he said thinking deeply.

"Yes of course sir. I think that's a great offer and would personally give us a great name with people as caring for everyone with anyone being able to afford a room here should they choose to do so" said Rupert enthusiastically.

"Yes Rupert please call me Harry and this was my thought exactly. Next for three thousand galleons you can spend three nights in one of our Superior rooms with room delivered breakfast on each morning and an evening meal on one night of your choice all of which is included in the price. Each Superior Room is to come with a complimentary box of Honeydukes Truffles for our guest. This is aimed at those who want a little more sophistication then a classic room but cannot afford or are not willing to pay the price of a Suite. Now then write that down please and I'll give you my last offer for rooms" he said happily.

"Yes that's another great offer Harry. Pureblood's everywhere will love this! I can see this becoming a real hit with everyone. I am ready now for your next offer!" he responded eagerly.

"Great stuff. For six thousand Galleons for three nights you can stay in one of our suites receiving a complimentary bottle of Firewhiskey, some Honeydukes Truffles and a bouquet of fresh flowers on arrival. Each suite package comes with room delivered breakfast on all mornings and an evening meal on two nights of your choice. This should be aimed at people who want the height of luxury but are willing to pay that little bit more for it. I imagine celebrities will want these rooms. Now then one thousand galleons out of every six thousand galleons we make on these suites is to be donated to the St Mungos Charity fund as we want to show people we care about things like this" said Harry very proud of all he had come up with.

"That's so wonderful to hear. Have you got any other offers you want to put in place while you are here?" asked Rupert. "Yes I do. It is my belief that while we have great room offers and packages not everyone will wish to spend a night or so with us and so we should accommodate these people also. So write down the following. For one hundred galleons you can get a five course evening meal here in our luxury restaurant. For eight galleons you can get a four course evening meal here and for fifty galleons you get a three course meal here. For thirty galleons from 2 pm to 4 pm each day you can afternoon tea for two. That is all of the offers I have related to food and rooms for the moment Rupert. I do however have other offers as I know we have a room which has thirty lockers for guests and twenty five lockers for everyone else in which they can store their shopping or anything else they need. Now I believe if we offer a good rate for them we can get a good return on this facility also. A fee of ten galleons per day of use applies but for non celebrities we can charge five galleons a day. This will stop their stuff from being stolen and so on. Now then we'll be going to our rooms and we'll see you later on if we're free!" said Harry shocking everyone who had been with him with how generous his new offers were. Now everyone would get a a chance to stay here and for good value too. Rupert was right as this could well be the best hotel in all of Europe with offers like that.

"Yes Harry that will be fine. See you all later on" said Rupert smiling. In truth Harry probably had house elves but wasn't as of yet aware of it. Going into the bathroom he called Winky and Dobby who knew of all that had happened to him and were very angry with Dumbledore and the Weasley family for that reason. He explained that he would be Harry Potter but changing his appearance all the time and that when he looked like certain people he went under a different name. He showed them each alias and each different name attached with it. He then told them that he had Dumbledore searching abroad for himself and Hermione but that he would never find the real Harry and Hermione and was shocked when both elves danced for joy in a circle. "Youse is much smarter them Dumbledore and he's looking old and stupid while he searches for you!" said a happy Winky.

"Dobby, Winky I need to ask you something. Will you both work for me under all of my different aliases but stay with me pretending to still work for Hogwarts while I am there. I do have some conditions however before you answer me. If you are to work for me at every time that we are not in Hogwarts you are to wear uniforms you design yourselves. You are never allowed to punish yourselves as it would make me sad. You are not to call me Master only Harry and if I am in my other Persona's you may call me Lord Charleston or Rivers or whatever name it is. Lastly and this is very important if I am cleaning out my cupboards and I accidentally throw some clothing at you please ask me about it as I will not be dismissing you. In fact I will never be dismissing you so I order you to ignore me at all costs should I hand you clothes at any time. Also you are to have access to the Potter funds should you wish to buy anything for yourselves or anything we may need for the house. I also warn you that myself and three of my friends including my wife can talk telepathically so we won't always call you verbally but may choose to do so telepathically. Any time you wish to take off you are to do so as you like. What is your answer" asked Harry surprised as they both burst into tears. "We accept Lord Harry. We promise to do all you have said. What would you like us to do now?" they both asked enthusiastically.

"I have upstairs bedrooms labelled from number one to thirty and I want you to update rooms one to ten so they are very classy indeed. After you have done so your to make rooms eleven to fourteen into suites. These four suites are to be of a much higher level then rooms one to ten. You are to look at rooms fifteen to thirty and simply fix anything in them which is broken. After you have done this you are to give each room a new coat of paint in any colour you feel would match the decor of the room. You are to take your time doing this and not rush. As long as this job gets done I do not care how long it takes you. Will you be alright to do this job?" he asked them kindly.

"Lord Harry is to eat a proper meal with his wife tonight upstairs and I will check the rooms with Dobby now. Winky is be taking care of her Lord Harry always and don't worry we is fine with this job" said the elf in a serious but motherly tone that made Harry feel so much brighter. "You always know how to make me feel so bright Winky. Thank you for caring so much about me and my family. We'll be upstairs tonight at around half six for dinner. And Dobby thank you for always being such a wonderful friend to me you really are the best" said Harry making Dobby smile brightly and Winky blush at the compliments. They all left the pub/ hotel and went into Diagon Alley with Harry now in his base persona. They were meeting up with Neville and Luna at the Leaky Cauldron and as they walked up the street they saw them dead ahead. Luna ran at Harry and kissed him deeply. "Thank you so much Harry who knew you could be so romantic!" she said looking elated. "What are you talking about? I am delighted I make you as happy as you make me. I love you!" he said kissing her once again but feeling highly confused.

"I love you too. I meant thank you for your stunning bouquet of Gladiolus' and Snapdragons." Harry was now even more confused. "Winky!" he called out when she appeared before him. "Yes Lord Harry" she said smiling. "Did either yourself or Dobby send flowers to my wife as a treat without telling me?" he asked her calmly. "No we didn't do that. Even though she is here right now would you like us to get her some flowers for you although it won't be much of a surprise. Miss Luna Winky and Dobby are so happy to be part of your new family and will care for you and Harry always. Call over to The Hopping Pot tonight at six thirty and I will have dinner prepared for you both. I am almost done looking at the rooms Lord Harry I will let you know soon when it is done!" she said bowing and hugging Luna. "Well Luna I'm very sorry to say that these flowers didn't come from me. They are nice however and Winky please take these and put them in our room. In fact could you possibly using house elf magic tell us who delivered these?" he said seriously.

"Yes Lord Harry and I don't need to touch them to do it. Um... someone by the name of Blaise Marco Zabini delivered them although I have no idea who he is. Do you know him?" she asked taking the flowers from Luna. "How random? Yes we all know him he's a sixth year Slytherin. Myself and Hermione have requested of the sorting hat to be in Slytherin from now on so we'll be able to keep a close eye on him. I won't be telling him your my wife immediately as I want to see what his plans really are. Never mind they are still nice and will look good in our living room. I mean we may as well use his gift as they are rare and expensive" said Harry smiling for he knew those combination of flowers cost one thousand galleons as they were so rare. For reasons he had no understanding they were quite common in the muggle world should you actually try to find them but they were extremely rare in their world. He would be sure to keep a close eye on Blaise from now on. He went into Flourish and Blotts and gave in his and Luna's book lists. "Sir I wanted to ask you something about Family Grimoires if I may? I was just wondering whether you know if the husband or wife of someone can read the other persons family Grimoire?" he asked Melvin the shop worker. He only knew his name was Melvin from the new name tags they'd employed in the wizarding world after it had caught on in the Muggle world.

"What an interesting question sir um sorry I didn't catch your name?" said Melvin. "Oh yes sorry where are my manors my name is Harrison Potter but I prefer to be called Harry. I am not the boy who lived either in case you were mistaken!" he said seriously. "Don't worry lad only a fool would assume you are the same person and besides which you couldn't be him even if you wanted to as he has glasses, a scar and a very pale complexion. There are more Harry Potters then just the chosen one you know only an utter fool would think otherwise. As for your previous question yes once you are husband and wife you may view any family Grimoires you and your spouse possess. Now for the books that's two sets of everything would you like anything else?" said Melvin politely. "Yes I'd like two luxury sets of parchment scrolls with five hundred scrolls in each piece. Also I'd like some of your finest quills and ever changing ink" said Harry equally as polite as he was buying for both himself and Luna.

"That will be two thousand five hundred for everything because of the luxury items. Will that be all?" he clarified once more. "Is there a possible way for you to charm them so that once they go to who they are destined they can never be hidden or stolen. With the luxury Items I don't ever want them to be stolen from me or my girlfriend here!" said Harry paying the man the money. Melvin understood saying the charm aloud and waving his wand over the books and things so everything was robbery proofed for lack for a better word. Their next stop was to the trunk specialists. He wanted them all to get various personalised trunks to suit their different needs. Hermione set about choosing a trunk with ten compartments and one Library which could be entered or have the books retrieved from it with a special spell. She also included a cosy study to do her work in there should she choose to do it in the trunk. She added charms making it impossible for anyone to see what was inside or steal anything and she was most impressed by the craftsmanship. Her trunk was mint green in colour with 24 carat gold attachments. It was a subtle nod to Slytherin and she doubted anyone would question her on it.

She then requested a teal coloured vanity trunk with many drawers and shoe racks on the one side and a pop up mirror with various make up compartments on the other side. It was to be the same colour and tiny in size with a weightless charm but would expand to full size upon the touch of a wand. She made her library and study accessible from anywhere by floo or apparition and made it accessible to only Neville automatically and Harry and Luna should they ask to enter it. Luna went next choosing a midnight blue and sterling silver trunk. Inside it she included a luxurious bedroom with an en suite containing a pool sized steam hot bath which had multicoloured changing lights attached. This bedroom/ en suite could only ever be accessed by herself or Harry or indeed the house elves. She also included a library and study decorated in the style of Ravenclaw along with a padded charms lab. This way she could practice her charms safely without affecting the trunk or anyone inside it with her. She asked for the usual charms against seeing inside it and stealing anything from inside it but also included in that a charm to make the trunk unplottable should the person who is inside it at that time wish it to be unplottable.

Being as clever as Luna was she manipulated the charm wordlessly meaning that from now on certain rooms could be made unplottable as well so you didn't always have to do it to the entire trunk. This would rouse less suspicion if she needed to get away for a while but not have the entire trunk leave as well. Next she chose a purple coloured vanity trunk with a mirror that extended out and upwards while her make up rested all to one side of the trunk. As the merchant had an order catalogue she set about ordering various make up brands such as Urban Decay from the Muggle world and Magical Mystique the most expensive make up brand from the wizarding world. There was also a compartment containing both crystal and Arabic hand blown perfume bottles containing the best perfumes from Juicy Couture, Gucci and DKNY to Ensnare, Magic Essence and Potions of Mystery. The last three of course being the best perfumes in the wizarding world in that only the best people with the most money had them. She ensured that she had 200ml of each perfume and packed them away into the bag as everything else cosmetic wise appeared in the make up compartments as they were paid for and dropped off inside instantly.

She made sure to use one of Harry's accounts for the perfume so she could then say they were a gift from him. For eighteen thousand galleons it had been worth it. I mean you're not really girl unless you can at rare times of your choosing spend some of your man's money on yourself. The other side of the vanity trunk was for jewelry. She left the others in the trunk store and changing into her Mrs Maxwell persona went next door to the jewelers. She approached the counter smiling brightly. "Good afternoon sir I am Madame Maxwell and I've just bought myself a luxury vanity trunk for my travels. It has a jewelry half of which I haven't much and I wish to expand my collection to all the specifications I give you in a moment. The list will be long but money means nothing to me as it's actually quality I want. I need twenty sterling silver and 24 carat gold heart pendants in various sizes all with medium length necklaces attached to them. I want the same style twenty pendants in tear drop design. These pendants are to have the stones Diamond, Alexandrite, Emerald, Ruby, Tourmaline, Topaz and Garnet." She paused here so he could document all she wanted to purchase as she explained it to him.

"Ok next I want forty pairs of sterling silver and 24 carat gold tear drop and kidney earrings in Sapphire, Golden Jubilee, Silver Jubilee, Amethyst, Citrine, Pearl, Diamond, Lazuli, Jade and Onyx. Add to the list four princess function necklaces two in Opal and two in Imperial Topaz. I need seven rose gold heart watches, seven 24 carat gold oval watches and seven sterling silver square faced watches. I also need fifty sterling silver and 24 carat bracelets both with and without all of the above mentioned stones but I would like at least five of them to be plain without a stone." She finished here delighted that she had remembered all she wanted to. At least these items would go well with all of her different persona's. "I will have your order delivered to your trunk directly in one hour. That will be one million two hundred thousand galleons Madame Maxwell" said the employer shocked to have gotten such great business in the last few days. His supplier would be delighted. She paid the man and left the store. She had never in her life spent so much money on jewelry but at least this way she'd never need to buy it again. Next she went down the lane a bit to the cloak all purpose store still in her Maxwell persona.

"Good afternoon sir I am Madame Maxwell and I have recently bought a new trunk which I would like to fill for my travels. I am looking to buy a list of cloaks, coats, hats and shoes. I will list out what I want to purchase and you can write it down after which I will pay you and then you may send it to my trunk. I would like twenty cloak coats in Black, Purple, Teal, Midnight Blue and Ruby. I also want twenty princess coats in those colours. I want twenty Pillbox, Beret, Cloche and Fascinator hats all in Silver, Gold, Black and Blue. Lastly I want forty pairs of Chunky Mary Jane's, Converse, Emerald Slippers, Ruby Slippers, Ballet pumps, knee high flat and high heeled boots and lastly pumps and peep toed shoes. How much will that be?" she asked checking to make sure he'd taken everything down correctly. "Yes I have it all written here and will send it on to your trunk in one hour. That will be two hundred and fifty thousand galleons Madame Maxwell" said the Clerk smiling. She paid him and headed back to the Trunk Store where everyone was still waiting for people to decide what they wanted.

Harry was in the process of choosing his trunk and chose a plain black main trunk with sterling silver fastenings. He had gotten a bedroom with a huge en suite warded for just himself and Luna and had gotten a Library, Study, Dueling Room and potions lab which was warded for Just the other three. He had added all the safety charms he could as well as one of his own. His charm would write the name of anyone who looked in or tried to steal from his trunk on a notebook he had on him at all times. It would state not only the time and date of the incident but who it was and what they had either looked at or tried to take. He had placed the same incantation on Luna's trunk and given her her own personal diary like the one he had. His own vanity trunk which contained compartments for his jewelry, watches, cologne and bath products was golden in colour. Inside both of his trunks the lining was ruby red colour to represent Gryffindor in a secret way. He left everyone in the shop to go to the Jewelry store which Luna had just visited half an hour ago. He already knew what he wanted to buy. He quickly changed into his Black persona and entered the shop.

"Good afternoon sir I am Lord Black and I wish to purchase some new jewelry that I want you to deliver to my new trunk. I do have a list for you here. I require twenty pairs of cufflinks with Onyx, Ruby, Diamond, Emerald and Opal stones in them. All the cufflinks are to be half 24 carat gold and half sterling silver meaning ten in each design. I also require twenty bracelets with the above stones in them and these are to be sterling silver except for five which are to be in 24 carat gold. I require twenty dog tags in sterling silver and Black. My last requirements are ten various sterling silver and 24 carat gold watches all of which are to be delivered to my new trunk! How much will that be sir?" he asked the utterly baffled jeweler who hadn't made this much money since last Lucious Malfoy went shopping for jewelry. "That will be one million galleons even please. Thank you I will have those delivered within the hour!" he said smiling as Harry paid him.

Harry went to the cloak shop Luna had just before him and bought a various range of different hooded and unhooded cloaks in Black, Gold, Silver, Green and Red. He also bought twenty pairs of boat shoes, loafers, timberland boots, dress shoes and converse trainers. He then purchased some Fedora, Boater, Beanie, Bowler and deerstalking hats. He paid the money and had all items sent to his new trunk. Leaving the shop he headed to the armory he owned and collected various dragon hide under garments to train in with the others and returned to the trunk store. Neville was paying for his trunk. His trunk had a Herbology and connected potions lab as well as the standard library and office designed in his true house colours. His main trunk was black in colour with golden handles and the inside of it had a golden lining. His vanity trunk which he had also filled with the same things as Harry was now being filled and would be full as it arrived in his suite in The Hopping Pot.

Luna was very confused as she had heard Draco's conversation and couldn't believe that Blaise now suddenly seemed to want her for himself. He was a handsome man there was no doubt about that and while she found it quite flattering it did also disturb her that he seemed to think he could own her. The idea that he thought he could just shower her with gifts and she'd be his was really annoying. If she ever saw him she'd have to curse him or something for being so silly. Getting towards the end of the day they all headed home for dinner which had been prepared and served in the various suites by Winky. She and Dobby had completed all the rooms already and were so proud of their work. Harry had looked at them all thrilled as it had been just what he was talking about. Luna was so proud of her husband for taking action with her business to see that everyone was treated equally here. As he'd married Luna he found sharing all of his businesses with her a joy and offered for her to make any changes she saw fit to any of his businesses and she had returned the gesture. It was for this reason he was now renovating the rooms.

They ate the stunning roast beef meal that Winky had prepared and then retired to the hot tub located in their en suite. It was here in their hot tub where they could finally be alone that Harry had taken Luna forcefully up against the edge. He couldn't help it as he'd become so hard when she'd undressed her tits spilling from her dress. She was so sexy all perky boobs and firm beaded nipples. As he sunk his length into her soaking wet core he reached around her rub her clit sending her wild. Leaning back into him Luna turned her head so she could kiss him senseless as he made sweet love to her. Nothing had ever felt this right before. "Oh baby! Oh Harry uh huh yes! I'm going to come! I love you!" she called out clamping around him her walls milking him for all he was worth and bringing him over the edge with her. Married life was sweet and as they fell to sleep with ideas of renovations for their other businesses miles away Dumbledore was trashing his desk in rage at their so far futile efforts to locate Harry and Hermione. Where in the damn hell were they?


	9. School and sneaky people

In Costa Rica Moody felt like he was going mad. The kids still hadn't been found and Dumbledore had expressed finding them against all odds and not returning without them even if they had to be cursed or sedated. How Harry could be so selfish and put his own needs above those of mankind Moody would never understand. Alastair had been eluded by various convicts many times in his Auror career but never for so long. He had always caught them eventually and he knew Harry was an inexperienced sixteen or seventeen year old so couldn't figure out how they continuously managed to elude him. He had heard of the new students in Hogwarts and thought that a new law should be made that if children are born into a Potter family they are not allowed to be called Harry to suit everyone else. He knew it sounded selfish but sometimes it would be easier if there was only one Harry Potter as at least this way the bloody bugger could be found. Hermione was a smart girl after all why had she not given them up I mean she never liked the idea of flouting authority before what had changed now? If Moody was honest he thought Dumbledore was stupid for not seeing that there was a possibility that the dark lord was controlling them magically. It would explain their sudden change in behaviour as well as their change to authority.

He had been here already for over a week and was very annoyed and exhausted that despite there being ten of them there none of them had been successful in finding them. He had informed Dumbledore that to continue to search would be futile as it was obvious they seriously didn't want to be found. Dumbledore had responded by telling him to come home and forget it stating that he'd just find Harry himself. First off he'd have to pay a trip to the Dursley's home. It wasn't initially obvious to him but there was a possibility he'd told them where he was going. He aparated to the lane way down the road from the house. He walked up to the door of number four and knocked. When he got no answer he frowned. He called to the neighbour Mrs Morgan who had informed him that they were travelling in the Canary Islands and that they'd be home the next day. He went home and waited for tomorrow. When he awoke the next day he aparated to Arabia to have the finest breakfast he'd had in ages. After all with all the stress Harry was causing him and the whole Wizarding world he deserved it. He then aparated to Number four Privet Drive and rang the bell once again. Petunia answered looking shocked to see him.

"What can we do for you?" she asked him with contempt visible in her voice and on her face. "I am here to see if you know where Harry is?" said Dumbledore seriously. "He left last week telling us he was going to a will reading and that we wouldn't be seeing him again. You know it's your fault for burdening us with him. You ruined our lives and left him with us. We had plans to move away but you and your freaks colony stopped us. We don't give a damn where he is as long as it's not with us. Now get out and don't you ever come here asking after the welfare of the bloody freak YOU dumped on us. What kind of man leaves a baby on a doorstep all night alone anyway. You are a vile heartless man and I shall never forgive for ruining our lives you evil dark hearted man!" she shouted slamming the door before pushing Dumbledore forcefully outside where he fell in the mud by the door. He was so annoyed. He was now grumpy, covered in mud all over his favourite silk purple robes and he'd been accused of having a dark heart.

_Why can no one see I am doing this for the benefit of them. Not to matter anyway as there are no real blood wards they will perish at the hands of Voldermort for neglecting Harry. Why couldn't they have just been normal? They were supposed to keep him there and keep him ignorant all of his life. People who knew too much were dangerous which was why someone like Hermione marrying an idiot like Ronald was essential to his plans. Well if you are going to have the audacity to even think of disrespecting the best god damn wizard to ever live you truly do deserve to die!_ He thought leaving rather quickly. Ragnook had been watching as Harry had asked him to in secret of course. Once Dumbledore made his move Ragnook had been instructed to fully ward the house against all magical people bar Harry and his three friends. The Dursley's may have treated Harry like crap all of his life but he wanted to actually make them suffer. Having them die would quite frankly be too easy and besides which as horrible as they'd been he hadn't the heart to let them die. No one deserved death except of course for people like Voldermort and Dumbledore who essentially corrupted a nation for their own selfish reasons. Over in The Hopping Pot everyone was making sure they had everything in their trunks before going to the station to board the train. Luna wordlessly cast the hearing spell once again focusing on Draco.

"_Father you know making this choice is highly unfair but I have chosen Lovegood. She will be my bride one way or another and I will not stop fucking her until I am born a male heir. Whether she actually likes it or not is irrelevant to me as she'll be able to buy whatever weird trinkets the Loony bitch wants. I swear to you she will give me an heir even if I have to beat it out of her. She may be pureblood but she is no where near above a hiding in any situation. As we have so many functions at home and in other homes she better not fail me. I am worried with all of her stupid talk of cheesewhickets and what not that she will frighten people away from her. First off I need her to submit herself for an immediate quick and quiet behind the scenes wedding and she is to not be seen with me anywhere inside school or outside of it for that matter. The only place she is to ever see me is in bed at night where she will never be allowed to sleep without at least a few hours of sex" said Draco seriously. _

"_Do not fail me Draco. She may be bloody crazy and so much so that no one else would ever want her but she is at least a pureblood so try not to fuck her outside or be seen with her outside the manor unless absolutely necessary. By refusing to become a death eater and choosing a crazy wife who belongs in a mental institution you have thoroughly shamed this family. You are to be disgusted with yourself at all times! I recommend flowers and chocolates to win her affections. If that does not work for you try jewellery and if that fails you know the spell. At least she's not married otherwise it would fail. Need I remind you that you are the best potions student in your entire house. It seems to be the one area you are naturally talented. There are many potions I could suggest but I would advise you taking Felix Felisis. Try for gods sake to not shame this family any more then you already have and for gods sake talk to that batty woman about wearing normal clothes and perhaps purchasing her some elocution and diction lessons. She needs to actually behave like a normal individual should you require her company with none of this stupid fairy talk and ridiculous clothing. And sort out her bloody wardrobe as she looks like the wreck of the Hesperus all the time now. Don't blame her father either it's not a man's job to dress a bloody woman but in your case you have no choice as she is so extremely incompetent. You have made the right choice however as that stupid slut will follow you and do everything you command and is not poor and ugly like Weasley" said Lucious while glowering at Draco and simultaneously laughing at him._

Luna was so angry as she disconnected that she broke a vase wandlessly alarming everyone in the room. She waved her hand fixing the vase and putting a silent spell around her momentarily. When the silent spell was in place she screamed FUCK! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM AND CUT IT OFF! Before removing the spell feeling much calmer having released all her rage in that moment. Thankfully no one had noticed her. She went into her bedroom as her trunk was ready and changed her clothes removing her nightie and giving it to Winky to wash and press before leaving it on her bed at Hogwarts. She was impressed by how different she now looked in appearance. If you saw her you would simply assume she grew taller and died her hair which suited her just fine.

She chose a three quarter sleeved teal coloured midi dress with a pair of black sling backed heels. She made her hair poker straight and put it up in a high voluminous ponytail. It was now straight instead of the fuzzy mess it had been before her transformation this summer. She slipped on her Ravenclaw cloak before grabbing her trunk and meeting everyone outside their apartment door where they would be leaving from. Harry's eyes bulged slightly at his stunning wife as he leaned in towards her ear. "Promise me that this is just for my benefit and no one else's. My god I could take you right here wife. I love you" he said quietly while growling slightly in her ear. She was delighted she affected him so much. "Yes I'm all yours and of course I did it for you but mainly for me. I want to show off that the sexiest man alive is mine all mine. I love you too!" she said kissing his lips deeply before aparating away to the train station. They had both decided to disillusion their rings for the moment to see what happened at school and went to a free compartment with Hermione and Neville following them. It had been decided that she would remain Lovegood while at school until she chose to tell anyone and the headmaster agreed.

The train left and they were in the carriage not fifteen minutes when another but larger bunch of flowers was delivered to Luna signed her secret admirer. Everyone was intrigued. "Winky! Please tell me who has sent these flowers and then dispose of them!" said Luna intrigued slightly. "Yes Madame Luna. They are from this Blaise Marco Zabini guy once again. He must really like you. Have a safe trip and here is a picnic basket for the journey. I've included a large bottle of muggle champagne, some sandwiches, chocolate dipped strawberries and some hand wipes. Enjoy it" said Winky hugging Luna before handing over the basket and taking the flowers the away. Draco and Blaise walked the length of the train peering into the various carriages to see who had the flowers Blaise had sent for Draco. He was most angry as he couldn't see Luna or the damn flowers. A simple tracking spell told him she was in the train and in which compartment she could be located. They both disillusioned themselves and slipped into the compartment sitting opposite each other unnoticed according to them. Of course all four founders could see them through their disguise and used telepathic conversations to plan out how they were going to fool the boys who had a silencing charm on themselves for extra safety.

"So I know that I died my hair and of course had a growth spurt this summer but Neville I need your help" she said innocently. "Yes Luna what with?" he asked smiling as he knew of course what was coming up. "I need to make the man of my dreams fall in love with me. What do you think of Blaise Zabini by the way? He's a Slytherin in case you didn't know" she asked Neville whose eyes widened in pretend shock. "I um I'm not sure what to think of him why?" said Neville seriously. "Well to be honest although he's the most handsome man at school I find it rather creepy that he's suddenly started sending me flowers. Well I think it's him anyway I mean I don't know who it is but hopefully it's someone normal. I mean everyone knows rare flowers are most definitely the way to my heart but if sent by the wrong person say Malfoy or Crabbe perhaps the effort would be truly wasted. They were so beautiful the flowers, I mean you should have seen them Neville. I had them taken back to the manor to place in my drawing room. I am so happy that inheriting all of that money and property from my great aunt has allowed me to move out of dad's and be independent."

Both Blaise and Draco were shocked beyond belief that this was Luna. Both eyed her up seductively before clearing their throats and looking around awkwardly. She was fucking hot and damn well both guys knew it. What's more she'd inherited what sounded like loads of money and properties which made Draco who had no properties of his own rather jealous. Yes he had more money probably then her with one hundred and eighty billion galleons to himself but he still had no property of his own. Having said that he didn't exactly buy himself some property either so really had only himself to blame. She would be his one way or another. Who in the hell were the other two people in the carriage with them? They were obviously two new Slytherin people judging by their robes. _Neville just go with what I am going to say next no matter what I say. Everyone I am going to completely fool the boys further. I love you Harry _said Luna telepathically. _I will of course Luna but please try not to shock me too much _Neville replied telepathically.

"Neville I wanted to talk to you about a present for yourr birthday as I missed it but a rather large one. As you know I inherited a lot of money but I have too much money and not much to do with it. As I feel it is wasting away in my vault I wanted to gift you two hundred billion galleons into your account so you can have the happy and content life you deserve" said Luna smiling. "Well um Luna thank you very much. Just how much did you inherit?" he asked her smirking as he got the joke. I mean if Draco thought that she was loaded (even though she really was) he'd try anything to get her and hit the ground with a bug bang when he discovered at her leisure that she was already married. "Oh um nine hundred and ninety nine billion galleons I will be using it on some nargle catching devices though as I want to raise my own nargle colony" she replied laughing as Draco whose eyes were wide as saucers fainted from the shock.

When he resumed consciousness both boys attempted to leave but were stopped before they could. Both Boys jumped as Ron Weasley and his sister yanked open the carriage door asking if they could join them. Without waiting for a reply they sauntered in both plonking themselves on the boys laps. It was most uncomfortable for Draco who had been punched in the legs by Ron who was punching the seat trying to make it more comfortable for himself. "I don't see Ferret Malfoy this year. Good thank god he's gone!" said Ron with such distaste on his face.

"What there's a guy called Ferret Malfoy in our school. Wow his parents must have hated him to name him Ferret. Aren't they those embarrassing white rodent style animals. Well I guess. What house is he in? We're new here. We were sorted into Slytherin. I'm Harrison Potter but you may call me Harry and this here is my cousin Hermione Longbottom. Before you decide to get smart I am in no way related to that reckless fool the bloody boy who lived" said Harry pompously. Draco liked him already despite the name. "Wow nice to meet you. My best friend is called Harry Potter too and he's the richest guy in the world. I bet you don't have as much money as he does. He always gives me hundreds of thousand of galleons whenever I want them" said Ron angering Harry and everyone in the compartment bar the two male Slytherin's who were shocked by such a statement and both wondering whether it was true or not. To get his revenge Harry cast a spell that made Ron's nose swell up two sizes for the entirety of the journey before it would mysteriously fix itself once they arrived.

He had no idea what had happened to him or why everyone was now laughing. Even the Slytherin's had no idea how it had happened as non one had even reached for their wand or said any spell. They finished the food from Winky's picnic basket without offering any to Ron and Ginny who were both angry and ravenous. Draco paled as he saw Pansy coming. As if on cue Pansy entered looking for Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. It was Hermione who replied. "We don't know of any Draco Malfoy. We do of course know of a Ferret Malfoy but we don't know where either this Draco or Ferret Malfoy are. We assume they are both related yes." she answered innocently. "Who the hell are you two and what are you doing in Slytherin robes?" asked Pansy scowling deeply. "I'm Lady Hermione Longbottom and this is my cousin Harrison Potter or Harry as he prefers to be known. Before you even dream of asking our family is no way related to that stupid fool who just won't die!" said Hermione seriously. "I'm impressed Hermione. I take it you transferred to our year. Well I'll see you in the great hall!" she said hugging a surprised Hermione and Harry before leaving. Draco seizing the opportunity pulled Blaise out the now open door with him shoving both confused Weasley's up out of the chairs and slamming the compartment door.

"So where is Harry Potter the other one I mean? I was looking forward to getting his opinions on some things" said Harry as innocently as he could. "Oh well he's on holiday at the moment trying to hide from his fate the selfish git but our headmaster Dumbledore has gone to get him and as he put it drag him back kicking and screaming" replied Ron casually. "And just what is his so called fate or whatever?" asked Harry continuing. "Well he's the bloody boy who lived so he has to defeat Voldermort for us all so we can all live even if he dies in the process and as Dumbledore would say what's one life in comparison with millions" Ron replied arrogantly. "So what is this? Sacrifice one life for many. I may be in Slytherin but I'm not a fool. Everyone deserves to live and whether or not you think so should not determine whether or not they do. Who the hell are you or anyone to try and play god. I suppose it has occurred to no one that is probably afraid of dying alone. I say he should make the most he can out of life and defeat this dark Lord Voldermort creep in his own time I mean as long as the half blood bastard dies who cares?" asked Harry shocking Ron to his core.

"But you're a Slytherin aren't you like a death eater?" asked a now pale faced Ron. "I may be a Slytherin but we don't all follow that half blood scumbag. I think his ideals of everyone being pureblood are flawed as he's a half blood himself so really he's setting himself up to fail. I still think Harry Potter is coward for running away but I am sure he'll come back and kill Voldermort when he's ready to. You know word is he married that muggle born Granger he was with. Quite curious don't you think?" asked Harry enjoying Ron and Ginny's faces contort in rage. "He better not have or I'll kill him. Hermione is her name and she's mine. I own her. I've paid her parents so I can marry her. I'll marry her when she returns with him after which he'll be marrying my sister here. I am not thrilled about it but Hermione is mine and he won't have everything. He always gets everything you see the selfish bastard and she is one item he'll not have!" said Ron smugly. Hermione jumped up decking Ron square in the jaw where she broke his jaw and then with of her hand fixed in an agonising way so it looked like nothing had happened at all. "How dare you demoralise women in such a ridiculous way? We are not possessions and you would do well to remember that now get the hell out of this compartment before I make you. I ever catch you speaking like that about any woman while your sister sits lamely to the side doing nothing about it again I swear I'll curse you both now OUT!" said Hermione furiously scaring both the teens from the compartment.

Neville was so proud of her as were all of her other friends. Ron's issue was that he ran his mouth too much and if he didn't stop soon someone would stop it for him. Hermione had only ever wanted to punch someone once before and she'd already done that to Malfoy in their third year. The need to punch Ron was so strong but so gratifying once she'd done it and then fixed him removing any evidence of him ever having been punched. It wasn't something she usually wanted to do so strongly but he had deserved it. She was surprised at how calm Harry had remained but then realised why. Harry was ten times more experienced and strong then Ron or any of the staff at the school. If he did something it would be powerful it would probably remove some of the magic from his magical core. Luna spoke telepathically to just Harry. "_Harry next time you are within range of Malfoy cast the following spell on him. It is called Epistula suus ostenditur. For fun reasons I am not going to tell you what it does just that you should have an empty scroll of parchment on you at all times and please note that he will not change physically in any way as that's not what the spell does. I've designed a personal piece of espionage just for you. Keep checking the parchment every hour and trust me when I tell you he will have no idea what is going on. I love you Harry". _He was delighted for the opportunity to use some espionage against Malfoy no matter what it did. I mean any form of it was a help.

He took out two rolls of parchment labelling one Malfoy and the other Dumbledore before placing them back into a hidden compartment in his school satchel. He would soon see what it was all about. When they arrived he got out of the train carriage and the four of them entered into the carriages up to the school. He noticed Ron was telling everyone that Hermione had punched him but no one believed him as she was currently missing in action with Harry. It was funny to behold. It had not even been a full day of classes and already he was looking like he was insane. As they arrived at the castle they could feel the wards for each house shifting over to them so essentially they had control of all the schools wards. Once inside the foyer Professor McGonagall greeted the new students saying they were to come in when announced by Dumbledore in a moment. They waited outside the door while she headed inside with the first year students.

"Good evening everyone I have an announcement to make before the first years can be sorted. We have two new students joining the Slytherin Sixth year and they will both be finishing the rest of their education here. The first student is called Hermione Longbottom and the second student is called Harrison or as he prefers Harry Potter. I warn you all now he is without a doubt not the boy who lived as we have checked his family tree and he simply can't be. Besides which he and Miss Longbottom are cousins and I have met both of their parents of which the boy who lived has none as we all know. I ask that you welcome them with open arms and not antagonise them in anyway. Welcome new students!" said Dumbledore warmly as both students entered looking around for a while pretending to be lost until they were directed over to the Slytherin table by an annoyed Professor Snape. They may be new in his house but he'd see just how good they really were tomorrow in Potions. Everyone knew he favoured his own house but if they were as shocking as he guessed them to be they would be serving much detention whether in his house or not. People in his house often got a lot of detention as he simply refused point blank to take any points from his own house. Harry decided he'd be keeping an eye on Malfoy and should he try to cheat he'd make his hand stick just as he was dropping the wrong ingredients into someone's cauldron. He'd have to be rescued by Snape who wouldn't like it at all.

They sat down next to Blaise and across from Draco as they waited for the sorting to be finished. The hat stood up on the stool animated and began to sing it's usual welcoming song which was different each year.

_Many people come and go,_

_and to which house only I can know,_

_made by the founders four,_

_which house here can teach you more?_

_Returned once again the founders four,_

_Not lies or fighting any more,_

_Classes of many will be just,_

_as they deal out the punishments must._

_Do not cross them they know more then you or I,_

_this is a warning to everyone please don't try,_

_There is a cold war outside,_

_of which many dark things reside,_

_here you are to learn all you can, _

_so we can all beat that halfblood man._

_The house I am sure will suit you, whether courage or strength,_

_or making strong and determined friends,_

_or is it those most sneaky you desire beneath the heat of the cauldron fire_

_or perhaps loyalty burrowed deep in these walls, _

_is that to be your one true call?_

_In this castle buried deep,_

_Are secrets and treasures we wish to keep,_

_so look all around and do what you please,_

_leave everything behind for you and me,_

_honesty always with everyone,_

_here's to a year full of honest fun._

_A house for you in which to gain points,_

_A hospital wing to rest your sore joints,_

_So which house will it be?_

_Try me on and why don't we see._

_(**AN:**Written by me so sorry if it's not fantastic as I just made it up)._

Harry laughed his head off at Dumbledore's outraged face and silently cast the spell Luna had given him both at Draco and Dumbledore, on the separate parchments in his bag for each of them and waited patiently. The sorting seemed to take longer this year then it had others or maybe it was just him he couldn't be sure Dumbledore stood once again and Harry thought get ready for the show folks. Dumbledore seemed to be steeling himself for a moment before he spoke. He inhaled and exhaled deeply once before continuing. It seemed to Harry like he was in fact trying to control the utter rage pulsing below.

"Welcome students to another year here at Hogwarts. You may have noticed I am not my usual happy self and there is a reason for that. I am sorry to report that Harry Potter the boy who lived has gone missing with Hermione Granger and we can't find him. It is now safe to say we must try all we can to locate him even if it is his solid wish to run away and condemn us all to death. We would never be able to fight Voldermort without him something of which I have no doubt he is aware. Rest assured we will find him even if it takes all damn year he will be here and he will save us! Now onto the rules. Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that all Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Products are banned a list of which is on his door for your own personal perus l at a later time. The dark forest is strictly forbidden to all unless accompanied by a teacher. Any rule breaking will loose you house points and any good deeds will no doubt earn you points. For our new students the house with the most points this year will win the coveted House Cup. Also there is a quidditch house cup too. I'd like you all to welcome our Permanent DADA teacher Professor Bill Weasley. We wish him well always and may he be a better teacher then we had last year. He will with my permission be holding a duelling club along with Professor Flitwick who is a master dueller. No one under second year may attend and I can at any point cancel them if I wish. Dumbledore's Army is to continue as they always have. This year we will be taking trips to Hogsmeade village from third year upwards every Sunday from nine am to ten pm. We here know things aren't always easy what with the war and so we will be granting you this as a treat. Anyone who abuses this threat will have their privileges revoked immediately. Enjoy your meal and let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore as the tables filled with all kinds of food.

Slytherin in particular had lots of Italian foods this year which delighted Harry, Blaise and Hermione no end as they all loved these foods. After a large helping of carbonarra with garlic bread and some lemon cheesecake for Hermione and Chocolate fudge cake for Harry they all left the table. They were told the password was Snape rules and laughed at the utter irony. Blaise tried to turn on the old Italian charm with Hermione on the way to the dorm and she just laughed at his futile attempts. Suddenly her head wiped in the direction of Harry who looked so angry he could spit fire._ Harry did you feel that as we entered Dumbledore has riffled through our trunks and has had Snape do it as well. Luckily he will not get away with this as we should go now and see him come on!"_ said Hermione in his head before they excused themselves to head to his office. When they reached the gargoyle Hermione said you may open to which the gargoyle moved immediately. They knocked on his door and he called out enter.

"Sir I would formerly request if you need anything from either of us you ask instead of riffling through our trunks and assuming we wouldn't notice that or the fact that you got Snape to do it also. They are charmed and for good reason. Do not try that again or I will get my father to take this to the board of governors. I mean it. Stay away from my things and I'll stay away from yours!" said Hermione viciously. "Miss Longbottom forgive me but we were searching everyone's luggage for hidden dark items!" Dumbledore pleaded. "If that is so then why has no one else's luggage been touched. Do not mistake me young as I am for a fool sir try it again and there will be repercussions. Only school matters should concern you not riffling through my drawers. I am most disgusted. I am a pureblood lady and you will treat me as such!" she said before storming out of the room with Harry following behind her. Stupid woman why couldn't she see that the real Harry Potter was missing and her fussing like a child about some luggage was highly irritating. So what if he'd looked. He'd found nothing of interest except some rather expensive jewelry which he'd tried to take but had been unsuccessful due to some damn pureblood magic spell. Where in the hell was he going to get the money to fund his order now. He'd have their jewelry one way or the other. What the hell did they need such luxuries for. It was a waste of money he could put to better use. He was so sick of bloody purebloods wasting their money on expensive clothing and jewelry instead of giving the money to him to fund the success of their war. Their real true hero himself of course needed money and while no one was offering he realised he'd just have to take what he could get.

He felt a weird sensation come over him and frowned getting up. What had that feeling meant. Doing a self diagnostic he still had his magic so nothing was wrong with him physically. Perhaps it had been his imagination. Either way he'd get to the hospital wing to check it out immediately. He went to the door to leave and found it locked. He couldn't get out nor could he send mail or floo. The wards for some bizarre reason had closed in on him so he was stuck there. He called an elf and instead of the elf a large basket of food and toiletries arrived with a note in unusual handwriting on it.

_Since you cannot resist stealing you will spend one week without clean robes living in your office. Your staff will be told to leave you alone. You will not riffle through any more student's things because they are called Harry Potter. Your obsession with him will end. Have a pleasant week, this basket will refill with food everyday at six pm, Signed Lady Hogwarts master of the grounds and wards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _This had of course been arranged by our two 'innocent' students who had decided to use the school in order to pay him a lesson. They arrived back at the common room to see it was still covered in stone with teal green light fixtures and windows looking out into the black lake. The common room had since however gotten more comfortable green sofas. The dorms were spectacular in here as each person in the dorm had his or her own king sized four poster bed and section. There were only four per dorm. It was amazing. Hermione was right at home as she conjured a muggle memory foam mattress for herself and Harry. They would have a good night's sleep if it was the last thing they did. She changed into her new pyjamas set which had Pansy and all the other girls staring open mouthed at her in jealousy. It was clear she was going to be one of Slytherin's many different fashion leaders. She settled into her bed saying goodnight to everyone. She heard Pansy talking about how great Draco was in bed and snorted in disgust just before falling asleep.


	10. Of potions and heels

Harry woke up to see his Dumbledore scroll glowing beside his bed and as many people were up walking around and looking in his direction every now and again he had come to the conclusion that he was the only one that could see it. Unrolling the scroll his eyes widened at what he saw there. Man did he love his wife she was so smart. As he looked at it some writing appeared there.

_Date: 2nd of September 1997. Time: 7.45 am. Writing apparatus used: Parchment piece. Where from: Albus Dumbledore's desk drawer. Purpose of writing: just for himself not to be sent to anyone. _

He read this information most impressed with what was happening. He would not only be seeing what Dumbledore had written as he had done it but would also learn what he was writing it on, where he had gotten his writing apparatus from, what time and date it had occurred on as well as whether or not it would be sent away or was just for personal reasons. This would be invaluable to him foiling some of Dumbledore's plans. He watched as it glowed blue once again to show more activity and waited as the words appeared before him as Dumbledore was writing them.

_I will have to research this Lady of Hogwarts. I've never heard of her in all my years here. I am the Headmaster and I can't believe this has been kept from me. Why should Hogwarts lock me in my office? Does it not see I will be needed and missed by everyone this week. People will wonder why I have abandoned them when I have in fact not abandoned them at all. I've tried aparating or calling for an elf and all I got was a basket full of various foods and a note to say it will be refilled each day at six thirty in the evening. How am I supposed to find Harry Potter if I can't get out of my office. To say I am obsessed with the boy is useless as I must be obsessed so he can come here and attempt to publicly destroy Voldermort where I will have no choice but save the day. Grindlewald was no problem for me and that upstart Tom Riddle won't be an issue either. It's time people realised that I'm the real hero just that I choose to work from behind the scenes and not make a public fool of myself like Riddle or Potter. _

_Both will suffer for the saviour of our kingdom. It will boost my ratings among the public into the stratosphere if I once again save the day as I did all those years ago. My searching of the new students things may have annoyed them but in my haste to find Potter I really don't care what two little spoilt brats think. These idiots with their expensive jewellery and items are wasting money that could be given to me in lieu of the light side. I just hate stupid people buying expensive things they don't even need when they should be paying me for their damn safety. With Harry still missing I'll have to just get my Order of the Phoenix funds from elsewhere. Moody is as useful to me as a bloody sack of sugar. He is meant to be the best in his field but yet he couldn't find two insolent little teenagers. This is beyond a joke now and Gringotts won't help as Harry removed all of his funds from there. I've checked and I know it's true. We (or rather I) need his money to survive. Minerva is so stupid to be worrying about them. Doesn't she realise he'll die and have no quality of life afterwards. Instead of bloody mothering him she needs to be tough and show that she is willing to teach him any duelling he wants to learn. Although, not her field of expertise he does trust her and this may be just the thing to bring him back._

_He is a weak fool and besides which Granger will never defy her favourite teacher as I've seen to that with her almost obsessive love of learning and my staff. I've asked Severus to keep an extra close eye on his new students. I don't trust people with that much money who don't give it to me. He says they are just spoiled pureblood brats and he won't do it. Never the less with his refusal I'll have to do it myself. No matter I will find out why they have such luxurious items instead of paying me. I do after all deserve it. Harry's god forsaken relatives had the actual gall to accuse me of ruining their lives by giving them Harry. Without Harry they would have been poor. I saw to it that they received five thousand pounds a month from Harry's own vault in Gringotts. The money should have been enough but it was not for the selfish bastards. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood have found love much to my annoyance. They are both married to our new students. I specifically cursed them in order that no one would be able to tolerate them enough to love them let alone marry them. These new students must be mad. I mean both Neville and Luna are unlovable what with Luna's mental problems and Neville's accident prone nerves. Oh well I'll have to instruct Mr Malfoy to continue sabotaging them in potions. This way the new students might leave them. _

_I still can't believe our other Harry has a wife. How could anyone love, let alone marry someone so damn pompous? He really doesn't deserve the love I mean where's my love? Where's my damn wife? It's a crazy world we live in. Mark my words Harry I will find you and I'll curse or sedate you but only doing it if it makes me look the best. I am the best and you insolent little shit will not sully my reputation!_

At this he'd stopped writing as Harry read his ramblings in shock and awe. After he had finished reading it the scrolls surface cleared again before another note appeared there for him to read before it too would disappear from view. _All of his writings whether personal, private or public will be shown here. You will see who he's writing to and when he does it. If he gets his writing apparatus from a secret location you will know about it. Once you have finished reading what he is writing the scroll will clear once again. The writing hasn't disappeared it has simply been archived and may be accessed at any time by you should you wish to read it again or show it to anyone. All you have to do it tap the parchment asking to see for example Dumbledore's rant this morning and it will appear there. Please note only the four founders can see this so if you attempt to show it to anyone else they will see nothing._

This was very cool and he couldn't wait to see what Malfoy was writing. After reading this he'd decided on a way of getting Malfoy back for all he'd ever done to Neville. Speaking of Neville he wondered why he'd not punched Ron for Hermione yesterday on the train. I mean as her husband it was his job to defend her. He decided to ask Hermione about it as he met her in the common room showing her the scroll so she could read it. "How very sneaky Harry I love it!" she said once she'd finished reading it and handed it back to him. "Hermione why did Neville do nothing when Ron was insulting you so much on the train yesterday? I mean if someone insulted Luna I'd hex them so bad!" he asked her confused.

"Oh Harry he didn't do anything because I told him not to. I am tired of always allowing someone to fight my battles for me and as I know he'd mean well it would only anger me further if I hadn't done it just then myself. I told him he can do it any and every other time but that I wanted and deserved the first pop at Ron. I felt so empowered and trust me Neville knew better then to try and interfere with me while I was disciplining Ron. Neville loves me and I am so honoured to have my brave handsome man in my life but sometimes as the muggle song says sisters really gotta do it for themselves. He could barely restrain himself and I am so proud he did. This way I won't have to challenge or fight Ron again because I can relax safe in the knowledge that he'll do it for me. I mean while girls love doing it for themselves we love nothing more then a handsome man fighting for us. A word to the wise Harry we find it incredibly sexy" she said laughing at his shocked face. "Really? I had no idea you guys found it sexy I just thought you allowed us guys to fight for you because it was the correct thing to do. Come on let's get some breakfast. Ron approached Hermione in a foul humour. He wasn't about to let yesterday slip.

"You filthy little snake. You'll pay for what you did to me you bitch!" he shouted raising his wand however before he could fire any spell Neville's own wand was at his throat. "Threaten my girl again Weasley and you will not live to tell the tail now fuck off before I make you!" he shouted making his eyes flash red for simple effect. Ron nearly wet himself as he mumbled profanities in shock while rushing off in the other direction. "Oh Neville!" Hermione shuddered before running into his arms and kissing him senseless. When they remembered to stop for breakfast he had a smile the length of the hall on his face. They quickly ate their eggs and toast before going off to class. Harry made sure to sit beside Hermione on the side closest to Draco. Snape entered the room dramatically as he always did. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly little incantations in this class. Potions is a subtle art not many of you will grasp but I will try my best to train even the most incompetent of you. The potion is on the board and can also be located in your potions text book on page three hundred and fifty four. Well what are you all waiting for you dunderheads begin. Oh and Longbottom try to not blow whole room up in the process I'd hate to have to explain why you nearly killed us all" Snape barked loudly.

Neville ignored him getting on with the task at hand. He opened the book for show only as he knew the potion and instructions off by heart at this stage. Draco got up to get some ingredients bumping into Neville's table where he was about to drop heart of dragonfly into Neville's cauldron which would have made it explode had he actually succeeded. With a subtle and unnoticeable wave of Harry's hand Draco's hand was frozen in position over Neville's cauldron where he couldn't drop the ingredient in or move on. "What in the hell are you doing Malfoy? Are you trying to kill us all? The dragonfly heart will make my potion explode you idiot!" shouted Neville angrily getting Snape's attention.

"Longbottom shut up! Five points from Gryffindor for being a stupid dunderhead. Malfoy move your hand you fool!" shouted Snape making everyone gasp. "I uh can't sir I'm stuck!" he whined. "Yes well next time you decide to blow up someone's cauldron do it secretly. I don't need the bloody aggro and why in the hell have you frozen yourself? You stupid boy now get back to your own station immediately and I don't care how you do it just move. Longbottom it would appear study does us all well good call on knowing it would make your cauldron explode. Shame you didn't know this earlier on in your education. Ten points from Gryffindor for not knowing this on your first day here. MALFOY I SAID MOVE!" said Snape still shouting in rage and making everyone in the room jump. Just what in the hell was Malfoy trying to prove? That he'd ignored him cheating every single potions class they'd had?

"Potter! Malfoy seems to have stuck himself remove him at once!" said Snape more calmly then he had been a while ago. With a quick touch Malfoy was unfrozen. "But sir he's not even frozen!" said Harry innocently his face portraying utter shock. "I DIDN'T FREEZE MYSELF LONGBOTTOM DID IT!" shouted Draco his face going red with rage. "Malfoy Longbottom is an incompetent fool who couldn't even find his arse with both hands so stop interrupting my class and find your seat. If you persist you will have detention!" shouted Snape. Hermione was the first to finish her potion and made it so it was ten times purer then Snape's. "Sir I've finished mine what shall I do now?" she asked Snape who rounded on her with shock. "I will check it and if it is to my standards you will sit quietly touching nothing." He went over to her desk looking into the cauldron awe on his face. _It is more prefect then I've seen in my life_! He thought making her swell with pride. "You have detention Miss Longbottom. You may be a Slytherin but taking some of the potion I've brewed from my own store and placing it in your own cauldron will not fool me. You were not sneaky enough! Come here tonight at seven pm and you can clean all the cauldrons by hand!" shouted Snape coming out of his shock and jealousy that someone was better them him.

"But sir I made it myself how could I get into your stores when I'm new here and I don't even know where they are located in the first place!" With a quick wave of her hand as she was talking his potions store was warded shut for the rest of the week while a note appeared on his desk in Albus Dumbledore's own hand even if he himself had not actually sent it.

_Severus, I am going to be in deep meditation for my own mental health benefits so I am not to be disturbed all week while I am in my office. It is for your benefit as well as mine. I am worried about the safety here in the school and so I have warded your potions store shut all week. I don't want anyone stealing rare ingredients from you as they did last year. You will be expected to teach your classes using only the ingredients you currently have out. Stay alert and stay safe always. Next time I tell you to watch the other new students you will do so or I will be locking your stores indefinitely now get back to class and stop wasting time, Albus!_

Snape read the note as his face grew red in rage! What bloody ingredients had he out now? No one would speak like to Hermione and get away with it. She was annoyed that just because of his petty jealousies over her being ten times better then her so called teacher he was punishing her unnecessarily. With a wave of Neville's hand Draco began to make the potion perfectly. However when he was done although he had made a perfect potion it wasn't the one he'd been asked to make not that he knew this of course.

"Sir I'm done!" he said brightly. Snape came over smiling when his smile faded completely while Draco looked on uneasily wondering what was wrong now. "What's wrong sir is this not right?" he asked shocked. "Draco you fool! The potion is absolutely perfect only it isn't the one I actually asked you to make. Don't make me take points from my own house Draco! Start again!" he ordered waving his hand and clearing out Draco's potion. Once again he made another perfect potion but it still wasn't the one he had asked for. "Draco! You will be in detention for the next month. Why must you insist on making perfect potions when you know they are not the damn sleeping draught I have asked you for. Are you so stupid that you cannot read a damn book. Pull yourself together man even a girl is doing better then you even with access to my potion stores which I will ignore right now!" Snape snarled as his robes turned bright pink without him noticing as his focus was solely on Draco at that moment. By the time he had finished giving out to Draco he had pink bows in his hair and red heels on his feet. "What are you all laughing at?" said Snape turning and falling down with his heels in the air.

"What is the meaning of this the student responsible for this will suffer a years worth detention with me doing hard manual labour. And if by some weird chance this is peeves he'll wish he'd moved on into the damn afterlife." he tried to change it back but to no avail and he wasn't allowed to cancel classes so he'd have to stay like this all day until the spell wore off at six this evening. Harry smirked as Hermione had outdone herself this time. An annoyed Draco fled from the classroom as soon as the bell went. The day continued on with Filius asking after Dumbledore whom Snape had said was in meditation all week in his office and was not to be disturbed. Minerva who hadn't heard him say that had tried to go and see him but to no avail. He must have changed the wards. At least it was only a week so he wouldn't actually be missed by anyone not that he knew that of course. He had assumed the wizarding world would be crumbling all around them with his week long absence. The whole point of this punishment had been to show him that no one had missed him while he'd been away or even noticed his absence really.

In charms Luna had done remarkably well and had quickly gained all of her head of house's respect. He was amazed at how amazing she'd been. They were all at dinner that night when an owl carrying a package went over and delivered a small box to Luna who looked very confused. Cho Chang had urged her to open it which she did. Inside was a bottle of Mesmerise perfume and an 18 carat gold bracelet with a star and the word Nargles inscribed on the front of it. She frowned as Malfoy was looking at her both disgust and amusement on his face. "What the hell is this trash? I don't except mere trinkets from people I don't know. Cho I already have this perfume so you can have it as for this bracelet Winky!" she called out as the elf appeared before her. "I already have enough bracelets but someone sent me this. Please take it to the jewellers to be melted down and have him make two bracelets for yourself and Dobby. You two are my favourite elves who work here and you truly do deserve it!" she said shocking Cho and those surrounding her who did actually agree that the elves deserved it. I mean everyone knew she loved the elves so her treating them was nothing new as she usually bought or made them things every so often as a sign of her gratitude.

"It was sent by Blaise Marcus Zabini and purchased by Draconis Abraxas Malfoy" whispered Winky so only Luna could hear her before thanking her and leaving crying tears of joy at the wonderful jewellery both herself and Dobby would have. She returned twenty minutes later with two small golden mid arm bracelets. She was instructed to wear both of them instead as Luna said she had a better gift for Dobby. "Winky I've decided as a girl you should wear them both. Please get some money from my vault if you have time from your job here and buy some knitting needles and wool for Dobby so he can make himself some socks and things. Tell him he is to make a green and silver blanket and have it delivered to Harry with this note.

_Harry, I've had Winky melt down a useless bracelet given to me by Malfoy so she can wear it herself for a bit of luxury which our good friend Malfoy will be paying for. As Hermione would say he'll be helping out the elves whether he likes it or not. I won't have someone as stupid as him gifting me with useless trinkets when I have all I want with you. Dobby has been gifted with some knitting things and I've instructed him to make you a specially crafted Slytherin blanket, Love as always your darling wife xxx PS. Glad to see you like the letter. It truly is amazing isn't it. L xxx_

She handed the note to Winky who then left at once. Thankfully only Cho had noticed her conversing with the elf and hadn't seen her write the letter or mention Harry as she was too busy admiring her amazing new gift from Luna. Luna had some already but still wanted to share her gift with Cho which the young girl found amazing. As Harry and Hermione ate their dinner they noticed the satisfaction on Malfoy's face which they guessed would not be there much longer knowing Luna. As they went up to their dorms that night Draco told Harry he'd had a package on his bed. He read the letter provided smiling brightly before destroying it. He ripped open the package to discover the most luxurious knitted Slytherin blanket he'd ever seen. What made it more special was that it was covered in Luna's favourite scent which was also now his favourite scent. So it would appear that while sleeping she was sleeping with him. He found that idea to be incredibly sexy straining to stop his now very prominent erection from being so visible.

He pulled his trunk to the one side of his bed saying he preferred to keep it there for safety and laziness reasons so he wouldn't have to get out at night should he need anything from it. The boys in his dorm thought it was a great idea and did the same as him. This meant more floor space as well so the dorm now looked much bigger then it was. He took his quill scratching out a hurried note to Luna.

_Luna, move your trunk to one side of your bed telling everyone should they ask you why that it is easier to access at night should you need anything and this way you don't have to get out of your bed if you don't want to. This will create more floor space at the end of your bed making your room appear bigger then it actually is. Also you can aparate into your trunk once you've sealed your curtains and opened the top of it a fraction and no one will notice. I loved your blanket and it smells like you oh baby! Meet me in the bedroom in five minutes love you xxx _ he finished tapping it with his wand so it left and appeared just then in Luna's bed. She read his note blushing and did as he'd asked her to and just as he'd predicted everyone thought it was a great idea so followed suit. She sealed her curtains shut after saying good night to everyone and opened her trunk slightly before aparating inside and then flooing over to the bedroom in Harry's trunk.

She arrived and he pounced on her making her giggle with joy. "I'm glad you like my gift. I sprayed it with my favourite perfume before having it delivered on to you by Dobby." "Yes I loved it baby!" he said while tearing her clothes off. He hungrily devoured her neck inhaling her sweet scent while his thumbs brushed up against her nipples making her like putty in his hands. Deciding he wanted to experience a different scent he lay her on the bed taking off his own close and kissed every single inch of her body making her extremely wet and shiver all over. He positioned himself at her entrance and teased her lightly surprised when she used her legs to pull him into her rather forcefully. As she moved up and down on his lap quickly she felt so safe and as though all the stresses of the day had melted away slowly. She could feel her stomach muscles tighten and groaned. "Baby I'm so close ugh Harry I'm gonna come!" she purred as his thumb rubbed circles on her now firm clit which was sticking out slightly. Quickening his pace as his lips captured and sucked a nipple tentatively she screamed slightly her orgasm overwhelming her with the pulsing of her pussy bringing Harry who grunted over the edge with her. Since when did he get such a sexy wife. Wow he could make love to her all day if she would only let him he was sure of it. They both agreed that while doing this was wonderful they wouldn't be doing it everyday but four times a week. This seemed to suit them both.

She explained about Malfoy and Blaise buying and sending the things. He was amused when she'd given Cho the perfume and Winky the newly designed bracelets. It would seem Malfoy had unknowingly treated a house elf to something luxurious which he would never have done had he known about it. They fell asleep in each others arms whispering sweet nothings and feeling amazing.


	11. Well this is a shock, Oh Neville!

As the weeks flew past they realised it had been easier with Dumbledore gone and had permanently for the moment anyway confined him to his office. As far as the staff knew he was still meditating for health reasons and was not to be disturbed while he worked things out. They had oddly learned to just deal with the fact that he wasn't there and cope. Harry and Luna were woken in the trunk bedroom very early by Dobby who had come to call them so that they would be back in their own beds before everyone woke up. They would have another two hours in bed before they would need to wake up as they usually did when he woke them up. "Thanks Dobby for calling us again we really do have the best elves in the entire world" said Harry happily hugging the now blushing elf before the said elf received an even larger hug from a brightly smiling Luna. They had agreed that every second day they would sleep in the trunk together to keep the intimate aspects of their marriage alive and on every second day Dobby would call them before it was time to wake up. So far they hadn't been caught and it was refreshing as well as highly thrilling to get to spend so much intimate time together and still do exceptionally well in their classes.

"Luna I have purposefully left this room full of furniture but blank of any accessories so that you can design it putting anything you think would suit it inside. You can decide what colour the walls are going to be should you wish to change the colours of them as I won't mind at all if you do. Also you can come in here any time you want to as long as you let me know somehow that you are in here. It has been weeks and I feel we should start putting personal touches on the room by now don't you agree?" said Harry addressing both Luna and Dobby as he got out of bed. "Lord Harry is too kind and may I say he and Lady Luna are the best masters or Lords in the world to me too" said Dobby before hugging Harry and Luna then leaving them to get ready. Luna was most surprised but delighted by his offer. "Harry thank you for saying this to me and of course the same can be said for my room. I have something to tell you" she said looking quite nervous.

"I'm not ready for children!" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself and went extremely red in his face. "What? Oh I'm so sorry I guess I phrased that wrong Harry. I don't want children either right now which is why I take a contraceptive potion each day. No I am just nervous because I was reading Rowena's diary and she talks about a spell I was thinking we could all use. It's called visitans praeteritum have you heard of it?" she asked him seriously. "Luna you looked very nervous but I am delighted you are always taking precautions as am I of course. No I haven't heard of it what does it do?" he asked her curiously. "Well it enables you to go back to a random time in the past bringing with you only what you have on your person and to change a maximum of two things when you get wherever it is the spell sends you. While in the past we could do magic without it being traced and I thought it might be good to try it out. Also when we come back things will be the same for us but their might be some minor differences in our lives depending on what we choose to change. I'm just nervous you might not like it" she said while deep in thought. "Luna I think it would be stupid to pass up an opportunity like this. This Friday night we will cast the spell in the room of requirements. I'll inform Hermione and you inform Neville. I love you" he said kissing her as he left the room. He had been thinking about it since she mentioned it and knew just what he was going to do depending of course on where the spell took them.

Had he not been so tired from just being woken up he'd have realised that today was Friday. She laughed at his tired error and arranged for them to meet up in the Room of Requirement later on. She told him about it telepathically. Elsewhere Snape was confused as to why Draco had been so careless in class since the other week. He'd checked for wandless or wordless magic with or without a wand in every class since and found none. Was he really so scared of his father it was causing him to panic in his classes. He'd been disgusted to find out that Dumbledore had asked Draco to meddle in these new kids lives simply because he wouldn't do it. Going into the boys dorms he checked on the new boy and saw he was sound asleep. Casting a silencing spell over Draco's bed he cast the imperious on the boy making him wake up, drink a potion to clear his system while preventing anyone from ever poisoning him against his will and go back to sleep all before removing the spell and himself. Hopefully Draco would be better soon.

He was not aware Harry had pretended to sleep seeing it all but saying nothing. When Harry woke up he was greeted by a shocking site. Draco had punched Crabbe and Goyle and looked angrier then ever before storming over to him. "Potter! I have no idea what the old goats problem is but I will not spy on you for him so if you wish to get me in trouble you may tell him this otherwise shut your damn mouth! I am sick of his ridiculous demands I swear to god he's like Voldermort. His obsession with you is rather creepy the old goat I mean. Don't let him get to you yeah? I swear to god Longbottom is going to pay for his stunt in potions yesterday. I left with blue bloody hands because of him the pig! I can't believe that Lovegood bitch gave my jewellery gift to those ungrateful pigs a few weeks ago. I only discovered today where they were gone as she'd not been wearing them. I will get her to see sense even if it is by force!" he said smiling evilly. Harry grabbed Draco by the throat shocking everyone in the room. "Say that again Malfoy I dare you! You will leave Lovegood alone or suffer the consequences now don't ever let me here you talk about her in such disgusting terms again" he said finishing with a shocking punch to his face.

Draco stumbled backwards. "What the hell is your problem? Let me guess you want to fuck the batty bitch too? Well I've got news for you it ain't gonna happen buddy!" sneered Draco dangerously. "Well Draco I've got news for you I happen to know her husband and he wouldn't be too happy with you saying these things" said Harry leaving smugly. The reason that they'd decided to not demand rooms together as a married couple was to not draw too much unnecessary attention to themselves while studying. So by living in their normal houses it deflected attention from them altogether. Besides which they could also meet up in the trunk like they did last night so it didn't matter. Draco cleaned his bloody nose furiously. How dare Harry insinuate that she had a husband when he knew she did not. Harry was obviously her friend and so wanted to protect her but to lie about her having a husband was low even for a Slytherin. It would seem that even with the various spells people had on him removed Draco was still a cunt to everyone all the time.

Snape was in the common room readjusting a shelf that had fallen down and looked back to normal again after weeks of looking silly each day much to his relief. "Potter good morning how are things with your classmates this morning?" he enquired causally. "Well Draco punched Crabbe and Goyle and insulted my friend so I punched him. He needed to be put back in line sir. I won't take crap like that from the likes of him. I mean we're all pureblood but we don't all need to act like him because of it. He needs to grow up! Sorry sir I'm rambling too much I'll see you later!" he said hurrying out the door where Hermione had exited. "What's this I hear about you punching Malfoy Harry!? You can't sink to his level every time Harry!" she said sounding exacerbating. "Hey stop that! He insulted Luna and I won't stand for that from him or anyone really!" said Harry now slightly annoyed for being chastised because he'd protected Luna. "Oh I didn't know that sorry. Of course you would be defending her. Did you hear about tonight? Luna just told me and said she's already told Neville for you" said Hermione smirking. "Yes she did. I wonder where it will send us?" he inquired rhetorically.

They made there way to breakfast where Blaise was now standing in front of where Luna was sitting. Harry diverted over to Luna and sat down in front of her totally ignoring Blaise. "Good morning Luna my friend how are you?" he asked her much to the annoyance of Blaise. "Luna.." Blaise started but was stopped by her. "Blaise! What do you want? Stop sending me damn sentimental rubbish and just ask me whatever the hell you want to! Harry wait there for me. Blaise and I are just going to talk in the hall one moment" she said pulling a shocked Blaise into the hall. "I've had enough of your stupid games now what do you want or did Malfoy ask you to come here? He is not as careful as he thinks he is!" she snapped angrily. "What? No uh he didn't ask me to come here. I am here because I choose to be. I am sorry about the stuff I was just delivering them they weren't actually from me. I obviously wasn't careful enough and you must have seen me as you know I sent them" he replied nervously. "You idiot I know you didn't send them. You tell Malfoy either he confronts me himself or my husband will go after him and I will not be there to stop him!" she fumed slapping him before returning to Harry.

"I've told Blaise if Draco doesn't confront me himself my husband will go after him and I won't be able to stop him. So either Draco comes to me or you go to him!" she said enthusiastically. "I've already dealt with him this morning for bad mouthing you so he'll probably just go to you himself" said Harry casting a quick notice me not and kissing her senseless on the table before removing it and returning to Slytherin smiling and leaving a very breathless blushing wife behind him. When he returned Blaise was quietly asking Hermione who Luna's husband was and she told him it wasn't her place to say who it was only Luna's.

Neville had just been told about the spell and was also wondering where they'd be going tonight. He wondered what they'd do for time as they could stay wherever they'd been sent as long as they wanted to. He was however worried they'd be missed in this time and place. He finished breakfast and headed off to Transfigurations with Luna. It would seem that this year Slytherin's were to have some of their core classes with Hufflepuff as a way of inter house unity. The Gryffindor's would have herbology and Transfigurations with the Ravenclaw's but would have Charms and Potions with the Slytherin's. He sat beside Luna who looked only too happy to see him. She explained all that had happened with Draco and Blaise to Neville who seemed most interested. Draco would sure get more then he bargained for should he ever decide to come looking. McGonagall entered to tell them they would be transfiguring books into fully functional trunks. They could have them appear as ornate or as simple as they wanted them to as long as they got them right.

"Now everyone is to take it in turns while we go around the room. Mr Longbottom begin if you please. Very good five points to Gryffindor. For your nice simple trunk although I do feel you could have made a better one but for some reason have restrained yourself. Don't do that again please. Now lets see who to put next um yes ok Miss Lovegood you can go next please. Wow what a beautiful ornate trunk. Ten points to Ravenclaw" said McGonagall delighted that her students were improving immensely since last year. Both Longbottom and Lovegood were doing exceptionally well she'd have to consider maybe asking them to do some more complex transfigurations assignments in the future. Next they had herbology. Everyone was looking more closely at Neville in this class which really didn't bother him. He was surprised when people became annoyed as he didn't follow the teachers instructions but got the same if not better results. Sprout herself who had been watching him in fascination had never considered that doing things his way would get better results then she had so she approached him.

"Class dismissed and thank you. Have a great day. Longbottom stay behind a moment please. I noticed you didn't follow my instructions and I am rather concerned about that. Don't worry this is not a punishment or anything. I mean to say I am very proud of your absolute dedication to herbology and I know this will be early but I don't care as you're obviously so extremely talented. I was wondering if you would consider possibly apprenticing under me in order to take the teaching exam in the future to enable to you teach herbology then. I'd love an insight into how you come to your remarkable results and would love the ability for us to share together all we know. You will able to tell me all you know in a teaching role and I will be able to do the same. I do have a confession to make however and it is that your brilliant abilities are not simply the reason I have chosen you" she said looking intently at him.

"Wow Professor I'd never considered this as a career I mean I just love to do it. I am amazed by your offer. What was the other reason you chose me then?" he asked her curiously. "Well in truth I'd like to be able to retire from teaching herbology so I could go and teach healing here which is an old course from years ago using the plants from the herbology class. By studying you today you are more then ready to teach but I feel we need the qualification anyway. If you prefer you could go and take the teaching exam straight away and then simply tell me or teach me all you know that choice is really up to you. I just feel we could be a brilliant team together. Tell you what, what do you have Tuesday morning at ten am?" she said enthusiastically as Neville's face lit up with joy. "I have potions from nine until ten and a break from ten till twelve before lunch but I finish Tuesday at six pm" said Neville seriously. "Well come down to the greenhouses at that time on Tuesday but before you come prepare a lesson plan. You are going to teach my first year class and I will be telling them I have to see to an appointment at that time on Tuesdays so for the foreseeable future you will be taking their lessons on a Tuesday and it will only be for the first year students. I will receive permission from Dumbledore when he's out of meditation hopefully by next week." She jumped as a letter appeared on the table beside her in "Dumbledore's" handwriting. "One moment Longbottom It's from the Headmaster. Could you please check on my mandora flowers in the back as I read this one moment. They are not growing this year and I simply can't figure out why" she said while snatching up the letter. He agreed and set to work smiling at his handy work with the letter.

_Pomona, I am not the smartest wizard of the age for nothing. Yes I am in meditation at the moment but that does not mean I do not know what you are thinking presently. I believe it would be very admirable for Neville John Longbottom to teach all first year classes for you( for the moment anyway). Please show this letter to Minerva as I want him to be able to prepare his lesson plans and she could help him. He is to complete all homework assignments and when handing them in complete demonstrations for both Charms and Transfigurations personally for the said teachers in their office. Also get Luna Marie Lovegood to visit Minerva as I want the same things for her in terms of Herbology and Transfigurations. She is to teach all first years charms classes for the moment also. _

_I also order that all of our new students be assessed by The Ministry immediately to see where their strengths lie. _ _I have studied the new students progress and have seen that they do in fact become rather embarrassed and hold back a lot in classes and I feel that this test will perhaps tell us why that is. It is almost as though they are afraid of outshining anyone in the class and I don't want that for them. If they are that talented then of course they should be teaching despite their age. For long enough we have had incompetent teachers in certain areas and it is about time we did a reshuffling of current staffs schedules. After this you are personally to accompany them all to the Ministry for their tests. We could do with an up and coming healing programme and I want you to personally work with Neville and Poppy on this. I am very excited about the opportunities this can afford the school. With the Ministry adding on the new extra eighth year for safety purposes we need all the help we can get. _

_Hopefully if the "new teachers" (permitting they pass all the exams of course) teach the first to fourth years in their subjects it means that the core teachers such as yourself can teach only newt classes from fourth to seventh year. This will give you more time to focus solely on the new healing programme as I would wish you to be at the forefront of that working in close proximities with Poppy when she can spare her time. I would love to be able to have you tell people it was your idea to start up this class once again to bring more variety to our wondrous school._

_If these students are successful they may have living quarters here along with their new jobs. I am so very proud of you Pomona as you have done me well over the years and for that reason you and the other staff will be getting a permanent fifty percent pay rise so mote it be. I am proud of you all and it's about time I started actually showing that. I do have another reason for my suggestions however as I am determined to have the worlds best Magical Academy and I am very confident that if we work together we can succeed. Well done everyone, Signed Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin 1st class, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot._

She smiled brightly calling Neville over. "Professor I have changed your soil for you and the plants are set to grow in three days. I've expelled the bag of soil you had and replaced it with replicated healthy soil from the other bags. Your soil had been contaminated by a potion I am guessing someone spilled it on the soil by accident. I wanted to talk to you Professor as I remembered something that might interest you just now. I have a job working as a Herbology Dr one evening a week in the new Herbology Place in Hogsmeade and I was thinking if you like I can bring my work with me to school and together we can all three of us that is make healing these plants beneficial. Also I could bring elements of diagnosing the plants to my classes sometimes for anyone who might be interested" said Neville proudly. "Longbottom I am amazed. Yes that will be beneficial to us in the future now come with me please and note you are excused from all classes today. Please go and find Ms Lovegood and our new students Mr Potter and Miss Longbottom and meet me back at Professor McGonagall's office. Now off you go" she said smiling brightly. "Thank you Professor!" he said running off excitedly to find the others.

He quickly found them all. "What is this about Neville?" they asked him. "Suffice it to say that "Dumbledore" wrote Pomona a letter and we are all heading to the Ministry now for teaching tests and should we succeed we shall be able to teach all OWL subjects here. Pomona will be teaching all NEWTS as well as a newly revived healing course. If we get the jobs here it means we can live here together teaching as spouses. I have also given all the staff a permanent fifty percent raise to automatically come from his vault and as he really did write the letter he can't lie and say he didn't" said Neville proudly. Hermione reacted first charging at and kissing Neville passionately. "Neville you wonderful man. We could make such changes to how people are taught here at school oh how exciting a professor I'd never thought of that!" she said smiling so brightly he though her face might burst in two. They arrived at McGonagall's office to find Pomona, Filius and Minerva waiting for them. "You are all exceptional students and I am delighted Dumbledore has noticed it as well. It will be an honour to work beside you should the tests be successful" said Minerva brightly. "Congratulations on having his permission to do this as you have all been exceptional in your classes and the break from so much teaching would mean each of us can focus more on expanding our knowledge for the years we will be teaching. I am such a proud person right now!" squealed Filius in joy.

They left for the Ministry with Pomona in the floo. When they arrived Harry nearly laughed as there were signs everywhere stating to call the Ministry if you saw either Harry or Hermione anywhere. They all passed by without much notice being given to them. They boarded the lift and headed to the Department of Educational Decree. They all got out and approached the desk. "Good afternoon I have students with me who are prepared to take the teaching exams and will be waiting afterwards for their results if you don't mind. I must ask are they still as long as they were when I was taking my exams years ago?" asked Pomona smiling politely at the lady behind the desk. "No Ma'am the test only takes one hour to complete now. We use a practical approach to the test. It is obvious to us that these students do well in the literary aspects of the course or else they would not be here on recommendation of Albus Dumbledore himself so they just need to prove they have the actual practical elements to back up their work. I mean as we all know anyone can answer questions the real test is in showing yourself practically. I'll take them all this way please!" said the lady politely before leading them off to a separate chamber where four different instructors waited.

This test was meant to appear simple as there were little instructions given but it was more difficult then it had been initially thought to be. "Ok we will each mention a subject and you are to display one practical element for the subject which is of your own choice. We will grade you as we go!" said the main lady. As potions was the most time consuming and often difficult it was the first one mentioned. Hermione thought hard about what she wished to make and decided that to make something difficult would better showcase her talents. She chose the difficult Felix Felisis. She set up her station with all the ingredients and began cutting the livers dragonskull. Once that was done she added it to the now simmering cauldron while adding in two measures of standard ingredient. She stirred it five times clockwise, three times anti clockwise and added in three drops of essence of cowbane. She left it to simmer for five minutes while she ground up three strealers and two bats wings in her pestle and mortar. She then held her wand firmly aimed at the cauldron while adding in two exact measures of the essence from the pestle and mortar. She then boiled her potion for exactly two and three quarter minutes before switching off her cauldron and bottling the potion for examination.

Neville had made essence of dittany, Harry had chosen to make his favourite potion the draught of the living dead while Luna chose to make amortentia. The next practical was for Transfigurations whereby a box full of items was placed in the centre of the room. You had to pick one item of your choice and transfigure it any way you chose. Everyone else seemed to pick their items easily but Harry took his time picking his item. Finally he found a rather striking menorah and removed it from the box. He already knew what he was going to do with it and so the instructors looked at him in interest when he moved to the far left and away from most people. Placing the menorah in the centre of the room he backed off at a distance and turned around saying some rather complex words while using equally complex wand movements which would take ages for any normal person to do. It took a total of five minutes worth of complex wording for him to be finished. Once finished gone was the menorah but in it's place was a beautiful two story Georgian home. The examiners were speechless as they explored the inside of the fully furnished and designed home. "Mr Potter if we may can we ask to keep this here like this? It will show our other students what they need to work towards should they wish to teach in this field. Next of course was the charms demonstration as someone chosen by the examiners who came into the room for this purpose.

Luna decided to change the sex of this person and their personality making the gorgeous man into a stunning female no easy feat I can assure you. After adding charms to make "her" converse solely in Italian she changed back the man and obliviated him of the entire experience. The examiners were left stunned by the ease at which she did the charms. Everyone else did well also but she was outstanding. "I tell you we've not had someone that fantastic in here since Rowena Ravenclaw herself well done Miss Potter!" they all said encouraging her to smile wider. After ages of testing all the subjects came the last one herbology at which Neville aced. He successful planted an indoor self sufficient arboretum with a complete waterfall and instructed the examiners that they could move it and place it anywhere as it was set to grow different plants according to what season it was. They had told him to transfer it now to the main atrium as the final part of the test concluded. They were all exhausted after the trying tests but relieved to have them finished. They left the office where Pamona was eagerly waiting them. Each person was congratulated and supplied with not only four certificates each qualifying each of them to teach the main subjects but a written offer of immediate work from "Dumbledore" with a magically binding contract he could never dispute as he'd signed it himself.

They were never more proud of Neville with his brilliant charms work he was able to fool everyone into thinking and believing that Dumbledore had offered them work via a magically binding contract for the next twenty years. Which they did of course sign and as it had been stored in the legal department of affairs he couldn't possibly ever deny it. Besides which he'd hand delivered it but had to return to his meditations. Man Neville was good. Hermione was shocked as she had been given the full job of teaching potions to all years and Snape had been fired on Dumbledore's orders of course. Neville had been given the job of teaching herbology to all the years meaning that Pomona could focus solely on her healing course and work with him. He was extremely excited. Because of Snape's firing Hermione realised Dumbledore had made her the head of house. Neville had also been made the head of Hufflepuff a responsibility that Pomona Sprout was only too happy to offload if it meant she could work her way towards success in the medical field.

Luna was given the full title of charms teacher and head of her own house while Filius was instructed to take Defence Against the Dark Arts with Bill Weasley and they were to co teach. Bill would do all of the theory and curse breaking work while Filious taught the rare art of duelling in a safe environment. He would be holding mini tournaments and it made him feel young and spritely and he was honoured he'd been given the opportunity. I mean asides from the four new teachers Bill had been his star pupil and to get to work with someone as amazing as him would be great. Harry of course got the Transfigurations and head of Gryffindor house job. McGonagall would be the new Headmaster. It would seem not only did Albus give them jobs and have them sign the contract he'd also resigned officially in person in the Ministry. Filius was delighted because he also got promoted to vice head of the school. They were so ecstatic they couldn't believe it. All Neville had wanted was some recognition for their extraordinary talent he hadn't necessarily gone into this saying great lets get jobs. It would seem as Founders they were for the moment anyway right where they should be.

That night they would be sleeping in their dorms before they moved out permanently tomorrow. They all headed into the room of requirements as Hermione asked the room for it to only take one hour for them to be missing while they returned to the past. A silver hour glass appeared on the wall moving extremely slowly to show it had worked. Harry dimmed the lights while drew some runes on the floor. Hermione lit nine candles in a circle in which they all stood in the centre. "Now remember guys we may only change two things where we are going and no one will be able to see us or prove we've done anything. Are we all ready?" Neville had some vials in his pockets while Harry had the marauders map in his pockets. Hermione had included in her pockets a camera to record and take pictures of whatever they saw wherever they went and Luna included some parchment and a quill on her person to take notes of what she saw. As they were all ready she said the spell everything around them swirling quickly in a huge blur making them all dizzy. When they finally stopped they opened there eyes slowly. "WHAT THE HELL?" Harry shouted before fainting out cold.


	12. It's not where but when we are?

**A/N: Thought I'd try something a but different in this chapter so I hope you like it :)**

Harry had regained consciousness and opened his eyes once again. They were still in the room of requirement the question wasn't where they were but when they were? Looking around he saw piles of old record players, shag carpets, various posters and lava lamps. Then he jumped once more he knew it had been her voice but then he actually saw her. "I'm so sick of the bullying Deanna. It's everywhere I go! Mum bullies Petunia constantly for not being special like me but I'm adopted. You don't have to be a bright person to see the differences. I wish mum and dad could see that Petunia is very special in her own way. Now I've got to suffer at the hands of Petunia because she suffers at the hands of my parents! And I am so fucking sick of James Potter! Who the hell does he think he is bullying Severus? Also I can't always be there to defend Severus he needs to get a fucking back bone and quickly! I mean what is Dumbledore playing at saying I should be with James because I can't be with the man I truly love. No one but you understands! I had to send her away Dumbledore made me do it. She looks just like him" said Lily crying her eyes out.

The teens were shocked there before them stood both Harry and Luna's mothers having a private heart to heart in the room of requirements. "I know Lils I know. What did you call her?" said Deanna smiling slightly. "I named her Evelyn Judith Lupin after her father. He has no idea of course as Dumbledore forbid me from being with him but I love him. I don't care that he's a werewolf. I really want to be able to love James as Dumbledore says it will be the safest option but quite frankly James is a pig and treats everyone like crap. I'm telling you if he hexes Severus once more I'll cut the damn thing off then we'll see how serious Dumbledore is about him! I will not be bullied into a certain type of lifestyle like Petunia and Severus. It's pathetic serving a half blood cretin! You know Molly actually tried to get off with James and even with all of her pureblood money Dumbledore saw to it that she chose to have an interest in Arthur. Arthur is a wonderful man but I don't see why he should have to be with someone he doesn't want to!" said Lily once again sounding hysterical.

"Severus loves you Lily. I see the way he looks at you as though he has eyes for no one else. I am worried Lily my thoughts as of late have become more frayed and abstract. I experimented with that potion I couldn't get right again the other night. Just as I was walking away it exploded. It didn't get me but Malfoy threw something into it. I hexed him good and proper for it too. Let's just say his blue hair, green face and silver coloured tongue didn't go down too well with Professor Slughorn who gave me detention for it. I slept with him again last night I know my father wouldn't approve but he's so gorgeous I couldn't help it and he was very charming" said Deanna shocking Luna. "But Dee he's a Slytherin and a very mysterious one at that not a pure scum like Malfoy! Nothing good can ever come of meddling with the likes of Antonio Zabini. As for Severus I know that but I can't love him as I just don't feel that way and I'll never forgive him for choosing the dark side. I told him one time you know that if he didn't choose the dark side I'd be his. I didn't mean it of course but I would have done almost anything to stop him. What about Xeno? I thought you were interested in him now" said Lily.

"Yes but Xeno is boring and encourages my sudden desire to act strange. I am rather fond of him I mean he's adorable and I could run my hands through his hair all day long only he says it stops oxygen reaching the brain or some such thing. Oh no look at the time come on let's get to great hall for dinner don't want to be missed" said Deanna leading lily outside as they both ran for the great hall. "My mother had another child with Remus Lupin and Dumbledore made her get rid of it! I had no idea my dad bullied Snape or that Petunia was bullied so harshly by her own parents for being only ordinary. I mean that does explain where her anger towards me came from and I never knew mum knew she was adopted. This is most certainly news. I have decided what I am going to do first" said Harry seriously looking at Luna who looked royally pissed off.

"I can't believe my mother the bloody fool actually slept with Zabini! He's a fucking creep. I'm sorry but he is at least his son is anyway. What are you going to do Harry?" she asked her husband calming down somewhat. "I'm first going to pay a visit to Petunia's home and see how things are done there and try to rectify the situation if I can. Then I'm going to remove any and all charms Dumbledore has on anyone else while having Peter Pettigrew commits suicide in the great hall around everyone. These are my two things what about you?" he asked her interested. "Well the memories are going to be erased from Dumbledore's memories but not before we use Neville's vials to collect them from him. Yaxley is also going to commit suicide himself in the great hall as he tortured my mother before she killed herself while experimenting all because of what Dumbledore made her think. What about you Hermione?" she asked her friend now smiling slightly. "I am going to record as much as I can on what I see and try my best to assist my mother. When I am done both Luscious Malfoy and Severus Snape are going to have their memories wiped while I cut off the skin where the dark mark is present and replace it with skin without a dark mark on it. I will only do that if one is present however. I learned the spell in Slytherin's personal journal. What about you Neville?"

"Bellatrix will commit suicide and I will be examining the memories of all the staff at the staff table to see if they hold any secrets that would be of benefit to us in our own time. Let's go!" he said enthusiastically as they left for the great hall. They entered and saw Dumbledore sitting at the top table proud as punch well that would certainly change soon. They first attended to the collection and removal of his memories. Harry went down the isle of Gryffindor searching for Pettigrew whom he found almost straight away. He cast the notice me not charm and the silencing charm over him. He waited a moment and when he was sure no one was paying him any attention he cast the imperious curse on Pettigrew. _You're going to slice your own throat Pettigrew using the Diffindo charm when I say go!_ Go! "Diffindo!" shouted Peter slicing through his own throat killing himself almost instantly. He saw the others attending to Bellatrix and Yaxely and then together they all released the charms the students all falling to the floor from their positions on their seats making everyone scream. While this was going on the dark marks had been cut off both Severus and Luscious and their skin had been repaired. She removed all negative imagery from both of their minds feeding them potions to further prevent from future tampering.

She hoped that by doing this any future bad deeds these boys had done would by now be erased. She went on studying everything around her while Harry aparated to Cokeworth but not before placing both a notice me not charm and a silencing charm on himself. His arrival was quite quiet. He approached the house where his mother had grown up and what he saw angered him beyond belief. There was Petunia's father beating her with a leather belt across the back for being so ordinary. "Do it faster you little bitch! Lily would have that done in minutes but you take hours for everything. I regret the day you were born and we adopted Lily. Why couldn't you have been the adopted child you freak! You are our constant reminder we're not normal like she is. We hate you!" he said as he beat the now wailing petunia as she scrubbed the floor. He raised his wand blasting the man to the side and healed petunia's back removing all of the dark memories from that of his aunt and both of parents. Upon returning to the school he decided to hex his dad with boils on the face for all he had done to Severus. It was never good to be a bully and it was something he aspired to not be. It was as he was on his way to finding the others that he spotted Molly and was awestruck.

She had the most expensive and finest pureblood clothing and school supplies as did her brothers beside her. What's more Arthur seemed to have no interest in muggles like he did now. He cast a charm and saw that the impulse had been placed their by Albus before the memories had been erased from his mind. He removed the impulses from Arthur's mind and decided to change something drastic about the future. He knew this would have very different repercussions but he really didn't care at this point. He placed a charm in Arthur's brain making him want to continuously steer clear of Molly Anne Prewett and gave him the potion that stopped everyone from tampering with him ever again in the future. Albus did in fact still have a lot of memories it was only the bad memories or memories of things he'd done to others which had been removed. Once they had determined they had done all they could in the past they returned to their own time while the Aurors present had confirmed all students to die had committed suicide. Hermione had seen to her own mother and Sirius making it so they only ever trusted themselves, Lily, Remus, James, Deanna, Tonks and Xenophyillius Lovegood.

They arrived back to find out just an hour had past. They were wondering what the changes they had implemented would mean for their future from now on. Was Sirius still alive or Harry's parents for that matter. It turned out Sirius had in fact now not died or gone to jail but his alias had changed from that of Nigel Grimm to Sirius Grimm and no one suspected anything. He floo called the Ministry Department of records requesting that a certificate of Marriage be sent over to him for his mother and for James Potter. The documents arrived five minutes after he'd asked for them and they all looked at them on the table.

Name of wife: Lilianna Elizabeth Potter nee Carrington.

Name of Husband: Julian Bartholomew Potter.

Date of Marriage: 21st of July 1979.

Place of Marriage: Cue Gardens, London.

Under this was an excerpt about who in the family was in attendance. _On this day the 21__st__ of July 1979 Lilianna Elizabeth married Julian Bartholomew and both of their parents were in attendance to the service. Julian's twin brother James was also in attendance as were the sisters of Lilianna Elizabeth both Violet Mary &amp; Ivy Elizabeth Carrington. _

They looked at the marriage certificate for James Potter next and were quite surprised.

Name of wife: Narcissa Evangeline Potter nee Black

Name of Husband: James Charlus Potter.

Date of Marriage: 25th August 1980.

Place of Marriage: Secret Garden, Upton Park, London.

_Both of the parents of the groom and bride were in attendance as well as the grooms twin brother Julian and his wife Lilianna and the brides sister Andromeda Tonks and her husband Theodore Tonks._

It turned out that not all of Harry's parents had died that day. Julian it would seem had been able to escape with baby Harry and his mother had perished at the hands of an irate Voldermort who was unable to catch Harry before his rather narrow escape. So Harry now had a real live father and it was more then he could ever have asked for. He was elated. Yes his mother had died but at least because of the changes they made in the past he still had a decent father living. His father would not be able to know who he was right now as he was still very much under alias for protection but as soon as it was safe he'd be back with his real father once again.

Harry looked at it all again in shock. What of Draco or Ron? He wondered as he left them all to go to the great hall for dinner. He did in fact see Ron looking much the same only his mother as he had heard was now a beautiful woman called Esme Weasley. Draco Malfoy was still called just that but his mother was a women called Druella Malfoy nee Browning. It would seem the dark lord had caught his father and made him become a death eater once again blaming Dumbledore entirely for his loosing his memories. After Dinner they all went to bed their heads completely reeling from the shock of the changes brought about by their influences in the past and none were greater then in Neville's case as he'd recovered both of his parents alive and well who knew of his marriage and approved greatly. Hermione's parents as in her real parents were now together and both under alias together as her mother had concealed herself using magic which had not been bound by Dumbledore because of their actions in the past. Luna still had both of her parents and was truly delighted as they loved Harry. They all went to bed elated as it would be one hell of a day tomorrow and the students were all in for some serious shocks!


	13. Dumbledores release or something like it

Hermione awoke early the next morning and packed and shrunk her trunk before carrying it out to the common room with her. Professor McGonagall was waiting there for her. "Hermione dear your new office can be located at the end of the potions labs and your apartments will be accessible via a password locked portrait which can be accessed via your office. Inside your office you will have a portrait of a handsome looking nobleman and this will lead to the personal apartments of your husband should you wish it to. You will only be able to access it once he has given you his password and you have given him yours. Your portrait to access your personal living quarters is the portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself. You and your husband will have separate living quarters but may spend as much time together privately as you wish so long as it doesn't affect your teaching here. Also you should note that your personal living quarters will design themselves as you would wish them to appear when you first enter them. I have asked all Slytherin's to convene for a meeting here in ten minutes where I will be introducing you. Bare in mind please that I may have to stretch the truth in order to introduce you but it will be nothing too serious. I'll let you to get unpacked and then you can meet me outside" said Minerva leaving Hermione.

She decided her office was too dark and this was not at all the image she wished to portray. Snape had always favoured dank dark places but she however did not. Tilly! She called out smiling as the adorable looking house elf popped in. "Yes Mistress Hermione what can I help you with today?" said the smiling elf. "Please from now on call me either Hermione, Lady Hermione or Lady Longbottom ok? Please can you clean this office out so all the cobwebs are gone and please unpack the compartment in my trunk labelled teaching stuff. When I come back at some point during the day I expect my office to be bright and airy and then I am going to make some changes to the common room here as well" she said smiling at the elf who thanked her and then she left the room re-entering her house once again.

"Alright everyone gather round as I have a few important announcements to make to you all. A few days ago Dumbledore fired Professor Snape before quitting from the job of headmaster permanently and giving the position to me. Hermione Longbottom here came to the school under the guise of being a student when in fact she was a fully qualified teacher. Dumbledore saw to it that she was qualified assigning her the position of potions mistress and head of Slytherin house. Please give a warm welcome to your new head of house" said McGonagall smiling at everyone in front of her who looked most shocked.

"Good morning everyone and thank you for convening here. I am honoured to get this opportunity and let me say my house will respect themselves and all those around them. I am not Professor Snape and I do have eyes therefore any rule breaking from anyone in any house will not be tolerated. This common room is going to change it's appearance slightly, We are after all Slytherin's and I think it's about time we started acting like it. I expect good behaviour from you all as I really want to win the house cup here this year. The potions classroom will be changing as well as we all know dark dank rooms do nothing to inspire anyone to learn or succeed. I came here initially under the guise of being a pupil as Dumbledore wished to assess me in my own house before offering me the job. My friend Harry Potter was also here under the guise of being a pupil and is now the head of Gryffindor house. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom passed their teaching exams with us and as such will be heading the Ravenclaw house for Luna and the Hufflepuff house for Neville. Do me proud in quidditch and all of your other classes. Thank you and now I believe we should get going for breakfast. After today come and see me in my office should you have any queries or concerns" said Hermione leading her now shocked house out of the common room area.

It would take them a while to adjust to their new head of house but everyone knew they'd get over it eventually after all they had no choice. Now in the hallway stood Neville alongside Minerva. "This way Neville I'll show you to your office. Ok so here we are in the charms lab and your office is at the end of the classroom. Inside your office is a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff and you will find your living quarters behind that. In the corner you will have a portrait of a Lady of the manor behind which you may reach your wife's personal living quarters should you wish to do so. Please note that this is fine so long as it doesn't impose upon your work here. You should note that once you enter your living quarters they are charmed to look as you would wish them to. Now let's go to the Hufflepuff common room where the entire house is waiting for my speech and then one of your own" said Minerva leaving the room with him behind her.

"Thank you everyone for gathering here in the common room this morning as I have some confessions to make. Professor Dumbledore yesterday officially quit his job as the stress was getting to him in his old age but not of course before he made some permanent changes here. Professor Sprout will be heading a new programme here called healing and will be teaching it in conjunction with Madame Pomfrey and Neville Longbottom here. As Dumbledore wished for her to focus solely on her new class he has made the new head of your house and teacher of Herbology Neville Longbottom here beside me. Professor Longbottom is to be treated with the utmost respect by all. You should also note that Professor Snape has been fired and as a consequence the new potions mistress and head of Slytherin is Professor Hermione Longbottom. We are to expect great things from her here in her new job. I have been promoted to Headmistress while Professor Flitwick will be the vice head here who in conjunction with Professor Weasley will be teaching a duelling class. The new head of Ravenclaw and Charms Mistress is Professor Lovegood. Last but not least the new Transfigurations professor and head of Gryffindor house will be Professor Potter. I'll leave you now with Professor Longbottom" said Minerva smiling and leaving.

"Good morning students. As you know I am professor Longbottom and it gives me such great pleasure that I get to teach the one class I love so much. Being a head of this house is always something that has been close to my heart as I have admired this house above even my own. Your loyalty and willingness to succeed the open and honest way is remarkable. I hope to bring positive changes to this house as long as I work here. If I am honest I am ashamed by Quidditch and how it is played in this house. I am going to be choosing the pick of my house to be on the quidditch team and will select a captain myself when I feel one has emerged. We may not win the cup but we are most definitely past coming last in the running for it. I expect the best of behaviour from my house and I warn you now should a Slytherin attack you and be proven to do so you will never be reprimanded by me for protecting yourself. However there will be severe punishments to the students who provoke any Slytherin's or those from any other house. I am a kind tolerant man but even my house is not above punishment. If you should need anything at any time I can be found either in my office or if not there in one of the greenhouses. I will be willing to give assistance in herbology and any other subject should you need the extra help at any time so never feel afraid to ask me for it" he paused here a moment as he thought of what to say next.

"I believe the common room could do with a sprucing up which I will be doing later today. Also for those of you new to the house I will be changing the way in which we enter it. Yes you will still have to tap the right container to gain entrance but now when you get it wrong instead of vinegar you will doused with a potion which will give you purple boils. This is of course to protect against anyone who wishes to gain illegal access so that they may be apprehended and punished accordingly by myself. Let's all go now and enjoy breakfast!" said Neville finishing his speech. He was shocked and deafened by the huge rounds of applause and cheering that followed his speech. They had the king of Herbology as their head and he was even willing to help them with their other subjects. They all knew they'd get great grades this year because of him and the other new teachers. Minerva made her way next to Gryffindor Tower entrance where Harry was waiting for her. She showed him to his office and the Transfigurations labs.

"Now Harry the portrait of Godric Gryffindor in your office leads to your living quarters which will upon your first entry design themselves to what you would have picked yourself anyway. In the corner of your office you will see a portrait of a striking looking princess and this leads to your wife's chambers. You may only enter each others chambers once you have exchanged passwords. You can do so as long as it doesn't affect your work here. Now I have gathered all of Gryffindor for a speech about things and after I am done you can make a speech about things" said Minerva leading him over to the portrait and entering the common room.

"Good morning children I have called you all here for an important announcement. Yesterday at the Ministry of Magic Dumbledore resigned as Headmaster here due to his declining mental health because of his old age. Before he resigned he did however make some permanent staffing changes one of which is that I am now the new Headmistress here and I am no longer your teacher or head of this house but I will as always expect the best of things from this house having been a Gryffindor myself in my youth. Professor Flitwick will be working in conjunction with Professor Weasley on a new duelling programme here at the school and will also be the new vice head here. Professor Sprout will be in conjunction with Neville Longbottom and Madame Pomfrey be teaching a new course here on healing. The new transfigurations teacher and head of this house is to be professor Potter whom Dumbledore instructed to arrive here and be sorted under the guise of a student simply so he could assess his abilities before offering him the permanent job here. The same is to be said about his colleague Professor Hermione Longbottm who is the new head of Slytherin and Potions Mistress as Professor Snape was fired by Professor Dumbledore before his swift departure. We are all shocked by him leaving but wish him well. As for charms the new charms mistress and head of Ravenclaw is Professor Lovegood and the new Herbology master and head of Hufflepuff is Professor Neville Longbottom. We have been informed that they have all taken the relevant teaching programmes and have in fact qualified with highest marks seen in hundreds of years. I will now pass you over to Professor Potter" she said smiling at him and making a swift exit.

"Good morning everyone. First things first My name is Professor Potter not Potter and certainly not the boy who lived or the chosen one as I am not that careless. To be quite frank with you all we all know that this is the best house in this school but that does not mean I want you all slacking off. I expect you to work hard to achieve the results you need to get great careers after school. If a Slytherin student attacks, you are well within your rights to defend yourself and will never be reprimanded for such action by me. The same goes for the others houses as well. I will not however tolerate someone provoking or going after a Slytherin or any other house member because they feel they have the right or are better in some way then them. We are all here to learn and no one person staff or student alike knows everything as that would be pompous and ridiculous and let's be honest if someone like that existed no one would get on with them. If you need any help in any way with any subjects that aren't always the one I teach I can be found at my office at any time I do not have class and would be delighted to help anyone who should need it. This common room is in need of renovating which I will see to immediately. Don't worry it won't look too different then it does now just perhaps more orderly. Also I want my house to win the house cup and I'd prefer we retain the quidditch cup as long as we can. I am not going to be showing favouritism towards my house nor will my colleagues. I will in the future be combining my classes somewhat with charms classes as myself and Professor Lovegood may want you to complete an assignment that covers both subjects evenly. Now I believe we have a breakfast to get to and don't forget I'm always available to those who need to talk or simply some help!" said Harry happily leading them all down to the hall.

Minerva was now outside Ravenclaw Tower with Luna showing her her office. After she'd explained about the portrait of the prince going to Harry's personal living quarters and about the speech she'd be making she entered the common room with Luna trailing after her. After her speech she left Luna to say a few words of her own. "Good morning everyone. I am Professor Lovegood and I will be teaching you all charms as well as running my own house. I am most proud of this house and the work it does. I feel all manners of creative thought processes where the person in question thinks outside the box should be encouraged. No one is ever wrong unless it's a test. A difference of thought does not make them wrong and only makes them different then your own thoughts. I will be in my office when I'm not in class and will be able to offer assistance in any and all subjects should anyone require it. I am not blind and I know people can provoke others and I will say only this. If you are attacked and defend yourself against anyone you will not be punished by me but should you provoke or attack someone for no reason serious punishments will ensue. I want us all to work together to win the house cup. And now for the quidditch cup as you know my best friend Professor Potter will be coaching his house to win it but I'd love to win it so I can show him I have the best house. Speaking of which some changes are due in the common room which I will attend to but nothing major so don't worry about it. Remember that just because you're in this house does not always make you correct and we are all to compose ourselves as such. We make mistakes just like anyone else as we are all human even me. Now come on let's get downstairs for breakfast" said Luna surprising her house who clapped at her speech and left after her.

Luna was dressed in a calf length black dress and knee high boots covered in long midnight blue and silver robes and on her head she had a silver twisted conical professors hat. Hermione was wearing a knee length silver dress with some silver pumps on her feet and a long deep green hooded cloak with a silver fastener attached. On her head she had on a pillbox fascinater which was black in colour which was a small but secretive nod to Neville who caught on smiling brightly to himself. Neville wore a simple black pants and shirt with a green coloured tie and some golden coloured robes on with some boat shoes on his feet. He looked very modern and it was a spectacle to behold as a lot of girls sighed upon seeing him. Harry however settled for a simple classic black pants and midnight blue t-shirt covered in a blazer with smart shoes on his feet and a maroon coloured robe. They looked very modern indeed and had certainly gained the respect of all the students so far. However the day was young yet and students had yet to see them in action in class.

After breakfast Hermione went back to her office as she didn't have a class for another hour and replicated a couple hundred copies of the test she'd just written. Her office was painted a pale mint green and had plenty of light in it. Her desk was a beautiful mahogany desk from 1950 with many drawers in it and a nice golden chair behind it. Against the wall were some book shelves lined with various potions and charms books. To the front of her office was a fireplace which had two arm chairs in front of it and a coffee table table between them. Then directly in front of her desk were two wing backed black chairs facing the desk itself. Tilly had done an amazing job and she was most proud. With the test copies on her desk she entered the common room and looked around.

With a quick cleaning spell all of the cob webs and smells were gone. At least now it looked cleaner. She set a climate control spell to clear the room out of all smells every six hours. Next came the callous stone floor which looked cold and uninviting. She set out a new mild mint coloured carpet and charmed it to never get dirty. Next of course came the couches and armchairs in the room which were too masculine and austere. She left some of them alone simply adding a few cushions and then put some plush female looking couches and arm chairs around the room sporadically. She placed a table in the corner of the room with some never ending goblets and a very large jug of pumpkin juice which was to be refilled each hour by her house elf Tilly. Last of all came the lights and all she did here was to add some proper reinforcements to make the whole room brighter. She had them automatically lowering in strength at night and had a moon and stars appear in the ceiling at night. It really was beautiful to behold.

She entered her class of sixth years which contained both Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. "Good morning class I am Professor Longbottom and I thought we'd start today with a one off questionnaire or test. This will tell me all you do and don't know about potions up to this point. I will be grading them after one hour after which I will then decide our course of action for the next class. Ok you may begin!" she said walking around the room to check no one was cheating. "If you don't know an answer please leave it blank as these tests are only to show me what you do know. Draco eyes forward please no cheating" she scolded him lightly After the hour she got and graded all the papers. "I have your results here and now and it would seem you all know a lot about potions but you don't know much of the basics of potions so that is where I will begin. You will learn all about stirring technique, why we stir a certain way and how stirring the wrong way can often cause different results then what you are looking for. Also as the week goes on we will be looking at all the different ingredients to see what each one does and what it can be used for. Class dismissed!" she said smiling brightly at the students who left. Harry was in his classroom teaching the sixth years next. He'd just let his fourth years go when the sixth years entered the room.

"Ok so find your seats please. I have here the class list and I will call you up here one by one. When you come up here I'll place an item of my choice on the table in the centre of the room and I want you transfigure it into anything of your choice. Ok Ronald Weasley you can go first please" said Harry placing teapot in the centre of the table and standing back. Ron approached it nervously not seeming to have a clue what to do. He waved his wand saying the specific incantation and before them all stood a dummy with different clothing on it. Harry clapped and transfigured the items back removing the teapot from the table. "Good job Mr Weasley take ten points for Gryffindor. This tells me you are very good at this subject. For your homework I want you all to intensely study meditation which is for any of us that don't know a muggle form of relaxation. It is good for combating nerves such as those Mr Weasley here has. Ok Next we have Draco Malfoy. Please note everyone that it is not what you produce but how you do it" he said putting a book on the table and backing off.

Draco looked around with smug confidence and transformed the book into a large intricately designed dolls house. "Well done Mr Malfoy take ten points for Slytherin. There is great focus and skill in your workmanship I am most impressed. For your personal homework I want a two feet parchment on why you chose to do the dolls house and how you arrived at that conclusion. You are to specify what spell you used and how you knew it was the right one to use. Before you start to get smart Draco Ronald has been given the homework of studying intensely as it will be the most challenging for him to complete. You would not have an issue with studying so the written assignment would be best for you. It will force you to think about why you do things not just do them casually. Sit down!" said Harry. He next called on a Gryffindor who Draco tripped up and she landed on the floor in a crumpled heap crying as she knocked her head and legs on the floor hardly. Harry waved his hand casually as Draco fell off his seat and was thrown gently across the room where he landed without pain on a cushioned area.

"Mr Malfoy just what are you doing? Help up your fellow classmate and sit down. Stop being so careless" Harry scolded lightly. "My father will hear about this Potter!" he screamed in rage. "I don't doubt that he will and I'm sure he would like to know of your weeks worth of detention with Mr Filch. I've already informed you that your results were good it was not necessary to act in such a careless manner for no reason what so ever. Trip up another student on purpose again and I will be forced to show you how good my transfiguration skills are in this classroom and next time you threaten me don't do it with something as ridiculous as your father. I mean didn't I hear just recently he's in Azkaban for refusing to listen to his boss or some such person at the Ministry. You really are in no position to be threatening anyone Mr Malfoy now as I've told you sit down before I make your detention two weeks long." Harry said loudly silencing everyone in the room including Malfoy for once.

"It is my job to teach you all and anyone found to purposefully attack another student from any house will therefore be made an example of in my classroom only. This is my class and I will run it as I see fit. If you do not like that you are free to tell your head of house all about it now lets move on" he said instructing the next person to show their skills off. Meanwhile upstairs Minerva was ready to move into her new office as the wards came down upon her approaching the gargoyle. Albus who looked very much the worse for wear stumbled out the door to her surprise. "Albus what are you still doing here? Didn't you move your stuff out yet? Oh honestly! Do you need help with your things?" she asked him. "What are you talking about Minerva?" he asked her in a confused manner. "Albus I know you said you were feeling the stress and strain of the job when you resigned at the ministry the other day but this is ridiculous. How can you forget doing it as you made quite the spectacle of yourself. Look I can see you're very stressed out I'll help you pack pet don't worry" she said kindly looking worried for his health.

Dumbledore was furious. He would never have resigned. He was convinced Harry Potter had been behind it although he knew he was in Costa Rica still but somehow he had power he knew not. "I assure you Minerva I have been stuck in my office all this time. I have not been able to leave because of the wards. I was locked in here by a person called Lady Hogwarts. I most certainly did not resign. I would never wish to resign!" he insisted looking highly worried. "But Albus we all saw you at the Ministry making your resignation from the school and the Wizengamot official. You even made me the new headmaster in your absence. You made Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Hermione Longbottom and Neville Longbottom take their teaching exams and gave them all jobs here teaching and heading the houses here. You fired Snape for being incompetent at his job. You even gave Pomona her dream job heading the new and revived healing programme. She will be teaching it on conjunction with Poppy whenever she has a spare moment. I really find it so difficult to believe that you have forgotten all of that by now" she said really not believing his dishevelled appearance.

"I was locked here Minerva and I can prove it! I am not crazy nor am I lying whoever you saw wasn't me. I would never dream of firing Snape. He needs this job to keep his house under control. He is the best god damn potions master alive! Look here's the note!" he said handing her the note. She read it frowning. "Albus give me a moment!" she said smiling and hurrying over to the floo.

She floo called StMungos whispering into the fireplace. "Hello I need someone from the mental health department to come over here right now. It's Albus he's lost his mind entirely. I hate to have to do this to him as he is a dear friend but it's really for the best. He can't remember all he did in the last month even though he was out and about. He claims to have been locked in his office all the time which he wasn't. He publicly resigned at the Ministry before disbanding the Board of Governors and appointing me the new Head Mistress. Please send someone at once. I am deeply concerned for him!" she whispered. "Right Mrs McGonagall Dr Shiraz will be with you both in five minutes" said the secretary exiting the call. She stood back up and cast a wandless silencing charm around Albus so he couldn't hear what she was saying cursing herself for not thinking of it when she'd used the floo just now.

"_Could Professor's Longbottom and Potter please come to the headmistresses office at once. Thank you" _she said over the intercom. They both arrived to see Albus there and looked shocked at his utterly dishevelled appearance. They hadn't expected him to let himself go so much. "He's under a silencing spell and can't here us. I'm going to step outside for a moment and I want you both to please pack up his stuff for him as he seems to have forgotten to pack. I am afraid he will be going to hospital for some time as his mind has completely gone from him. He remembers nothing he has done this last month whether in his office or publicly. He even created his own fake note by a person called Lady Hogwarts stating his office was warded and he was not allowed to leave it until such time as she saw fit. He can't even remember telling everyone he has been meditating for his health reasons. I'll be just outside while you pack up his things!" she said smiling kindly at them. They quickly cast silencing charms and notice me not charms around every portrait in the office while they packed up. Harry then got an idea. "Accio Dumbledore's private notes on Voldermort and the Prophecy!" he waited a while shocked when one of the bookcases at the back of the office shook and a few notepads flew into his outstretched hands. He glamoured them to look like his own and put them in his pocket while continuing to clean up.

Neville who had been helping Harry to clean up destroyed any memories he'd left in the pensive during his stay here and loaded a lot of jumbled thoughts into his head so he wouldn't be able to focus at all properly. In ten minutes Minerva entered the office once again to see all the things packed into five multi compartmental cases. Just then the fireplace roared into life as she removed the silencing charm from him and they removed the charms from the portraits without her noticing them. "Hello I'm Dr Shiraz. So sir can you tell me your name please?" he asked approaching Dumbledore. "I... uh...Dumbledore Albumin. I mean Brian Albumin wolfus Perennial Dumblyshore. I uh oh no! I know it but I can't say it madam!" he said looking very worried. "Ok then sir. Now what day is it and where are you?" continued the doctor. "It's fried eggs and I'm school man!" he said his mind becoming more and more confused while Minerva sobbed to his left.

She was heartbroken at the way he was deteriorating. "Mrs McGonagall how old is he please?" said the Dr. "Um well to be honest I am surprised to be saying this to you but he was one hundred and forty years old. None of his staff could tell how he remained so healthy all this time. We all assumed that he was taking a potion but it could be due to the Philosopher Stone he had with Nicolas Flamel years ago. Unfortunately none of us knew much about what it did just that he had told us it was destroyed a few years back. I remember him saying it turned any substance into pure gold which was why Voldermort wanted it" she said seriously. At this the doctor looked very angry and shocked. "It is against the law to have any Philosopher style stones on your person. They do as you have stated but can also make the user of the stone immortal which not many people know. This would certainly explain his old age. It is clear he did use it to prolong his life and that the over exposure to this illegal process has broken down his brain functions bit by bit. I am sorry to say judging by the way he is now he will be in our ward for quite some time if he does not die soon that is. Ok Mr Dumbledore let's go shall we?" said Dr Shiraz approaching the now wailing Dumbledore. Dumbledore raised his wand and tried to aim many curses at Harry and Neville who blocked them all. In a sudden moment of clarity he called out "_Find Harry James Potter he did this to me! It's all his fault! He will perish at Voldermort's hands the fool!" _Before he could continue he was silenced and placed in a medically induced coma.

He was transported to StMungos where he was sedated and placed in solitary confinement for the time being. Back at the school Harry and Neville headed back to Harrys office to look at the documents they had taken from his office earlier. Harry removed the charms he'd placed on them and as they both read them together they became livid. "What the fuck!" shouted Harry causing a few books to fly off his shelf quickly and make Neville duck. Well this most certainly was a development and a half.


	14. Dumbledores' Diary

Harry stared in disbelief. Was he really seeing this right? Not only had they collected Dumbledore's notes on Voldermort but his daily schedule which detailed all he did in the last few years and years ago when his own mother was at school. It read like a combination schedule and diary with a page for notes for each day. He re read the particular section he'd just read in awe.

_September 25__th__ 1979._

_Today was a tough day indeed. I tried to tell James Potter that being careless would always get him in trouble and as such it has. He has created the wrong enemies and such deserved to be hexed earlier today for his serious lack of judgement. I can only hope Severus never discovers what I've done. It was for his own good as he is too young to understand the way the world works at the mere age of nineteen. As for Lily Evans I have had no choice but to make her believe it was a miscarriage when it was not. The baby lives and she is so beautiful but I fear that for her safety she cannot remain here. I have sent her to the wizarding family of my choice under glamour. I have learned that they have called her Pansy Alexandra Parkinson. Severus is as of yet unaware that the child in question is his and Lily's. I do hope they always remain friends although with Severus having joined the dark lord I doubt that will possible. I have been left with no alternative to force Lily against Snape and have made her be with James Potter. She does not like his tomfoolery but at least he is not as dark as Severus. I'll never understand why she always feels such a great need to try and save others no matter how far in they go._

_August 21__st__ 1980_

_Lily and James are getting on well with their son Harry. In order to test the subject or Tom Riddle (Voldermort) further I have casually released pieces of the prophecy by Professor Trelawney to gage his response. It is my wish to see what he will choose to do next. I am never sure what to expect from Tom. I do however realise that the entire prophecy could relate to either Harry James Potter or Neville John Longbottom. It is his choice whom he perceives it to be about and as a consequence what he chooses to do with the information. Tom is like a caged animal as I wanted him to be and now with no choice left he will have to strike somewhere and it will be my job to monitor what he decides to do next. The Longbottom parents are Aurors so hopefully he will not pick their son. Having said that so are Lily and James. But then again they were not hospitalised with brain damage from Bellatrix. Where did we go wrong with her? She could have been such a normal girl if she wasn't so in love with Tom._

_November 1__st__ 1980_

_Tom Riddle or Voldermort as he prefers has made his choice. I am partly to blame for their death. I convinced James and Lily to change their secret keeper from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew as I thought Voldermort would more easily find them with Black. I had no idea Pettigrew worked for Riddle. Harry was saved and has killed Riddle for now when his own killing curse rebounded killing not only him but his pet snake horcrux he always has on him. Harry has a horcrux in his forehead but it is not safe to tell him this or do anything about it as it could be very dangerous so I have insisted on leaving there. I have seen the parents will and have decided that being famous would be too much for young Harry to have to handle and so have ignored their wishes sending him to live with his aunt and uncle. They despise everything magical and it is my hope that they will treat him so abominably that he will grow to rely on me as I come and rescue him. Minerva does not agree he should be there but a quick spell changed her mind. Let's just say she won't go against me ever again. Stupid woman talking about Harry having a life. What life can a weapon have? He is a weapon to be used to kill the remaining horcruxes. I have studied this and I know where all of them are. I also think I know how to destroy it but in order to keep Harry as focused as I can on killing them I will only be "releasing" the location of them once a year. It is my hope to convince him that I am always looking so only happen to find one on the off chance that I am right. I now realise that only fiend fire and or basilisk venom is the way to kill them. _

_They are located in the school, the bank, Godrics Hollow and a cave in the ocean. The Diadem of Ravenclaw is here in the castle's room of requirement. He is stupid and thinks I do not know he has placed it there. Also Hufflepuff's cup is in the vault of Bellatrix LeStrange. I found the ring in his mothers house and it was by destroying it using both basilisk venom and fiend fire that I am certain of how to kill them. The locket was in the cave in the ocean but has of course been stolen by Regulus Black since. It is because of the fidelious charm on his home number 12 Grimmauld Place that I cannot retrieve it and keep it from Harry. I only know the address as Regulus told me of it once stating I was not to go there at any time. However with Sirius now nicely in jail Harry will have no reason to go to the house. I am still baffled as to why Kreacher the house elf will not help me. He tells me he has been ordered by his master to destroy it leaving it in the private Black Family wing of the house. I am not sure how I shall ever have it if Regulus dies as only family members or heirs of the family can gain entrance to the houses private family rooms. On a more unusual note I have discovered the sweets Lemon drops. They are a muggle delicacy and they are extremely delicious. I must send one of the house elves to London to acquire more of them for me. I may even let her have some. I will have to study this locket dilemma further alas for now I must sign off._

Neville and Harry stood raging in silence. In essence Harry's parents had died because Dumbledore was studying Voldermort. It was obvious that backing Voldermort into a corner was the wrong this to do. He had studied horcruxes since the one in his head had been removed at the bank and he knew what they were. He was however surprised to discover there had been more of them as he had for reasons he couldn't remember seemed to never think there would be any more of them. He let McGonagall know he needed to leave because of some urgent business with the bank. He had told her he'd be back in two hours. She had reviewed his schedule and as he had only one class then she saw fit to let him go. He arrived at the bank quickly and headed inside approaching one of the tellers.

"Excuse me I need to see your head of security as it involves the security of this entire bank and I need to be sure that it will be safe!" the teller looked up in alarm and ran off to find the bank president Ragnok. "Mr Potter what brings you to us again so soon?" he asked curiously as they sat down in his office. "It's a matter of national and bank security sir. I need to know if you've ever heard of a horcrux?" he asked the goblin whose features instantly became extremely dark. "Mr Potter it has come to our attention of horcruxes in the past. They are the most dangerous of dark items. Why do you ask about them?" he said angrily. "There is one if them inside of a vault here and I need permission to have it extracted and destroyed immediately. Please sir I don't want it to harm anyone else here!" said Harry concern lacing his voice. "Which vault is it in and can you tell me what it is?" asked Ragnok. "Yes it's the cup of Hufflepuff in Bellatrix LeStranges vault. I am ashamed to say Dumbledore knew all along where it was but did nothing to come and get it to save anyone" he replied seriously.

He called in a goblin and they spoke in gobbledegook for quite a while before the goblin left only to return with the said cup. "For safety measures boss we have replaced it with an identical cup so they shall never know it is missing. Here you are Lord Potter sir" said the goblin handing him the now hissing cup as he left. "Please Mr Potter once I have put up wards destroy it now!" said Ragnok. The sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hands and as he struck the cup it screamed as this black ashen dark substance flew out of it and away from everyone before dissolving into nothingness. The bank thanked him deeply and sent him on his way. He stopped off at number 12 Grimmauld Place surprised to see people in it. He quickly disillusioned himself and looked around to see who it was. Molly was there looking through various cookbooks before placing them in a concealed bag she had on her person. It would appear that stealing was still second nature to her despite the changes made in her past. Harry was disgusted as he knocked her out and took her bag away from her. He hid it on his person and proceeded upstairs to the family wing where he was instantly admitted access. Being the heir to the black name had it's benefits as he was currently learning.

He called for the locket and it came flying but stopped before it reached him. It would seem Regulus had cast a varied strength charms wall around it to prevent it from being stolen. Harry had to work for fifteen minutes before he began to see any change in the wall. After half an hour it had been broken as the necklace came through. He smashed it with his sword and it too broke. He reset the long forgotten fidelious charms on the house and throwing Molly's body into the floo he flooed her to the burrow by accident. It was only after she had gone he realised his error but as he needed to return he left her alone. He returned to Neville telling him two more could be knocked off the list. At the Burrow Arthur jumped as Molly slumped unconscious from his floo. He ran over to aid her confused as to what she was doing there at all. "Molly wake up. It's me Arthur Weasley and you flooed unconsciously into my home. Who attacked you dear?" he asked concerned. As while he didn't love her to have anyone attacked unannounced was awful. "I don't know who it was Arthur. I'm very sorry to have disturbed you I'll just go thank you!" she said hugging him lightly and leaving.

In the Ministry things were running smoothly once again as soon as the threats of the new bosses of the institution had been taken seriously. It really was a secure place as no one had even attempted to infiltrate it in weeks. Whoever their bosses were no one cared as long as it kept them safe. Elsewhere Lucious Malfoy who was just now free from Azkaban was reading a letter he'd received a few weeks ago about Draco. It would seem Severus was extremely nervous about Malfoy's magical conduct in class. He was making childish mistakes and panicking all the time in his classes. He had even had the audacity to ask what the hell was going on at home that was making Draco panic so much. In a rage Lucious flooed over to the school emerging in the fireplace nearest Snape's office. He threw open the door shocked to find a woman behind the desk. Clearly he'd been gone too long. "Yes Mr Malfoy how may I help you? I only know you are his father as you look so like him. Draco has not done anything bad yet that requires your attention asides from showing off a bit too much in class but then again this is Slytherin so this is expected. I am Professor Hermione Longbottom and the newly appointed head of Slytherin house. Next time you will mind your manners and knock on my door please. It is not much to ask someone of your calibre!" said Hermione Icily. Surprisingly enough Lucious actually liked her angry demeanour. He found something about it so attractive.

"Forgive me Miss Longbottom. I was unaware of the changes in staffing here and was actually calling to have words with Severus. It would seem he was most concerned about Draco becoming clumsy with his magic. What say you on the matter?" he asked her smiling slightly. He repulsed her as did the fact that he found her so attractive. "Professor Lonbottom to you Mr Malfoy please. There is nothing wrong with Draco asides from an ego the size of his arse. He is nothing I can't control. He is in transfigurations now so unless you wish me to call him here there is nothing more to discuss. The only thing he did was cause a cauldron to explode a few weeks ago in class but other then that he's been acting fine. I think Severus may have been angry because Draco charmed his robes pink accidentally. Also I have noticed he has been a bit provocative with his Charms Professor, Professor Lovegood. I would suggest that during the holidays you have some words with him as it is inappropriate for students to have feelings for staff much less attempt to act on them. I realise she is young but this is no excuse. Now Mr Malfoy I am rather busy and I trust you do not need me to show you the way out. I'll be in touch if your presence is ever required in the future" she said dismissively waving her hand as the door opened. He left through the open door but not before threatening her slightly. "Don't you dare act so cavalier with me again you have no idea who I am madam or what I'm capable of!" he shouted.

"Do not threaten me Mr Malfoy as you do not wish to know who I know in power or indeed what I can do. I suggest you leave before you get hurt!" she snarled. He rushed at her to try and grab her when he was sent flying back and landed tied up and gagged on the floor away from her. "I warned you Mr Malfoy besides which a best friend of mine is in charge of the Ministry and I can see to it that you have a very uncomfortable life. Now get the hell out of my office!" she said, chucking him outside the door and into the fireplace upon which she returned him to his house. Smirking she sat back down to correct the essays. If he thought his new weird sort of attraction to her was going to freak her out it was not. She was rather amused that he found her attractive given that he was such a leery ape himself. She burst out laughing upon realising she'd just sent him home without removing his binds from his mouth or his hands so he could not call his house elves to release him. Harry entered looking worried at her now hysterical laughing.

"Luscious Malfoy just came here to check up on his son and threatened me. He even tried to attack me and I'm laughing because of the fact that I bound his mouth, legs and hands before sending him home through the floo. He won't be able to ask his house elves to remove the binds so he'll have to wait until one of them finds him. I know they are so scared of him they will not approach him unless they have been called funny isn't it. Trust me he knows better then to try anything with me. Oddly enough I think he seems to like me still. Oh well he'll never succeed the creep!" she said now shuddering deeply.

"Well I'm glad he's taken care of however that's not why I called by to see you. We were called earlier on to clear Dumbledore from his office and into the mental ward of StMungos. While we had been asked to clear and pack his things we that is myself and Neville summoned to us any information he had on Voldermort. We got his diary/ daily planner and a smattering of notes. It is what was in the diary which was of most interest to us. It would appear mum was with Severus just before she left school and they had a daughter which was taken from them by Dumbledore who didn't wish them to be together. She never liked my dad but Dumbledore forced her to be with him erasing all memories of her daughter from both of their minds. It was just as he had done with Remus a few years before that. My poor mother never got a break. Then a year after the Snape baby situation I was born. I have a sister who was adopted out to people. I know who she is and I am most unimpressed but I cannot do anything about it. What's more we've only barely scratched the surface of the diary. His meddling would explain why mum so suddenly hated Snape!" said Harry seriously.

"Who is she Harry and why were you unimpressed oh I hope she wasn't ever horrible to you!" said Hermione seriously. "She's Pansy Alexandra Parkinson. Also as you'll remember at the bank ages ago I had a horcrux removed from head but what none of us knew is that I wasn't the only one Voldermort made. Dumbledore listed the locations of all of them and how to destroy them. I've just today destroyed two of them. Dumbledore himself destroyed one when learning how to destroy them and when the killing curse rebounded Voldermort killed not only himself but his own horcrux snake he always had with him. It was Dumbledore's plan to feed me information on one Horcrux a year later. He would do so once a year claiming to have only found the information just then and keeping me from killing Voldermort. It would appear that once all of these are gone I can simply kill Voldermort and be done with it. He also talks about how annoyed he was that familial magic stopped him from getting the Horcrux in 12 Grimmauld Place. Actually speaking of which when I went there to retrieve and kill the horcrux I found Molly in the kitchen stealing things from the house. It would appear that she has stolen from a lot of houses. A right Mundungus Fletcher this one! It's a wonder he's not her husband!" sneered Harry.

"Harry I am very proud of you. Good job on the diary and notes finding. I can't believe that about Pansy. I do however have an idea for a class I can teach exposing her as underneath a glamour. I can say that although no one in the class has a glamour on them I'll need some volunteers to try out the potion. I will then offer to help her finding out about her parents if you like but only if want me to. Speaking of Molly what did you do with her and her loot?" asked Hermione seriously. "I knocked her out and accidentally sent her to the Burrow but she's fine I'm sure. As for her loot I checked it out and sent it back to it's owners. Also I redid the wards of the house it would seem that with our tampering in the past the wards fell down. Yes I'd appreciate the help with Pansy. Thanks Mione I have to go to class now again but meet me later on so we can read more of his diary alright!" said Harry hugging her before leaving.

Hermione smiled as she saw that both herself and Neville had a free period. She slipped into his office through the portrait in here own office to see him grading some papers. "Be with you in one moment have a seat!" said Neville jumping as she sat in his lap smirking. "Professor I've been a naughty girl are you going to punish me?" she asked him cheekily. He waved his arms locking and silencing the door. "Why Mrs Longbottom you've been very bad. I think I'll have to have you right here on my desk as I can't wait to get to my quarters!" he said growling and making her giggle. He stood up pealing her skirt up and her knickers down. He reached his hand down to feel her now dripping wet folds. She squirmed and moaned as he gently pinched and squeezed her clit driving her driving her crazy. He positioned himself at her entrance and plunged forward still playing with her clit as he roughly pounded her now whispering sweet nothings into her ear and his own release grew closer. "Oh god come on baby. Uh uh huh oh Nev just like that!" she moaned as she became more excited. Just as she was about to climax and scream he captured her lips in his as he shot himself deep inside her bringing her with him. "I love you Hermione!" he said peppering small kisses all over her now red face. She cleaned them both up and readjusted herself.

"Neville I love you but you have the right to know Lucious Malfoy came to the school today and threatened me. Suffice to say he won't be saying or doing much of anything for a while until his house elves find him. He's been bound and gagged and knocked unconscious with no memory as to how he got like that. He won't ever threaten me and damn well he knows it! I heard about the diary by the way good going" she said smirking at Neville who looked slightly unimpressed. "Well I'm happy you dealt with him but next time warn me so I can beat him for you. No one gets to threaten my wife and get away with it! Speaking of which do we tell everyone we're married or not?" he said seriously. "I'd say to do it only if you want to or if someone asks. Oh damn look at the time. I've got my last class just now before dinner see you later tonight!" she said kissing him deeply while placing something in his hand and leaving through the portrait. He looked down and saw her underwear becoming highly aroused once again much to his annoyance. I swear to god this women will be the death of me! He said leaving for his last class himself. It was going to be a long night pouring over the contents of the diary.


	15. Hermione's risk, telling someone or two!

Hermione entered her classroom that morning full of gusto she'd been working with the potion all evening the previous day and it was ready. "Good morning class now for today we're not going to make a potion. Today I will pick two people from each house to try out a potion of my own. The potion is glamour potion and will change the appearance of someone if they have a glamour charm on them. Now for most of you nothing will happen but I want you to spend the rest of the lesson researching the potion and it's benefits. Ok so let's have Ronald Weasley and Padma Patil from Gryffindor and Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. One the count of three you are all to drink the small vials in front of you ok? One two three!" she said happily. Draco was the first to change with a small neck tattoo now becoming visible. It did in fact look pretty bad ass and she could see why he would need to hide it from his father.

Nothing happened to Padma or Ron. Pansy started glowing bright blue. She immediately increased in height to five ft nine inches from her previous five ft five height. Her hair was smooth, sleek and a gorgeous deep red shade. Her eyes were deep green, her body was more curvy and her chest had increased three sizes. Essentially she looked stunning and Hermione was in awe of her beauty. "Wow Miss Parkinson you're so beautiful. We'll have to research why you had the strongest form of glamour charm on you. I'll get an inheritance test form from my friend at Gringotts and if you like we can research your family background!" she said excited. Pansy saw herself in a newly conjured mirror and fainted. She was revived and given a piece of chocolate. "I'm sorry professor. WOW I SOUND DIFFERENT! Oh dear god! What's wrong with me? I mean I look so different and I know things that I didn't know before. Yes do the test please!" she said smiling but still looking uneasy on her feet.

Hermione got the page and took a blood sample from her and placed it on the parchment. "Ok now everyone for homework I want two feet of parchment on the potion used in today's class for two days time. I would suggest doing it immediately so you have more free time to do as you wish afterwards. Miss Parkinson stay with me please for your results!" she said dismissing her class. The parchment glowed blue and the results appeared there. Hermione read it gasping. "Well Miss Parkinson I need to ask for your permission to give you a potion which should remove the blocks on your magical abilities which have been placed there by Dumbledore. I cannot at this stage determine why he has blocked these abilities without your consent but it says here they've been blocked since your birth. Would you like to have them unblocked!" she asked Pansy now curious to see whether the girl would allow her to change her or not.

"Yes Professor I'd like that very much but can I please see the page of information before you remove the blocks?" she asked politely. "Yes here you go Pansy!" said Hermione kindly. The pages information read as follows:

_Name of child: Pansy Alexandra Parkinson (Adopted name) real name is Violet Lillian Snape._

_Name of Mother: Marie Anne Parkinson (Adopted) Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans (real)_

_Name of Father: William Michael Parkinson (Adopted) Severus Tobias Snape (real)_

_Name of Sibling(s): Harry James Potter (half brother)._

_Added information: Child in question was put up for adoption by Albus Dumbledore seventeen years ago. Mr Severus Snape was not aware he had a child nor was Mrs Lillian Potter both of whom had their memories wiped by Albus Dumbledore. Our archives do not detail why Mr Albus Dumbledore has changed the appearance, personality and powers of the child. Nor do they specify why he has erased the child from her parents memories. We suspect it was for control purposes. We have on file that the child's adoptive parents were put under a spell meaning they would have really thought she was there own. Albus Dumbledore has broken many rules and will be charged formally for his crimes by Gringotts Bank._

_List of magical blocks placed on child by Albus Dumbledore:_

_80% magical core blocked._

_80% photographic memory blocked._

_80% flair for potions blocked._

_90% occlumens ability blocked._

_95% natural healing ability blocked._

_100% personality and glamour alterations applied._

Here the page ended and once she'd finished reading and calmed down she burst into tears. This was one hell of a day to find out you were so incredibly different. She was devastated also because Severus never knew about her and he would be very sad once he found out about her. "Ok Pansy now I must ask you something difficult. There is some information I need to tell you but I would need you to take veritas serum for me to be able to tell you. Would you consent to doing it? I only need to ask you a couple of questions and then I will be supplying you the antidote. This will happen just now before I administer the potion for removing your blockages. If you give the right answers you will remember what I have told you and if you don't you will not remember. Is that alright?" she asked seriously.

"Professor I will consent and thank you for asking me first. Please go ahead I need to know whatever it is you are you going to tell me!" said Pansy drinking the truth serum laid out for her.

"Ok Pansy Do you trust Dumbledore?"

"No but then again I've never trusted him really as he is so interested in/obsessed with Harry Potter that he notices nothing else going on around him most of the time. It is rather annoying after all!"

"Do you support or trust Voldermort!"

"No I do not and I never will despite what my family thinks. He is a half blood cretin and I will never support him. He may be reckless and extremely dangerous but at least he does not lie to everyone as Dumbledore chooses to do!"

"Do you trust Harry Potter?"

"I don't like admitting this but yes I do. He has saved us many times from that creep even if our house was too dangerous to see it that way. He saved my life once and I owe it all to him."

"Would you trust that because of being manipulated his entire life by Albus Dumbledore Harry Potter has had to lie to him about where he is and what he is doing right now?"

"I can see why he might need to do this yes I would trust him!"

"If I explained to you what he and indeed myself were forced to do because of the manipulations of Dumbledore would you keep our secrets from anyone under a wizards oath?"

"I don't understand really but I would take a wizards oath if it was for my own safety yes! I would never betray Harry he saved my life once and I shall never forget his kindness!"

"Professor Harrison William Potter is under an alias disguise and is really Professor Harry James Potter. I am really Professor Hermione Jean Longbottom formerly Granger or as I should have always been known Carrington. When we looked into our own heritages and saw the way Dumbledore had removed our natural abilities and manipulated us all of lives we took back control. We decided to pose here as students and have Dumbledore insist we take the actual teaching exams at the ministry and we passed them with flying colours. We really are qualified teachers but in order to stop Dumbledore's control in our lives we created a ruse saying that Harry and Hermione were in Costa Rica hiding from him. We have been here the entire time under his nose. As a further punishment for his manipulations with you and all of us he is currently in StMungos mental ward where he will remain with his crazy mind. We have made him become even more obsessed with Harry then he was beforehand. He even threatened to kill Harry himself once so he could then kill the Dark Lord and make everyone love him forever."

"I had absolutely no idea Professor and I am sorry he got to you all as well. He is a vile, cruel and mean hearted man! I will never be able to forgive him for what he has done to me and well all of us it would appear!"

"That he is indeed. Now you should know that Professor Longbottom is my husband and that I am half blood as I was also adopted at birth only my adoption was legal and not at the hands of Dumbledore. That is actually the only thing he couldn't have foreseen. Harry himself is married to Professor Lovegood who has for professional reasons decided to keep her maiden name. All four of us discovered Dumbledore had placed various spells and blocks on us. I for instance was made to do nothing but study and think about studying so much that it ostracised me from everyone. Luna was made to talk utter nonsense all the time and her father was made to constantly encourage this. Harry was made to need glasses and to depend solely on Dumbledore when he was illegally placed against his parents wishes with his abusive relatives by the man. As for Neville he was made a cowardly wimp and extremely frightened of Professor Snape so he'd always be extremely nervous, accident prone and a danger to himself as well as everyone else. I think you should decide yourself what you want to do. Would you keep our secrets safe from nosy people? If you like I can use a special spell so that no matter how much truth serum or different methods someone attempts to use on you to gain the truth as to the whereabouts of us you will never be able to tell anyone. If you want my opinion this is the safest option. Now you can change your name to Violet Lillian Snape or remain a Parkinson. Which would you prefer?"

"I can't believe he did that to you all. I mean how dangerous! And poor Neville could have killed himself and many others on numerous occasions. How irresponsible. Oh Hermione I am so sorry for the way I treated you before. I was very cruel to a lot of people and I am so angry that he gave me such an awful personality. I was unfortunately not liked by many people because of what he did. Is there a way I could qualify from school early? I don't much feel like being here any longer as a student. I know you mentioned that you got Dumbledore out of the school and I also know that only the heirs of the founders could have such extreme powers. I will not tell anyone I know this so don't worry as only a fool would not know this from the way you have described things."

"If you wish Pansy I could erase the memory from everyone's minds in the class and you could go on as Violet Lillian Snape. As you have predicted correctly we are the heirs yes and with that comes extreme power. I could see to it that you automatically get a job in the Wizarding world or here at the school whichever you prefer. You do not have to go under the name Snape however as if you like you could become Harrison William Potter's sister and teach here with us all. What would be your preference?"

"I would like to teach here with you four but I have no idea where my strengths lie. I'd like to go by Violet Lillian Potter for now as to be associated with the name Snape would be dangerous for me at the moment. How can we ever know where my talents would lie?"

"Here take this potion to remove the blocks on you and then we will talk further. This potion is for afterwards to renew your energy levels should you need it. Now lie down on this bed I've conjured for you and drink the potion!" she instructed kindly.

Pansy did as requested lying down on the bed and took the potion. She was instantly engulfed in a white light and screamed her head off. Half an hour later the potions effects had completed. She swallowed the energy potion waiting a few minutes before the bed was removed and she was standing up again.

"I feel so powerful this is amazing. Now is there a test I can take to assess my talents?"

"Yes there is one moment. This test is unique in that I helped the goblins design it for the ministry. You need only write the name you wish to use and your age on the page and it will tell you where your talents lie! The best part is that once you decide which option to use you will automatically be qualified for that selection. It only creates selections that are compatible to you so you will never be qualified for something that you would never understand how to do. I am curious do you have anyone special you would like to join you in your work? Please do not ask me to select Draco Malfoy as he and his father are creeps actually speaking of which one moment please. Tilly! Please can you check on the status of Mr Lucius Malfoy? I wondered if you knew whether he'd been freed or not?" she said to her elf.

"Actually Ira my best friend works for him and has not released him because she is afraid of him so he has been put under a magical anesthetic in his own bed. He won't wake up for another few days with the strength of the medicine. When he wakes up he will not remember what happened to him!" said Tilly before bowing to Pansy and herself before leaving again. "In answer to your previous question I would never ask you to relieve Draco but I do have someone in mind however I am not sure he would be so trust worthy. I would suggest bringing him up here to ask him some questions under the truth serum. It's Blaise Zabini and I've not told him I love him yet because I've been so nervous. Can you question him and see how he feels and where his loyalties lie? I've decided to go by Violet Lillian Potter from now on" said Violet. She took up the sheet and filled it out like so:

_Name of Applicant: Violet Lillian Potter_

_Age of Applicant: Seventeen._

_You are most suited to the professions of: Combination Secretary and Librarian or Professor of Creative Arts._

"Yes this is very good indeed. Have you decided which position to take?"

"I've decided to take the combination secretary and librarian position. When you ask Blaise the questions can I be here?" she asked Hermione seriously.

"I've asked him to come here now and he's on his way. Disillusion yourself now. I'm setting a silencing charm on you which cannot be broken until I say so. Now move please and sit in the corner. Also Violet no one blames you for how you behaved before what with the changes Dumbledore made to your personality and appearance it's no wonder you were a jerk."

Blaise entered the office looking most confused. He hadn't done anything wrong so why was he being summoned by his head of house. "Professor you asked to see me and I'm wondering why. I'm not in trouble am I?"

"Is there something I should know about Mr Zabini? Have a seat please. I have a unique opportunity I can give you should you decide to take it but it does come with conditions. In order to reap the benefits of my offer you would need to first answer some questions for me under veritas serum. If the answers you give are the right ones you would remember my questions and if not you would forget this whole ordeal. Do you consent?" she stared at him seriously waiting for his response. He actually looked very nervous indeed.

"I'd love to but I am very nervous about what I might say. Ok fine I consent but listen please try to not hold me responsible for what I say alright? I mean we've all done things we're not proud of!" he said worriedly. He took the serum and waited a minute for it to activate.

"Please state your name!"

"Blaise Leonardo Zabini"

"To whom do you align yourself Voldermort or Dumbledore?"

"I am ashamed to say I do not align myself with either of them. Dumbledore manipulates everyone thinking no one ever notices him do it. Just because no one says anything does not mean they do not notice. As for Voldermort he just tortures and kills anything he feels like and I do not believe in senselessly killing or torturing someone for any reason other then true self defense."

"What is your intention with Professor Luna Lovegood?"

"Draco's father told him he was ashamed of him for not becoming a death eater when he out right refused to change for his father. His father said he'd never force him but then forced him to chose to take what he personally considered to be a disreputable wife. He had a choice between Pansy Parkinson, Ginerva Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Astoria Greengrass. He decided that Luna Lovegood would be the less disgusting or disreputable of the women and so he chose her. He said to me to send her various gifts from him so she would trust him. Unfortunately for him he's had to act and continuously speak as though he would do the wrong thing with her when around his father. I fear that if someone heard him they would think the worst of him which isn't fair. If he doesn't do this his father will imperious him forcing him against his wishes to become a deatheater. He is of such a great shame to his family for not committing to Voldermort as his father has. He is my best friend yes but I cannot stop him when he sets his mind to something. As for me I find Luna most impressive in her charms skills level but I am not romantically interested in her and please do not think it is because of Draco as it is not. If I wanted Luna I could have her but I do not want her. In that area all I can do is wish Draco the best of luck with her as I am sure he'll need it."

"This is enlightening to say the least. I had not realised Draco has such a hard life at home. I can at least say I understand him more now. What is your opinion of Harry James Potter? I mean to say do you trust him?"

"I do not trust Harry because I am a very observant person hence the reason why I'm always so quiet. I've seen he has a secret map he thinks no one knows about. What is it with these idiots thinking they can hide things from me I am much too smart for that. I believe his intentions towards saving people are honourable I just don't always trust his motives. Sometimes I think he actually likes the attention hence being irresponsible and running away to Costa Rica. Dumbledore the old fool went mad with internal rage when he went missing and he still thinks no one noticed. I see everything that's why I'm such a keen observer."

"Very interesting. Would you trust that he had to lie to everyone to protect himself from the extreme manipulations of Dumbledore?"

"I actually would yes. Dumbledore is the sneakiest character I've ever met and it would not surprise me if he manipulated many peoples lives."

"You are very correct he did manipulate everyone's lives severely including my own. Can you be trusted to keep a secret and tell no one what I tell you next?"

"I can indeed!"

"I am not who you think I am nor is Professor's Potter and Lovegood. Last year I discovered that Dumbledore had severely altered and manipulated the lives of myself and my three friends to the extreme. We had completely altered personalities making us either dependent on him entirely, weird, dangerous to everyone or an utter outcast as in the case with Luna. He also prevented us from learning of our inheritances. My real name is Hermione Jean Longbottom nee Granger or as I should have always been known Carrington. I am married to Professor Longbottom and Luna is married to professor Potter but for obvious reasons has kept her maiden name unlike myself. When looking into our backgrounds we ran different inheritances tests and suffice to say I am a half blood because my mother was a halfblood witch and my father was a pureblood wizard. Professor Harrison William Potter is really Professor Harry James Potter but because of what Dumbledore had done to us we had no choice but to go under alias and work here in his school. Unfortunately in his mad desire to find Harry Potter Dumbledore has driven himself completely insane and now resides permanently at the Janus Thickey ward at StMungos. What is your opinion on what I have told you so far? Bear in mind I do have one other thing to tell you in a minute."

"I am very impressed and highly shocked. I had no idea. I cannot say I am sorry for Dumbledore as his obsession with Harry was becoming rather scary. I have no idea why I should need to tell anyone who you really are. You're a great Professor and I hope what I have done for Draco has not caused you and your friends too much trouble. I had to act interested in her myself for a moment or two to stop Luna from automatically rejecting Draco as he was afraid of her doing. None of us knew she was married and all I can say is that I am very happy for her. I love Draco as he is my best friend but her marriage to him would have been a rotten one and Lucius would have seen to that. Draco sometimes fails to see he does not always have to do everything he is asked to do. He needs a backbone! However empathy is also required with him. People need to see that either he chooses someone to marry from a list given to him by his father or his father will imperious him and force him to become a deatheater which he really does not want. He will have to work better at how he handles himself and how he approaches this problem in future" said Blaise repeating what he had said about Draco earlier.

"Now as you saw today Pansy Parkinson changed however that is just the tip of the iceberg. She discovered she was Harry Potter's half sister and adopted however Dumbledore had charmed herself and her family to forget this so unfortunately they really did think she was theirs. He also manipulated her personality, removing not only her looks but her natural magical talents as well. I have restored them to their natural state. Her real name should be Violet Lillian Potter but as of recently has been Pansy Alexandra Parkinson. She has decided to take the name Violet. Harry's parents were charmed by Dumbledore and forced to love one another when they did not and that is how he is here. Violet's parents are Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans or really Carrington and Severus Tobias Snape. As a result of Dumbledore's complex charm work neither of them ever remember even being together let alone having a daughter or the fact that they were ever in love. I asked Violet if she wanted anyone to join her on this unique experience and she instantly mentioned you. She is however rather worried as while questioning her under veritas serum she admitted she loved you but was worried you would not return her feelings because of how cruel and ugly Dumbledore had made her. What is your reaction to this news?"

"I am most shocked. I always thought she was most silly and paid her no attention before but today when she changed I was gobsmacked. She was gorgeous and with the voice of an angel. I am confused as to what I feel for her. I am most definitely attracted to her but as to whether this moves beyond sexual attraction I do not yet know. I am however honoured she loves me and chose me to join her in this opportunity. What is this opportunity about?"

"Well I have the opportunity to provide you with a legally qualified job after you fill out a parchment here in a moment. It tells you which jobs you are compatible for and after you decide which one you would like you will be automatically presented with the certification in qualification for this. Now I need to know if you want to do this and also I need to know if you will give me a Wizards Oath to repeat none of what you have heard today to anyone. I will be casting a spell on you preventing you from telling anyone this information should they magically try to get it out of you because I do not wish you physical harm. What do you say?"

"Yes I accept the Oath and the spell. I'd like to work now if I could!"

"Mr Zabini you understand that neither I nor you can mention to anyone how you became qualified and got the certificates. You would be provided with a certificate dated for the summer previous and should anyone think of questioning you they will automatically remember you studying all summer and taking the exams at the end of the summer. Even though you did not do this it is for your safety that everyone remembers you did. Trust me and also this spell will prevent you from telling anyone of how I helped you. Now here is a parchment please write your name and age on it and wait for the results. Ok Miss Potter you may come out now. I've had Miss Potter watching in on our conversation to see what you would say about this information I have provided you with. I was not at liberty to tell you about it beforehand. She has decided to become my personal secretary here at the school and will manage all my affairs as well as lecturing in some of my classes. She will be seen often in my classes to give assistance to anyone who needs it while also dedicating much of her time to the library with Madame Pince. I am very pleased to welcome her on board. Life is all about second chances and as everyone deserves one this is hers!"

Blaise wrote his name on the parchment she provided.

_Name of Applicant: Blaise Leonardo Zabini._

_Age of Applicant: Seventeen._

You are most suited to the professions of: Professor of History or Research Assistant in the charms field.

He was very shocked by this information. "I choose research assistant in charms field. I'd like to do that very much. In fact both appeal greatly to me could I possibly teach History and research Charms in my spare time?"

"I think that is a very wise course of action Mr Zabini. Welcome Professor Zabini to your new job. Professor McGonagall is already waiting for you in her office. I've charmed her to believe that before Dumbledore went insane he requested you work for him teaching History here immediately. She will believe he has done this and will have the urge to hire you right away. Besides which Professor Binns has seriously passed the post and you would most certainly liven up the position. I'll see you later on Professor!" she said smiling and the now delighted Zabini left her office before she turned back to Violet. Blaise Zabini was not entirely trustworthy so having him working here essentially under their thumb would be essential as he could be discretely monitored. She summoned Harry to her office now she would have to explain all she had done to him. He had told her she could do whatever she wanted with the information she just hoped he would be as open minded as she wanted him to be.


	16. Potions, Prizes and finding out!

Harry made his way down to the classroom curiously. He knew that Hermione had spoken to Pansy and he was interested to see what had happened. He entered the classroom to see her and fainted dead out cold when he clocked Pansy. She looked so like his mother it was unreal. He regained consciousness and looked deeply at her. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" he asked tears filling his eyes. "Harry I changed this morning with the glamour revealing potion in class. My real name is Violet Lillian Snape but for safety reasons I've decided to go under alias as your sister now. It is for that reason alone that I have decided to call myself Violet Lillian Potter. If I really was your full sister my surname would be Potter after all and I feel that this is more believable. Are you alright?" she asked him nervously.

"Oh right. I'm so sorry it's just you look so much like my mother that I thought you were her for a strange moment. Do you know about Dumbledore and my situation?" he asked her seriously. "I do yes but I am not the only one who does. Both myself and Blaise Zabini were questioned separately under veritas serum upon which time it was considered as we were trustworthy enough to not tell lies we were each told this information. Also there is a spell and a vow preventing us from telling anyone no matter what magical means they attempt to use to gain the information. I was given an alternative awful personality and all of my natural talents were blocked by Dumbledore. It would seem he wanted my parents to believe I really was theirs. I have taken the potion unblocking my talents and I will be now working alongside Hermione as her secretary/personal assistant in class and in the library with Madame Pince. You should also know that Blaise Zabini is our new History Professor and don't worry about him as he is not interested in your wife which he did explain a while ago and Hermione can fill you in on in a while. Harry I am so sorry for how awfully I treated you before now. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my life before! You have no idea how delighted I am to finally have a sibling" she said running over and hugging him deeply.

He was shocked to say the least. "I am delighted you will be working with Hermione. She is a wonderful person and you will learn the most from her. Also I am delighted to finally have some living family. I am so sorry you also had to deal with the manipulations of Dumbledore as no one should have to go through that. At least now he can't affect anyone. I would protect you at all costs from harm anyway as no good person should ever have to face bad things. Now Professor why don't you go and check out your new room and office here. I would also suggest not using the name Potter as it will confuse the population of the school with two Professor Potters as you no doubt understand. I can see that your legal certificate says Professor Potter but I have just altered it to say Evans. This way students can refer to you as Professor Evans which will cause no confusion among them. I'll see you at the feast later on and thank you for informing me about Blaise" he said hugging her before she left.

"Hermione I understand you giving her the opportunity but why Blaise?"

"Harry when I asked her if she wanted anyone to come with her while under the serum she admitted she loved Blaise and would love him to join her. His answers were interesting while he was under the serum. I gave him the choice so we can keep him here under our thumb and monitor him. When asked if he sided with either the dark lord or the greater good lord he said he didn't follow either of them. Also he said he doesn't fully trust you but not what it actually does and thinks your seeming obsession to hide it makes you slightly untrustworthy. He says he trusts you to do the right thing but often finds he is unsure of to whether to trust your motives. He said he had no intentions of ever harming you and didn't wish to alarm you in any way" she said taking a deep breath before she continued once again when she was sure he'd understood everything so far.

"I then asked him about Luna and he said Draco was told by his father he'd have to either pick a dishonourable wife from a list containing Luna Lovegood and Pansy Parkinson among others or he would imperious him forcing him against his wishes to become a deatheater which he seriously doesn't want. The reason for this being forced upon him occurred when he refused point blank to become a death eater much to his fathers extreme disgust. It was in that instance that his father gave him this ultimatum. Draco had to speak awfully of what he would do to Luna around his father so his father would leave him alone about becoming a deatheater. Blaise is now highly concerned as anyone who would have overheard Draco speaking the way he had to would have seriously believed he meant to harm Luna which he does not. Draco chose Luna because he thought she would easily submit to him and was the best choice from the list. This and he got Blaise to deliver her gifts from him. This was a test to see how she would respond after receiving gifts from a Slytherin. He said he only did this as Draco is his best friend and he cares deeply about him not wanting him to have to become a deatheater at the hands of his mad father. He did however say he does not care for what Draco's father intended him to do with Luna and wished Lucius luck stating he'd need it if he were to ever meet her. I feel quite sorry for Blaise. He didn't want to hurt Luna but didn't want to risk loosing his best friend because of his loyalty to him. What an awful position to put someone in but I can however say that I do at least empathize with him."

"I agree that we can keep a better eye on him here. It's best Minerva really thinks she's in control here at the moment. I am assuming he guessed we are the heirs like you said Violet did. I agree Draco should have known better then to put him in such an awful position however I can at least empathize with him now. He is however right that Lucius would need a lot of luck as Luna would crush him like a bug if he ever tried anything that is if I didn't get there first. I am confused as to how we should think of Blaise now. It is evident he did not agree with Draco's way of dealing with the ultimatum his father had given him but he still sent the items to Luna and I don't entirely trust that. I guess because she is my wife I will never fully trust Draco even if I do now understand why he did it."

"Well he knows she is your wife and knows Neville is my husband. He said Dumbledore is a fool if he thinks no one knows he manipulates everyone all around him. He said he's known for ages. He said he only played along with Draco out of loyalty and so he would not loose him as a friend. He said he would support you above everyone else he just doesn't trust your secrecy with the map. That's ok as far as I am concerned. The map is one thing we don't need to worry about for now. We can at a later date tell him about the map and show it to him so he then fully trusts us. If he knows what it does and why we couldn't tell anyone about its existence he will understand why we told no one of it. In fact I think we should each have a copy of it. I have been studying a charm of Luna's and I think I could replicate five or six copies for all of us. Blaise could even have one but we could limit it so that he only sees all students and us not the rest of the staff. We could give the same one to Violet and then we four could have the normal ones. I also think we should implant in their maps the ability to turn ourselves off on them should we ever need to do so. I can get Luna to add in a charm so that they never think it's weird if one or all four of us disappears off the map. What do you think? I mean once he knows why we couldn't tell anyone about it he will be fine surely. We can make him swear a wizards oath to the affect stating that he won't tell anyone about the map or what it does much less that he has it on his person always. Do you agree?"

"I do think it would be most prudent to take this course of action. Also I'd like a notification to be placed on Blaise' map so we may know when he uses it and for how long. I am not concerned with Violet but as Blaise has always been the quiet and mysterious studying everything from the back ground kind of person it would be valuable to know when he uses it. Also I feel he and Violet should only be able to see Filch and all students on their maps and not staff. I've got a class now but see me later on with the copies and we'll determine a password for all of them. Also look into designing some interactive parchments so that all the staff can keep in touch in moments without needing to leave their offices or classrooms. It will help if we need to alert each other to children being sick or an accident in the classroom. See you soon" he said leaving her to her work.

It would take time to reproduce the maps with the specific instructions as all maps would need to be coated in separate potions brewed specifically for each one. Each potion took twelve hours to complete and would need to be stirred every four hours. It would take a while but the results would be worth it. She had already decided she'd start to make the potion but have her class make it as well. This meant that if any of them had a potion of sufficient quality the potion could be used on one of the six parchment maps. Also they would have to keep an extra close eye on Filch to see where his loyalties lay and Hagrid for that matter. It upset her to think of Hagrid in this manor but unfortunately with how much Dumbledore had manipulated everyone he ever knew no one knew who to trust anymore as everyone could be cursed.

(**AN: **_**Italics= Violet speaking).**_

The next day Hermione prepared for her class and headed inside the room. "Good morning class. Please have a seat and I will explain today's lesson to you. We are going to be making a potion for protection purposes and you are going to be making it with me. I'll be making it at the top of the room and giving you instructions that we must all follow step by step. The team or pair of students to get it right will gain fifty points each for their houses and ten galleons each. I believe in rewarding your work. You should now note that Blaise Zabini who passed his teachers exam and failed to alert anyone about it for personal reasons is now your new History teacher. Pansy Parkinson has left the school for family reasons and shall not be returning. I'd also like to introduce you to Professor Evans my potions assistant. She will be going around the room and helping anyone who may need it while I remain up at the top of the classroom. Also two days a week she will be teaching the classes and I will help. All of you note that while she may be helping sometimes severe punishment awaits the person who refuses to do any homework she gives you. All homework whether assigned by myself or Professor Evans is to be complete and in on a timely fashion. Now let's get ready, any questions?"

"What can you tell us about Pansy is she alright?" asked Astoria Greengrass.

"Astoria your question would be best directed to professor Evans a close friend of the family. Professor you may be best to answer this question".

"_Indeed I am. As some of you may know the Parkinson's are a very private family so I am not surprised none of you know I was a close friend of them. They have suffered a personal trauma recently and so Pansy's parents will be in medical magical counseling while she herself helps them to sort through this difficult time for all of them. To be honest it is likely they will be moving away. Although knowing the family as I do I know she'd appreciate your asking about her and I'll pass your message on to her. Now then if no one has anymore questions we'll get on with the lesson"._

What she had said was not a lie. I mean last night after she had left she had flooed over and shared her memories with her parents and they although devastated at the truth had agreed to go and get counseling stating that they would never abandon her just because of the manipulations of one man. She would still refer to them as her parents and they were very proud of her new job and name as well as the fact that she had a wonderful brother. They had agreed that should anyone ask after her she was either studying abroad or simply busy looking after them. It would keep nosy people at bay as that was the entire idea. She had even gone as far as inviting Harry over for dinner with Luna on Saturday night so he could meet her parents.

"Ok guys now light your cauldron to a medium heat and measure out one point five liters of water in your beakers. Great now we're going to add all of this to cauldron in front of us. Add in two tablespoons of standard of potions ingredients and stir clockwise for thirty seconds only."

"That's right just like that. Now place three strealers in your pestle and mortar and grind into a medium powder like so. You should have some pieces in it and it shouldn't be all powder form."

"_No Ronald you've gone too far. Let me show you. Please empty your mortar and we'll go again. Great now begin grinding up the strealers. That's great now stop right there. You see how you have the powder but some chunks left as well as you should do of course. This is the consistency required whenever the words medium powder or medium consistency is mentioned. Good job." _

"I know what I'm bloody doing! I just got distracted cause of Malfoy's fat head! I'm better then he is at magic anyway and now in potions as well so it would seem!"

"Shut up Weasley you filthy blood traitor or I'll hex you so bad you'll see out your ass instead of your face!" sneered Malfoy.

"_Enough both of you. Twenty points each from both houses. Draco you should know better then to insult anyone by blood and Ronald you made a mistake so clearly you're not better then anyone right now. We're all learning so there is no best at the moment. If you feel that way perhaps you should not be at school but at home where your parents can mollycoddle you further. Grow a pair and focus as you need the practical training for your NEWTS!"_ scolded Violet delighting Hermione who had been curious as to what they would do next.

"But Professor he is below me and I cannot allow scum like him to insult me and get away unscathed!" said Draco in a slightly whiny tone.

"_Well then I suggest you be happy you're not him and move the hell on. Ten points from Slytherin for talking back to a teacher and Ronald if you wish to snigger or say anything don't cost your house any further points!"_

"Ok now put three measures of your medium strealer mixture in into your cauldron one spoon at a time stirring anticlockwise for thirty seconds each time until the mixture is gone. Once you have done this stir clockwise for one minute and leave to simmer gently!" said Hermione.

"_Draco please use the spoon measures provided"._

"Now grab your bat spleens and place two in your cauldron one after the other. Now when you've done that leave it to simmer some more. Add five drops of cowbane essence and ten drops of tormintil tincture to your magical shaker. Leave the lids off your shakers until we are ready to begin shaking. If you are not sure how many you've measured out pour it away and begin again. Please take your time as these measurements must be adhered to. Now cut up some mint and chervil sprigs into fine dice like shapes and add them into the mixture in you shakers gradually."

"_No not like that Seamus. Come here and I'll show you what I mean. Now this is correct just cut up the stems like this. Long quick strokes of the knife like this as it gives you better results. Now you need to slowly add them into the shaker. Also never throw anything into your cauldron as that is how accidents happen. Good job ok now you try. Five points to Gryffindor for your efforts Seamus well done!"_

"Ok now add in one ice cube and swirl it around for a moment to melt it slightly. After this you need to add in exactly twelve spines of lionfish and close the shaker."

"Professor my potion has started to turn bright pink! What the hell?!" shouted Crabbe looking horrified.

"_Yes Vincent it is supposed to be this colour until you add in the rest of the mixture in a moment when it turns red in colour. Don't worry so much. If you are doing something wrong either I or Professor Longbottom will tell you"._

"Ok now put on the dragon hide gloves in the drawer under your desk like I am doing now. When they are securely fastened twist your shaker lid to make sure it's secure and shake it roughly for about two minutes. After you have finished shaking it please pour it into the cauldron and stir clockwise for thirty seconds and tap the cauldron once in five different places. When the potion has been finished please bottle it and either bring it up to me or pass it on to Professor Evans".

"_Technically that vial is too small Dean but go ahead. We can decide what to do with the remains of the potion afterwards. No Gregory don't eat it please! Oh dear! Mr Malfoy please take Mr Goyle to the hospital wing. You can explain to Madame Pomfrey that he ate a security or protection potion and that his face and body are now green and bulbous for that reason. Don't worry I'll label and bottle your potion for you. Now off you go!"_

"Now I've looked it over and the couple with the best potions who wins ten galleons each and fifty points each is Padma Patil and Katie Bell. Use your money wisely next time you are in Hogsmeade or even save some of it. Well done girls. You have just earned one hundred points for Gryffindor. I am very proud of you both. For your homework I want you all to revise the dreamless sleeping draught and learn how to make it as we're making it again in class the day after tomorrow. I should state that the couple who gets the potion right in our next class will receive a treat like no other I've ever given out. The prize is a trip for one hour exactly to Diagon Alley with Hagrid. You are to return with him in exactly one hour when whoever it is wins the prize. Twenty points to Slytherin for the effort in today's class. Class dismissed see you later on!"

"_How did I do for my first time?"_

"Well Violet you did exceptionally well and you dealt with the conflict greatly. I am most impressed. You will be an extreme asset to my class I can tell it. Let's go up to lunch now!"

Luna was in her office when the fireplace went off with a mediwitch coming through. In her hands was a tightly sealed manila file. "Professor Lovegood while searching our Patient Dumbledore we came upon yet another sealed off bottomless and weightless bag which had this inside it. I swear even now we're still finding things on the man he's like an onion with all his hidden layers. I am most certain we'll find more before the week is out. I would suggest getting a pensive and then getting in touch with us as you may need to do so. I can only say I am so very sorry Professor. Dumbledore had no right to do what he did to you and I will be bringing this to the ministry with your support of course. Trust me when I say that once you see the memory you will want to take this up at the ministry. You have been abused and suffice to say he had no right to take your memories away" said the mediwitch angrily before hugging her and leaving once again. Luna who hadn't said much of anything wondered how this could have happened. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what the memory contained. She guessed with the woman's demeanor she'd obviously seen the memory hence her remark about the Ministry.

"Winky!"

"Yes Lady Luna what can Winky do for you?"

"Please access my account under Rivers and buy me a pensive in Diagon Alley and remember I told you Luna in private and Lady Luna in public."

"But Luna that vault has a pensive in it. Ragnok told me that the last time we were at the bank and you asked about your accounts."

"Oh yes that's right I forgot about that. Well then please obtain it and return here immediately. When you return please go and make me a cup of chamomile tea as I may need it due to stress."

"Oh Luna I hope you will be alright. You are not to over exert yourself Winky's orders!" said the elf popping away leaving Luna behind in deep thought.


	17. Do we or don't we?

Luna steeled herself mentally I mean god knows what she would be seeing in a moment. Winky returned with the pensive saying it had charms on it to prevent tampering. Luna thanked her and removed them. "Luna I'll be waiting here for you when you've finished and I must insist as you may need my care. You are a wonderful friend and boss Luna. I care deeply for you so here I shall remain." "Thank you Winky that means so much to me!" she said smiling at her elves display of care. Pouring the white flowing substance into the pensive she stood in front of it placing her hands at either side of it and plunged her head inside looking at the memory. As everything swirled around her she found herself in Dumbledore's office with him behind the desk and her weeping in front of it looking as she used to before her serious change this summer past.

"_Sir I need to report to you a crime. I've been attacked and..." "... Was Harry Potter involved?" _

"_What no I've been tortured by Theodore Nott and Ronald Weasley. They tied me up and bound me doing many heinous things to me. I didn't want them to do. I kept saying no but they kept persisting. Ron said it was for the greater good and Theodore said he was Theodore Nott and could do anything he pleased. Sir I need help and I was wondering if you could perhaps question both boys under veritas serum? I need closure sir!" she said sobbing wildly._

"_Harry Potter needs to kill the dark lord and you bother me with such nonsense. Look I can see it is weighing heavily on your mind so therefore I will remove it from all of your minds and you may go on as though it never happened. Harry must be steered in the path I have chosen for him and cannot be allowed to divert from his course. You telling him any of this would ruin the plans I have for him. When are you stupid people going to realise that the only person that matters now is Harry Potter get over yourself. You're not the first and you certainly won't be the last! Obliviate. Thank you Luna two hundred points to Ravenclaw for your courage. You're story was wonderful now return to your dorm for the night!"_

_he said smiling at her._

"_Thank you sir very much. Goodnight!"_

She left and then Ron entered._ "Mr Weasley front and centre! I told you to stop Miss Lovegood's affections for Harry and that if you did that you could have unlimited access to his money. I also told you he would never have to know about it. I did not however say you were to attack her only stop her. I am most disappointed. Crucio! That'll teach you to disobey me! I may not be Voldermort but I mean business. We all know he only does these things because he wants to but I have a reason which is the greater good. Now here is the ten thousand galleons as promised from Harry's family vault. Buy yourself something nice in Hogsmeade now get out! Oh before you go send Theodore up to me!" Ronald left panting wildly and looking highly shaken._

"_You called for me sir?"_

"_You are to tell me what you know about what I have done involving Ronald Weasley? You are to explain to me how it is you know what I have asked him to do?"_

"_I was unaware you had asked him to do anything however Mr Weasley is a poor bumbling idiot and couldn't help but rub it in my face that he has Harry Potters money. It is obvious that Harry has money as he is always more well dressed then Ronald. At least some of the other Weasley's try to look better such as the twins with their business. He however doesn't care how he looks. If I were you I'd see to it that he doesn't spend it all on sweets. He is inadequate for Luna. She's too smart for the likes of him but not for likes of me. I showed him how it was done. Unfortunately he'd been so awful at it she was crying but I soon saw to it that she got a real loving not his tiny dick! Is that alright with you sir or are you going to offer me some of Harry's money too? Don't answer that I'd be extremely insulted if you did."_

"_Theodore I only gave Ronald the money because Harry said he could have it and for no other reason. I am not giving out to you about Luna. She was up here praising you earlier. It would seem you are a huge success unlike Ronald. Here take one thousand galleons from my own vault for your efforts. She likes Harry and it has been my mission to see to it that these feelings do not proceed any further as they could easily deter Harry from the course I've set him on. He's not exactly used to the female attentions and it could go straight to his head which I don't want. The last thing we need is a confident saviour of the world. Of course I am the only wise enough to see he may never make it against Voldermort but let people be stupid I don't care really. Now Theodore the question is do you follow Voldermort or do you follow Harry?"_

"_Sir I try to not follow anyone but I do hate Harry. He's famous for nothing and I'm sorry to say fools like yourself and Voldermort make a big deal about nothing. He's not exceptional now nor will he ever be. He barely scrapes by in class and would do awfully were it not for the mudblood Granger. She's exceptionally smart and that's all she has going for her. People have said she loves him but I don't see it. She's a cold hearted bitch and the only thing she loves are her books. Good job too because she'd probably read even during sex. Luna isn't into the whole sex thing but trust me when I'm through with her she'll love it or end up in the Janus Thickey ward. Either way is fine with me. You needn't bother lying about the money I know it's Harry's and I'd like to donate it to the Slytherin quidditch team. We will have the best team this year. Any chances Harry would like us to do much better if you catch my drift?"_

"_Indeed I do. Ten thousand galleons will go to your team immediately. You will all get new brooms and the entire school broom supply will replaced thanks to Harry Potter. He's a good man even when he's not aware of it. It's for the greater good after all. Please see to it that no girls show any interest in him whatever. In fact given that we live in a more open minded society see to it that no men harbour any feelings towards him either. If Luna develops feelings for Mr Potter again or even tries to be friendly with him she is to be deterred at all costs. I find the obliviate spell can help me in such situations. I regret to say we shall need to kick the attraction out of her system. I would recommend a potion for hatred or sever dislike or mistrust but these can be traced so we'll have to go about things the old fashioned way. If Madame Pomfrey asks she's been out flying and fallen from her broom. One hundred points to Slytherin for getting my point across to Miss Lovegood good job. Remember this does not just apply to Luna but anyone who should try and show any interest in Harry. He must be left vulnerable for me so I can rescue him once again from his aunt and uncles house. You are dismissed oh and here is a note excusing you from homework for the entire week due to a poorly hand."_

"_But I don't have a poorly hand!"_

"_Crucio! You do now! Now get out!"_

She came out of the pensive once again and broke down crying in the arms of Harry who had come in and was waiting for her by the pensive. "Luna darling are you alright?" he asked her seriously. "Harry it was so awful. Dumbledore did the worst things ever to me. You need to view the memory yourself I'm too distraught to tell you about it. I love you so much!" He looked warily at her afraid of what he might see. "I love you too Luna and please know that no matter what I see in here I'll always love you!" he said entering the pensive. Winky gave Luna a cup of tea and a glass of brandy as well as a well needed hug. "Luna here you go. Here's a tissue don't worry dear. Winky will look after you. I can see that it has upset you and I won't ask you about it but I must tell you to talk to someone eventually as they can help you if you need it."

"Thank you Winky. You're a good friend. I promise to talk to Harry once he's finished. Please bring him some tea as he'll need it." Winky left and returned a moment later with steaming tea and a plate of rich chocolate cake. She placed them on the table, hugged Luna once more and left. Harry emerged stone faced from the pensive. He wasn't crying but looked extremely hurt. "He betrayed me! I don't care about Theodore I've always hated him but I did at one point trust Ron and this here just proved that Dumbledore was giving him money as well as him taking it. I am so sorry my darling. I will get retribution for your attacks. I will see to it that they both suffer equally! No one gets to abuse my wife and get away with it. I am so sorry I couldn't be there to protect you even then. I have been thinking about this for a while now and I want your opinion. Do you remember us going back to the future and changing a part of it I was thinking of what it would be like if we went back to a part of the past with all of our knowledge and memories still intact? It would be like returning to our childhoods with all of the information we've learned, powers we've gained and traces removed from us. We'd still be married but Harry Potter would not come to Hogwarts I would under one of my aliases. Do you think we should do it?" he asked Luna seriously.

"Harry I am not sure if it would do us much good having said that of course it could do us a lot of good I am not sure right now though. We'll have to discuss it with the others. It would however give us a chance to watch over Dumbledore and see that Snape teaches his classes fairly. With our traces gone you could ensure that your own home life goes well until you turn fourteen or so when you can move out. Alternatively you could simply move out straight away but I'd say you'd relish the opportunity to make your relatives pay for how awfully they have treated you in the past. I am in two minds about the whole thing as if we went back far enough we could see my mother and stop her from experimenting. I have missed her so much and I have resented my father for so long for allowing her to experiment. I love him dearly but his careless attitude towards dangerous things has placed their by Dumbledore lost us my mother. We could have Winky and Dobby come with us as well as it would be a permanent trip this time. I could be your friend/ wife. We need to seriously think about this. Right now I'm going to bed. We'll talk to Hermione and Neville and make a decision together tomorrow. Are you coming or are you going back to your own room tonight? I could do with the company if you get my drift" she said suddenly seductively.

"What drift? I don't understand!" Harry said in a confused tone. "Oh for goodness sake men! Make love to me Harry! I need it right now. Help me to forget what I've seen please!" she begged him slightly. He kissed her and complied with her every request as they lay down that night falling into a deep and comfortable slumber. It would be an interesting conversation that took placed the next day.


	18. Back to first year!

Luna woke up the next morning in Harry's arms feeling slightly better then she had the previous night. Winky popped in alarming her slightly for a moment. "Luna what would you like me to do with the remainder of the memory still in the vial from yesterday. I found it when cleaning your office yesterday." "Do you mean to tell me that in my own haste to see the memory not all of the fluid came out of the vial?" she asked her curiously. Harry was now sitting up and listening with interest. "Yes it was only a minuscule bit but would you like me to bring back the pensive here so you can view the last bit?"

"Yes we can watch it together thank you Winky!" said Harry now wide awake. She left and returned with the vial and pensive. In reality it had only been a tiny bit of the fluid she'd missed but any information contained in it would be invaluable. They poured in the last remaining drops and both looked into the pensive once again falling into the memory.

"_Ronald you'd want to get your act together fast! I didn't pay your mother to purposefully find and help Harry onto the station platform so you could screw up being his friend. You were meant to be his best friend because I set it up for you that way. He must never find out it has been planned as he trusts you implicitly and he must continue to trust you and tell you things. You must find out all you can from him and report anything of interest no matter how trivial it may seem to you as it may not be. I must be told everything. I trust you remember the charm I've told you. Now it's best that you search his trunk when he isn't there. You could do it at night but with his nightmares he'd only wake up and could catch you. Try your best not to get caught but should you get caught just erase his memory. Here now this is a custom made sneakscope. You are to give Harry this as a gift from Egypt. I've seen to it you'll be going there this summer. I know things have been tough for Ginerva what the whole possession thing but please tell her the plan will go ahead. She is to marry Harry at sixteen with the marriage contract I've provided. She is to get pregnant at all costs and then when Voldermort kills Harry you can all have access to his money. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes sir I do. I won't let you down. If you can please see to it that he isn't beaten at his aunt and uncles too much as I need him to be so healthy that he can willingly trust me. I've decided my price. I want that mudblood Granger and two hundred thousand galleons from Potters vault. You will see to this old man or the deal is off and you can deal with Potter yourself!"_

"_Ronald you can have Granger and as for the money here it is. I'll trust you to not question me again. Crucio! Obliviate! Oh yeah and you ever cause a stupid girl like Luna to come me complaining again when my only focus will ever be Harry you'll pay the price! I don't know how many times I have to tell everyone that nothing but Harry matters to me now. Who cares about budget cuts and the like when he'll just cover the finances anyway. Now go back to your dormitory as Harry will be arriving back in five minutes and I suggest a special glass of pumpkin juice, the usual remedy. You know the one which will have him spilling his guts to you. If he feels anything for anyone other then Ginerva tell me who it is and I'll see to it he never likes that person again. Quite frankly you need the money and he needs to follow my every move as I design it for him. Oh yes and one more thing give this potion to your mother. It should see that Arthur does just as she tells him to. Dismissed!"_

They both emerged now angrier then ever before. "So he had the whole thing planned from the beginning. I've made my choice! I'm going back to the past to fix this entire mess. Hermione told me yesterday she was researching it and has discovered we can go back in time permanently and still have all of our powers, no trace and anything on our persons. The only thing is we'd have to give up all the changes we made in the past the first time we went back. So essentially my mother and father would be dead but we'd have more control. I mean you can remove the spells on your father and just act normally around him and as for me well the Dursley's will be in for a surprise. Suffice it to say we'll still be married and I know of a spell from Godrics repertoire that can permanently make you one year older. This will mean you'll be in our year at school and we'll still be married. As for Pansy we'll just deal with her later. You have a shower, get dressed and I'll talk to Gringotts about my accounts. Come on let's go!" said Harry enthusiastically.

Luna agreed it would be great and as he cast the spell on her making her one year older she dressed and showered while he was talking with the bank about his affairs. When they went to Hermione's office she wasn't there but they heard giggling from her personal rooms and guessed Neville was inside there with her. Harry was now slightly annoyed by this. He didn't feel he had time to wait for them. He knew of course that marrying your best friend had it's perks but he decided to knock on the portrait anyway. Hermione answered it fully dressed and stepped out looking highly annoyed. "Yes good morning Harry, Luna. I'm gonna kill my husband when I find him. He thought putting a snuffle up plant to tickle me in my quarters would be fun. What are you doing here anyway? I was just heading to class" she said seriously.

"Hermione I thought about what you were saying yesterday and I feel that we should return back with all of our powers, the maps and no restrictions on us. I've transferred all of the Potter accounts into the permanent custody Mr Jonathan Rivers my persona. The only account that will be listed under Harry Potter is my trust vault. While Luna was showering and dressing a while ago I spoke to Gringotts about going back to the past and they said that if I sign my accounts into the custody of Mr Rivers now they will use magic to see to it that the changes do not revert. This will mean that should anyone look it really will appear as though Harry Potter has only his trust vault and no others. All traces or blocks removed from us will be permanent although our appearances would revert however I would no longer need glasses. I would suggest using magic Hermione to make your parents understand that through your magic you're now married. You'll only be eleven yes but you'll have the experience of your years behind you. Besides which I would imagine you know of a spell to convince them that not only is this normal but they should never tell anyone about it. If you are not happy to do this you could always make them think they have a daughter who lives away from home with her husband and you could just make them think you are one of your aliases. Which would you feel most comfortable doing?"

"I take it that this is from the memory you saw yesterday? Well I'd rather they think I'm away with my husband. All mail sent to them can be forwarded magically onto me where I can use their handwriting to magically forge a response to say I can go to school no problems. I say we also allow ourselves to go the Weasley home so we can enact our revenge while there. We can suggest that I am staying over for the summer with my best friend Luna Lovegood and that Harry is staying over with his other best friend Neville and that we will come and stay with them for the last two weeks in August so long as you can come as well. More then likely they will agree as Dumbledore has told them to do anything to get Harry on side so he'll agree to anything he asks him to do later on. I'd suggest we let Dumbledore think he's winning and then strike him out when he's most comfortable. Ok Neville is in the greenhouses now. Tiny! Please bring Neville to the seventh floor in five minutes thank you. I trust you heard of our plan and will still be a part of our family when we go back. I'd be devastated to loose you!" she said kindly.

Tiny was now crying. "Oh Hermione! I will of course always be part of your family! I love you dearly as though you were my own daughter. You have treated me like family no questions asked and for that I can never hope to repay you. But I can live and serve you and your children all the days of their lives. Thank you!" she said leaving. When they reached the room of requirement they found Draco inside trying to repair the vanishing cabinet. With a silent reducto it was in bits as he ran from the room screaming with cuts all over his face and hands where he'd attempted to protect himself from the blast of the wood. They began the complex process of carving out the runes and set about the nine candles and crystals in a circle. Neville joined them with the duplicated marauder maps and duplicated lists of the horcruxes and their layouts. Thankfully the list had been dated to just five years after Voldermort had killed Harry's parents so they could destroy all of the horcruxes bar the book and snake which he had on him all the time.

Dobby would kill the snake accidentally as he had done the last time and then everything would play out to their rules. Everyone placed a horcrux list and map on themselves before sitting in a circle holding hands. They all chanted. "_Hear my call across the sky's, from another place and time. Send us back with all of our powers and memories intact. As usual may things be so we can enact some change with the power of we. Hear now our cry and send us back so justice we can see. So mote this our final wish to be!"_

As all of the colours floated around them and they all became extremely dizzy they felt as though they were going through a painful elongated version of aparating. Harry was knocked unconscious and when he awoke he was in his cupboard under the stairs smiling. Oh Vernon and Petunia were going to pay he'd see to that soon enough. Checking for the time he realised it was late at night and so he settled down to sleep. He missed Luna and was angered at the gangly state of his body. He called out for Winky who cried upon seeing him. She provided him with the potion he asked for making him have the natural appearance of an eleven year old. He still had his twenty twenty vision but asked Winky to get rid of his glasses for him. He would later claim he lost them. Finding he was famished he ordered Dobby to prepare him a meal from the food in the Dursley's kitchen. It was really only eleven at night but both he and Dudley were asleep.

Dobby put Vernon and Petunia to sleep using a sleeping spell which would make them sleep until nine thirty the next morning. All of Harry's hand me downs were made to fit him but would appear to the Dursley family and all of their friends as though they did not. Harry decided to change his mind asking Dobby to raid the fridge of the Weasley family removing all of their foods and bringing them over here to the Dursley's. He was served a delicious Italian carbonarra followed by some gorgeous pancakes with lemon, sugar and fruits. He had never been more luxuriated on in his life. Going upstairs he then had a luxurious bubble bath which he was never allowed to have usually as usually he was just permitted to use the shower stall whether hot or cold water was available to him. After his bath he returned downstairs to find his sleeping bag on top of the old crates and frowned. No wonder his back had been so sore. He transfigured them to appear as the usual crates but made them deep inside with a memory foam mattress and some proper bedding on top. To anyone else they would look like they always had which was the beauty of the spells he used. He climbed into his bed and fell straight to sleep. He was awoken in the morning by aunt Petunia screaming at him to get up and make the boys their breakfast while she had a long soak.

Winky of course made the breakfast and left a pan for Harry to dry up and put away so as to complete the image that he had in fact made the breakfast. They all grunted when they came in and tucked into the breakfast without saying so much as a thank you. Harry got the mail and just like last time he got his letter which as last time Dudley ripped from his hands. However he charmed Vernon to say and do as he wanted him to do. "The sooner you leave for your freak school the better. We won't be paying for you so you can suffer alone with that. What do I need to do?" he asked Harry. "Ok Vernon just write a reply to say I will be going and that someone needs to send my train ticket to me and I'll be gone then."

"Right ok. I've written that out now here you go freak! Send that away with that ruddy bird so we can eat in peace." No sooner had the bird gone then Hagrid was their knocking on the door. "I'm Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid and keeper of keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm looking fer Harry Potter, I need to take him to get his things for school. Oh yes and Happy birthday Harry. Here's your train ticket stick to it. Come along!" said Hagrid. "Actually sir I'd just like my ticket. Uncle Vernon has agreed to take me there later today so don't worry about it. You're very kind though!" He could see that Hagrid was going to argue so he magically made Hagrid feel as though he had taken him to Diagon Alley already when he hadn't. Harry left the house explaining he wouldn't be back until next year and that he was to be left alone. He magically cleared out all of the cupboards of every morsel of food and took all the fine china away. The fine china was left at the local charity shop and the food at a charity food drive. He had donated them on behalf of the Dursley's who later received great recognition for their utter acts of kindness much to their own annoyance and disgust. Besides which they were living way beyond their means in his personal opinion and these crazy delusions of grandeur were going stop immediately!

Harry aparated to an alleyway just beside the Leaky Cauldron. He went through the doors at the back and tapped with his fingers on the appropriate bricks to gain entrance to the alley. He saw everyone shopping all around him and went into the bank. While there he got all of his finances in order and withdrew enough money to get luxurious items for school. He purchased a multi compartmental trunk and all of his books, writing supplies and a broom. Ollivander had still thought he had sold Harry his wand when he had not. He then bought a lot of fine robes and clothing before heading over to Luna's house where she was outside playing in the fields. He approached her warily when she threw herself at him kissing him full on the mouth. "Harry it worked! I've removed the spells from Daddy and he thinks it is quite normal that I am going to Hogwarts this year instead of next year. I'll make him think it's alright for me to leave until I go to school. We should be Mr and Mrs Rivers for now. Let's go to the Hopping Pot."

They left and ended up in their luxury pub. She was most surprised when Harry aparated away returning moments later with a bound package from Gringotts. He had stolen the Philosophers stone and had it on his person. Dumbledore was most pissed off when he not only received the letter from the Dursley's saying the freak could go the freaky school so long as he was gone from their lives for a while but also the information of his now very suddenly missing stone. Where was it? The Goblins had been genuinely baffled as to where it was when enquiries had been made. He had checked in at the bank and it seemed that all of Harry's finances bar his trust find were under the management of a Mr Rivers. The sooner he found and killed this Mr Rivers the sooner he'd have total control of his finances. The Weasley's were pestering him once again for money and he sure as hell wasn't giving it out from his own vault. Still though he'd access the trust vault for now and wait to deal with the bigger accounts later on.

As they settled into their penthouse once again they wondered late into the night what to do with the stone before finally falling asleep in each others loving embrace when they could think of nothing.


	19. Dumbledore's Instructions

Dumbledore was so angry. He had expected some kind of resistance from the Dursley's but had found none. They couldn't have hated Harry that much could they? Well I guess when you think about it, it just meant that Harry would be more reliant on him. Going over to his fireplace and he threw some floo powder into the fireplace and called for Molly Weasley to come to his office which she did. "Headmaster you requested to see me is everything alright?"

"No Molly it is not. I have been closely monitoring the Potter accounts at Gringotts and it would seem his parents didn't trust him to have control over any account bar his trust fund vault. A man by the name of Mr Rivers has primary control over all of his family accounts as appointed by Lily and James. I will see to it that he can be discredited somehow and once I gain control of the family accounts you shall receive a good portion of money to do with as you please. You will no doubt be aware that nothing comes for free so you will have to do what I tell you next in order to receive the money".

"Albus you know me and my family will do anything for a bit of more money. I'd love to finally be able to stop giving my children hand me downs as it's so embarrassing for us in society when everyone knows that's what we've done. I want it known now though that I am not so desperate for money that I would kill anyone so if you were thinking of asking me to do that don't bother because I won't comply!"

"Molly calm down. It's nothing like that. As you know Harry Potter will be coming to school this year. I received no protests from his muggle relatives as they were so desperate to be rid of him. Hagrid has been with him to get his school supplies and has informed me that the boy knows nothing about our world. Your job is to find him before he enters the platform and help him. He'll be small, scrawny, may or may not have glasses and will have no clue how to get on the platform. He'll probably ask one of the muggle attendants for directions and it's your job to loudly say muggles around him. He'll hear you and then ask for your help onto the platform. It is then to be Ronald's job to find him on the train and ask to join him in his compartment. Harry will of course agree and then by gaining his friendship he can spend some of the summers at your house. By gaining his trust in this way you can have access to his funds eventually. It is likely this Mr Rivers will have to give up his funds to him when he is seventeen and it is during this time that we will strike. Now before you go here are two thousand galleons for an instant incentive. Oh and here I've created a marriage contract so Harry can marry your daughter Ginerva. She will automatically receive half of his total wealth when they marry. I mean once she's pregnant and Harry dies at the hands of Voldermort you can have instant access to all of his money. I know for a fact he is rich indeed. You have your task now any questions?"

"No questions Albus. I can't believe we're going to be rich and it's going to be my daughter who's the main star. I always knew that having a daughter after all those sons was a blessing in disguise. I just want to be clear are you absolutely certain he'll be wearing glasses?"

"No as I explained earlier I'm not. His father wore them so I am assuming he'll be wearing them but even if he isn't wearing any his scar will be there so you can identify him using it. I have checked in on him a few times and he wasn't wearing any glasses but he did look scrawny and underweight slightly. He was being fed but his metabolism couldn't absorb all the nutrients hence his appearance. We'll be giving him supplement potions when he comes here so he'll look as right as rain in a few weeks. At the end of every summer he's to come over to stay at your house when I "rescue" him from his relatives house. He'll be relieved to get away trust me. You are to make him feel like he's already a member of the family so as to gain his trust completely. Once you have his trust he'll be more then willing to give you anything you want. Ronald is to see to it that all girls who might take an interest in him are deterred immediately. He is also to see to it that Harry develops no feelings for anyone bar your daughter. You are to do anything and everything you can to see to it that she is the best choice available so he chooses her himself. If however he does not come to that conclusion on his own as he may not being male and all amortentia will need to be administered at three month intervals. You may put it in drinks and cakes and so on. My plan will not fail! You know I'm just trying to imagine the face on the Malfoy family when your own has more money then they do combined. Harry cannot possibly hope to survive against Voldermort again and will fall but will be married to Ginerva before then. She must see to it that she is with child as soon as possible!"

"Albus when she turns sixteen I will see to it that she is ready to conceive a baby even if I must use fertility potions on her myself. We will be rich and yes we will definitely be lording it up over the Malfoy's. No longer will my family be known as the poorest of purebloods any longer. I will have money, success and order within my home! Oh just think of the finery my famous grandchild will be decked out in. Oh I better get home and start knitting blankets using my finest wool. I need to ask you for a potion for Arthur. I love him with all of my heart and I always will but he will never what was the phrase come quietly. I need him to do everything I tell him to without question. He never usually crosses me but some of the things I will be asking him to agree on or overlook are not the normal kinds of things I would usually request of him. Of course you can understand my conundrum."

"Yes Molly I do. Take this potion and give him one drop of it in his tea per week. It will set him straight and he won't question you on the major things any more. I can't say anything about the small things but they can be easily explained away. Also I've been thinking that because Harry is so famous many different people both light and dark will want his company and friendship. Due to his obvious inexperience with our world he may be swayed to accept friendship from people who are not appropriate such as the Slytherin's or Longbottom's, Bones and Lovegood's. Ronald must insure that Harry is kept on the straight and narrow friends wise. He must be sure to "help" Harry with choosing appropriate friends and deter him from bad influences. I need Ronald to do this without causing himself to appear obvious. I don't want people to know what he doing and why he is doing it. He must simply appear as the supportive best friend who is simply looking out for the welfare of him. If Harry wants to befriend any muggle born students he is to be allowed to do so as I don't feel this would hamper our efforts in any way. He is also to be told that to do well in school is great but should not be his main aim. His main aim should always be the destruction of Voldermort. I would take on Voldermort myself however I am too old and I feel Harry would be better as he is a young supple student!"

"Albus I will see to it that Ron does all he can to fulfill your wishes. He will be instructed to tell Harry constantly of the badness associated with the Slytherin House. This way Harry will be in Gryffindor as he should be. What of the Malfoy's? I know they will be most interested in Harry becoming friends with young Draco and will want Draco to be in Slytherin."

"Do not worry about the Malfoy's. Their son will be in Slytherin like everyone in the Malfoy clan has been and I will personally see to it that they do not ever get on. They are power hungry animals who would simply wish to exploit Harry for his fame and money which I do not. My reasons are for the greater good but they would have no reasons and would feel they need no reasons either. I will be providing the young Malfoy and Harry himself with individual potions for mistrust. They will never fully trust each other and there will always be suspicion. Also Severus will see to it that Harry suffers more in his classes to make Harry resent Malfoy more. Trust me Severus has such bad feelings towards the late James Potter for personal reasons that I have no doubt they will carry through onto Harry. He will see to it that Harry barely scrapes a grade in Potions while Draco gets top marks. If Ronald is proficient in Potions I shall see to it that he gets a superior mark as well. However natural talent will need to be actually present for him to achieve this. I can only sway Severus so much. He does after all value his job and his Slytherin's. Also I think it is only fitting I should tell you that Percival is to made a prefect this year. Here is his badge. You should be most proud of him as he has earned his badge honestly. He is one of the finest pupils we've had here in years. His dedication is unrivaled almost."

"Wow thank you Albus. He will consider it an honour to accept this badge and his position. We are very proud of him. This goes to show that dedication and honest work really does cause success. I can see that many other members of my family would do well to recognise this quality. I was wondering if there is anything that can be given to someone to alter their personality? Like a potion or something? I was thinking of giving some of it to my twins. I love them dearly but they have inherited Arthur's sometimes annoying fascination with everything. I fear it will get them into trouble later on if I don't try to curb them now!"

"I would not advise this Molly. Children need to learn and grow and being fascinated in things all around them is how they do this. If we alter their personalities they may never be the same again and would ultimately resent you for this in the future. Here's a diary and I want you to keep a record of when Ginerva becomes a woman and how long they last each time until she comes to school next year. We will then know how much of the fertility potion to provide her with. I will then provide the appropriate amount for her to use. If she is a late bloomer I will have someone here keep a record for you. Madam Pomfrey can be asked about it at the time if you wish. Ginerva should be warned however that Harry may not now look as he has in the story books about him but that she is to be his bride. She is to be coached in Pureblood etiquette and how to act like a lady around him at all times. Eleven or not she must act mature and show she can handle the responsibility. I must go now to a board meeting see yourself out please and here's the money."

"Thank you Albus. She won't let you down! I promise, I won't let her! See you later on and thanks for the money now all of my kids can have new wands and robes!" she said leaving through the floo while Albus left his office quickly in a flurry of floating robes.


	20. Snape finds out!

**Thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews as it really makes my day to see how much people enjoy this story. I am glad it touches people so much it's a pleasure to write it. Thank you all love Moondustangel xxx **

Harry woke up in his Mr Rivers persona smiling. He had purposefully chosen to make Mr Rivers forty years old. He had been thinking a lot about Snape and Pansy and what to do about the whole situation he'd left behind before returning to the past permanently. "Luna sweetheart I'm going out for the day. I want to see Snape and talk to him about things. Please cast the spell on me to make my writing the same as my mothers as I want to write to a note for Snape."

She did as he asked and he began a letter dated years ago.

_Dear Severus, I have written this letter and I am not sure if I will even send it to you because I am so very scared. I have been very ill Sev and Dumbledore had me tested by Madame Pomfrey. I am currently with child a baby girl. She is yours as you no doubt will know. I am very scared because as you know I am a seer and I have foreseen my future. Dumbledore will erase both our memories of ever loving each other and I will be forced to love James Potter. This is not something I can prevent and I am afraid because I know I shall never fully love him without the magical insistence of Dumbledore. I have seen that my baby girl will be adopted out to the Parkinson's and that they will name her Pansy Alexandra Parkinson. I have seen that I call her Violet Lillian Snape and she is the most beautiful girl I could ever imagine! I have also seen that a glamour will be placed upon her as well as many blocking spells. Dumbledore will be the one to do all of these things and I am most saddened as he will erase her from both of our minds making the Parkinson's think they've really had her naturally. _

_Severus I would beg you to please take this letter to the Parkinson's as a glamour spell would be useless on their daughter if I am lying. Please inform our little girl that I have never stopped loving her and will always love her. Because I have seen this before it has occurred I have taken the liberty of setting up a trust fund and some family accounts under the title of Evans for her future schooling and life after school. Please apologise to her current parents for me if I am not around to do so. I am so extremely sorry as I failed you more then I care to mention. I can only apologise in advance for the scumbag James Potter. Always know I will always love only you no matter what spells are done. Also watch out for the Weasley's just a bit of advice. Love as always your Lily PS. Try not to hate me too much for my failures._

Harry showed Luna the letter who was most impressed. With her being Mrs Rivers she now looked about forty also and what's more Mr and Mrs Rivers could be intimate without it being weird whereas the kids couldn't. He aparated to the alleyway outside Cokeworth Lane where Severus lived and made sure he was in his finest robes. He knocked on the door and waited patiently when Severus answered eyeing him up suspiciously. "Good morning I am looking for a Lord Severus Tobias Snape. I was informed by the bank that he resides at this residence. My name is Mr Rivers and I am in charge of the Potter family vault. May I come in please as I have some information for Severus which will be life altering."

"I am Severus. Please come in sir!" said Severus enthusiastically. He had thought he might be inheriting some money. Better late then never I guess.

"I am the manager for Harry James Potter's accounts as his family did not trust Sirius Black or Albus Dumbledore and as an old friend to the Potter family I was placed in charge of the main vaults there. It was while doing maintenance of the family vaults that I discovered an unaddressed letter which I proceeded to read in order to ascertain it's importance and I discovered it was meant for you. Now you will need to sit down as what I am about to show you now will change your life depending on how you proceed to act afterwards. You should know also that I feel this is the main reason Albus Dumbledore has tried to inhibit my control over the accounts as he would not wish for you to discover the information pertained within this letter."

Severus accepted this explanation and took the letter opening it carefully with trembling hands. By the time he had finished reading he was pale white and crying. "Oh my god! I have... have ..." he said before fainting out cold. With a quick wave of his wand Harry made Severus unconscious healthily as though he was going in for surgery. He produced a knife and rolling up Severus' sleeves he saw the dark mark present. He cut all along the dark mark and stoppered basilisk venom and healing ointments into the cut. It was for curiosity purposes to see what would happen next. He had no idea but had added the healing ointment so Severus would be none the wiser. He jumped as Severus' arm caught fire. He tried shooting water at it but nothing would help. Eventually as though it seemed Severus might die the flames died down leaving a gaping hole in his arm where the dark mark had once been. Reaching into the small potions store he'd brought with him he poured an entire vial of phoenix tears on the arm as it began to smoke and eventually healed in full. He then cut the sleeves of Snape's robes making it appear as though they had burst open when he'd fainted. He then revived a shocked Snape.

"Lord Snape are you alright? You fainted and then your shirt sleeves tore open and your arms started smoking. I have no idea why but there is nothing wrong with them now it was all rather strange." Snape looked down at his now dark mark free arm and rejoiced. He was free at last. "Please Mr Rivers come with me now to Parkinson manor as they must see this!" he said pulling him into the floo and shouting _Parkinson Manor!_ They arrived in a flurry of green flames where Mr and Mrs Parkinson had been sitting on the couch. "Professor to what do we owe this pleasure?" asked Mr Parkinson.

"I am so sorry William but you need to read this now and then tell me how you wish to proceed!" he said tears flowing down his cheeks an extremely rare sight for anyone to ever get to see. With trembling hands they both called for Pansy thinking she was in trouble and read the letter. Mrs Parkinson fainted. "What's wrong with mama?" asked Pansy. "Pansy darling we need to speak to you about something important sit down. You know you are going to school this year and that your headmaster will be Albus Dumbledore right? Well I'm so very sorry to say Albus used bad magic on Mama and I making us believe any lie he told he us and many lies he did tell us. We love you more then our lives combined darling but Dumbledore made us believe you were our natural daughter which you are not. You were adopted but because he is a bad man he didn't want you or us to know that. Your real mother passed away because of the Dark Lord and your real father is here today. He is very sad because Dumbledore made him forget you even though he never wanted to. This is Severus Snape your father and he will be your potions teacher this year at school. We have also found out via letter left behind by your dead mother that you should look different to us and you have a half brother. You will always be welcome here and we will still love you like our own daughter. How do you feel about this and can you ever forgive us for not realising we'd adopted you!" said Mrs Parkinson who was now crying.

"Wow Mama. Please don't cry. This man was bad and he made you believe him when he lied. I am sorry he lied to you that was not very nice. It is nice to meet you Severus or do I call you Daddy? I am sorry but I am confused right now about what I should do. I will always forgive you as you didn't know the truth. I am surprised I should look different but what I really want to know is whose my half brother? Also don't be sad I forgive you. Please can I see what I should really look like and should my real name be Pansy?" she said excitedly.

"You're real name is to be Violet Lillian Snape and the name on the school register will remain Pansy Parkinson until you are seventeen however your looks will be as they should have been all along. You will still be pureblood as your mother Lillian Evans was a pureblood who had been adopted. Your half brother is Harry Potter or the boy who lived. This here is Mr Rivers who is in charge of the Potter accounts and informs me that your brother has also been manipulated by Dumbledore and put in an unloving home. As his account manager he has formerly adopted Harry Potter as a son and has ensured all blocks on his magic have been removed and he will now be in a loving and secure home. You may refer to me as Dad or father whichever you feel most comfortable doing. I am most sorry I did not know about you before now. As for you, you can continue to live here but can spend some of the Christmas, Summer and Easter holidays with me. Please stand back so I can perform the necessary charms on you. It would do everyone here good to note that as soon as I read the note I fainted and woke up no longer a death eater. My dark mark was gone and I am most ashamed by what that half blood creep Tom Riddle has had me do. I am now however free and easy." he pointed his wand at Pansy removing the inhibitions on her magic of all kinds.

Harry added in the solution to make her unchangeable in future should anyone try to do so. Next came her looks. She became one inch taller in height, gained some curves to her past petite frame and her fathers brown eyes. Her hair became long, silky and ginger in colour while her skin paled out slightly until she looked like an angel in complexion. She rushed to the mirror to see herself and shrieked. She was beautiful and everyone could tell.

"Miss Parkinson you should know that as Harry's legal guardian I've told him all about you and he wishes to inform you he is not at all annoyed by it. He is most excited to have a sister and has asked that I inform you that should anyone mess with his sister at school they'll pay. I have also agreed that he should spend some time here with you during the summer and at Christmas so he may get to know your family a bit better. Also as I work sometimes without even needing to leave I have legally obtained partial guardian status for Severus Snape here so you can spend some weeks with your dad and Harry as well. I assume he will not be punished because of Albus' mistakes. Also you should all note that not all books tell the truth as Harry does not have glasses or a scar. He never had either of those things" said Mr Rivers.

"My darling Violet! I have never before felt more alive. I haven't felt this young in years. I have no experience in being a great father but I will try my best. You my princess will have anything you desire within reason and I will personally see to it that you are treated to the finest tutors in subjects you wish to pursue outside of school. It is always best to have as many subjects as you can so you can achieve the best education. Is there anything else you wish to inform us of Mr Rivers? I cannot thank you enough for your help today and I shall be forever in your debt!" said Snape emotionally.

"Yes I was not really meant to know but one overhears things. There are some new managers which own the Ministry of Magic and will be making severe changes there in the following weeks. Also these new bosses as such are also the heirs to the four founders of Hogwarts and own it. Essentially Dumbledore is only there for now and has no real control. I know one of the founders heirs myself as he is a good friend to me and I can make him do anything to Dumbledore you would wish him to. No one should be allowed to get away with such heinous crimes even him. Rumour has it he'll be stripped of his positions within the Ministry. Oh yes and I almost forgot he did ask me to tell you this my friend that is. He has asked that you provide a list of specific potions on this list to the Ministry for the sum of one hundred thousand galleons a year. You will need to be making fifty thousand Wolfsbane and Pepper up potions for them. Here is a cheque for six thousand galleons to buy all of your supplies you will need. Anything left over he maintains you can keep. He advises using a maximum potion cauldron to minimize the time spent brewing so you can get on with your classes while earning some money on the side as well. I am a master brewer myself and use this specific cauldron and I can tell you it creates five thousand vials of the required potion each time it is used. Do you accept this job offer. I am meant to tell him your answer when I leave soon" he said seriously.

Harry had decided Severus was going to help Mooney whether he wanted to or not. "I am most surprised by this offer and I am shocked by the information you have provided me with. I would of course be delighted to see Albus slowly loose his positions for lying to all of us. At least my baby girl is only eleven so I can spend my whole life getting to know her. I know I already love her. I do most graciously accept this offer although I am annoyed that you would think a potions master such as myself would not know about the maximum cauldron. Although I thank you for letting me know about it anyway. I can't wait to see what changes are implemented in the Ministry. Pansy I must go home now but my floo address is number one Cokeworth Lane. You may visit me at any time outside of school. Also here is a thousand galleons for you to spend in Diagon Alley. Buy yourself something pretty from your old man" said Severus bending down to hug the now elated and crying girl who ran into his arms squealing oh daddy before crying once again and letting him go.

This had been a turn around for the books. Harry had been amazed at the changes in Snape's whole outlook and demeanour and decided to play a prank on the entire Wizarding world and all of the death eaters. He returned home to magically conjure a thousand cupcakes in ornate patterns and designs filling each one with basilisk venom and tears sending it out to everyone under the pretext of congratulating everyone for their years of loyal service to the ministry. A quick compulsion charm was placed on them to make everyone eat them all. By this time tomorrow night all the death eaters would cease to be death eaters any more and would simply be usual purebloods. They could become death eaters again if they wished to but for now they would all be cured. Tomorrow they would start the action plans on the Ministry and Number four Privet Drive. People were going to pay for being ignorant and always taking everything Dumbledore said as gospel. Also the school would be seriously reforming as teachers would be fired and replaced with competent suitable people. As for Trelawney she would be given her own apartment and shop to retire to where she could give readings to people she chose to. Professor Binns would be banished to the other side and the History subject would be modernized in Wizarding society so they would learn all about things and not just falsified accounts of the Goblin wars. As Luna was still out visiting with Hermione and Neville he had a quick meal and retired to bed exhausted.


	21. Pranking death eaters and freedom!

_**AN: Please bare in mind that the only reason Severus is in any way different now is because he has a daughter. If he didn't have a daughter he'd still treat Harry and co like crap.**_

Harry got up the next day and decided to write a letter to Severus explaining things. He felt it would be best to explain himself. He got out a parchment piece and his ink and quill set and began writing.

_Dear Professor Severus Snape, My name is Harry James Potter and as you may know already I have a new guardian Mr Rivers. I am writing to tell you I look forward to getting to know you and my half sister Pansy or Violet whichever name she prefers will do. Also I want to sincerely apologise to you. While going through my vaults in great detail Mr Rivers found some memories pertaining to my father and I insisted I watch them alone in case I became too emotional. He agreed and what I saw made me sick to my stomach. I am not now nor will ever be my father. If he was alive now I'd be most ashamed to be related to a cowardly bully like him. Please do not say I cannot call him a coward as a cocky man who has an ego like his was to his detriment as it got him killed. I will know from now on never to be too sure of anything. Over confidence is ridiculous and I refuse to be anything like him. I wish I could take away all the years you suffered at his hands but alas I cannot. _

_I promise here and now I will never be anything like him and I give you full permission to kick my arse if I ever get too confident. I am not above being taken down a peg or two. In fact actually no one is really. I don't know much about you but I know for sure I am not my father and I would hope that in the future at some point as Pansy's/ Violet's father you could become a sort of uncle for me. I'd like to have a proper family and I think you could be part of that. Besides it would do me good to be able to prove that not all Potters are arrogant, overconfident, swine's like my so called father. Some roll model he turned out to be. His overconfidence in his own abilities got him killed hence my earlier phrase about being taken down a peg or two. It's called reality and he's clearly not seen much of that. _

_I am not sure if Mr Rivers informed you but Albus Dumbledore had many different spells on me blocking any natural talents and my magical core. He has reversed them and please try not to be mad but when I discovered about Pansy/ Violet I thought he might have charmed her as well so I asked Mr Rivers to remove any enchantments he had on her when he saw her. I only did this to protect her as she and now you by extension are family and I've already lost enough family to go through that again. Punish me if you feel it is necessary but know it was just for her protection. You should know that like me she is a natural occlumens and has natural healing abilities. While I have photographic memory she has an extreme potions success ability. I was delighted to discover that I have a sister and hopefully an uncle in you. I should let you know that Mr Rivers overheard a plot to have a Mrs Molly Weasley whoever she is apprehend me at the train station and to have her son Ronald attack me at school. I don't know who these people are but I am worried about it none the less. Please if you could just keep an eye on him whoever he is as I'd rather not have to look over my back each time. Please reply as and when it is convenient for you, Signed Harry James Potter._

He sent the letter off with Hedwig. It reached Severus in his house in an hour. He was sitting reading when the note arrived. He read the letter in shock. He became emotional to discover that Harry even at this young age was still trying to protect everyone even when he didn't have to. How could he be mad at Harry for getting Mr Rivers to unblock his daughter. He was very angry and embarrassed at the point made about the memories. He could see Harry meant no harm but it was a different thing to have him casually say that his own fathers ego had caused his death. Lastly he was most touched that Harry would want an uncle in him and set about writing his response to the young boy immediately.

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter, This is your Professor Severus Snape replying to your letter. I was very angry about the memories you mentioned but only because they caused me mass embarrassment. I do not hold it against you and I am most surprised that you came to the conclusion that it was his ego that got your father killed. That is not entirely true as there was a prophesy also but that was a lot of it too. I am surprised that you wish to consider me family considering I really did hate your father for how he treated me. I ashamed to admit I wished to hate you too but I then realised he treated me that way and not you. Also Mr Rivers explained that you lived with your abusive Aunt and Uncle because Dumbledore manipulated you and put you in an abusive environment for years. I would imagine you have suffered enough and we really should move on instead of focusing on the past. I am not through with Dumbledore myself and as I know the potion and spell combinations to remove blocked memories I shall be confronting him with it in my own way. _

_He will not be getting away with how he treated you either however I gather from Mr Rivers that the four heirs of the Founders of the school have returned and shall seek their own vengeance against him as well. I presently teach potions and I am head of the house Slytherin. You should note that whether or not you are in my house you will always be considered family to me. I am so very sorry that you've had to live with the guilt of what your father did and or that you felt you needed to apologise to me for him. He should have apologised but he did not which is not your fault. I will be happy to get to know you more. As for what you have said to me about the Weasley family I understand. I know you don't know them but they are a pureblood family who unfortunately do not have a lot of money and would do almost anything bar killing someone to get it. I know you will have a lot of money as left to you by your parents when they passed away and Mr Rivers has informed me that your mother left money for Pansy in a trust fund which her parents know about. I would advise against a friendship with the youngest Weasley son no matter what anyone tells you as I have spent time around that family and he in particular is easily brought to bouts of sputtering rage and jealousy. _

_I will leave that decision firmly in your own hands. As a word of advise there are a few families whom I recommend becoming friendly with. They are the Longbottom's, Lovegood's, Patil's, Greengrass', Corner's, Thomas' and lastly the Finnegan's some Irish friends of mine. Any other friends you make will be fine too but I must insist that if unsure about someone you always ask me first. I only insist that you ask me first as someone else who didn't have your best interests at heart would tell you to be friends with someone even if they were not trustworthy. I trust this letter has found you well and I look forward to seeing you in a few days when school starts up again. Best wishes, Professor (Uncle) Severus Snape._

He tied that to Hedwig's leg and sent her off but not before giving her an owl treat and some water. Harry was at home planning his prank when the letter arrived for him from Professor Snape. He had genuinely been proud he could save him. Snape was always someone he'd regretted knowing because of how awfully he'd been treated at James Potters hands. He was in the process of planning his death eater nation wide prank when a thought occurred to him. _Not all people can eat or even like cupcakes!_ Luna came in the door and he turned to her smiling. "Luna I've been thinking of pranking Voldermort by making sure he has no death eaters. The people would still be alive but just be regular purebloods but I do need your help!"

"What a fantastic idea Harry. How can I help you?" she asked him kissing him deeply. "Well I wondered if there is an available charm to count the number of people with a certain brand or tattoo that we could key into the dark mark. I would also need this charm to be able to deliver something to all of these people. Since you're the charms expert you'd know" he said happily. "Yes well it is as you say my area of expertise. There is such a charm but it doesn't count what you're suggesting however I can have it do that. Stand back I'm going to cast it now. Q_uot imaginem rerum?_" After she said the spell a list of two hundred and fifty names appeared on a parchment in front of them. "I'm going to see Tom the Leaky Cauldron bar tender I'll be back" he said leaving quickly. He went to the Leaky Cauldron smiling brightly. He was now in his Grimm persona. "Good Afternoon I am looking for Tom the owner of this pub?" he said to Tom who smiled at him. "That would be me sir. How can I help you?" "Good afternoon my name is Mr Grimm and I was wondering if you'd like to make a lot of profit today, you see I have a huge work function and I wanted to give each of my fifty workers a bottle of firewhiskey to thank them for their hard work throughout the year. Would you be interested in supplying me with them. I mean I could go elsewhere but I've heard that your establishment is the best and I want the best for my employees as you can understand of course."

Tom looked like all his Christmases had come at once. "Wow Mr Grimm that would be an honour for me but will cost you a lot of money. I mean fifty bottles would cost you twenty five thousand galleons. Are you sure you can afford it?" he asked nervously as he worried that this money would be taken away from him before he had the chance to even get it. "I have my Gringotts card here. I'll take them now oh and make that twenty six thousand. I want you to take one thousand for yourself that doesn't go into the business. Please don't argue that point with me as it will upset me and when I'm upset I don't usually want to do business with the person who upset me. I like you and wish to continue my business here in future." He presented his card and Tom felt his pockets fill with the thousand galleons as his till was full to near bursting. He quickly tapped the till with his wand and tapped a card he had produced and the money seemed to severely lessen. It was obvious that he'd transferred it to his account at Gringotts. He placed the order in a box and minimized it so it could be easily carried out of there.

Harry aparated to where Hermione was in persona now at her own pub in Diagon Alley. When he saw her he knew who she was being. "Mrs Williams please can I have a word with you upstairs?" "Oh Mr Grimm of course right this way" she said eyeing his parcel oddly. Once they were upstairs he re-sized the box. "Hermione I am here to ask for your help. I need your pub to supply me with a further one hundred bottles of firewhiskey of which I will pay for of course. I'll be getting one hundred more from my own pub and paying them there as well. I'd also like to know if there is a way we can fool potion detection methods. I ask because I want to put an even mixture of basilisk venom and phoenix tears in each bottle to send to the death eaters but I want to be sure no one can detect the basilisk venom. I don't care about the tears as they are often seen as a sign of extreme good luck so no one will mind them being present." Hermione smiled at him and pulled her wand out muttering an incantation over the bottles. "Harry you may cast the gemino curse on these items until you have the number required and then I shall remove it upon which time you will be able to put the items in the bottles and reseal them undetected."

He performed the gemino curse and added the ingredients to every bottle. He added a compulsion charm to instantly want a drink from the bottle when the person received it. He then set about writing the letter to attach itself to each one.

_Dear _, I am proud to say I am one of your new bosses and will be taking over at the Ministry and how things are run there. I'm not supposed to go for favouritism but I don't really care about it. The fact of the matter is I've been watching you and I greatly appreciate your efforts at the Ministry. This is why I am sending some luxury firewhiskey to my most select employees if you catch my drift. As I'm not supposed to have favouritism please don't tell anyone you've received it as you are one of the rare select few who did. We appreciate your efforts at the ministry. Thank you and we hope you will work for us for many years to come yet. Please enjoy your complimentary firewhiskey, signed your new bosses._

Harry chuckled as he added in everyone's name and sent them all off to the appropriate people. Lucious Malfoy was at his home office when the parcel arrived. He eyed it suspiciously and read the letter grinning. _Finally someone who thinks like me, that I am select and rarely special _he thought as he poured himself a glass. _I really am the best in the ministry, to me!_ He thought raising his glass in toast to himself. Due to the charm on it he downed the more then normal sized glass he'd poured himself and started screaming. His wife ran in looking highly worried. "Lucious what's the matter oh my god your arm! Can I help you?" she said sobbing slightly as he screamed once again and passed out. When he woke up ten minutes later he threw the bottle of firewhiskey in the fireplace and watched as it burnt viciously. "Some new boss of mine thought he'd try to poison me the damn fool could have killed me!" he shouted in rage. "B...b...but Lucious y...y...your a...arm!" shouted Narcissa looking seriously at him. "Oh for the love of god woman shut up about my damn arm!" he said looking at it and shrieking himself.

"The dark mark is gone! What is the meaning of this? I swear I'll kill the one responsible who disrespected my great master in anyway!" he shouted but then looked at his wife who seemed happy. "I love you Narcissa and I always will. I am relieved to be free of it but for the sake and principle of my master I must find out who did it just so I know even if I never do anything about it!"

Elsewhere Harry and Hermione who had now been joined by Neville and Luna watched the parchment as all the names in black who had previously had the dark mark turned gold or the normal colour they should have been in the first place. Harry had explained about Snape and his experiment and why he knew it would work. Even the Minister of Magic who had no dark mark was now gold. He had been dark for always accepting lies and bribes from people. Harry had another brilliant idea and disillusioned himself as Mr Grimm before popping away to Dumbledore's office. Once there he isolated the memory of Sirius' trial day or shall I say the day he was sent straight to prison and he extracted the memory while Albus had slept without his knowledge and then erased the memory from his brain altogether. He returned and asked Winky to retrieve his pensive for him. He then set about altering the memory without it being noticeable to the authorities. He aparated outside Madame Bones office and knocked.

"Enter!" "Madame Bones my name is Lord Charleston and I have come to bring forward pensive evidence of a serious miscarriage of justice that you will correct if you have any sense. Please contact Cornelius Fudge as he needs to be present for this. It pertains to the fact that one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore admitted under truth serum I administered to him that Lord Sirius Orion Black was innocent and that for the greater good he made sure he never ever received a trial and was innocent all along" he said watching her. She laughed but soon stopped as she saw his seriousness. Fudge was called upon and they all watched the memory in interest.

"_Albus I have given you truth serum without your knowledge but it was necessary to do so and for that I must apologise. I want to know who was the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter as I am trying to find out as much about them for my book as I can?" _

"_Peter Pettigrew was. We all thought it would be funny if Sirius Black their best friend tricked everyone by saying he was the secret when he was not. People of course believed him and it just seemed to fit the situation perfectly"._

"_Is Peter Pettigrew dead? Where is he?"_

"_Peter Pettigrew sliced off his own finger and blew up the street killing all those muggles as he left. He is currently the pet rat of Ronald Billius Weasley. He is not registered as an animagus which is why no one will know that."_

"_Why did you blame Sirius when he was innocent?"_

"_You must understand I had no choice. It was for the greater good and he would have inhibited my plans for Harry Potter. He is never to be out of prison because at least there he can never interfere with my plans for Harry."_

"_But he was innocent does it not bother you that he received no trial and was sent to prison anyway?"_

"_As it was I who made sure that happened no it will never bother me. He was nuisance and he would have tried to take Harry from his aunt and uncles where I left him to be mistreated so I could then rescue him."_

"_Why was it important you should rescue him? I've heard he no longer lives with his aunt and uncle and that his parents left him a guardian in their will."_

"_Because there is a prophesy concerning him and Voldermort that must be fulfilled. He must die at the appropriate time so that I may kill Voldermort myself. If he does not die Voldermort will continue to torture and abuse innocent people and it will be on Harry's head if he does. Also I know about his new guardian and I am most ashamed Lily and James betrayed me as I specifically said to them make me Harry's guardian in your will if you ever have one and they didn't listen to me. No matter though I am Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and I can immediately refuse to acknowledge this person's legal rights to watch over Harry and have him back in his relatives where he belongs!"_

"_You seem pretty sure Voldermort is not dead why is that and can you prove it if necessary?"_

"_When the killing spell rebounded and hit Voldermort a part of his soul latched itself onto the only living thing it could find Harry himself. Hence forth the scar he has. Besides which Voldermort created seven horcruxes one of which is the cup of Hufflepuff which can be found in Bellatrix LeStrange's vault."_

"_How do we destroy them?"_

"_The only way to destroy them is using either the sword of Gryffindor which I will never give anyone or basilisk venom but no one knows that part."_

"_what are the rest and where are they?"_

"_There's a ring located in Gaunt Manor belonging to Tom Riddles father. He has a diary he had in school which is currently in the Malfoy Vault at Gringotts. It has his name embossed on the outside of it. There is Ravenclaw's lost Diadem in the Room of Requirement here at the castle. There is his personal snake which he has now left inside Bathilda Bagshot at Godrics Hollow. I've already explained the cup before. The last one is Slytherin's locket currently in Possession of Kreacher the current house elf for the Black family. He doesn't know how to destroy it but has tried many times."_

"_What would happen if they were all destroyed?"_

"_Well of course then Voldermort would be once again mortal so I could kill him and get all the credit. I mean it is after all as I say for the greater good and don't worry about Harry as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot I can see that Sirius stays in jail forever if I want to and that Harry goes back to his relatives."_

"_I have now given you the antidote and remember deleting your memory will not help you as I have the evidence here on me. Goodbye Professor!"_

They all came out of the pensive looking shaken. Madame Bone's requested everyone stay in her office as she aparated away. She returned moment's later with a sleeping rat in a cage. "I have replaced Ronald Weasley's rat with a new one. He will not notice the difference. Now if what Dumbledore says is true I should be able to cast the animagus revealing charm and he should change back. If not I'll just kill the rat and move on!" she said seriously.

They were both horrified when the sleeping rat changed to a sleeping man. Peter Pettigrew was not dead. She put a forcefield around him and woke him up. "Come on now wakey, wakey Peter!" she shouted as the man jolted awake. "Who are you where am I?" "You're in the Ministry Peter and you have been arrested for not legally announcing you were an animagus and as such will be questioned under veritas serum for your crime. Don't worry you'll probably just suffer a fine or something!" she said ramming the truth serum down his throat before he could object.

"_Please state your name for the purposes of our records."_

"_I'm Peter Andrew William Pettigrew." _

"_Can you explain how it is you have come to be alive after we all thought you were dead?"_

"_Yes I can. The night I told Voldermort that James and Lily were staying in Godrics Hollow and where he could find them I realised that unfortunately I had not been alone and that Sirius Black my friend had seen me. I then proceeded to cut off my finger and blasted that street full of those stupid muggles while escaping. People thought it had been an accident but it had not I meant those stupid muggle scum to die! I realised that after Sirius had gone after me and Dumbledore had seen him do it he'd instantly presume Sirius and shove him in jail which is what he did. He is however not aware that I would know he would do that. Dumbledore's main weakness in his extreme addiction to power and I knew once Harry had survived he'd have to get his hands on him!"_

"_Who was named as Harry's legal guardian in their will?"_

"_Oh Sirius was of course but with him rotting in jail on the orders of Dumbledore I knew Harry would never get to meet Sirius. That in and of itself suited both myself and Dumbledore for obvious but different reasons!"_

"_Peter Andrew William Pettigrew you have confessed to helping Dumbledore illegally imprison an innocent man and for that we shall forego the Dementors. Your Order of Merlin First Class is rescinded and is to be awarded to Sirius Orion Black upon his release. You are now to accompany me, Lord Charleston and the Minister of Magic down to the veil room to receive your immediate death sentence!" _she ordered as she led them down the veil room. Once they arrived he was pushed towards the veil of death. "Peter you have been found guilty of willingly killing muggles and wrongfully imprisoning an innocent man. You are now to die, may god have mercy on your soul!" she said as peter was pushed into the veil and to his death. An idea then struck Harry as he imperioused the minister but made it look as though he was fine.

"Amelia I'd like to be in charge of the punishment for Albus Dumbledore. I know what will upset him the most which is loosing power. Having him in jail would do him no good so I will propose the following. I am removing him as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the IWC. He can remain in charge of Hogwarts and Hogwarts only. Also here is a signed and authorised permission slip giving full and total legal custody of Harry James Potter to Sirius Orion Black. As Lord Charleston here was the one who uncovered all of this it is only fair that he accompany us to see us formerly release Sirius Black. Before we go though call an immediate press meeting now! They are going to hear from the horses mouth as the muggles would say what happened."

In twenty minutes all the important people in the wizarding world as well as everyone working for the Ministry were awaiting his probably rousing speech. "Amelia I will handle this my own way so agree to whatever I say next and trust me when I say it will not be bad. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press, Ministry workers in total I have a confession to make. Earlier in the day yesterday I became sick of all the crimes not being followed up successfully after more and more were committed so I said rather brashly that the next person to break a rule or law no matter what it was, was to be questioned under veritas serum whether they liked it or not. Earlier today a young man I believed originally to be dead turned up after breaking the law when he didn't register himself as an animagus and was questioned under the serum. As it turns out this young man was called Peter Andrew William Pettigrew."

"While under the serum he admitted to framing Sirius Black for his murder and the murders of those muggles when actually he was the one who killed them himself. He then went further to say he had revealed the location of James and Lily Potter as he had been their Secret Keeper and not Sirius Black. He said they all came up with an idea of pranking everyone by lying and saying Sirius was the secret keeper when in fact he himself was. He betrayed their location to his master or should I say Voldermort. He is the reason Harry Potter is without any parents. Also because of the untrustworthy things he has claimed about certain people Albus Dumbledore has been removed as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the IWC but will retain his position as headmaster of Hogwarts. Unfortunately because of our own secrecy laws I am forbidden from telling you what Peter said about these people but I can assure you Albus is safe as are the rest of the people in Wizarding Britain right now. My new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot will be Amelia Bones as I trust her with my own life."

"Given what Peter has confessed to Sirius Black is now free of all charges and as a way of deeply apologising to him for our serious misconduct and misguided evidence. We will be awarding him the Order of Merlin First Class with all the compensatory money that comes with it. Lord Black is now and ever shall be the sole guardian of Mr Harry James Potter as specified in his parents will, which had up until this moment been mislaid. I warn you now Sirius is an innocent man and any attempts on his life or anything that would tamper in any way with him will be met with the most serious of all punishments. I will not tolerate Bigotry in my Ministry. I think it is only fair to tell you that Peter has provided us with a way of permanently killing Voldermort. I say Voldermort as fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself and is quite ridiculous. As of this morning for his crimes Peter Andrew William Pettigrew was killed. That is all good day to you!" he said as everyone was left most stunned. It started with Arthur Weasley and soon everyone was clapping and cheering for their Minister.

In a cold cell in Azkaban sat Sirius Black who was contemplating either pulling all his hair out or suicide. He was shocked when his gate was opened and in stepped the Minister for Magic with two other people. "Lord Sirius Orion Black please stand. On today August the 29th nineteen ninety one at precisely two pm in the afternoon one Peter Andrew William Pettigrew was sent through the veil to his death after he admitted having a hand in your wrongful imprisonment. Suffice to say also as a result Albus Dumbledore has been stripped of his titles of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the IWC. Lord Sirius Orion Black you are today released from prison and all black marks removed from your records. I am pleased to give you the primary custody of your godson Harry James Potter as per the wishes of his parents as stated in their will which Peter had hidden with the help of Dumbledore. Lastly you are to receive the Order of Merlin first class and the sum total of nine hundred and ninety nine billion galleons as compensatory monies for your wrongful imprisonment. Follow me please back to the Ministry where we can have our healers check you out for mind and magical blocks and such. Also you can't be seen like that as you look terrible dear fellow. We'll provide you with the finest robes!"

Sirius Whooped then as he'd not whooped before until the shock got to him and he fainted. They escorted him to Ministry. At last Sirius was a free man!


	22. Daddy!

Lord Charleston asked for a moment alone to talk to his friend Sirius which everyone was only too happy to agree with. They were both escorted to a private room to talk and once they arrived a silencing charm was put up by Harry. "I apologise Lord Charleston but I remember every friend I've ever made and you are not one of them. Why have you lied to them telling them I'm a great friend of yours when we don't know each other" asked Sirius.

"Actually we do. I solemnly swear on my magic that all I next divulge to be the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Should I be found to be disingenuous I should die instantly so mote it be. Sorry I had to do that for security so you'd believe me. I must first ask for your forgiveness as you have been lied to by me. In truth I am a Metamorphmagus although this is something I don't want repeated to anyone. I am now Lord Charleston but if you'll watch me. Ok now I've changed to my other persona of Lord Nigel Grimm. I had to force the truth from Dumbledore in order to free you so you could be my guardian. My other persona Mr Rivers was my current guardian until you were appointed my legal guardian. My real identity is this!" he said changing into Harry Potter before Sirius' eyes.

"Harry... is that really you? Oh my boy!" said Sirius smiling and crying with joy. "Yes it is me. I have a few confessions to make to you and I would advise you sit down for this as some of it may confuse or hurt you. I came back from the future to change my life from first year onwards but I have a wife. I married her seven or so years in the future in a soul bond. We had not anticipated marrying but she is my wife in all of my persona's. Her name is Luna Marie Lovegood or Luna Marie Potter but in school she will remain Lovegood for the reasons of ease. I solemnly swear I am up to no good and this phrase should tell you I know all about the marauders map and Remus Lupin. I decided to take a leaf from an old potions master of mine called Professor Horace Slughorn. He altered one of his own memories and so I removed one of Albus Dumbledore's memories from his head and then deleted it from his mind. After that I altered it to have him saying what I wanted him to say in order to implicate both himself and Peter. What he said outlined Peter as being the guilty party and where to find him. It labelled you as being innocent. I had forced truth serum upon him and made him tell me the truth. I also told him not to bother deleting the memory as I had it now and it would do no good him trying to hide what he'd done."

Sirius continued to listen deeply interested. "In the future I discovered Dumbledore had manipulated every aspect of my mothers, yours and my own life to suit his needs. He set you up to be framed so he could control me and placed me with my mothers family strictly against the wishes of them in their will. I realised that I had many inheritances he'd stopped me from inheriting so me and my best friends Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger spent nine years or really three days in a special goblin timed chamber learning all kinds of magic available to us. I am the heir of Gryffindor and my wife is the heir of Ravenclaw. Hermione is the true heir of Slytherin and let me just say Salazar was not one bit happy with Voldermort lying and telling everyone he was the heir of Slytherin when he was not. He told us all that Slytherin was never about blood status or money as you could be a rich pureblood but have a weak magical core in which instant you would not gain entrance to his house. He was only interested in having people of any blood type with strong magical cores in his house. The heir of Hufflepuff is Neville. Also we together own Hogwarts and The Ministry of Magic."

"Wow Harry that's a lot to take in but I do understand you as you know things you couldn't have possibly known if you didn't come from the future. Tell me more about this and what happened to Dumbledore?"

"Well while in care of the Goblins we all underwent serious health checks and scans and it turned out Hermione who had originally been thought of as muggleborn but was in fact a pureblood. I have to tell you something next the goblins told me and I am nervous about how you will take it so I hope you try to remain calm at least for a little while until I've finished explaining it to you. When we all did heritage tests and discovered about our various inheritances and businesses that Dumbledore had tried to hide from us we also saw he'd placed many natural ability and magical core blockers on us without or knowledge. We learned he'd blocked all of natural abilities without knowing what they were which was to our advantage. However when the inheritance tests were done Hermione found out that her maternal grandmother had gone to Hogwarts and became pregnant with triplets. Dumbledore erased her memory and that of madam Pomfrey of the birth and placed glamour charms on the girls leaving them in an orphanage. It was this act that stopped Hermione's grandmother from perishing in jail. Her daughters were my mother Lilianna, my aunt Violet and Hermione's mother Ivy Elizabeth Carrington. Now when we did the tests her real father was listed as Nigel John Grimm which is you. We discovered that she'd discovered what Dumbledore had done to her as baby and when she finished school he bound her magic and left her with money and a good job. She met Hermione's father and after a one night stand discovered she was pregnant with Hermione."

"No one realised she'd already been pregnant with your daughter when Dumbledore abandoned here and when John thought he was the father he'd done the honourable thing and married her. She has no idea Hermione is your daughter and my cousin. Let's just say for Dumbledore's punishment as I know how power hungry he is he will have no choice but to remain as solely headmaster of the school. His titles of Chief Mugwump of the IWC and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot have been permanently removed from him. Also we discovered he'd been stealing money from my vaults to fund his organisation the Order of the Phoenix and had not only taken money for himself without my knowledge but had provided Ginerva, Molly and Ronald Weasley plenty of money to befriend and trap me so he could control me further. Molly was instructed to meet me at the train the first time and help me onto the platform so I'd "bump" into Ronald and become his best friend which I did. They stole from me all the time and it really hurt me. Now however that I am back with all of the aliases I have I will not fall for that trap and Molly Weasley will fail and never get any of money! Also Padfoot I think you'd be proud to discover that I pranked all of the death eaters currently in Britain."

"Wow what a tale and I can't believe I have a daughter. Thank you for telling me Harry. I am shocked about what you say about Dumbledore and the three Weasley's but I believe you. How did you pull off a prank like that?" asked Sirius amazed! Harry proceeded to explain all he'd done and that there were now no more death eaters.

"Sirius what I tell you next is very tough for me and will be tough for you as well but Severus Snape or Snivellus as you called him has not had it easy and is actually alright. When my mother Lily was younger she was in love with Snape but Dumbledore wishing to control to Snape forced my mother to first be with Remus Lupin and then finally my father when he thought him the better choice for her. She didn't love my father but had been forced to by Dumbledore. This next part is so tough for me. While my mother was with Snape they had a daughter who was taken from them as soon as she was born by Dumbledore and placed in the care of the Parkinson family whom he made believe until recently had actually naturally had her themselves. While this was going on Snape and Lily had no memory of being together as he'd wiped their memories of their relationship and daughter. It was so very tough for them. Then at a younger age when my mother was with Remus Lupin she'd become pregnant again but unfortunately lost the baby or so he made her think. He erased her memory of that relationship as well as the 'miscarriage' so none of them would remember it. she had given birth to another daughter whom he had her believe to have been miscarried. It was as she was so sad that he removed that memory from her mind. We don't as of yet know where this daughter with Remus is but we'll find out one way or another I promise you that. It was extremely tough for my mother to be used and abused like that continuously as she fell into a deep depression over the 'miscarriage' but as she couldn't remember it remained distraught for no apparent reason. When Dumbledore forced her and my father together I was born. My mother unfortunately was never the same and as she'd been abused so much she'd have had an awfully hard life had she survived."

"You need to know that Hermione, Luna, Neville and I all came back to the past to correct Dumbledore and the Weasley manipulations we encountered in the future and we all remember everything we've been told. Dumbledore knew how to end Voldermort for good but chose to not tell me until it was too late. I know where all the items needed to destroy him can be found and one of them is at your house number twelve Grimmauld Place. In the future it was headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and was run and held under fidelious charms by Dumbledore who insisted you stay locked up inside it until he said otherwise. The future you escaped from Azkaban as he'd kept you locked in Azkaban away from the authorities so he could further control me under the guise of keeping you safe. In the future I had a scar on my head containing a piece of Voldermort's soul but as it was destroyed I no longer have a scar or any need for glasses. You died in the past as Voldermort tricked me into thinking he was going to kill you and made me come to your rescue. We were all fighting death eaters and holding our own until the order arrived with you and Bellatrix Lestrange threw you into the veil of death using a well aimed stunner this however is not the entire story either."

"When I'd received the vision of you dying at Voldermort's hands Hermione said to floo call your house and ask for you but Dumbledore had told or should I say ordered Kreacher to say you were not at home and at the Ministry. Kreacher didn't want to do it but he used dark magic to make him lie to me. Also about Snape, now because of the fact that he now has a daughter he considers me a Nephew and I consider him an Uncle. Don't tell him I said so but you're the best anyway. By the way I am disgusted and will never ever think of my so called father the same way. I saw his memories of how he mercilessly bullied Snape even though it broke my own mothers heart as she loved him. I can tell you now Dumbledore will pay for all that he has done my way! The horcruxes of which Voldermort created seven need to be destroyed in order for him to become mortal again and die. The scar in my head is gone and the cup in the bank is also gone as is the locket from your home. My house elf Dobby accidentally killed Voldermort's snake another horcrux. There is a diadem at school which I can destroy there and in my second year I'll be destroying the book so all I need to do before school starts is destroy the ring and then once he re materializes in my third or fourth year I can kill him and move on with my life. Now let's get you cleaned up and then I'll call out to Hermione to come and meet her dad!" said Harry happily.

Sirius who had been most shocked was annoyed by all the manipulations of his friends agreed to get cleaned up and move on. He changed first to his animagus who received top veterinary care and grooming and some potions for undernourishment which had fixed his mangy body. When he changed back to a human his body looked normal but he still looked filthy in this form. He had a shower and his hair was cut and styled while new robes made of the finest Acromantula silk were supplied to him. Harry then produced a pensive and showed Sirius his memories of the future. "Harry as you've mentioned 12 Grimmauld Place and shown me your memories I can now safely say no one will ever enter the house looking as it does now. I'm going to put my own fidelious charm as well as many goblin enchantments on the house. We're going to totally clean up the house as well as get brand new furniture for each and every room. Now you showed me your memories and I can see you own the Hopping Pot which I'm most jealous about. Trust me when I say we'll live better from now on. I'd suggest the four of you get your elves to band together with Kreacher and well remodel the house. I never told anyone because Dumbledore removed the memory from me but I know how to destroy that awful painting and it will be the first to go. Now lets go!" he said admiring his new appearance.

Lord Charleston emerged with Lord Black and they went to the floo and home where the charms were applied. The Black residence was absolutely filthy and all the old furniture was fully loaded with dust. Harry became himself once again and reached into his pockets and removed a vial from his pocket. He went up to the portrait of Walburga Black who started shouting about mudbloods and such while Sirius followed behind him. "oh for gods sake shut up you old bag!" shouted Harry throwing the contents of the vial on the portrait which blew up literally. "I'm sorry Sirius but she was insufferable in the future! Also I told you I pranked the death eaters but now I'll tell you how. As you will now know my friends, my wife and I own the ministry. I performed a spell to tell me how many people had the dark mark and when I knew the number I got that amount of firewhiskey bottles. Inside each bottle I placed an even amount of Basilisk Venom and Phoenix tears. I placed a compulsion charm to make the person it is sent to want to instantly drink a full glass of the luxury whiskey as soon as it arrives. I then sent a bottle to each of them claiming that as their new bosses only select people were being thanked for their services to the Ministry and they were that select few. I then asked them to tell no one of this present as hardly anyone was getting it and it would just cause animosity between those and them below them. Once everyone had taken a drink from their bottles as it had shown me on a magical list of their names they all passed out. Once they woke up a few seconds to a minute later their dark mark was gone and they were no longer death eaters. So in short Voldermort can return whenever he likes but he will have absolutely no death eaters following him. Brilliant isn't it?" he asked Sirius who by now was on all fours on the ground howling with laughter.

"Oh Pup that's brilliant!" he said still laughing. "You should know I sent two bottles also to Remus Lupin and Fenrir Greyback with a different potion inside it. I had to as the potion inside it has now made them fully human again with no werewolf in them at all. They will never again be allowed to be bitten. As they have passed out and taken it they are no longer werewolves and they never will be again. In the future Greyback was a massive threat and now he's not!" said Harry smiling. Sirius was very impressed indeed. He instructed Harry to floo over to Diagon Alley and enter his vault to remove money so he could go and buy his things for school. In all the chaos of the last few days he'd not remembered his school supplies. Harry left Sirius behind while agreeing to meet his friends who would be coming back to the house with him later on. He withdrew the money and decided to get his robes while waiting for the others to turn up. He entered the shop to see Ronald Weasley inside getting his robes repaired as they had been his older brothers and he was having them re-sized.

Molly tried to strike up a conversation with Harry but failed miserably at first. "Hello young man are you lost? I am just here with my son Ronald who will be attending his first year in Hogwarts as well!" she said enthusiastically. "No madam I am not lost but thank you for asking me that. Yes I am starting there as well although I'm rather disappointed as I'd hoped to meet Harry Potter but rumour has it he'll be going to Beauxbatons in France. What a shame!" said harry enjoying his little joke. At this Molly's face paled considerably. "Thank you for that. COME ON RONALD MOVE IT WE'RE LEAVING!" She shouted looking highly panicked! leaving the shop and street behind she flooed to Dumbledore's office but not before leaving Ronald at home first.

"Albus you've got to help me!" she said sounding highly panicked. "My goodness Molly you look awful whatever is the matter?" he asked her kindly. "I was out shopping earlier when I met a young boy who will be starting this year with Ronald. He looked extremely upset about something and when I asked him what was wrong he said he was devastated he wouldn't get to meet Harry this year as he's going to Beauxbatons Academy in France according to the popular rumours" she said hysterically.

"Molly calm down please. I will investigate this personally but you'll find it's not true most likely. It's probably a mean rumour someone spread around to make people worry. I think I know where he is and so I will call by there immediately!" he said trying to remain calm himself. No matter what Harry could not be allowed to leave the country. Things would have to get extremely underhanded if that was to happen but so be it that boy needed to be stopped and he would sacrifice a lot to see he went to his own school instead of Beauxbatons Academy.

When Hermione, Harry, Neville and Luna returned after having a meal out in Diagon Alley in their aliases no less Sirius was most shocked to see the four different adults in his room. "Which one of you is my daughter?" he asked seriously. Hermione who was currently being Lady Williams smiled. "I am Lady Williams and this is my husband Lord Williams but when I am not like this if you get my drift I go by the name of Hermione Jean Longbottom nee Granger and my husband goes by the name of Neville John Longbottom. I am your daughter and I am so proud to meet you. I hope I can do you proud!" she said enthusiastically.

"Wow my darling daughter Hermione. I actually have something to give you. When I was a teenager I was often quite irresponsible and I knew it too so I created a box and filled it with things I thought any child I should ever have would need. Bare in mind though that I was a teenager and some of the stuff may be very juvenile. I just always wanted to have an option for him or in the case of you her in case I was reckless and got a girl pregnant. I loved your mother very much and was very sad when Harry explained things to me and showed me the memories."

Now sobbing slightly and smiling she opened the now enlarged box smiling brightly. Inside there was a hand stitched blanket which he himself had made as that had been a skill his mother had insisted all of children learn. The blanket was medium in size and was scarlet in colour with some golden squares in the centre of it. There was a very tiny toddlers broomstick and a few books on the basics of spells. There were a few vials of hangover and contraception potions. Hermione cringed at this but then again he'd been a teenager himself when he'd made it. There were two sacks equally loaded with twenty five thousand galleons. One was labelled for education purposes only and the other contained a label that said for fun, pranking and sexual needs only. There was a rather small bottle of firewhiskey in there also. In the bottom of the trunk were various objects for astronomy, potions and some bottles and dummies. The last things in there were an invisibility cloak and a letter. Still sobbing she removed the letter and opened it to read it. As Sirius had been a teenager he couldn't even remember by now what all was in the box at this stage.

_Dearest son or daughter, my name is Sirius Orion Black and if you are reading this it means I am your father. I am only sixteen years old now and it scares me to think I might be someone's father at this young age. Unfortunately despite my rather funny name I am not at all serious at the moment. I don't understand much what it's like to have children of my own but I love women and so this box is for you child in case someone ever gets pregnant by me and for whatever reason I am unable to be in your life. I would be extremely sad if I could not be in your life for any reason. Because my own parents or your grandparents have never had such an easy marriage I was always afraid I would fail at being a father hence the box. I have no idea what a child needs but I would assume money for a good education included with money for a good time should be all you would require. _

_When you grow up you will learn how harsh school can be what with horrible teachers, bullies and relentless exams and study schedules. I would beg you to at least have fun sometime throughout school and not spend your entire time in the library or anywhere studying. You are only young once and follow my lead and have as much fun as you can while also getting the grade. I feel this is the trick to success while at school. I have always prided myself on my pranking abilities as it is most important to see the best in every situation at times like this. Things have become vicious at home what with my mother and father arguing all the time and I have decided to leave. My mother burnt my name off the family tree in rage which is something I shall never forget or forgive. I am her son and she has done wrong by me. _

_If you read this and for whatever reason I am not around please find and thank a man named Lord Charlus Ernest Potter. He is the father of my best friend James William Potter and has taken me into his family and family home with open arms when my own parents turned their back on me. He is an amazing man who needs to be deeply thanked. I am not sure where I would be without him and his wife Elizabeth's care and love. I have placed all the money I had on me at the time into this box for you as that is the right thing to do. You should be able to experience the love and care I have for you even now when I do not know you. I am very scared about things at the moment and I am so sorry if I have no choice but to abandon you for whatever reason in the future as with the situation of this war I may have no choice but to flee at a moments notice. I will try my hardest to not be as irresponsible and unloving as my parents were with me. The books, astronomy and potions apparatus inside this box have been bought especially for you. It is my wish with these items you will be inspired to be curious about everything and learn as much as you can. The firewhiskey and potions contained within are the stark reminder that you cannot hope to have much of a childhood without a little reckless fun every now again. Seize the day my child, much love , your father, Sirius Orion Black._

Hermione finished reading the letter in awe. "I feel so honoured to receive this gift and I also feel while John may think he is my father you are my dad and it's important I call you that for my own sake as well as yours. Thank you so much Daddy for your amazing box and I promise to use each and every item inside it some maybe when I have my own children as I'm too old to use them now. I'm very tired right now but tomorrow morning I'm going to get up and tell you all about what I like and don't like. I will warn you now however I am a women with needs so anything I choose to do with my husband while in older aliases is to be ignored by you as we will be legally that age in that persona is that understood?" she asked him a bit more forcefully then she'd intended.

"My daughter it means so much to me that you would wish to call me daddy. From the future and married or not while in the normal appearance of my daughter should Neville do anything to hurt you he'll seriously wish he was dead and I can promise you that. Otherwise considering you'll technically and legally be someone else I cannot complain about what you do. It's getting late now so let's all go to bed everyone. Good night and Kreacher please leave a cup of tea on my bedside locker. After this please go to sleep thank you Kreacher." The elf did as instructed as everyone went to bed.


	23. Train ride and Sorting Ceremony!

Everyone woke up extra early smiling. Hermione was extremely excited about redecorating her bedroom today as they'd be leaving for school in a few hours. They had all decided to give Malfoy another chance as they had assumed that without Ron always around he might treat them a bit better. Hermione had smiled as it said she was a pureblood on her file at school and that way it would stay. Her room as of right now looked quite bare and standard. She instantly got to work. She changed the colour of her walls from green and black to a beautiful magenta shade. The usual chunky four poster bed in dark ebony wood was exchanged for a king sized sleigh bed in a beautiful glossy mahogany shade. At the foot of the bed was a beautiful purple silver trimmed chaise lounge with diamond studded cushions. On either side if the bed there were two new mahogany bedside lockers. Each locker had three separate drawers in it and a multi blue shaded Tiffany lamp on each one. The walls were adorned with some moving pictures of the four of them throughout their years in the past and present.

Looking in the bottom of her old trunk she found a photo album she had forgotten about and opened it crying. There stood herself Harry and Ron smiling happily and playing together. Damn him to all hell! He had caused her so much upset in the past already that she dried her eyes and threw it forcefully into the fireplace as Harry watched from her now opened door. "Bad memories 'Mione?"

"Something like that. Found our old album with Ron and started to cry but then realised he'd done awful things to us with Dumbledore's assistance and in short there was no point crying over the spilt potion. What should we do about Dumbledore though? I mean with what you've done he'll be at school only now all the time and won't have power elsewhere. I'm just trying to work out how best to prepare ourselves. And what do we do this time about Draco?" she asked curiously.

"Well first things first Dumbledore will be forced to do nothing but his job so let's hope he does that well. We should all keep our occlumency levels up high. I've developed a spell that I will be performing on Sirius and all the people we know whom we wish to protect. This spell causes our minds to appear unprotected to the idle mind intruder and will spit out various random and chaotic thoughts. In short they will believe falsely that we have no mind protection and will be inundated with either meaningless old or even new fabricated tedious memories such as us experiencing our first brooms and such. It is genius. I've got it on me try to look into my mind now go on!" She did as instructed surprised by the apparent ease of it all and was as he had previously said inundated with simply useless and ridiculous memories that bore no relevance to much of anything. She was extremely impressed.

"Now as for Draco I believe Ron's stupid mouth hampered us the last time round and as he thought Ron was below him he automatically hated us. I will be giving him another chance to prove to me that without Ron being around he can actually be a decent person. If however he proves me wrong I will deal with him accordingly because I can assure you that no one will be befriending me simply because they feel I am famous. I am who I am and will be treated with respect. I have changed a few things in this timeline so far. I had the Philosopher's Stone this morning and I aparated into the castle leaving it where it should have been in the third corridor. Dumbledore currently believes he is the one who has put it there after Hagrid retrieved it from the bank for him. He feels very much in control at the moment which is exactly how I want him to feel for now at least."

"I have no doubt with us ignoring Molly at the train station she will miss us completely but that as soon as Ron figures out he will do all he can to be our friend. To be quite frank I don't care what he does this time round I'll not be falling for it! He'll have to study/ fail his exams on his own. I have decided this time round to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I love Hagrid but to be honest he can't always keep his mouth closed when he should so as much as it pains me terribly to say this I'll be avoiding taking his classes/ sending time with him this year. I just fear Dumbledore has him under too many loyalty spells and I can't deal with that right now nor should I have to. Besides we'll know Dumbledore is up to something should Hagrid insist on spending time with us even when we don't want it. If he wishes to reminisce on my parents lives I'll tell him simply that I never knew them and I'd rather he not go on about them all the time like that. It might sound harsh but we don't know the full extent of exactly how many people or exactly who Dumbledore may have manipulated in this time line. I'd suggest however we run our own discrete tests on all the staff to see whose affected or not. If any one is affected we can keep a record on them and fix the problem. This way we can know if the spells or whatever are ever reapplied and by whom. I have a plan for Quirrel!"

"That sounds like a good idea Harry. We can use the same spell I did with the whiskey bottles. I will add in the specifications to tell us who the one casting the spell is, when they cast them and how regular they are cast. Through doing this we may find an actual pattern. Also the house elves can tell us if items in their personal offices are charmed or not. They will be coming to school with us but understand while there they must act as though they work there. I had worried about it initially because of all the other elves but Tilly and Tiny have told me that a lot of young people attending school have their own personal elves who work at the school while their bosses are in attendance so it will not be a problem. As you and Luna have Dobby and Winky I've decided Neville can have Tilly and Tiny with me as it would not be fair to have two elves working solely on the three of you. They have told me that with Dobby and Winky they will teach all four of us how to understand what elves say to each other simply so we may know if they are free when we may need them and so on. They have told the Hogwarts Elves this who were surprised but were extremely supportive upon discovering who we are. Also the Ministry punished Dumbledore for his crimes against Daddy but I myself have been at the castle yesterday doling out my own version of consequences for his rash actions in the past".

"Hermione what do you mean? What have you done to him?" asked harry now very concerned indeed.

"Well as he always removed everyone's memories I replaced a memory he had with one of my own. My name on the register will now be Hermione Jean Black Sirius Blacks daughter. He will remember me being born and my mother unfortunately dying in childbirth while Sirius was left to look after me. After he was sent to jail I was adopted by the Granger family who kept my name of Hermione Jean Black as per Dumbledore's instructions for the family that adopted me. He will not question my name now at all as he will "know" he put me up for adoption when Sirius was incarcerated. I am a pureblood student taking over control of what's mine! I felt as he deleted so many people's different memories there would be no problem with me removing a memory of his and replacing it with one to suit me needs. It was quite simple really. I've also taken the liberty of removing the Diadem from the school and have it here with me. I've figured out how to remove the horcrux without destroying the item. Let me show you what I mean. Afterwards it will be sent back to the Ravenclaw common room where it can be discovered by Luna."

She removed the diadem from the satchel she had on her and placed it on the counter. She called Neville and Luna into the room with them and pulled out a bottle of basilisk venom which she then poured on the diadem. Initially nothing happened but as she waved her wand over the diadem a horrible black matter poured out into a bubble she'd conjured. Once the bubble was secure it was released out the window where the soul piece diminished into nothingness once again. "Guys I've just called over to the bank and they've re- destroyed the cup in the LeStrange Vault while keeping it intact. Dobby has informed me he's already done the snake now so all we need is the diary, the locket and the ring. The diary will come next year so I suggest we wait for that one and as for the locket I've got that here so Harry do your thing and speak to it so it will open once more" said Neville happily.

Harry hissed at the locket which opened and screamed. _Neville Longbottom I have seen your deepest fears and they are mine. Left alone by parents who were not strong enough to defend themselves. Ignored by the grandmother who is devastated she couldn't have had a grand daughter instead. Afraid of Hermione leaving you because she would prefer to date Harry Potter the hero above you. Who'd want you or even need you, you pathetic man when I could have Harry Potter who will forever be better then you. You'll always live in his shadow where even Luna will be better then you. We were better off without you why did you ruin our lives?_

Screaming Neville poured the Basilisk venom onto the locket as he burst into tears. Hermione grabbed him and kissed him full on the mouth. "You listen here to me Neville John Longbottom! I Hermione Jean Longbottom your adoring wife love you now and I always will. Don't you dare believe a word of that bloody locket. It was sent here to destroy the confidences of the one who opened it and I'd be surprised if you hadn't been affected. I love you so much!" she said full on kissing him senseless as she felt him calm down.

"I love you too Hermione and thank you for everything. Man that was tough! I'm going to go and get a pepper up potion as I need one! Get packed Sirius says we're leaving in ten minutes!" he said leaving the room. Everyone was ready to go in ten minutes as they all aparated into the muggle toilets in the station. As they all walked towards the barrier they heard Molly Weasley. "_Now I've forgotten with all theses MUGGLES everywhere but what number is the station platform again?" "Ugh! It's nine and three quarters mum honestly you're mental. Come on let's go why are we waiting here?" "Be quiet Ginny! Oh alright let's go it's getting late!" _she called out looking dead nervous when she couldn't see Harry anywhere.

The four of them found a compartment on the train and stowed their stuff while Harry left the compartment for a moment. Heading down to the obvious Slytherin section he asked for Pansy Parkinson. Draco who had been down there was shocked. "What does the likes of you want with Pansy?" "Who the hell are you? She's my family!" he said looking annoyed. "Pansy is definitely not related to you whoever you are!" "Actually Draconis Abraxas Malfoy, yes I know who you are my name is Harry James Potter and I am her half brother as my mother was with her father before she was with mine. She is a few months older then me." Draco was absolutely floored. "I am sorry I never knew you were him. She's told me all about it I was just testing you out to see if you really were who you said you were. She's over there!" said Draco gesturing to last seat in that carriage. Ronald Weasley had been lurking nearby when he'd said he was Harry Potter but never heard the rest of the sentence about Pansy being his sister as the door to the compartment had closed at that stage.

"Hello I believe you're Pansy Parkinson and I'm Harry Potter. I just wanted to say hi to you and say I'm so happy to have family once again. I have a cousin Hermione Black who is starting this year as well. Here I got you a box of chocolate wands just to say welcome to the family. I'm so happy to meet you" he said to Pansy hugging the now weeping girl.

"I never thought I'd meet you like this Harry or that you would like me at all. I'm so delighted you like me as I had been so nervous you would not. Great minds definitely think alike Harry as I too have bought you a box of liquorice wands to say welcome to the family as well. I'm not sure we'll even be in the same house but I'll make sure to get to know you and spend time with you as often as I can. Introduce me to our cousin later on. I hope you enjoy the train ride!" she replied handing him the box of candy and squealing as she hugged him tightly before he returned to the compartment with Ron hot on his tail. "Here Luna. Pansy bought me a box of these wands so I'll share them with you. In fact I'll take five of them now and you can keep the rest of the box. Love you!" he said Eskimo kissing her as he handed the box to her.

Ronald Weasley entered a moment later on. "Hello I'm Ronald Weasley and I heard Harry Potter is in this compartment and I just wanted to say hello to you. I just know you'll be my best friend this year how exciting!" he said enthusiastically. "I'm sorry Ronald Weasley but I don't even know you so I couldn't possibly be your best friend without knowing you first. Besides which I may not even be in your house whichever house that is. I'll talk to you later at the great hall I guess!" he said dismissively.

"I know I'll be I Gryffindor just like all of my family is. How do you know about the Great Hall?" he asked sounding appalled Harry would know anything. "What kind of idiot doesn't read his course books before getting here including Hogwarts a History. Of course I would want to know as much about it as I can and I would assume you do too. I intend to actually do well this year at school after all it is my first!" he said as Ron huffed and left the compartment in a foul mood altogether. Neville put up a silencing charm on their compartment and smiled. "You guys I've just thought should we allow the sorting hat to sort us like it did the first time or should we be in our founding houses or what?"

"I have actually been thinking about that and I think we should ask the hat to place you and me Neville in Gryffindor and Hermione you and Luna can request to go into Ravenclaw. Or else we can all be in the one house. What do people think?" asked Harry deep in thought as he spoke. Luna finally spoke and smiled. "I think myself and Hermione should be in Ravenclaw and you two should be in Gryffindor. Does that sound alright Hermione?" she asked her best friend who looked surprised. "Yes that actually sounds fine to me however we all know the hat and it may decide to place us all in our own houses anyway. What about Pansy? Have you told her she can choose which house she wants to be in?" said Hermione.

"No I haven't but let's see what happens shall we and let's change into our robes as we're here!" said Harry waving his hands as they were suddenly all changed. They then saw Hagrid up ahead calling out for first years and they all thought well here we go again! The ride on the boats was very fun especially when they all sat in the one boat as it seemed to go slightly faster then the rest not that Hagrid noticed of course. They made the same sounds of awe as everyone else when the castle came into view. When they entered the foyer they all felt the castle shudder in recognition of her new owners. They noticed McGonagall was there looking stern as ever.

"Ok everyone f_orm an orderly line in front of me here now hurry up! Ok in a few moments we will pass through these two large doors you see behind me and on into the great hall where you may join your peers. Before you can do this however you must be sorted into one of the four houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your house is like a family and any rule breaking of any kind will loose you house points. If you should triumph you will gain house points for your house. The house that has the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. Each house has it's own quidditch team and the house whose team has won the most the most games will win the Quidditch cup for their particular house. Each house has a specific head. My name is Professor McGonagall your Transfigurations Mistress and I am the head of Gryffindor house. Professor Snape our Potions Master is the head of Slytherin house. Professor Flitwick is the Charms master and head of Ravenclaw house and lastly Professor Sprout is the Herbology Mistress and head of Hufflepuff. Each house has it's own emblem. Gryffindor's is the lion, Ravenclaw's is the eagle, Hufflepuff's is the badger and finally Slytherin's is the Snake. Now if you will follow me we are ready for you!"_ said McGonagall leading them inside the hall.

Everyone gasped at it's beauty and looking straight ahead that's when he saw it. Professor Dumbledore's hand was red and swollen proof he'd tried to break into Harry's trunk with no success. "_Wait here and when I call out your name you will come forth I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted."_ She began calling out the list of names. As per usual Ron was called up before any of them. Harry debated whether to have the hat put Ron in a different house and decided to act now. As Ron sat down the hat spoke to him in his mind. "_Hmm another Weasley. You however are most difficult to place as to be honest you would do well in any house with all that extreme talent. Slytherin is not an evil house and shame on you for thinking so. I might put you in there perhaps but wait what's this? Oh I had not noticed this earlier young man. I know just where to put you and here's to being different and not doing what everyone else in your family does as it would be dead boring HUFFLEPUFF!" _called out the hat to the utter shock of him and his entire family at Gryffindor. Dumbledore was most astounded as he had never in his wildest dreams anticipated that outcome. He'd been too late to do anything about it now but I'd suppose Harry would just have to go into Hufflepuff so they could be best friends and conform to his plan. With a quick wave of his hand the hat had been jinxed with a fixed sorting outcome.

Hermione stepped up and was shocked to hear the hat's voice in her head once again. _"Well Miss Black or should I say Mrs Longbottom we meet again! Do not worry I won't tell anyone you've come back from the future to fix your past but I should tell you my name is Marius a name of my own choosing and I'm honoured to meet an heir. I should also tell you the castle is now yours and will do anything you ask her to. Now which house to put you in? Like I told Ron with a bit of coaching from Harry none the less you too would do well in any house. Ok hmm let's see alright. RAVENCLAW!" Luna was the next to approach the seat._

"_Luna Potter or Lovegood on paper here anyway it is an honour to meet another heir. I'm Marius and I chose that name myself as I thought it sounded tropical and interesting. It does doesn't it? I know all about Dumbledore and Ron's plans which is essentially why he is now in Hufflepuff. The castle will reply to your every command now as will I. I would however suggest asking the castle to remove all the surveillance on all portraits except those in the headmasters office. Also ask Sirius Black to talk to Nigellus Black and form a bond with him which allows Nigellus to tell Sirius or show him everything Dumbledore says and does. Trust me when I say he'll do it as he's tired of being cursed and manipulated by the old fool. Also I'll be on hand should you need me in the room of requirement at any time and I can tell you everything he does and says as well. He tries to curse me but with you four here he cannot succeed. Oh yes and before I forget what I'm doing RAVENCLAW!"_

Neville Longbottom went after Susan Bones and sat on the seat and waited. "_Hey Neville! I'm Marius and as you can tell I named myself pretty cool huh! It's such a foreign name that I just fell in love with it when I heard of it the first time. I know you're back from the future and why and I must say I deeply approve. I am so honoured to meet the heirs today. What a joy! Luna will tell you everything I told her about the castle supporting you and so on. You're amazing the whole lot of you. GRYFFINDOR!"_

Harry went soon after Neville and was amazed at how comfortable he felt this time around. "_Master Harry Potter and an heir as well. It's such an utter honour to meet you. I am Marius! I named myself with a sexy Spanish name as I love it and besides which it's hilarious to do so. Pretty cool that isn't it. As I told the others I know why you're back and both myself and the castle support you fully. I will always be available in the room of requirement for updates on what the old fool does next. You should know he tried to curse me to place you in Hufflepuff with his pawn Ronald Weasley but he doesn't know who you are and that because of who you are his charms would never work on me now anyway no matter how hard he tried. Also he may still be headmaster but now he's the pawn to you four as he really only has an administrative roll here and not much control altogether. Using the spell to force Fudge to say your prearranged speech was ingenious and having it untraceable was simply superb. However it was not the Imperious as you thought it was as that would been recognizable instantly. I am trying to say you created your own spell unknowingly and I would encourage you to name and patent it as soon as you've practiced it and feel more comfortable. Being that you own the Ministry for me was the icing on that cake. Being who I am I always hear the gossip of house elves and portraits as they talk to me all the time. You'll find we're all a real family here and also you're all now the official bosses of the house elves here but you employ them not own them. Have a great year, you really do deserve it! GRYFFINDOR!"_

Dumbledore clean out fainted in front of everyone and had to be revived by a worried Poppy Pomfrey. "I'm sorry about that everyone it just got a bit too hot for me for a moment there but do not worry I am fine now. Welcome to Hogwarts and now I have a few announcements to make. Our caretaker Mr Filch has asked that I remind you that a list of contraband items is on his office door for a reason and also that the Forbidden Forest is like it's name forbidden to all students in our junior cycle. Now the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death. I implore you all to see the seriousness of my previous statement as it is most serious. Now then enjoy the feast. Nitwit, Blubber, Tweak! Let the feast begin!" as he said so all the food rose to the tables. Harry had a plan and he thought it was brilliant!

"Excuse me but I was wondering if you could tell me where I might find Fred and George Weasley?" he asked a shocked Percy. "We are them!" they responded in unison. "Oh great my uncle and guardian Padfoot has asked me to say hi and send his regards to the two finest young marauders he's seen these many years!" Fred and George whooped with such joy it surprised all those around them. "Harry my lad we have never been more delighted! I'm assuming he's had a tracking charm on the map to see whose using it and when?" asked Fred fascinated. "Well yes that and me, his daughter and our two friends each have a map ourselves. He wanted us to have it for safety reasons and so you could keep your current map as he wants you to have it. Also he's asked me to give you both this and has asked that you do not complain about it. I don't know what it is but he said I'm supposed to order you to use it strictly for fun purposes and the only person that may ever use it is either of you!" he said handing over a money pouch with twenty thousand galleons in it for each of them.

"Wow! Oh my good god Gred!... Yes indeed Forge! Oh wow Harry we can't believe he'd do this for us. We are so honoured and will forever be in his debt!" they said now crying their eyes out in joy! Harry then had an idea as he went to the toilet. He called for Dobby. "Dobby! Please access my account at Gringotts and purchase the shop and entire line of Zonko's and have the deeds put in the names of Frederick and George Weasley and delivered back here to me know." "Dobby will do it sir!" he said leaving and returning in five minutes with what Harry had requested before returning to "work".

When he returned he looked at Fred and George uneasily. "Harry what is it you look extremely nervous?" said George seriously. "I am because what I must give you next is huge and I don't want you to faint. In my family line somewhere we had seer who saw the future and saw the two of you. We don't know how old she was or even her name as she was so old but seeing the future she bought something for you and put it in your name as she saw that many people would be unfaithful to me in my youth and you would not. Here it is!" he said handing over the deeds with shaking hands. As they opened the envelope and saw the deeds they fainted both of them but were revived by Harry before they'd even touched the floor with his spell work like lightening it was so fast. "Harry we can never ever repay your ancestor for her kindness and how can we ever repay you?" they both said really red. "Actually you can allow me to take anything I want from your shop in any amount at any time and that can be payment enough!" he said happily.

Percy then came over. "What's going on brothers?" he demanded seeing their faces looking so shocked. "Well um it turns out Harry had a seer in his ancestry years ago who saw that we would be loyal to him and so in her haste bought us the shop and deeds to Zonko's Joke shop. We own all of the Zonko's everywhere and all of the stock!" they said enthusiastically. Percy seethed. "You haven't bloody earned this! Harry I am deeply disappointed in your ancestors disregard for education and for giving these two uneducated fools anything but I do thank you all the same as it will mean they have a job when school is finished. Mum will be proud!" he said smiling slightly as soon as he'd relaxed. Being a prefect could be so stressful sometimes but if he was to be head boy in a few years he'd suffer gladly for it. He was going to be the new Minister for Magic and would leave his family and their poverty stricken lives behind. He'd rule over his father lording his higher position over him all the time. He would be better and damn well he'd make sure he was! As dinner finished they all separated heading off to their different houses for the night!


	24. Ravenclaw part one!

"Hermione I've used the same amount of money Dumbledore stole from Harry before to renovate all the common rooms to a high standards. I've placed charms on them to make people think they always looked like that and that nothing is different. We will know it's different and brand new but no one else will. Also I've instructed Dobby to make sure there are four jugs of pumpkin juice with some goblets in different parts of the common room all the time should anyone need a drink. It's about time we had a bit of luxury at school anyway. I think Harry and Neville will be surprised as will the Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's as I've done the same to their common rooms as well. All of us will get beds with luxury memory foam mattresses and thick duvets while everyone else has the normal ones. However should anyone sit on our beds they will feel normal to them."

"I can't have people knowing we are having better things then they have even if it's only the bed we sleep in which is in fact better. Oh I've also altered the class schedules so Dumbledore cannot change his mind. We're having all of our classes with Gryffindor to promote house unity and Slytherin and Hufflepuff will have classes together for the same reason. The staff think he's amazing for doing this as they all feel it will seriously promote house unity and that from now on things will be much calmer with Slytherin's and Gryffindor's not paired together. He has tried to back track but his staff wouldn't hear of it so now he has no choice. I will get the calm education I want this year no matter what. I've been thinking about the stone and what we should do with it."

"I believe I have the solution to our problems this year. I propose that Harry ask to see the professor on his own and give him the stone but then straight afterwards place both of his palms on the professors face. He will die the way he did the first time and we can keep the stone ourselves and I'll make sure no one goes near the third floor corridor using seriously strong compulsion charms to keep everyone purposefully away. I am proposing he do it tomorrow so that Professor Quirrel can disappear with the stone leaving all of the traps intact and just disappear. Dumbledore will be stumped as to where it has gone but only we will know where it is. Besides which he will be annoyed Harry did nothing to get the stone nor did anyone else thanks to my strong spells!" said Luna proudly. Hermione thought about all she'd said and was delighted.

"That's wonderful Luna. I'm so delighted with these changes. Speaking of changes have you seen the changes in Dumbledore's hands? They are red, swollen and puffy but don't look as though they are causing him much pain. They look like they are supposed to cause an annoyance rather then physical pain. I wonder which one of our trunks he tried to access? I'd guess it was Harry's because he doesn't have the severe cuts and bruises on his hands that he'd get from trying to open to mine. No one will ever look at my things without my permission. I'm so excited to see the Ravenclaw common room. I'd say it looks way different to my old one. I've been studying the map as well so I know that if we take the tunnel behind the tapestry of Barraba the Cracked and walk up the gently inclining slope we'll emerge a few metres from our house door. This will save us climbing the stairs every time." said Hermione pleased with herself. She was shocked when a handwritten note appeared on the now empty dinner plate in front of her while she waited for her desert.

_Mistress Hermione, this is Tilly. It would not be good for me to come to you in person in the Great Hall because everyone would be looking at you but you told me to keep a watch out for specific people Albus Dumbledore one of them. You asked to be informed if he tried anything which he did. He tried to access Harry's trunk but got cursed with his strong anti theft charm on his trunk. He had to go to Madam Pomfrey before dinner to get his hand looked at. She knew what had caused it and he lied to her saying he was told someone had brought something dangerous to school so was checking their trunk when the anti theft charms got his hands. She believed him and told him to ask the permission of the person and to be more careful next time. Tiny checked in with Mrs Molly Weasley as you instructed her to do. You were right Percy went and told her everything that happened with Ronald and the twins. She was deeply concerned and shocked with Ronald's sorting but has realised she'll have to get over it although he'll need brand new robes which she was very upset about but Dumbledore has given her money to buy the new ones tomorrow. _

_Harry has made sure though that any and all money they generate from the business he has given them can be accessed by only them. If she wants money she will need to ask them first but I'm sure they'll give it to her anyway. He chose not to them this time because I said it would be better if he did not. Should she try to steal anything she will be arrested. I've placed a chocolate pie on your bed for you and have left one for Master Neville as well. Have a good night, Tilly and Tiny forever in your humble service!_

She read the letter showing it to Luna who then read it with widening eyes. "I can't believe him! Well at least Madam Pomfrey knows about it. Well if Molly does decide to steal from the twins she'll have only herself to blame. Harry told me that he's arranged twenty galleons extra a week to go into Mr Weasley's vault for work as part of raise in his salary. He feels this will make Mr Weasley more confident also he hopes with the sudden increase in funds Molly will be less inclined to try and steal money from others. I applaud his positive thinking but I feel she is beyond help at this stage. Winky told me that he met with Molly instructing her to meet Harry at the station and all that jazz. She said Ginerva is also going to be receiving etiquette lessons from her mother so as to be fancy enough to win young Harry's heart. She finds it funny as he's my husband!" said Luna smirking. Having a nice relaxing cup of tea and some lemon tart they all started to clear out of the great hall.

"Listen up everyone and gather round I'm Roger Davies and I'm your house prefect in fourth year. Follow me please and please try to keep up with me. Ok so here we are in the main foyer and you'll find if your lost and you try to work your way towards this destination you'll more then likely find your way to where ever it was you were going originally. Also don't feel afraid to ask the Portraits for directions as they'll always be willing to help you. Just something to keep in mind as sometimes it's easy to get lost here. You'll find that Hufflepuff house is down near the kitchens and that Slytherin is down in the basement. As for Gryffindor they are located up in the tower on the seventh floor and we are on the sixth floor in the Ravenclaw tower ourselves. Now please take note that the stairs can move and sometimes change your location whether you like it or not but should this happen remain calm please and simply go a different route to get to where you're going. When you reach the fifth floor you'll notice that Gryffindor's go up the stairs to the left but we will be taking the stairs on the right towards the divination area."

"Ok here we are in the divination tower. Now you'll notice over here to the left there is a space where the two parallel spiral staircases meet. If we continue up this staircase we will reach the divination classroom. However we will be stepping under this archway and onto the adjoining staircase. Now follow me up to the top of this spiral staircase. You'll notice these stairs do not move at all to allow better access to the Ravenclaw common room. Are we all up? Good! Now to enter the common room we do not have a password like the other houses do. Our common room door as you will notice has no handles on it at all. Here is the large brass knocker of an eagle. To gain entrance one must simply rap the knocker on the door and successfully answer the question which the eagle gives you. If you do not know the answer you must either wait till someone comes out the door or until someone arrives here beside you who can answer the question to gain entrance. Watch me and I will demonstrate."

"_Which came first the phoenix or the flame?"_

"_A circle has no beginning, middle or end"._

"_Very well reasoned you may enter!"_

The door swung open and everyone followed Roger inside. Hermione gasped at the beauty within. The common room was domed in shape and the ceiling was bewitched to resemble the stars of the night sky. Various midnight blue and silver couches and chaise lounges were scattered all over the room and there were four pumpkin juice carafes with glasses inside the world globe in the centre of the room. All over the room there were various bookshelves and in the centre of the room was a star shaped chandelier which gave a stunning light to the room which was complimented beautifully by the light of the stars on the ceiling. The last bit of luxury was a huge fireplace and a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw by the entrance to the dorms. What none of them new was that Ravenclaw and all other houses contained one secret room no one had been able to find. So desperate to find the room of Ravenclaw was Professor Flitwick that he had proclaimed that those who did find it could room there until their studies finished in seventh year. He had of course meant it as an idle threat owing to the fact that he never believed anyone would ever find it.

"Hermione do you see that glowing book on the shelf over there. I get the feeling it's glowing just for me and that no one else can see it I must read it now!" whispered Luna excitedly.

"Now everyone here is the common room where we can all meet up with our friends. If you'll look over here we have the roaring fire which can give warmth and comfort to anyone who needs it. Over in the centre of the room we have a globe of the world. If you touch the part of Britain it will open for you to reveal some pumpkin juice carafes and glasses in case anyone gets thirsty. Over here behind this alcove to the left you will see various book cases and table and chairs for study purposes. They are separate to the common room to allow people to complete homework and study in peace. Now over here we have the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and behind her in this alcove here you have the door to the dorms. The girls dorms are up to the right and the boys dorms are down to the left. The curfew for being out of your house is ten o clock and once inside the common room itself everyone can be up no later then eleven thirty Sunday to Thursday. The curfew outside extends to ten forty five on Friday and Saturday and inside the common room to twelve thirty pm. I suggest you look around and get some rest soon as you'll need to be fresh for class tomorrow. Also breakfast runs from seven thirty to eight forty five except for Saturdays and Sundays when it runs from seven thirty to ten thirty. Good night everyone and don't forget you can ask me anything should you need any help!" said Roger finishing his wonderful speech.

Hermione noticed that Rogers speech had been more relaxed and informative then Percy's had. When Percy had given his speech all those years ago all he had cared about was reaching the dorm and quickly. He cared little for anything else then finishing the task so he could go and study. Luna casually walked over to the bookcase with Hermione behind her choosing to browse the many books before finally trying to retrieve the shinning book. When she went to retrieve the book she couldn't. Confused she became annoyed. _What the hell gives? All I want to do is read this shiny book!_ She thought angrily. She thought then that inside of picking up the book maybe if she pulled it she could dislodge it that way. She pulled the book and screamed as the book came out but the room started shaking. Professor Flitwick had been called for in urgency and had flooed into the common room in seconds. "Davies what's going on?"

"That young girl went to remove a book from the shelf and the whole room started shaking so I called..." he however fell silent as the centre of the bookcase shifted to form a door. With a note attached. Flitwick ran over grabbing the note.

_To the lucky two students who have located the door in my common room to the special bedroom of Ravenclaw may you have many years of joy bunking there until your school days are finished. I have designed the room so that the children of the students who have found the room today may room here when it is their turn for education later on in life. If you have found this room you have within you the true heart of Ravenclaw and you are to please show this letter and the room in question to your head of house. May your knowledge always be overflowing and your curiosity never settled, Signed Rowena Ravenclaw!_

Professor Flitwick was astounded at the two students. "Well come here you two. What are your names?" "I'm Luna Lovegood sir and this here is my best Friend Hermione Black." "I am very honoured to have two such smart students in my house. You have found the room I have so longed to find forever. I will be honoured indeed to let you stay there as the note has requested. I will be so proud to tell everyone that my very own Ravenclaw's discovered the founders hidden room! All houses have one hidden room placed there by the founder and no one has ever yet found one. I truly do have the best house. Please don't repeat that I said that to the other staff even if it is true!" he said chuckling.

Thinking in the spur of the moment Luna placed the Diadem inside somewhere visible before they'd even gone inside. Luna pushed forward and grasped the handle on the door when another note came forward.

_Students before you gain entrance come up with a password only giving access to your head of house. One must simply say the phrase and tap with their wands on the door to gain entrance. Each time after that the password must be spoken only. Signed Rowena Ravenclaw!_

"Sir the password is to be knowledge is power!" said Luna smiling. Professor Flitwick was delighted. All three of them touching their wands to the door it sealed in the password and opened the door revealing the most luxurious room in Hogwarts! All thinking wow they stepped inside!


	25. Ravenclaw part two!

The room was exquisite. It was painted a gorgeous peacock blue colour which encompassed the entire ceiling as well. On the ceiling were these deep ridged designs which were silver in colour. In the centre of the ceiling was a silver medallion from which a gorgeous crystal chandelier was hanging. There were luscious silver coloured carpets all around the room. Directly in front of them facing a huge fireplace with Rowena's portrait over it were two teal coloured antique chaise lounges. She smiled and bowed at them before speaking.

_Welcome to Ravenclaw's Retreat. Congratulations on being the first people to ever find my retreat although Filius you did come close in your seventh year. I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for always looking after my Ravens for me. You are at least one of the current heads of house who is doing it right. I'm sorry but Slytherin's grease face representative would seriously want to shower. As this is wonderful and full of unique opportunities for you both you shall enter from the portrait outside the Ravenclaw entrance. It is best this way as Filious can visit here privately whenever he wishes. My office also contains some treats which have been revealed for you Filius since the girls have found this wondrous place. You will find a wealth of my notes Filius which are just for your eyes only. I've seen to that personally so please use it well._

_Also I regret to inform you that this password is too generic and will be guessed by anyone else so I must strongly suggest you please choose another one now. _"Ok thank you for that advice. I'd suggest two words rather then just one as that would be better. Ok I have it. Our password will be Diagon Lily" said Hermione smiling.

"_Very good choice. Diagon Lily it is. Now Professor Flitwick I must talk to you about these rooms as they were designed with specific things in mind. As the girls have said their password is Diagon Lily but what they are not as of yet aware is that it is the password for their personal private floo as well. Their floo should be used to reach their room and the ground floor once the password is spoken. They however may only use it during meal times and not class times. You must allow them to use it at all times without question and please note they will emerge just down the hall from the great hall so no one will notice them. This will help them getting to and from their meals on time but during in classes they must walk everywhere as the floo will only work either before, during and directly after meals. I would suggest them having their things with them with when they floo. The headmaster has no say here as this has been here and long before he was born I can tell you. The fact that no one has discovered it till now is quite frankly irrelevant."_

"_The password to this place is within only you three people and should anyone manage to get it from you magically or otherwise it does not matter as they will be totally refused access. This is a special private place for select Ravenclaw's only. Now if you look over there you will see the doorway through which you must go. I need to speak to these girls in private. Pull out your book on arithmancy in your office tomorrow and you will receive great things Filius. Good night dear loyal and humble Ravenclaw!"_

To say Filious was shocked at the gift he'd been given was an understatement. He was elated and as he left he thanked her and both girls before making a note of the portrait he'd exited from and heading to bed. Inside both girls turned back to Rowena as she spoke once again.

"_Girls through this door directly to my right you will find your bedroom and attached to that you will find your master bathroom. In the rooms to my right you will each have an office for study and ad-ministerial purposes. Please note that these offices have more inside them then meets the eye. Inside you will find four books each labelled after the four houses. One need only select one book and look in it to view that house's common room and what's going on in it at that particular time. Also because we didn't always trust everyone, in the book labelled Albus Dumbledore you will find a record of every floo call he makes or takes. This book will also document the locations of where he goes or where people come to see him from. It will update every day and will record everything they talk about as long as it's a floo call." _

"_Also in your offices you will find one door each leading to the rooms of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. Ensure the boys reach their rooms soon. Hermione in your room you will have two doors one for Helga Hufflepuff's area and one for your own Salazar Slytherin's area. Luna's room will contain the door to Godric Gryffindor's area and another door to a common area for the four of you to meet up in if you wish to do so. You should note that as my own personal retreat had surprises the other ones will too. Goodnight to you both!" _Said Rowena smiling brightly.

They both continued to look around the room they were in before moving onto the offices. Both the offices were the same containing a fireplace with a couch in front of it that had a coffee table on a rug in front between the couch and fireplace. To the end of the room was a window and a desk behind which was large shelf stocked fully with books, parchment, ink and quills. On the ceiling there was a small chandelier and on the walls were the aforementioned doors. Looking in the books Hermione decided to chance a look at the Hufflepuff one and there she saw Cedric punch Ron for being a jerk and rolled her eyes. Not ten seconds in the house he didn't want to be in and he was already causing fights. She could I suppose expect no less from him. Closing the book she turned to the Gryffindor one and opened it to see Harry and Neville talking.

"_Harry I thought I saw it glowing a while ago but now I'm not so sure. Hmm I'd say the girls aren't having this much confusion on the first night"._

"_Neville one moment it's opening. What the hell is this? Why did I never see this before? Oh here comes McGonagall let's ask her! Professor what is this it was glowing so I tried to see and it just opened?"_

"_Stand aside boys. What have you found here? Good Godric! This is unbelievable!" _Hermione closed the book smiling and went out to the living space to relax for a while as she waited for Luna to come out. "Tilly! Please bring me a cup of frothy hot chocolate thank you!" "Of course Hermione right away!" she responded leaving only to return moments later with it in hand. As Hermione sipped on her hot drink she fully relaxed. It had been a rather tiring day. She didn't think she could deal with much more tonight without sleep. As Luna emerged from her office she was smiling. "Come on Hermione I'm tired let's check out the bedroom and we can head to sleep!" said Luna smiling.

They entered the bedroom and gasped in even more awe. There were two king sized four poster Edwardian beds with midnight blue and silver coverings and curtains. The ceiling was covered in a golden leafing design. A huge chandelier hung in the centre of a blue coloured ceiling medallion. There were various beautifully shaped and designed Edwardian wardrobes and vanities. The carpet was cream coloured in this room and it was extremely luxurious. So luxurious was it in fact that you might forget you were in school if you weren't thinking properly. Going into the bathroom she further gasped as her eyes fell on a bath twice the size of the prefects bath. Changing into her pyjamas she brushed her teeth and hair before slipping into the bed.

"Tiny! Please wake me up in the morning at seven thirty so I may shower and get ready for class. Have a good nights sleep you may retire to bed now!" "Thank you Hermione I will see you in the morning good night!" said Tiny hugging her and smiling brightly before leaving once again. As Luna joined Hermione in the room she got into her own bed. "Can't believe we found this place Hermione. I saw that Harry and Neville found the place in Gryffindor but to be honest I was too tired to check on them. We'll have to check on them tomorrow. Goodnight!" "Yes I saw that as well. You must come with me tomorrow evening when I check out Slytherin's place. Goodnight!" she said to Luna falling asleep as her head hit the pillow.


	26. Praise and exploring Slytherin!

**AN: Had to update some mistakes in this chapter in regards to the spelling so sorry if it appears to be a new chapter. Your new chapter is on the way however and should be up either today or tomorrow. Thank you all for your amazing support. It's wonderful to see people like the story so much! **

Hermione woke up to a rustling sound and screamed as she saw two tennis ball sized eyes above her face that also belonged to a now screaming house elf. "Oh my god Tiny! You scared me. Please next time stand by my bed and wake me from there please. Thank you so much for calling me though!" she said hugging the elf who relaxed once she'd realised she'd done nothing wrong. Scowling she turned to see Luna on all fours on the floor laughing hysterically at Hermione having been frightened by her own house elf. "Oh shut up you! Come on lets get dressed and go for breakfast. Bring your bag as we'll probably just head to class after breakfast. I'll be checking out my own special quarters after lunch if I can. You must come with me" said Hermione rolling out of bed and going for a nice hot shower before dressing and putting her hair into a ponytail.

Luna showered and dressed grabbing her bags as they headed for the floo. Throwing down the powder they shouted main hallway and came out where they had been told they would. They were shocked to see Ginny in the great hall having breakfast. It would appear Dumbledore had used his magic to make her a year older so she could now attend as well or something to that affect. She was in Gryffindor as well as her older brothers bar Ron of course who was still sulking in Hufflepuff. They both sauntered over to the Gryffindor table sitting beside Harry and Neville. "Hey guys how are you? We just wanted to say we know what happened last night and the same thing happened to us if you get my drift" said Luna smiling brightly at Harry as he smiled a knee weakening smile at her loving her response to his simple smile. Ginny looked intrigued. "What happened last night guys?" she asked curiously. "Who are you? I don't know you!" said Harry looking shocked.

"Sorry Harry Potter I'm Ginerva Weasley and I'm in first year as well but you may call me Ginny if you like!" she said forcefully. "Well Ginerva it's great to meet you. Oh we read a passage in a book we didn't understand and we're surprised because they didn't understand it either. "Excuse me Miss Black and Miss Lovegood but what are you doing sitting at this table?" asked Dumbledore sternly. "Oh Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom are our best friends we didn't think sitting here would matter but if it upsets you all that much then we'll move. See you later on!" said Hermione kissing Neville's cheek while Luna pecked Harry's lips to the shock of Ginny who had seen. Ginny went over to Luna smiling.

"Luna please tell me all you know about Harry. What does he like and so on? You seemed awfully close to him why?" she asked curiously but with a tinge of anger behind it as well. "Oh well we're such close friends I sometimes feel it's almost as though we're married. He's fantastic really. He likes most things except Brussels sprouts and cabbage. Although it's hard to know what qualities he likes in a person. He loves and values honesty above all else. If someone ever betrayed his trust he'd never speak to them again and cut them out of his life entirely like he did with the Dursley's his so called family. But not to worry I'm sure your intentions are most honest. Let me tell you this though hurt my very best friend and I will curse you!" she said menacingly making Ginny stomp off in a rage. How dare that jumped up bitch speak to her like that. She was going to curse her soon and so be it.

After breakfast they had a charms class where Malfoy snubbed Harry and was giving him aggro as he usually did. "I'm telling you this now Potter my father will..." "Do nothing as he is an incompetent fool like you. Do not threaten me with someone as useless as your father Malfoy he's pathetic and cruel and you better hope for the sake of your own mental health that you do not go down the same path he has taken. I also hope for your own sake you do not know what he does in his spare time. Death eater much!" Harry challenged Malfoy who retaliated with a stinging jinx to Harry who squealed in shock as it moved beyond him and hit the teacher squarely in the bum. "Owww! What the hell are you playing at Malfoy. One hundred points from Slytherin for attacking a teacher!" screamed Flitwick making people around him jump.

"Sir that's not fair I was aiming for Potter and not you. I was only aiming at him because he said bad things about my father which I will not stand for!" snarled Malfoy shocking people. "Mr Malfoy what are you going to do tell your father? I'd suggest you do that instead of trying to hex Harry Potter or anyone else in my class or any class. Harry please apologize to Draco for what you said about his father and Draco move on now!" he shouted. Harry apologized and they moved on. Snape was furious at Draco for loosing so many points for hexing a teacher and wouldn't even hear of his excuses as to why he did it either. Dumbledore was alarmed at this as he hadn't expected this at all to happen in his esteemed school. He would need to move things along with love potions and slipped some into a blueberry muffin Harry was now heartily eating. He became most shocked and distressed when nothing happened. Next they had potions.

Snape barreled into the classroom slamming the door opened and closed again. "There will be no silly wand waving or incantations in this class. I don't expect many of you will appreciate the subtle art and exact science that is potion making. Most of you will probably fail potions. I don't say that to be cruel I say it so you can clarify your expectations for the year ahead. Harry Potter our newest celebrity. Let's see how much you do or indeed do not know about potions. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezor?" he asked kindly.

"Well if you asked me right now my potions kit but otherwise I would search the stomach of a goat sir." Snape smiled slightly Harry was good at potions which was good for him as it meant he wouldn't need to berate him for not knowing it. He looked down at his class list again before looking up quickly. "Longbottom! What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he asked seriously once again.

"There is no difference as they are the same plant which can be used in either the draught of the living dead or the wolfsbane draught and they also go under the name of aconite sir" he said honestly. "Very good Longbottom. Clearly what I hear about you being a squib up until last year was not true at all. Um lets see who else? oh here we go Black tell me where would I look for some Valerian Sprigs?" he asked her seriously once again.

"You would look either in your potions stores or on the base of a log tree in the forbidden forest or any forest really! These can also be found in greenhouses and around the grounds of older buildings." "Very well done. Now one more question lets see who to ask. Ah yes Lovegood what is the other name for liquid luck?" he asked full sure she wouldn't know.

"Although that is a higher level question the answer is Felix Felisis it pays to read sir!" she said excitedly. He was absolutely floored as this higher level question had been asked as a trick that no one should have been able to get right at all. He was most impressed that she did know the answer however as it proved to him she'd be a great asset to his classes in future should he need any assistance with helping the other students.

"Ok very well then. It appears some people study more then others and it shows. Twenty points each to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. You are right Luna when you say that reading the books of potions is just as vital as brewing them. Why are you not all copying there answers down!? Five points to Ravenclaw Miss Lovegood for answering the higher level question perfectly as I had not expected you to be successful. I am most impressed. And Harry Potter keep studying and you will do very well indeed in potions. It goes to show that clearly fame is not everything and being your own individual is everything. People would do well to remember that Harry is just as normal as everyone else and I would imagine he does not want to be thought of as a celebrity or different because he lost his parents to Voldermort. Being afraid of the name increases fear of the thing itself and so if you don't learn to say it you'll never get over your fears of it. Write that piece of advice down as it will most certainly help you in life. As Harry here proves it doesn't matter how the hell you were raised really for as long as you study and work hard anything can be achieved" he finished smiling.

Everyone was shocked most of all him. As he thought about it that evening he was disgusted that his Slytherin's and the Hufflepuff's he'd had earlier on in the day knew nothing about what he'd asked them. Ronald Weasley's response was the most annoying though.

_(Flashback)_

"_Weasley where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezor?"_

"_Why would you ask me that? It's the job of the apothecary owner to get the ingredients for me you slimy git!" he shouted in rage._

"_Detention Mr Weasley and ten points from Hufflepuff for giving me cheek in my own classroom. Everyone is meant to know where to find these things to pass the course. I did not say it was your own job to do so but that does not mean you don't still need to know where you would find them if it was your job. Even your Dunderheaded twin brothers would get the answer to that question. As one of my best pupils Luna Lovegood would say reading the book always helps. And for your information you would find a bezor in the stomach of a goat. Why the hell aren't you all you copying this down? It will be on the exam. For your homework tonight read the first chapter of your potions book as there will be questions on it tomorrow. In fact there will be a quick written test or survey with ten simple questions on the first chapter. We will do this with all twelve chapters until you all know about potions at the start of each class. When this is done fully we will then move on to brewing. I am most disappointed however with my own house as I had expected some of you to know something even if Weasley didn't. Now time is up get out and I warn you now don't bother coming here tomorrow unless you know the answers to my simple questions!" he bellowed at them all as they left._

_End flashback!_

In transfigurations they were turning matches into needles. Harry got it on the first go. His needle was much bigger then the match had been and McGonagall watched in awe as he transformed his ink well into a pin cushion for the needle to rest in before stopping. "Mr Potter this is advanced and very well done I might add. Good idea on thinking of the pin cushion so you don't cut yourself with the needle I presume. I would assume you have read the transfiguration texts well before class which is always highly recommended. Well done again ten points to Gryffindor." She then turned around gaping at Neville in awe once again.

He had made two needles with his one match. "Professor you didn't say how many needles you wanted and I got nervous so I made two just in case!" he said looking very nervous and sounding flustered. "Calm down Mr Longbottom you did nothing wrong. I should have specified I wanted just one needle. Great effort ten points to Gryffindor!" she said smiling. She was also able to award Ravenclaw with twenty five points in total. So far that day Ravenclaw had gotten fifty points, Hufflepuff had earned ten points and lost Forty, Slytherin had earned thirty loosing forty and finally Gryffindor earned forty points. This was all from first year alone and the staff were most impressed and shocked with their efforts. At this rate no one would win the house cup with it being so even in score in terms of the house points the first years were earning. Pamona was most annoyed about Ron loosing so many points for her house. She gave him a common sense draft in a cup of tea in her office to see if it would help him while they talked.

"Come in Mr Weasley and sit down please now here is a nice cup of tea for you. Now please explain to me why you are not doing well in your classes?"

"That stupid greasy git Snape asked a stupid question in his class. I'm not the apothecary person so how I would I know where to find these bloody items? Also I don't belong in this house! I should be in Gryffindor for the eternally brave like my brothers and now sister! It's just not fair that I get lumbered with the pansy Hufflepuff's!" he said now ranting and shocking his head of house completely.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't ever talk about Professor Snape like that ever again despite the status of his hair! You do need to know where to locate these ingredients for potions class for him and for your Herbology class for me. Gryffindor is for the Brave and Hufflepuff is for the loyal. Whoever said we were a house of Pansy's has a great sense of humor considering I work with them often in the greenhouse!" she said suddenly chuckling at her own herbology humor.

"You will serve detention with me tomorrow night and you will learn to be happy for all that you do have instead of moaning about what you don't have. You know what Harry Potter for example doesn't have? Parents! You have parents and are very lucky indeed. Your family may not be rich money wise but you are all rich in the sense that you have each other, clothes on your back, a roof over your heads and food in your belly's. Even though he has no parents he has more gratitude in his little finger then you have now! I'd suggest you think long and hard about whether what you have is enough for you or not! Dismissed!" she said pointing him to the door after he'd finished his tea of course. She had hoped that the common sense draught would help him. She often administered it to silly students in her house as it just helped them to see things more clearly doing no actual harm to the student itself.

After dinner Hermione and Luna returned via floo. Hermione went into her room and put her books away before changing into her comfy pyjamas, slippers and dressing gown. She entered her office with Luna behind her and went to the door for Slytherin. It was a hallway that greeted them once it had been opened. They stepped inside and closed the door behind them. Hermione instantly added the lumos charm to all of the lights in the hallway and the room they had now entered. Inside this room were two king sized four poster beds with deep green silk bed sheets and stunning silver curtains surrounding them. In between the two beds was what looked like a little square lake with a fountain statue of a snake that was shooting out water in bright green and yellow colours. It looked beautiful. Hermione touched the coloured water sighing deeply. "Hmm Luna this is wonderful. This is full of a happiness elixir which makes me feel Neville's emotions and it's wonderful. He's so happy and in love oh wow! This is very overpowering. I love it though!"

The next room was an office with an actual screen and a note below the screen. _Think of a Slytherin you want to see and you will see everything they do and hear everything they say, Sal._

Hermione was shocked that as she thought of Malfoy he appeared on the screen. "I swear to god the cheek of Potter. I'll get that jumped up half blood for threatening father. Who cares if I hexed the baby teacher in the school I mean he's so small he could be McGonagall's child. Hmm Blaise maybe this spell will do it. Sal came up with this himself and so no one would know about it. The joys of being in Slytherin hey. I'll slip it into his usual pancake stack tomorrow morning." "Yeah good idea Draco then maybe he'll shut up for once! Thinking he knows it all and what the hell is the deal with him sucking up to Snape! Ginerva Weasley the sexy red head from Gryffindor told me all about it."

"Tilly! I need you to put this love potion you took from Ginny into Blaise Zabini's breakfast tomorrow oh yes and Draco is planning to drug Harry with something so please switch his pancakes in with those of Crabbe and Goyle. Thank you" she said smiling at the shocked elf. "Of course Hermione. No one will get away with harming my family!" she said sternly before popping away. The office looked much the same as that in Ravenclaw only more luxurious. Their common area was covered in luscious green carpets, soft and squishy couches, some end tables and some chandeliers. Salazar's Portrait hung above the large fireplace smiling at them both before he spoke.

_Welcome Hermione and Luna to Slytherin's Sanctuary. You will find here that everything inside this place enables you to keep a close eye on the pupils of my house. We are of course as you know cunning but we are also loyal and some of my Snakes such as Draconis Abraxas Malfoy would do well to realize that his daddy can't always be there to help him. The whole ethos of being is a snake is to rely on no one only yourself while making it appear as though you are an actual team player. This is the height of cunning and I love it. Besides which he needs to learn that lesson and fast otherwise when Tom Riddle rises again he'll die. His parents were fools raising him to believe he was the most special child out there and need only ask for friendship to receive it although he shouldn't really have to ask as it will just come to him. Have you ever heard such cow dung in your life? He does have much money and wealth but what he has in wealth and trinkets he lacks in humility and honesty._

_Blaise Marco Zabini is an impressive Slytherin and I like him a lot. He hides well in the shadows and observes things only appearing to help everyone so he can get a clearer picture of what's going on. He's very loyal to his friends to his detriment sometimes actually. But he has a phenomenal brain and that needs rewarding I think. He should know that his study and efforts in class are well noted by me. I have a potion here in the cupboard to your right which you are to give to him the day after tomorrow as it will let him know I believe in him and his abilities. His brain has been closed off by Dumbledore somewhat via potions and spells as he believes he may be too smart for his own good. This potion is a cleanser like the ones you have all taken. This will mean he can ever again against his will be tampered with. He is such a bright boy who was not mollycoddled like that Malfoy fool. As for you Hermione you are a serious asset to have in my house although you currently reside in Ravenclaw as no one will ever expect you to be the heir. You should know too if you don't already that Snape is not a death eater any longer. Dumbledore believes the so called Dark Lord was annoyed with Snape and set him free as a form of serious punishment. He has done an exceptional job. _

_Although it was not the trait of my house he has been very brave. I have the ability while in here to write letters and give you them so you can forward them onto him using the spells they do at the Ministry of Magic for those interdepartmental memos. He needs to know what he has sacrificed is not in vain and for gods sake tell the dunderhead that he can of course find love should he choose to loose the dark clothes and wash his hair more then twice a week. He is a rather desirable man and needs to be told so. I don't want him to grow old with regrets. He is lucky he has Harry in his family. Tell Harry I said so. I am delighted we have such wonderful heirs. You two should know that Pamona Sprout has given Ronald Weasley a common sense draught to help him out of his confused angry funk. I hope it works as he needs it. Also ask the twins about their account. Molly tried to get into it last night but was denied access. It would seem our Percival is jealous of Mr Potters wealth once again. When will people realize money isn't everything? I ask you that! _

_I can see you've seen the fountain of youthful joy. It's rather wonderful for that extra boost isn't it. Also I have a special brand of cigarettes in that cupboard there that I've been saving for a good occasion. Don't smoke them give them to Dumbledore with a compulsion charm on them so he will have no choice but smoke them all before he comes into the great hall for breakfast. Let's just say they will certainly lift his spirits. Now through that door there is the Slytherin common room and through this door here is your bathroom. I can see you've seen the bedroom and office. In the office is a portrait of the Dragon. The password is Calla Lily and behind there you will find a stairs leading up to my personal arboretum and potions lab. Please open this door and cast a spell alerting Severus to come in here. I need to speak with him. I suggest you go to bed now young ones. Bare in mind I'll have to tell Severus that the four founding heirs are here and who they are but he will be under the strictest confidentiality magic to tell no one of what he hears. He will not falter when I explain it all to him. He will know of the Weasley's plans and some of what Dumbledore has done but will not know you have come back from the future. Goodnight and don't worry about Sev he won't be able to go on from this room until I tell him he can." _They left the room thanking him and Luna did as instructed touching the green and yellow water before smiling brightly. As she climbed into the Slytherin beds to try them out she felt more alive and happy then she had in weeks. What a comfortable bed she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	27. Late night chats with Sal!

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Please read and review this love, Moon x**

Severus Snape was in his office sorting through some papers when a note arrived in the style of those in the Ministry alarming him slightly as no one sent messages like that among the staff here. He opened it cautiously having said that however it could have been a student.

_Severus please make your way to the Slytherin common room and once there you will find an open door that you haven't seen before. Please enter this door and all will be explained to you as I have important news for you that only you may know. This news cannot be told in the presence of anyone else and must not be repeated by you to anyone. I will provide you with something that so that no one can get this information out of you magically or otherwise. See you shortly, Salazar Slytherin (Sal)._

He read the note in awe. He first of all thought the Weasley twins might be pranking him but decided to go to the common room anyway as if nothing was there it would prove to him that it had been a prank and they would receive detention tomorrow morning. He entered the common room to see it was just clearing of the last students. They bid him goodnight and went up the stairs to bed. His eyes swept around the room and soon he came upon the large portrait of the snake that had always been there but was now opened. He was flabbergasted as light shone out from behind the portrait. He reached it pulling it open further and entered only to have it close behind him. He started to look around at the luxurious common style room in awe jumping as he heard the chuckling sound from the portrait. He looked up to see Salazar Slytherin laughing at him and gasped. Salazar thought now would be as good a time as any to talk to him

_Good night Severus how are you tonight? I see you got my note. I have important things to tell you and then you can speak. First off give me a wizards oath that what I tell you next won't get to anyone else's but your own ears. Good now that you have complied I can tell you. Welcome by the way to Salazar's Sanctuary. Now the password to gain entrance to this room is Sally. I thought it would be most humorous. Now the one and only reason that you are even in here is because the four heirs of Hogwarts are here. It was the heir of Slytherin who found this room. She is not in our house but is a fine girl none the less. The heiress of Slytherin is Hermione Jean Black from Ravenclaw house. The heir of Gryffindor is Harry James Potter from Gryffindor house. The Ravenclaw heiress is Luna Marie Lovegood from Ravenclaw __ house. Finally the heir of Hufflepuff is Neville John Longbottom from Gryffindor house and each house has a separate room like this. This is information that cannot go anywhere else outside here. You should know that there is much more to this room then meets the eye. This room contains a bedroom, bathroom, common room, office and a personal potions lab and arboretum. Hermione and Luna are currently sleeping in here tonight and the office and the rest of the room is for Hermione's use solely. The reason you are here asides from learning about the heirs is that I have some advice and a gift for you._

_Firstly for the gift. I just said that Hermione has sole use of everything here and can alone be inside these rooms but the potions lab and arboretum are yours solely to use. I would suggest making great use of them. You may enter here whenever you wish to however to make things easier for you and the girls when you return to your office the portrait of the dog in the corner will open to reveal the potions lab and arboretum so you no longer need to enter this room at all unless you wish to converse with the girls about anything in private. I have told them you will know about them being the heirs and that all they want is to be left alone and not antagonised for it. I am quite certain you will not do that so I am not worried. I imagine you must be proud of your step son. Obviously you must have realised since you had been with Lily Evans first time round and had Violet that when she and James died you automatically became Harry's step dad. What with Violet being his sister you will make a fine father to them both. I have decided just now that for reasons of my own the potions room and arboretum shall remain in the rooms here and the ones you use will be solely your own as a gift from me._

_I want the girls to be able to use the ones in here if it is their wish to do so and have replicated one for you. I would advise you to store your most important ingredients in there and the more general ingredients can remain in your public stores. I would advise you to grow up and grow a pair fast. Stop wearing black all the time and only washing your hair twice a week. You are an attractive man and can with the right attitude find love. You are not an ugly man and so it is your utter laziness that prevents you from finding anyone. I'm telling you that once you start to wear more golds, maroons, midnight blues, purples, oranges and silvers you will attract all the attention you desire. Also those loose fitting gowns do nothing for your muscular figure. It's about time you stopped running from your own shadow and show the world what they are missing. I can already see that mention of colours is distressing to you so I would suggest using midnight blue and purple colours first before moving on to the slightly brighter ones. You are an excellent potions master and I am so very proud of how well you have managed my esteemed house. You should know by now that I don't in any way follow that half blood fool Tom Riddle otherwise known as Voldermort._

_I am beyond incensed that he keeps lying and calling himself the heir of Slytherin which of course he is not. Most of the pupils in your house are fine but some of those in first year such as that arrogant swine Malfoy who have been raised appallingly should be watched with a close eye. You should know that Malfoy was not lying when he said he was aiming for Harry Potter with that jinx as he was but unfortunately for him he missed and did get the teacher. He has been fed so much with a bloody silver spoon I'd say even his crap is silver. I'm warning you now watch him as he needs to get over this obsession he has with threatening everyone with his father. I understand he may view his own father as rather vicious and or menacing but no one else does. Lucius Malfoy is a pussycat and a fashionable deatheater if I ever saw one. He is only a deatheater now because he feels it makes his family appear as powerful. Mark my words though as soon as the so called Dark fool dies he'll be claiming to be on the light side because then his family will look good in that instance also. He needs to learn you can't have your cake and eat it too. Either be light or dark but don't become both as that is not possible._

_Now I want you in a minute to summon Blaise Marco Zabini here to me as he and I need to have a word. He is an exceptionally bright student however Dumbledore the old fuck has seen fit to put some blockages on his core and mind. I think the old fool fears that he may become too educated or something. I need to give him a potion blocking all attempts to poison him. Besides which we need to discuss the plans I have for his future. He is the brightest Slytherin I've seen since you attended here boy and I'm very proud of him as you should be also. Now call him here and then go and check out your study as I feel you will enjoy it. I am always here to answer any questions you may have Severus and don't forget you are the best potions master of your own time that I've seen. Obviously Slughorn was the best potions master of his time and I of my time. Remember Severus more colour and washing of the hair equals women!_

Snape was in awe of all he had been told. _Salazar I am most honoured to even be speaking with you and I had never viewed Harry as step son before now. I will of course enjoy your gift and I can only but thank you from the bottom of my heart. I will watch Draco and what you have told me about Blaise is disturbing but he is one of the best students I do agree with you. It was a shock about the heirs but don't worry I will merely let them know that I know about it and that shall be all. I've just summoned Blaise here now and he will be here any moment now good night Salazar._

"Sir you called for me is everything alright?" said Blaise who had Malfoy with him. "I believe I only called for you. Goodnight Mr Malfoy this is a private matter concerning Mr Zabini's studies!" he said sternly. "Oh ok sir. See you later on Blaise. Goodnight sir!" said Draco going back upstairs to bed. "Blaise I have someone who wants to meet you. Now this portrait of the snake here opens with the password of Sally should you ever wish to enter it. There is someone in here who needs to speak to you. He's asked to speak to you alone and so I will be going to bed. Once you are done here turn in for the night and tell no one of meeting him unless he specifies that you can."

"Wow Professor alright!" said Blaise smiling brightly. He said the password and entered the light stylish looking common room staring around it in awe. He too like his Professor before had missed the huge portrait initially. The room really was amazing to look at. What Salazar Slytherin had to tell him about his future would change not only his future but that that of Hermione Black also. He saw the luxurious couches and fireplace which was very warm and inviting and began looking around for this person when he gasped at finally seeing the portrait. He laughed slightly for having missed it earlier on when it was so blatantly obvious to him now.

_Ciao Blaise and welcome to Salazar's Sanctuary. You know me obviously as Salazar Slytherin but hey as we're in here alone you can call me Sal. Don't worry I won't tell anyone if you don't. I have some important and life changing things to discuss with you. First of all I have a confession to make to you about Albus Dumbledore. He has put a spell on your brain inhibiting you from reaching your full potential educationally and I feel you have the right to know this. In that cupboard over there second up from the right you will find a green coloured potion. I want you to take this the day after tomorrow as it will remove his spells and there is no real reason why he needs to know they are gone. What you may not be aware of is that while this potion removes the affects of the spell it also prevents him from drugging you without your knowledge ever again. I am going to need to be blunt next but because you are a Slytherin I feel you can take it._

_Severus Snape was the best Slytherin in his day and I feel you are the best Slytherin in yours. I would strongly advise you to watch the company you keep. The main aim for people of Slytherin has never been about blood purity but magical power core strength. I feel you could be the richest pureblood but have a weak magical core in which instance you would not end up in Slytherin. Before I go further I must confess my annoyance at that half blood fool Tom Riddle or Voldermort as he'd like to call himself. Ooh Scary! He is not now nor will he ever be the heir of Slytherin. I need you now to take a magical vow that what I tell you next will not ever leave this room. Ok great now that you've taken the vow I may tell you that this year all of the founders heirs are going to school here. The heirs are not all in their own houses but I'd say it doesn't matter. The heir of Slytherin is Hermione Jean Black from Ravenclaw. The heir of Ravenclaw is Luna Marie Lovegood from Ravenclaw. Gryffindor's heir is Harry James Potter from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's heir is Neville John Longbottom who is now also from Gryffindor. The only people who may know that you know this is either the four of them or Professor Snape. I have an offer that will alter your life but first I need to ask you if you know what a metamorph is?_

"Wow sir that compliment is amazing coming from the founder of my house. It's such an honour to be speaking to you at all. I am annoyed as I had no idea about Dumbledore but thank you for telling me. I will take that potion the day after tomorrow. I had no idea about Voldermort but I'm not surprised he is lying about being the heir of Slytherin. Hermione is lovely and I am happy she is our heir. I think I know what they are yes. I think a metamorph can change it's appearance, age and sex in the blink of an eye am I right sir?"

_Quite right Blaise and please call me Sal. I feel like I'm back in my potions lab when you call me sir. I can offer this ability to you for a condition. You see Hermione has inherited this ability from me and I don't want anyone else to know about that either. When she did her inheritance tests she found out she was related to many different families. She is currently with to the heir of Hufflepuff but no one needs to know it only themselves. They have returned from the future to alter this timeline so that they may live peacefully later on. They are now here permanently which can explain their relationship together. When Hermione changes her appearance to become one of the people from the particular family she is representing that day Neville must change with her. This can be quite taxing for him. I am proposing a triad between the three of you. This means that in the future you and Neville would both marry Hermione and service her romantically all the days of your lives. You would of course not be expected to love each other just to both love Hermione equally. Bare in mind though in a rare turn of events if you married her you'd be expected to take on one of her many surnames as well as keeping your own one which she would take also. What do you say?_

"Well sir this is a shock indeed. If I had expected you to say anything this wasn't it. If she agrees I would agree to this but I would prefer you to talk it over with her first. If you can have her talk to me about it then I would appreciate that. I would consider it an honour to be in relationship or married to the heiress of Slytherin. Besides which she's stunning after all. I wouldn't mind taking on one of her surnames as long as when we spoke of just me and her she would Zabini and then whatever it is whereas with Longbottom she'd be Longbottom whatever it is. You know us Italians are very amazing at expressing our love for one another and I believe we learn to love and grow from one another. I'd like that power though if you'd give it to me? I promise to do my best to support her as often as I can" he said sincerely'

_I have written ahead to your family and they would deeply approve of this. I have endowed you with the power now as well as an automatic talent for occlumency as you never know when that can come in handy especially with how shifty Dumbledore is behaving. I said earlier on to watch which what company you keep and I mean it. Draconis Abraxas Malfoy is fine but he has a complex within him which makes him do anything and everything to try and please his father which he never will. He was too mollycoddled all of his life and you were not which is why your strategy and level headed thinking is perfect for the triad notion. Draco is your best friend and while I appreciate that he forgets that there is more to life then having more money then others such as common sense and real emotions. Also he'd seriously want to grow a pair and stop threatening people with that incompetent fool Lucius whom he calls a father. Draco may be afraid of his father but trust me when I say he's the only one. Lucius is a foolhardy fashionable deatheater meaning he's only a deatheater when it makes his family appear powerful. When however that doesn't work he pretends to be good and or light to make his family appear better. He cannot have his cake and eat as well._

_I really admire your knowledge and cunning skills. I would suggest a career in healing or being an apothecary shop owner for you. It would be your niche or forte and I feel it would be splendid. Your father Antonio was a great actor and although he appeared to be very much in league with Lucius Malfoy when he attended here all those years ago he was not. He was at one point for a whole year having a secret affair with Luna Marie Lovegood's mother until it ended when he left her for your mother and she left him Xenophyillius Lovegood. Lucius Malfoy didn't know about it then and he doesn't know about it now. I will speak with Hermione tomorrow about the situation and then we shall see what she says. Unfortunately I must tell you that she came from a future where you agreed with everything Draco did even if you really didn't simply because he was your best friend. _

_I'm afraid you did some pretty nasty things he asked you to do because of an ultimatum his father gave him. However you were sorry and did deeply apologise and so they know you're not like that now but please be careful as he may ask you to do some things you don't want to do. Never feel afraid of saying no because you might loose him as a friend. If you do say no and loose him you'll know he was never truly a true friend to begin with. I'd suggest branching out to Adrian Pucey and Theodore Nott as they can make good honest friends as well. If she agrees I can assure you that Neville will make a great friend to you as he'll see that with your commitment to Hermione that you are an honourable man and mean her no harm. _

_In the future Draco's father said to him that either he becomes a deatheater or he must choose a wife from a list of what he deemed to be disgraceful witches. Draco chose Luna Lovegood knowing nothing about her and had you deliver her items he bought for her just to see how she would react to getting them. You however were not clever enough and she found out it was you. She confronted you where you confessed everything about what Draco had asked you to do and why. You then apologised and she forgave you. It's time to move on from this for everyone. Please test out your powers and morph into me and then look at yourself in the mirror._

Blaise did as asked and began talking just like him as well before giggling with joy at his new ability.

_I believe you have all you need to know for now. The password to this room is Sally and only you may enter here and only when Hermione is alone inside. You will both need to discuss this in great detail but I feel with your handsome looks and Italian romantic charm this triad could work in all of your favours. Besides which it will be the last thing Dumbledore will be expecting. He is manipulating or trying to manipulate her and Harry to be with Ginerva Molly Weasley and Ronald Billius Weasley using potions but as they have all taken the cleanser I gave you ages ago it will have no affect on them whatsoever. It is imperative you tell no one about them returning from the future so I'll need a secrecy vow for that. You can't even tell Draco or anyone this information. He can be at a later told about the triad if it goes ahead based on a story you've all agreed on. Very good Blaise. It's now getting very late and I've kept you here long enough. Good night Blaise._

"Buonanotte Sal!" said Blaise leaving and heading back to his dorm room where Draco was waiting for him. "Mate you've been gone like half an hour what did Snape want with you?" asked Draco seriously as he tried to suppress a yawn. "He just wanted to talk to me about my classwork nothing overly important. I'm knackered good night mate!" said Blaise while deep in though. "Yeah night mate!" said Draco falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow."

**AN: Should Hermione accept the offer of the triad? Please tell me what you think about this as your feedback really matters.**


	28. Breakfast and ginger fruitcakes!

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Please read and review this love, Moon x**

Hermione woke up extra early for some reason she didn't yet understand. It was when she saw the elf beside her bed that she realised that was why she was awake at all. "Hermione Salazar Slytherin wished to talk to you momentarily about something important. It is still early so afterwards once you've finished talking to him come to the bathroom and I'll have a calming bath ready for you" said Tiny quietly so as to not wake Luna who was sound asleep beside them. "Thank you Tiny that would be lovely."

Hermione got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown and slippers and made her way to Salazar Slytherin's portrait where he was now smiling brightly at her. "Good morning Sal. Tiny tells me you wished to see me to talk to me about something important is everything alright?"

_Yes everything is fine however I have a proposition as well as some news for you. The news is that both Professor Snape and Blaise Zabini know you four are the heirs of the founders and have sworn vows of secrecy so they may never tell anyone else even best friends about it. I have seen how much of a struggle it is for Neville to keep up with all of your persona's and as the muggles say a problem halved is a problem shared. I spoke to young Blaise Zabini who asides from you is my best Slytherin of his day last night. I made him an offer which he accepted but said he would only fully accept it if you do. As I said before it's not fair on Neville so I gave Blaise the metamorph ability and proposed that you, himself and Neville enter into a triad. A triad is another word for a three way marriage in which you would love both men equally and they would love you equally. They would not love each other unless it is their specific preference to do so. Their main concern would be the safety, love and care of you. If this occurred Blaise would have to change his surname to Zabini Rivers or whichever surname he chooses to take. While in certain persona's you would be Lady Hermione Jean Zabini and whatever surname after that._

_While in a different persona again you would become Lady Hermione Jean Longbottom plus the surname. As you would look different each time it would give you all more flexibility. I would recommend publicly becoming a triad first off where by you will be simply Lady Longbottom or Lady Zabini depending on which of them you are with. For your other persona's I would advise you take a different name to go with your surnames of choice. If it's easier Blaise can remain a Zabini all the time and only change his surname and first name while in persona. He is aware he will have a certain idea to follow in terms of who he can be and what he is to look like but he will have freedom outside that to do as he pleases. Blaise has agreed that you are a striking young lady and that he could of course love you and care for you always should the time be right. Please remember however he will never tell anyone of your situation should you choose to disagree to the idea of the Triad. Explain to Neville that you will all have equal roles in this persona thing and that you will be able to love both boys equally. Blaise is aware of what he did in the past as it was necessary to tell him so he could make an honest choice about what he wanted. What is your decision? I need to know now so I can tell Blaise later on about it!_

"If I had expected you to say anything that was not it! I am glad he knows what he did as he should learn to trust himself more instead of going and doing everything Malfoy tells him to. I love Neville dearly and I am most sad that it would be a stress to him and he of course brave and all as he is would not think to tell me this. Oh Neville!"

_As I always say Hermione a Slytherin should think of no one else except himself and his wife. Nothing else should matter to him. Blaise is exceptionally bright and I see wonderful things in his future. He is not aware but I have seen into his mind and have seen that when older he wants no more then two children. He is Italian and so is very loving, romantic and caring. He will be the one to massage your feet first when everyone else including you is wrecked. He lives to share his love and make someone special feel great all the time. I have just decided that his special someone should be you. He is a beautiful man both inside and out and would work extremely well with you and Neville as all of three of you are exceptionally bright and simply adore learning new things. Triads are the most sacred and rare of our family unions. Only the best and most gifted people whether through knowledge, power or all of the above are involved in a triad and triads are looked upon with awe and reverence! Neville will be extremely honoured to be part of one but may need encouragement as he may feel unworthy._

"Well now that you say it like that I agree it would be great and I accept the offer for the triad. Don't worry about Neville I'll convince him it's the right idea. The notion of being loved romantically and physically by two people either separately or together is a wonderful thought. I wouldn't be physical with both at the same time as that would not suit me but I would involve them both. This has shown me that you know what I can't do everything on my own but I don't need to either. Thanks Sal you're the best!" she said blowing a kiss to the now blushing portrait. She went into the bathroom and into the really inviting pool sized soapy and steaming bath that Tiny had prepared for her earlier.

Meanwhile in Albus Dumbledore's office he had just finished smoking the entire pack of cigarettes and had banished them and all of the smoke as per the compulsion charm on them. If anyone asked he'd simply tell them he had eaten another of his sherbet lemons. He looked at himself in the large mirror before cackling with laughter at his appearance. "I look ridiculous with this hat on! Time for a wee change up I think. What a funny word weee!" he said aloud to no one. Soon enough he was in skin tight robes and his hair was minus the hat and plus one set of grey cornrows. He fashioned some bubbles to come out the sides of his robe and make some purple wings appear on the back of them. He glided down to breakfast unaware of what was about to happen in a few minutes. When he entered the great hall everyone gasped in awe. He went up to the head table smiling. "What up Snapey baby!" he said rolling into his seat smiling. Snape scowled at him before asking what he'd taken. "Nothing my deary boyo! Except for my lemon drops I've had nothing at all. Do you like my bubbles? Ooh so many bubbles!" he said laughing loudly as he slopped pumpkin juice all over himself.

Ginny smiled brightly as Harry came in and had his breakfast smiling himself. He ate and she thought that maybe the dose had not been strong enough when a shriek from the Slytherin table caught everyone's eye. "Ginerva flower! Ginerva flower! I love you Ginerva baby be mine please!" said Draco running over to her where she was now screaming in horror. Snape grabbed at Malfoy who was struggling against him. "Let me go you greasy letch! She's mine forever and always! My wife. Oh Ginerva please don't scream as the greasy monster will be gone soon. Ginny oh baby I love you!" She only screamed further as she tried without much luck to get away from him. Suddenly music on came on and a mike was passed to him somehow.

"_You look so good to be true, I can't take my eyes of of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived. I thank god I'm alive. You look to good to be true oooh! I love you baby and if it's quite alright I need you baby you are my one desire I want you baby. Trust in me when I say. Oh pretty baby you are my desire I need you baby oh yeah let me love you baby let me love you!"_ Draco sang out before Snape cursed him so he was still conscious but could no longer struggle against him blushing at his previous actions. "Miss Weasley! I am proficient in potions above most levels here. Can you please tell me why I found a potion of Love with you all over it inside Mr Malfoy's Pancakes? I'll be taking forty points from Gryffindor and you can serve detention with me for one week. Any additions Professor McGonagall?" he asked her head of house.

"Ginerva Weasley the shame of what you have done has shamed not only my own house but your family as well. You will do all Professor Snape has assigned and serve another weeks detention with me. You want to be brave do you? We'll see how you fare after detention! How dare you drug another student. Love spells are banned from school and you young lady are quite frankly lucky I am not expelling you! Sit down this instant!" barked McGonagall menacingly.

"Minnie boo boo there is no need to be so harsh to the ginger fruitcake! She is merely playing with the white babies mind!" sniggered Albus who was now pouring the whole jug of pumpkin juice over his head and screaming about how revitalising it was.

"What the hell is wring with him? He's been drugged too I'm afraid! We'll have to test his lemon drop supply. Stupefy!" she called out hexing him unconscious. There was a sudden scream from the Slytherin table as both Crabbe and Goyle started sprouting bleeding and now screaming warts on their entire bodies and face. Goyle's hair had turned blue and his face was now orange. As for Crabbe his hair was purple and his face was yellow. They were screaming and crying out in pain while Malfoy who had just seen them and then seen that Harry was alright fainted before Snape revived him. Hermione and Luna dissolved into bouts of laughter along with the rest of the school. All three of the people were escorted to the hospital wing along with Ginny in tow to be checked out for curses or jinxes making her act the way she had done.

"They should have been brought to me as soon as this happened! Ginerva Weasley you had no right to give Draco Malfoy a love potion and such a strong love potion at that! Now explain yourself immediately missus but first take this calming draught!" snapped Madam Pomfrey. The calming draught had some truth serum in it unbeknownst to the students. "Why did you give Draco the love potion Ginny?" asked Madam Pomfrey who was slightly calmer now but still pissed off. "I didn't mean it to go to him. I asked the elves to put it on Harry Potters plate. They accidentally put it on Draco's instead. Harry and I are going to married and I'm going to be his rich professional quidditch playing wife. We will have three children called Albus Severus, Lily Luna and James Sirius! I've got it all worked out! I only did it because that jumped up scarlet woman Luna Lovegood asked me not to hurt Harry as if he'd ever like her the tramp!" she shouted sneering as she spoke.

"Well still in all you should not have done it and how may I tell do you know you will marry him much less your future children's supposed names?" she asked the girl now looking very worried for her mental health. "Of course I'm right! I am the most beautiful girl who ever walked the earth and no one needs to tell me this as I know it and as my darling Harry deserves the best he will get it in me. I am the best there ever was so naturally I would be his. The children's names are obvious choices that he would pick and as I love him so I would of course agree to anything he ever said to me" she said in a scarily calm manor that showed no wavering on her part.

"Be your thoughts as they may you are no oil painting and what's to say Harry may not decide to choose someone else for himself? I mean after the hard life he's had the poor dear he is entitled to choose who he would like for his wife do you not agree?" asked Madam Pomfrey once again.

"NO! If anyone attempts to get near MY HARRY I'll kill them so I will. No one will ever have him if I can't have him but please don't look so afraid as he will choose me anyway so it will never need to come to that ever. I am the best and as he needs only the best in his life I will give myself to him fully. I am his wife! Well not yet of course but we're destined to be married. I even have the contract at home! He's just a little stubborn is all" she said as though it were just a tiny little niggle.

Madam Pomfrey checked out Dumbledore and his sweets and found the hallucinogen all over them. Unfortunately his hair spell was irreversible except by him so it would have to stay there until he was well enough to remove it himself that is of course if he remembered what spell he'd cast. They were all ashamed of him as he'd been giving both staff and students these sweets all the time. How many others had he drugged? Did this account for the constant twinkle in his eyes? So many questions with so little answers for now. Crabbe and Goyle had to pump this foul smelling thick black serum all over themselves for the next week so they were being kept in hospital to recover as no one would ever want to do that for them in their own house. Draco was now asleep and had taken the antidote plus a dose of a happiness charm. Back in the great hall Hermione pulled Neville to one side smiling awkwardly.

"Neville we need to talk. I have done something you may not be happy with but please hear me out before you get angry" she said to a confused Neville who had hoped he wouldn't get angry after all. "As you may or may not be aware I've found Salazar Slytherin's secret room and I've spoken to him. He has advised me that a problem halved is a problem shared and easily worked through. What with all the various changes you need to make when I change into my different business owners sometimes suddenly we both deemed it entirely unfair, grouling and exhausting for you which isn't fair at all. As a solution we came up with the idea of a triad whereby you would only become some of the people some of the time and the other person would become the other people those times. I should tell you now that the other person is Blaise Zabini. Sal has spoken to both Severus and Blaise about us being the heirs and coming from the future. They are under serious vows to say nothing to anyone. Blaise has been told about what he did in the past and he has been informed that he apologised. In order to help me out he has agreed to form a triad with us whereby he would love and care for me equally as much as you do but you would not love and care for one another like that."

"We are all exceptionally educated as Sal says and he has told me we'd make the best triad of the century. He has given Blaise Metamorph powers and Blaise agreed to the triad but said he would only do it if I was ok with it which in extension includes you. I feel it would be a very smart for us and so I have agreed to it. I would only request that I get two nights alone with either of you each week when I am older and of course three nights together with you both. It has often been a sexual fantasy of mine to be kissed all over by one man while another man makes love to me. I hope you are not too mad Neville?!" she asked him nervously.

"Sweetheart I love you and I'm not mad it's a wonderful idea. Triads are extremely powerful and rare and I also like your conditions. He is from a great and honourable family and would be a great addition to our family. I am honoured he said he would only go through with this if you agreed with it first. This is a sign of a truly trustworthy, honourable and caring man. I promise you now my sweetheart we will both look after, hold you, love you and care for you with all of our hearts for as long as we are alive. Oh damn look at the time let's go before we're late for class!" he said leaning in kissing her lips gently before backing away and taking her hand in his. At least they knew that the triad was going ahead full swing now!


	29. Oh Albus WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Please read and review this love, Moon x**

At the hospital wing Minerva frowned and decided to make an executive decision and fast at that. "Severus get an elf to take Professor Dumbledore's entire sweet collection to my office and bring some truth serum and Ginerva Weasley and wait there for me. In light of what's happened this morning I'm giving everyone the day off classes today and we'll resume tomorrow as normal. We should have known better then to ask Ginerva anything in a room packed full of people. We will get the answers we need more efficiently in private. Wait there for me as I must make my announcements to the great hall and then we can question her together alright? I've already asked for the elves to preserve the different breakfasts leaving in them in my office for us to examine further. We will know who ate what as they have labelled them. Excuse me!" she said leaving.

"Very well Minerva. I'll see you there in five minutes. Topsy! Please collect all of Dumbledore's sweets from his office and place them in Minerva's office in labelled containers for examination purposes later on. Ginerva Weasley you will accompany me to your head of house's office immediately!" he said escorting the young girl upstairs. Minerva was in the great hall where she'd asked everyone both student and teacher alike to congregate.

"Good morning everyone. In light of what happened in here this morning all classes for today have been cancelled and you are free to do as you please today. All classes will resume as normal tomorrow morning. Professor's Flitwick and Sprout are requested to join me in my office now. Thank you all!" she said sweeping from the great hall with the staff requested following behind her. They arrived to find Severus sitting down with Ginny in front of him. "I've already questioned Ginerva but that was in a packed hospital wing which I feel was not a conducive environment in which to be questioning her. We know already that she supplied the love potion to Draco but I felt it was appropriate to question her once again with all house heads present. Administer the serum please and six drops on the tongue should be fine" said Minerva smiling as all of them sat down.

"Ok Please state your name and age?"

"I'm Ginerva Molly Weasley and I'm eleven years old".

"Why have you poisoned Draconis Abraxas Malfoy with a love potion today?"

"The potion in question was never intended for him. I asked the elves to place it in the breakfast of Harry Potter but by accident they placed it in Draco's breakfast. It was never meant for him but I am willing to get over the embarrassment of him making an utter fool of himself in front of everyone if it gets me Harry Potter!"

"Why do you think you should as you put it get Harry Potter?"

"Because he's mine and I've been told so repeatedly. I even have a marriage contract between me and him at home. I will be his rich wife basking in all of his money. I will be much better then my own mother and I'll show her how a real woman lives or shall I say how the better half lives."

"Where did you get the love potion?" asked Snape introducing himself to the line of questioning.

"Which one sir?" she asked him making everyone gasp in horror.

"What do you mean by which one? Have you received more then one?"

"I mean do you mean the ones provided by just my mother or the ones provided by others? I have received a years supply in total but I am not sure how many bottles that is sir.

"Besides your mother who else has provided you with the love potions?"

"Professor Dumbledore gave me most of them as they are expensive and he said he knew my mother couldn't afford all of them on her own."

"Did he state why he gave them to you?"

"Yes he did sir."

"Why did he give them to you then?"

"He said it was because I was destined to marry Harry Potter like he'd arranged it with my mother. He also said it was so Harry Potter would tow the line and not turn evil like Riddle has done whoever that is. He then said it was also to keep Harry safe as there are those who would wish to befriend him such as Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy who would turn him evil instantly. He must not turn evil sir or else he'd be like the dark lord. He said tests are for one reason and one reason only to test either the strength physically or mentally of someone. He told me Harry will have to do some special tests at the end of the year and that should he do well Gryffindor will automatically be awarded both the house and quidditch cup despite the actual point count of the other houses. Don't you see sir he must succeed at his task. Harry needed to have the potion as no marriage contract was left for him by his parents meaning he could choose the wrong wife so they made one for me so I will be the right wife. He told me it's all for the greater good and that as soon as Ron and I start administering the different potions everything will work out. Harry needs to be kept blissfully ignorant until the right moment so Dumbledore has told me" she answered shocking everyone in the room at that moment.

"What other potions are there?"

"There is a jealousy potion, a hate me always draught, an always suspicion draught, a lust potion, love potions and finally a potion to bend someone's will making them do and say all you tell them to within the two hours directly after the potion has been consumed. After the two hours are up it is ineffective."

"Who gave you these potions?"

"Most of them came from Albus Dumbledore and some of them I stole from my mother and your own personal stores sir."

"Which potions was Ronald given?"

"He wasn't given any potions sir!"

"Ok then which potions was he given to give to someone else?"

"He was given a hate me always draught to give to Draco Malfoy and added in some hairs he stole from the back of Harry's jumper and he was given it at the welcoming feast. This is why he hates Harry so much. He was given a suspicion always potion which was given to Blaise Zabini so that Blaise would be suspicious of Harry all the time and not befriend him like he probably would otherwise. The lust potion was combined with the love potion and both he and I were given them to give to Harry Potter for me and Hermione Black for him. She was promised in a marriage contract to Ronald and so he deserves to have her even if it is not her wish to be with him. I doubt she'd not wish to be with him though as he is after all a Weasley and Dumbledore says we're the best family there is topping even his own family."

"Who signed this contract for her was it her father?"

"Is that a joke? No he wouldn't sign it so of course Dumbledore did it on his behalf. She'll have to sacrifice her happiness for the greater good Harry is doing it with me so one more silly little mindless oaf won't hurt."

"What would happen after the both of you were married?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"Well we'd have sex fuelled by many love and lust potions and then of course I'd charm myself to be extra fertile and conceive a baby immediately. Then when Harry dies after Dumbledore kills him once he has to defeat Voldermort for him me and my baby will be left with all of Harry's money and we'll be rich. I'll hire a nanny to look after the sprog and go off and be a quidditch superstar. I'll meet a handsome man who doesn't have a hero complex and marry him checking in on the child every so often when I remember him. He will eventually grow up and die never having known his father and he won't be popular at school. As for Ron he's stupid so he'll marry Hermione love and settle down with her easily enough. He's a boy so anything for a quiet life I guess. He's not an abusive guy so he'll never abuse her he'll just be happy to get his hands on any of the millions she no doubt has as a pureblood."

Everyone stood speechless at her cold response to his question. For someone who was fighting so hard to get Harry for her to then have no interest in him beyond child bearing was shocking. At the heart of it it was plain for everyone to see she just desperately wanted money which her family had little of it. Of course the ministry hadn't come into action yet either which was something that Arthur could at least look forward to. All in one room the four heirs met for a chat about what to do ministry wise as the interview upstairs continued. Back at the office the truth serum had been administered to Albus Dumbledore but instead of a few drops there was half a bottle. He had been so out of it he hadn't known what was going on until his stupor ended and it was far too late. Everyone waited with a machine that would record his questions and answers he'd given and could be played back to anyone.

It was Severus Snape asking the questions this time and everyone had agreed before hand that he could ask any questions he wanted to as long as they also included questions about what had happened that day. He agreed readily to this.

"Please state your name and age?"

"I am Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore and I'm one hundred and eight years old."

"How is it that you are so old?"

"I along with my best friend Nicholas Flammel have been using the Philosophers Stones elixir to help us keep living longer!"

"Do you know the identity of Pansy Parkinson?" at this everyone in the room looked at him as though he gone mad for such a random question but they listened for his response anyway.

"Pansy Parkinson or Violet Evans Snape as she is really known as is the natural born daughter of Lily Evans and Severus Tobias Snape." Everyone was floored at this revelation.

"Is there any reason why you have not told Severus Snape about this before now?"

"He is or at least was a server of the dark lord until he did something wrong and the dark lord removed his dark mark dismissing him from his deatheater core in shame. Although he is no longer a deatheater I have not told him of his daughter because he is loyal to me and has done nothing so exceptional that it would warrant me actually telling him this. He does not deserve to know this information."

"Is there any reason why neither he or Lily knew of this as I am assuming she didn't because she never mentioned it to anyone."

"Yes there is a reason!"

"What is it?"

"Well when she delivered the baby I removed the memory from both of their minds and put the child with Parkinson Family and made them believe it was them who'd actually had her so they really do believe she's their daughter. I altered her appearance although since I have left her with them it's seems to have worn off but it doesn't matter as she's still Pansy Parkinson and Severus Snape will never know this."

"Why was she with James Potter then?"

"She was with James Potter because I made her be with him. She hated him but I soon saw to it via various spells and potions that she loved him. They had Harry and it was the one good thing that stupid ginger bitch ever did!" he said snarling and causing everyone to gasp at the hatred in his eyes.

"Why was Lily adopted as a child I only know because she told me once?"

"She was adopted because her mother was a whore who had triplets in school and couldn't keep her bloody knickers up. She was placed in a muggle adoption agency with the two other girls who of course all had glamour charms on them. You don't honestly believe I'd ever let her keep them. Before you say anything else sir no one knows of it because I obliviated everyone afterwards. I had to obliviate Ivy Carrington one of the daughters when she caught on to what I had done. I couldn't let this escape."

"Have you obliviated anything else from the mind of Lily Evans?"

"Yes I have!"

"What was it?"

"She was extremely distraught when she fell pregnant after a night of drunken fumbling with Remus John Lupin and they had a daughter however she believes she lost the baby which she did not. I told her she lost the baby then erased the memory of her even having the child from her memory. Remus John Lupin never knew as we used concealing charms. He is an irresponsible werewolf and could never be trusted with a child."

"What was the child called, what age is she and what did you with her?"

"She is called Evelyn Marie Lupin. She is twenty years old and I left her with a pureblood family the Micelles. She grew up in their home but always kept her name. She is not even aware she has a live father and that I have the cure for Lycanthropy in my bottom desk drawer. I will never give it to him though as him having a daughter will not fit in well with my plans for him. She now works in the Department of Sports as a quidditch game merchandise producer. She is very successful and happy. There is no sense in ruining her life now!"

"What is your plan for him?"

"He will find love with someone of his choice and he will always try to protect Harry Potter even to his detriment. While he is busy trying to save Harry Potter the dark lord will get mad at him for interfering and he will die for his efforts."

"What's the password to your bottom drawer where you keep the cure?"

"It's greater good!"

"Why have you supplied both Ginerva Weasley and Ronald Weasley with various potions?"

"I have done it so Harry doesn't become evil before he must die at the hands of the dark lord! Then afterwards when I have killed the dark lord myself everyone will love me which is my main aim!"

"Why must Harry die at the hands of Voldermort?"

"There was prophecy predicted when he was born and it says he must die at the hands of Voldermort. However before he dies I will see to it all seven of the horcruxes Voldermort created are destroyed by Harry so he can then kill Harry and I can kill him. In essence what's one life in place of the millions of lives Harry will die for. His life will be pointless anyway as he is already destined to die so why not have him die when I say he should. At least if Voldermort is the one to kill him and not me it will actually look as though he sacrificed himself for everyone! Also with Ginerva tied down at home with Harry's baby I can have all of his money and the power in the Wizengamot that comes with it!"

"Why did you instruct Ginny to poison Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini?"

"Blaise Zabini's parents are neutral and he would be just the kind of insolent do gooder who would actually genuinely care enough about Harry to try and honestly help him. With him being always suspicious of Harry he won't ever be able to help him now. I've instructed both her and Ronald to give him the potion so no one can ever say it was me even if it was my idea. As for Draco Malfoy he was raised awfully and taught to believe that power in any form at all is wonderful which is why I had him hate Harry instantly. Harry Potter is powerful and most certainly something Lucius Malfoy would love nothing more then to either gain for his own benefit or hand over to his lord. With Ginny being the one to poison him should anything come to the light she will go to jail and not me because Lucius hates her family. So you can see how perfect my plan is!"

"Why have you laced your lemon drops with high amounts of a hallucinogen?"

"I have done no such thing so I don't know what you are actually talking about?"

"Do you know who drugged you then?"

"I don't but I suspect it was probably Peeves!"

"Do you drug or use spells on any of your staff?"

"Of course I do! In every office there is a loyalty charm on their office desks keyed in to only me. In short they will do everything and anything I ask them to no matter what it is because it is me who asks them. That is why Severus Snape is so loyal to me! I have also cast spells on Minerva McGonagall making her hate Slytherin house and it's head of house. I have performed the same spell on Severus Snape to make him hate all Gryffindor's, their head of house, James Potter and Harry Potter."

"Why have you done this? And Why have you alienated Harry Potter from everyone?"

"Well with Harry Potter so weak and hated by everyone he'll have no choice but to come to me for guidance and support which I'll only be too happy to provide. He must learn to rely on only me and perhaps the Weasley family or should I say my family of choice! As for my staff they had too many opinions on what was right for little Harry Potter and as I clearly no better then anyone currently living what is right for Harry Potter I had to make them all think as I do. If Slytherin and Gryffindor are friends who knows what kind of decisions people could actually make of their own volition."

"Who in the Weasley family has helped you out with your plans?"

"Molly, Ronald, Ginerva and Percival Weasley are the only ones who have helped me. It was not difficult to convince Ron to help me as he has very low self esteem and always feels under appreciated so obviously jumped at the chance to for once have more money then anyone in his family or so he thinks. The money will in fact all be going to me. He doesn't need to know that nor does Ginerva. Poor Percival actually thinks he worked his way up to becoming prefect but he would have been prefect anyway even if he never worked at all. It was part of my plan to have them on side that he become prefect automatically. Anyone who goes against or tries to go against me will never be head boy or prefect or anything and I can assure you that no matter how honestly they work it will never happen for them. No one will defy me!"

"Have you charmed any of the other Weasley's who are not in on this with you?"

"Yes Arthur would not in good conscious agree to this so Molly gives him a potion of compulsion to agree with every decision she makes. It was the only way to get him to come quietly and not cause a scene because unlike me he really is honourable and would try to do the right thing! I mean can you believe that even with as little money as he has he is still wonderfully happy. What kind of idiot is content without money? Stupid bloody man!" he snarled once again.

He was fed a sleeping potion and was out cold in minutes. Everyone was reeling from all that he had told. Soon Evelyn Lupin and Amelia Bones were contacted. As the interview was played back to them they were all shocked. Remus John Lupin was sent for. The potion had been retrieved from Dumbledore's password coded drawer and once again he was no longer a werewolf. He was then introduced to his daughter while Dumbledore was fed a muggle sedative used in an insane asylum. Once he was thoroughly actually knocked out rather then simply asleep he was escorted to Azkaban without a trial and put in a heavily warded cell where all of his possessions were removed from him. He would get a shock whenever he awoke but it was the least he deserved. All the charms on the desks and potions and so on that had been on the pupils and Arthur Weasley were removed.

"Evie! I can't remember Dumbledore removed my memories. I remember holding you my little girl. You were so tiny and me and your mother loved you so much even then. You were conceived on a drunken one night stand as Albus said but once we had you we resolved to stay together and make it work so you could grow up in a strong and loving environment. Unfortunately due to Dumbledore's tampering we couldn't do that. How can you ever forgive me? I can't believe poor Lily thought she had lost you. How will she ever forgive me I'm so sorry I couldn't have been a stronger man for you!" said Remus now in floods of tears as the raw emotional quality of the situation hit him like a tone of bricks.

"Oh daddy! Please don't cry! I could never forgive myself if I was the reason for your tears. I had been told by Dumbledore you never loved me and didn't want me but I am so sorry he did that to you. I'd be willing to make a go of things with you. I may be twenty years old and have a good strong job but your still my daddy and I still need you very much. You have no idea the joy I felt when I discovered he'd lied to me and that you did in fact want me!" she said joining a now shocked Lupin in tears herself.

"Oh Evie! I will always be here for you. I love you so much Pumpkin! Allow your dad to do something right and let me check out where you live for monitoring devices and so I can erect wards that only you and those you allow can get through. I may have just found my little girl but I'm not about to loose her all over again to shoddy wards. It broke my heart to think of you as dead. Come on poppet!" he said cradling his daughter as he deeply thanked everyone before leaving.

The breakfasts were examined by Snape and Bones and it was discovered that while under the affects created by the potions and spells he'd been under Draco had tried to poison Harry Potter. However for some reason the spell had reached both Crabbe and Goyle. As he had been under the influence of a hate me always charm he was not charged when it was removed and they saw that he had been horrified by what he had done. He was given a cleansing potion and told to go and sleep it off in his dorm room. The breakfast with the love potion in it was kept for later use in a trial that would happen later on.

"What is going on here in fact why am I here at all I was at work?" said Arthur looking shocked as he had just drunk the potion removing all affects from him. "Arthur please watch this after which you will be strongly advised to sign the papers I have here!" said madam Bones seriously. He became afraid when she wouldn't show him the papers before he watched the interview. When he had finally stopped looking at the interview in detail he asked to be shown the paper as he looked as angry as anyone had ever seen him. The papers were to completely annul his marriage and to kick all four members of his his old family from the family and remove the name Weasley from them.

"Summon Charles, William, Frederick and George here to me right now please. Tell them it's urgent!" he asked Bones who agreed. In ten minutes due to the time difference in Romania everyone he had requested to see was there even in pyjamas in the case of a confused Charles.

"I'm sorry to have to disturb your sleep Charlie but there is something you all need to see. Molly, Ronald, Ginerva and Percival have all been kicked out of the family and the marriage has been annulled so they are no longer Weasleys but Prewett's. Watch this interview first before you say anything.

"Well Dad I wasn't in Romania as that's only two hours ahead but I was in Australia on business. Let's see this then!" he said sounding very worried. Everyone had finished watching the interview moments later. Everyone emerged totally pissed off. "Now, now children calm down. I've left the Burrow to Molly but I've removed all of our personal things from it including my work shed. I haven't decided where they are going yet so they're now currently shrunk in my Gringotts vault which she has been denied access to. For the moment we will be living in the apartment above the shop in Diagon Alley which was left to Fred and George by a relative of Harry's. I will continue to work and we will go on as normal. Has anyone here anything else to add to that?" he asked his shocked family.

"Wow Dad I've never seen you so organised about anything in your life. Don't worry we're all behind you here. Charlie will still be living in Romania so he won't be living with us but he will call in all the time to see us. As for me well dad I'll be living with you alright for a while. When I have enough money saved I'll get my own place. We'll all support each other!" said Bill happily. At that moment two families had been reunited and a whole school staff had been freed it was a joyous day at Hogwarts that day!


	30. Sorting out the Ministry

Harry sat in the quiet room with his three friends as they discussed what to do at the ministry. Winky popped back in with the document he'd asked her to retrieve detailing what every member of the ministry in each position was paid on a weekly and then monthly basis. He was most shocked by the lack of order here as no one ever received the same amount each month or week and some were nearly always paid less then others depending entirely on who they knew or what their blood type was. Neville read the document and came up with a great idea. He decided everyone should be supplied with a document stating how much money you would be paid per week and or per month in pounds and galleons depending on which position you held within the ministry. This way everyone in a particular field of work would all receive the same amount of pay. He also noticed that Arthur Weasley was continuously paid less then Lucius Malfoy ever since he had begun working there and that for some annoying reason all of his over time money went to Lucius instead of to him. Having understood this he came up with the idea to have Lucius pay Arthur all of the money he'd missed out on over the years because of Lucius getting it instead of him. He'd written a letter which he read out to everyone.

_Dear Lucius Hyperion Malfoy, here at The Ministry of Magic we are currently undergoing some management changes. We will be deciding who will be keeping their position and who will be either promoted or demoted. We have been checking out the payrolls and have discovered shockingly that no one was ever paid the same amount each week and or month and this is going to stop immediately. From now on everyone will be paid a specific amount depending on their position within the Ministry. Now we are imposing a one time wage tax which is to be paid to the Ministry funds account in Gringotts Bank. You yourself are required to pay an amount totaling 15,060 galleons, 4 sickles and 2 knuts. Next we are providing you and everyone else with the changes in payments based on where you work. In the following list you will see what you earn each week and each month in pounds and galleons. This is merely to facilitate all the people working in the Ministry as we're all equal. _

_ **New Ministry payroll:**_

_Minister for Magic will now be paid 175 galleons, 11 sickles and 27 knuts per week. This is the same as 875 pounds per week._

_Every month the Minister will earn in total 702 galleons, 13 sickles and 22 knuts. This is the equivalent of 3,500 pounds per month._

_Heads of Departments will earn 150 galleons, 10 sickles and 7 knuts per week. This is the equivalent of 750 pounds a week._

_Heads of Departments will now earn 602 galleons, 6 sickles and 27 knuts per month. This is the equivalent of 3000 pounds a month._

_Undersecretaries for the various departments will earn 135 galleons, 9 sickles and 6 knuts. This is the equivalent of 675 pounds a week._

_Per month these Undersecretaries will earn 542 galleons, 2 sickles and 25 knuts. This is the same as 2700 pounds a month._

_Per week the Vice Heads of departments will earn 125 galleons, 8 sickles and 15 knuts. This equals 625 pounds a week._

_Per month the vice heads will earn in total 502 galleons 0 sickles 3 knuts which equals to 2500 pounds per month._

_Departmental Subdivision secretaries will earn 100 galleons, 6 sickles and 23 knuts or 500 pounds per week._

_Departmental Subdivision secretaries will earn 401 galleons, 10 sickles and 8 knuts or 2000 pounds a month._

_Main workers will earn 75 galleons, 5 sickles and 3 knuts or 375 pounds per week._

_Main workers will earn 301 galleons, 3 sickles and 13 knuts or 1500 pounds a month._

_Trainees will earn 50 galleons, 3 sickles and 11 knuts or 250 pounds per week._

_Trainees will earn 200 galleons, 13 sickles and 18 knuts or 1000 pounds per month._

_As you can see here we have undersecretaries whose job it is to service the Head and Vice Head of a particular department. All other secretaries labelled as Departmental Subdivision secretaries will be there to service all of the main workers of their particular department and there will always be more then one of these. It is the responsibility of the personal employee of the Ministry to let us know whether they wish to be paid weekly or monthly as either option can be arranged. Also if some people would prefer to be paid every two weeks that can also be arranged. As we are a fair Ministry everyone will be paid these amounts depending on which category their job falls under. _

_If they are not sure what that is they may write to us in Gringotts Bank asking us this and we will determine it for them. All correspondences between you and Gringotts will be forwarded on to us so we may answer through Gringotts. It is for safety reasons that we are choosing to communicate with everyone through the secure mail service in the bank. There will be what is known as a cabinet reshuffling within the departments and some people will find themselves either promoted or demoted but no one will be fired unless they should break the law. The only department in the Ministry to employ solely muggleborns and halfbloods who have lived in the muggle world for a time will be the Misuse of Muggle Artifact Department._

_The only pureblood there will be the new head of the Department. All staff who are told they need to be retrained will do so for the prescribed length of time without complaint. Complainants will have a hefty fine if they should choose to go against the new management. Trust us when we say we really do know better then you and most people won't even require retraining. All blood quills within the Ministry are going to be securely locked away and if someone wishes to use one they need to explain why they need it and sign for it and have it back within a maximum two day period. __Anyone__ who __DOES NOT__ follow this law will find themselves in jail despite their blood status or job. Blood status is irrelevant here in our ministry as only those with the most powerful cores will be hired for the main jobs and it really is as simple as it sounds. It really is not rocket science. As we strive for equality all Librarians, cleaners and arboretum managers are to be squibs. We are striving to include everyone in our new and better government and we do not understand why this should exclude squibs. We are all one and it's about time we started showing that. You will be expected to pay the one off tax at the end of the day or at the latest tomorrow night. Failure to do so will result in a serious fine and a short prison stay. As status is nothing here any more it is irrelevant who in the hell you are so as long as you always do your current job (which you still have) well nothing bad will ever come to you and yours. Have a pleasant evening and thank you for your time, signed your bosses._

Neville showed everyone the letter and they all agreed it was an amazing thing to do and was very well thought out and written. Hermione was so proud of her man as Luna then showed them a letter she had written in conjunction with Neville's.

_Dear Arthur William Weasley, here at The Ministry of Magic we are currently undergoing some management changes. We will be deciding who will be keeping their position and who will be either promoted or demoted. We have been checking out the payrolls and have discovered shockingly that no one was ever paid the same amount each week and or month and this is going to stop immediately. From now on everyone will be paid a specific amount depending on their position within the Ministry. All staff will be expected to submit themselves for some retraining in their area of a prescribed length depending on whether or not we feel they need the new training. A lot of our staff will find out that they don't need the training but should anyone refuse they will be paying a hefty fine and spending a small amount of time in jail. All blood quills are going to be locked away and should anyone need one all they must do is sign for it, explain why they need it and have it back in a maximum of two days. Now following here is the new payroll scheme we've devised._

_ **New Ministry payroll:**_

_Minister for Magic will now be paid 175 galleons, 11 sickles and 27 knuts per week. This is the same as 875 pounds per week._

_Every month the Minister will earn in total 702 galleons, 13 sickles and 22 knuts. This is the equivalent of 3,500 pounds per month._

_Heads of Departments will earn 150 galleons, 10 sickles and 7 knuts per week. This is the equivalent of 750 pounds a week._

_Heads of Departments will now earn 602 galleons, 6 sickles and 27 knuts per month. This is the equivalent of 3000 pounds a month._

_Undersecretaries for the various departments will earn 135 galleons, 9 sickles and 6 knuts. This is the equivalent of 675 pounds a week._

_Per month these Undersecretaries will earn 542 galleons, 2 sickles and 25 knuts. This is the same as 2700 pounds a month._

_Per week the Vice Heads of departments will earn 125 galleons, 8 sickles and 15 knuts. This equals 625 pounds a week._

_Per month the vice heads will earn in total 502 galleons 0 sickles 3 knuts which equals to 2500 pounds per month._

_Departmental Subdivision secretaries will earn 100 galleons, 6 sickles and 23 knuts or 500 pounds per week._

_Departmental Subdivision secretaries will earn 401 galleons, 10 sickles and 8 knuts or 2000 pounds a month._

_Main workers will earn 75 galleons, 5 sickles and 3 knuts or 375 pounds per week._

_Main workers will earn 301 galleons, 3 sickles and 13 knuts or 1500 pounds a month._

_Trainees will earn 50 galleons, 3 sickles and 11 knuts or 250 pounds per week._

_Trainees will earn 200 galleons, 13 sickles and 18 knuts or 1000 pounds per month._

_As you can see here we have undersecretaries whose job it is to service the Head and Vice Head of a particular department. All other secretaries labelled as Departmental Subdivision secretaries will be there to service all of the main workers of their particular department and there will always be more then one of these. It is the responsibility of the personal employee of the Ministry to let us know whether they wish to be paid weekly or monthly as either option can be arranged. Also if some people would prefer to be paid every two weeks that can also be arranged. As we are a fair Ministry everyone will be paid these amounts depending on which category their job falls under. _

_If they are not sure what that is they may write to us in Gringotts Bank asking us this and we will determine it for them. All correspondences between you and Gringotts will be forwarded on to us so we may answer through Gringotts. It is for safety reasons that we are choosing to communicate with everyone through the secure mail service in the bank. There will be what is known as a cabinet reshuffling within the departments and some people will find themselves either promoted or demoted but no one will be fired unless they should break the law. The only department in the Ministry to employ solely muggleborns and halfbloods who have lived in the muggle world for a time will be the Misuse of Muggle Artifact Department. __The only pureblood there will be the new head of the Department. As we are a more inclusive Ministry all Librarians, cleaners and Arboretum care workers will be squibs as we need to include everyone for equality purposes._

_Now we have some good and bad news for you. First off we'll start with the bad news of which there are two parts. First off all the money you've ever made on doing overtime has always gone to Lucius Hyperion Malfoy instead of you which it should have done. You have clocked up an amount to the tune of 15,060 galleons, 4 sickles and 2 knuts. We've asked Lucius Hyperion Malfoy to pay a one time salary tax to this amount of which you will be receiving half. The second part of the bad news is that because you were married all this time you did the over time the amount of 7530 galleons, 2 sickles and 1 knut must now go to your ex wife Molly Prewett. Unfortunately for Miss Molly Prewett she will be undergoing a trial for attempted money theft, line theft and poisoning whereby she will more then likely spend some years in jail so this money will be going to her three children, Percival, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley. _

_Pending on the outcome of our investigations into Ronald Bilious Weasley he may be given compensation by Albus Dumbledore for being used simply to control Harry James Potter. It is not our belief that he has any confidence or self esteem and we are willing to look into this as he may not yet be past redemption. However should our examinations prove useless he will of course be found guilty and will have to spend some time with a suitable punishment we pick for him. _

_Now for the good news. While they may indeed have this money you are hereby promoted to the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department and will be earning the above stated salary starting immediately. Your office will be ready for you on Monday morning next. We are seriously looking at all of our current staff members and as clothes really do say it all we feel that no one will ever be able to take you seriously or respect you in what you currently wear. Therefore we order you to go now to Twillfitt and Tattings and pick out a range of twenty work suits and cloaks and twenty normal everyday shirts, pants, blazers, shoes and cloaks. We will be covering this charge. Consider this your personal way of celebrating your promotion and pleasing us as well. We hope you have a great day, signed your bosses. _

Everyone agreed that this was a great letter and both were sent off using special ministry owls that had been acquired for the day. Over in Wiltshire in his manor Lucius received the interesting letter and for once decided to simply pay the damned amount into the account at the bank rather then suffer needlessly. He had a headache after all and didn't feel he needed any more stress. What's one large tax payment in comparison to getting a large salary from the ministry which as his own department vice head he would be doing. In the bank the payments were received and half of the money went into Arthur's account while the other half was split three ways into the accounts of Ronald, Ginerva and Percival. None of it went to Molly Prewett despite what they'd told Arthur. Even though she didn't deserve it her kids still needed supporting until they were all seventeen which is the sole reason any of it went to them either. Some notifications of the new pay scheme and new rules were sent out to the two thousand five hundred employed in the ministry.

_Dear Delores Jane Umbridge, as you have already received our notification on the new rules and payment schemes within the ministry we thought you should also now know that you are being promoted to the position of Undersecretary to the Head and Vice Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artiacts Department. In your new and exciting role you'll be expected to perform tasks such as corresponding on behalf of the head and vice head, retrieving coffee/ tea and lunch/ dinner for them and going between the various departments to deliver memos and notes for them. You will be expected to keep all of their appointments for them and notify them of any interdepartmental meetings of which you too must sit in on. Your opinion is invaluable so we will of course expect you to attend every staff meeting to give feedback on what you think should be done or could be done to better help or assist all involved. We are a team now and we all play the same game. Arthur Weasley as the head with his Vice Head John Williams will be delighted to have your humble and faithful services to their every need. We thank you for your continuous dedication to your work and once again would like to congratulate you on your wonderful promotion signed your bosses._

This letter reached a fuming Delores Umbridge who was so angry she depleted her entire internal magical reserves shooting spells around her office and had to spend some time in St Mungos under sedation to recover properly before her work would begin on Monday. The damages done to her office had been extreme and so money was removed from her accounts to cover the costs of repairing the extreme damage she'd caused. These letters reached everyone and everyone was in for a rude awakening on Monday. Fairness and equality was in and pureblood supremacy was out. All in all it had been a good day for the four friends as they delegated well and handled the whole affair with such maturity and sense.


	31. Arthur's Day!

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review love, Moon x**

In the apartment above the boys shop Arthur Weasley was chilling out and having a relaxing cup of chamomile tea when the Ministry Owl came in through the window alarming him. What did they want from him now? He hoped he wasn't being fired because of what Molly had been doing to him for years. He took the letter with shaking hands and opened it to read it. He saw the part about good news and bad news and then he saw that it said he's be getting his bad news in two stages first. He was shocked to discover that his earned extra money from doing over time during all those raids was going to Lucius Malfoy because he'd insisted it should. For some bizarre reason he had never thought much about it as he'd always assumed his overtime money had gone into his accounts at Gringotts automatically each week along with his salary.

He was shocked when he learned of all he'd be getting back the money and the amount of it. He scowled as he read on further to see that Molly and his three other children would be getting half of it even if Molly herself got none of it. He was further gobsmacked to discover he was being promoted to the head of his department and fainted promptly. Eventually he stirred before slurring out a raspy FUCKING HELL! He then nearly fainted again as he saw the embarrassing statement about his clothes and the new outfits waiting to be bought by him at Twillfitt &amp; Tattings for him. Now however it was his turn to burst out laughing at he rolled around in his chair cackling at the fact that Delores Jane Umbridge was now to work under him. He found it hilarious that he was going to be the new boss of the idiot who had sneered at him every time he'd so happened to see her at work which wasn't often. It was after this that he saw the other page behind the letter which he read further cursing in awe as more had been revealed.

_Dear Mr Arthur Weasley, We wish to further congratulate you on your promotion however as we have become extremely rigid with how we deal with people we thought you should be the first to know that all of Lord Voldermort or Tom Riddle's death eaters have been cured and no longer answer to him or bare marks of a dark nature. As we have realised how often either you yourself or you children were targeted we have imposed a one time salary tax to be paid by all of Voldermort's former deatheaters to the tune of one thousand galleons per family. As everyone has paid we now have 250,000 galleons which is now yours. Consider it as the deatheaters giving you compensation even if they themselves are not aware of it. We would prefer if you do not advertise how you got the money to them or anyone. We have consulted Gringotts who will be telling everyone who asks that a great aunt of yours died leaving you the money. We would prefer it to stay this way. We would advise you to buy a house and settle in before Monday morning. As it's only Thursday we are sure you have plenty of time for that._

_We also wish to inform you that we are aware of the Joke Shop premises and money that was left by the late Potter ancestor to Frederick and George Weasley. We are aware that legally they cannot open it yet until they are seventeen but that does not mean they cannot experiment and make and design products so they will be ready when they can open the shop. Here we have provided a certificate enabling them to use the back workshop of the shop itself to design and create products. Also we here at the ministry are willing to pay your sons to develop safety clothing and hats in the future for the entire ministry. We would be requiring shield hats and cloaks of various designs and colours that can protect against common curses and illegal legillimens attacks. As they are still young we would really love for you to work with them on this. You will be constantly outfitting thousands of new workers in the Ministry each year as they arrive or outgrow their old ones._

_We are suggesting you charge thirty galleons for a set of them. We wish to thank you very much for your dedication to your job. We also forgot to mention overleaf that once a month you will be expected to travel to one country of your choice escorted by a muggle born or two for one week all expenses paid. This is to learn how different cultures work and how they use their muggle appliances and apparatus to good affect. It will seriously benefit the Wizarding World for years to come to know how things really work. This will mean less raids. Also your department will be expected to show demonstrations of how each particular item works and have a continuous monthly newsletter sent to each and every home detailing where you went what you saw and how everything is supposed to work. When we initially thought of this job we could seriously think of no one better fitted to this job then you. We expect you to do us proud and we once again thank you for your non wavering support in our community. Attached along with the certificate of experimentation you will find your cheque for the amount of galleons stated above. Signed Your bosses._

He was most shocked by this. His dreams had officially come true. He'd get paid to travel all around the world learning things and he'd have to demonstrate how they worked while also producing a newsletter every month to go to every home in Wizarding Britain. He was on cloud nine right now and was not about to come back down any time soon. He went out into the alley and into the realtor's. He asked to see how much the cheque he now had on his person could get him in terms of a decent house. He was shocked at the various many houses he could choose. He chose a wonderful four story rustic looking property which was sitting on five acres of land and had a small pool in the garden. His storage shed was instantly put outside at the far end of the garden and he was supplied with two elves called Dee Dee and Minnie who would regularly service the home for him and his family. They were requested to accept a payment of five galleons per month and were told that unless they accepted the money they would not be allowed to work for his family.

It sounded pretty harsh but he was really doing it to be fair. As well as this a new law had been passed it would seem overnight which stated firmly that all house elves were required to wear an old pillowcase charmed to remain clean always without tearing and were to be paid five galleons minimum each month. Also included in this new law was the fact that if you slept your house elves were to sleep in their own provided small living quarters at the same time and no elves were allowed to harm themselves. If anyone refused to do this it would seem jail or being turned into a muggle was the only answer to stop people disobeying the new law. Pureblood's everywhere were incensed at this new law as they felt it made them weak and vulnerable to attack via their own house elves. However when they learned that jail was not the only punishment they soon shut up. This new Ministry's way of dealing with things was to say either shut up and put up or get out and become muggle. This effectively silenced all of the protesters.

It was amusing actually as they had decided that after repairing the damage that Umbridge had done to her own office she would be downsized to a slightly smaller office and would not be starting with Arthur immediately. No for the first month she'd be without the use of a wand training the new squib cleaners in using the muggle equipment. It was decided beforehand that this would be a suitable punishment for her blow out that had trashed the place. The Squibs were to paid 240 galleons, 16 sickles and 11 knuts or 1,200 pounds a month. As their jobs were being done manually without magic they would be earning slightly more then trainees with magic at the Ministry. After all this Ministry were nothing if not fair to everyone. In fact one of their new motto's was include everyone and exclude none. They had decided that they needed to rule their Ministry with an iron fist if anything was to get done. Besides which every worker was in for a huge surprise on Monday Morning that would leave a few people reeling as they could but imagine.

After seeing to it that his house was fully furnished he was shocked when he was approached by a nervous looking muggleborn he knew well called Anthony Walsh. "Hello Mr Weasley sir. I was um wondering if I might ask you for a major favour?" he said shaking slightly with nerves. "You may ask me anything you want to son."

"Well it's just my dad sir. He's a muggle and he's what they call an auctioneer. His job is to find rare and beautiful muggle items, clean them up and sell them for a profit to those muggle people who would like to have something rare and old. I have heard that you have some type writers and he's asked me to ask you if he could sell them on for you. He'd just love to be able to work with you in this way. As it will drum up business for him. Everyone who buys an item as rare as these will have to pay him either five hundred pounds or one thousand pounds on top of the price it costs them buy the item. He has said he'll keep that price but you can have everything he makes on them otherwise. You are quite frankly amazing at your job or so I've heard and I'd also like to teach you more about Muggle things. Could I possibly work with you too?" he asked him very nervously.

"How fascinating I had no idea that such a job existed in the muggle world. I am afraid I cannot accept his offer under those terms as it would be unfair to us both. He can make the extra five hundred pounds only and then once the item had sold he must give me half of the price keeping the other half himself. I will only accept to those terms. As I am now head of my department I'd be honoured to have you working for me. You will be a trainee you understand but you will be making enough to survive in our world well. I will expect you to be in to work at nine every morning and to your office ready to work at nine thirty each morning. I say be in for nine so you can have a coffee or tea and breakfast before work however if you've already eaten and just want a cup of tea and to wake up properly for half an hour you may do so. Lunch will be at one o' clock for one and a half hours and you will be expected to finish everyday at five pm."

"I expect you to be dressed appropriately in a black suit with your choice of either purple or teal shirt, hat and cloak with a black tie of course. I'd like to have a more colourful department as it looks fun and we'll be having much fun. I'll see you on Monday morning in the cafeteria at nine Anthony" said Arthur before summoning all of his two hundred and fifty typewriters to a moving box and handing it over to Anthony before leaving quickly for the clothes store. Once inside he picked out twenty various purple, teal, black and red hats and cloaks. He picked out the same number of various styled black suits and ties with those coloured shirts and some coloured waist coats as well. Nipping next door to the Jewelers he picked out a pocket watch and had it designed to display the time but with a push of a button it would show his remaining family much as his old house clock did.

Going home where Charlie and Bill were now waiting he settled down to a fantastic meal prepared by his wonderful elves and had some dazzling oak matured mead to celebrate his new success. He had never expected to be going into business with a muggle and it was another life long dream coming true. He would get to see how they worked. He had planned to visit this auction house as it was called under disillusionment charms so he could see how it worked personally and then figure out to write up on it later on. After his fifth glass of mead where he was falling around the place he finally decide to go to sleep. His idiot sons who'd been drinking with him forgot to remind him it was forty percent alcohol. He fell into bed cackling with drunken mischief that night and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. A hangover potion was left out for him by Dee Dee as she tucked him in smiling as she retired to bed herself. What a day it had been to be Arthur Weasley.


	32. Of Animguses and Escapes!

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it please read and review, thanks, love, Moon x**

Anthony Walsh entered his fathers premises in south London near enough to the Leaky Cauldron. "Father I have the type writers here in this box with me. There is two hundred and fifty with me here in the box. Remember dad magic and all that means I can keep them in this box untouched until you need them. Mr Arthur Weasley is awesome. He has loads of this stuff he'd be delighted to part with once he fully understands how they work. Guess what dad? He gave me a job working in his department based on muggles like you. It's really cool. Plus the Ministry is under some new management who have released a new pay scheme to everyone so everyone in certain positions all earns the same amount of money. I'll be on one thousand pounds per month myself. Isn't it wonderful!" said Anthony hopping from foot to foot in excitement.

"Anthony that's amazing and well done. Your mother and I will always be proud of you just promise me you won't forget we're here and visit us often. We don't care who you take for a wife so long as you always visit us each month. Maybe you can connect your floo thing to a house near ours and go to work that way. Arthur Weasley is so kind to give you a job like that. I will try to help you out as much as I can son and this connection with our own business will benefit us all in the long run. Please show me the typewriters now and we can put them all in those shelves there" said Mick happily smiling in glee at his son.

With a tap of his wand on the box all the typewriters re-sized and placed themselves on the shelf in an orderly fashion pretty quickly. The shelf was full of black and blue coloured Corona and Royal typewriters. Some of them were visibly broken but were quickly and quietly mended using a reparo here and there when his father had not been paying attention. While checking them over Mick squealed in delight as these were very old and extremely vintage. They would make a lot. Rather then trying to flog the lot immediately he decided to add four or five of them to each auction spread out evenly throughout the space of a year. As he had his first auction of the spring that day he'd decided to add five of them into the mix. He was shocked to the core at the immediate interest in them. His first one he sold for three thousand pounds to a wealthy antiques collector. The best part was that he also bought another one to put somewhere else in his country manor house. The other three didn't sell but they'd already made seven thousand pounds from their business venture. So a cheque for three thousand five hundred pounds was made out to Arthur Weasley and handed to Anthony who went with it to the bank.

He entered the bank and exchanged the pounds cheque for a galleons cheque. It now read Mr Arthur Weasley 702G, 13S, 22K. He went to the shop he had seen Arthur entering yesterday and knocked. He was met by a happy and confused looking Bill. "Yes how may I help you?" he asked seriously. "Yes hello I'm Anthony Walsh and I have a cheque for your father. My father is in business with him and is working on clearing out his old muggle things from the muggle storage for a profit for them both. Muggles love all of the old stuff as it's priceless some of it anyway and there are people all over muggle Britain who love collecting old items. I'm also starting to work for your father on Monday and I'm very excited!" said Anthony looking thrilled. Bill laughed at the boys enthusiasm and invited him inside for some tea.

Anthony handed over the cheque to Arthur who saw the amount on it and fainted once again. He regained consciousness and sat up at the table looking pale. "I swear to god since Molly and I have split money is coming out of the woodwork for me. Thank you so much Anthony and I can't believe you got this from only selling two of the typewriters. I am a lucky man these days. See you later Anthony and don't forget to be in at nine on Monday at the canteen!" he said as a happy Anthony left.

"Now son tell me about this French girl you saw in Gringotts last week!" said Arthur raising his eyebrows at Bill who blushed profusely at the suggestion. "I'll kill Charlie for not being able to keep his damn mouth closed. Well Dad she was sensational. I've never met anyone like her. She had long blonde hair, beautiful eyes and nice curves. I have no idea what she was doing there but I felt like I would be highly unhappy if I didn't ever see her again. I know it sounds silly after only meeting her twice but I'm not sure what to think!" he said as the tips of his ears went deep red. "Was she glowing son?" asked Arthur in glee. "Dad! Well actually now that you mention it oddly enough she was!" he said looking very startled.

"I know who that was! She was a veela son and you like her so much because of natural allure. Watch out as she may not be for you but by all means there's no harm in seeing about it either!" just then Charlie burst through the doors looking serious. "Dad it's Ron! They're going to be testing him tomorrow to see if he really was as much a pawn in this for Dumbledore as Harry was. I'd suggest we all attend and take it from there. If he was Dumbledore's pawn and is truly sorry about his actions there may just be redemption for him however if he's not sorry I'll be firmly cutting all ties with him and I fucking mean that!" he growled out seriously. "For you Charles I will go and hear his testimony but like you said son if he's bullshitting me I'll know about it and I'll make him so sorry he ever messed with Arthur Weasley son or not!" he agreed.

Harry had hoped that Ron had been a pawn for Dumbledore and hoped things could be alright with him now they'd caught him early this time. He realised it was probably wishful thinking but still thought was it so bad he'd actually wanted Ron to be innocent. I mean he was his friend at one point in time. Luna had been comforting him as she could visibly see the distress it was causing him. It was tough to be between a rock and a hard place. Harry had asked Winky to take him Gringotts as he needed to ask them a question. He entered unnoticed and headed to a teller who took him to see Ragnok immediately because of his importance to their world. "Good afternoon Ragnook and may your gold always flow well and may you always have luck and gold flowing at your feet. I was calling in to ask you if it's possible to have the same animagus as four others but then also have your own unique one as well?"

"Greetings Harry may gold and success always flow at your feet and may you always have luck and love on your side. Yes it is possible to that. Am I right it would be for our four heirs then and what animal were you thinking of?"

"Yes you are correct but I'd like us all to be able to become Phoenixes and whatever we'd normally become as well. Also have you had any luck with the item in Bellatrix LeStranges vault?" he asked casually. "Yes that item has been destroyed and had been replaced by a replica. I have with me here some potions for that purpose and of course for the other purpose you mentioned to do with the Phoenixes. You should know too that Albus Dumbledore has escaped from Jail so they are saying but they haven't a clue how he did it as he's the first one to ever do it. I just thought you should know he may return to school unaware of what he was even doing in jail in the first place. Good day Mr Potter!" he said smiling. "Good Day Ragnok!" he said before leaving for school.

Once he arrived there he found his friends and went with them to the room of requirement. Once there he gave each of them a potion for their normal transformations keeping the other ones for a later time. Neville went first feeling courageous. He drank his potion becoming a bright black pegasus and surprising everyone in the room. He flew around the room at breakneck speeds while shooting poison from his wings and neighed in contentment. He was overjoyed! When he changed back he had informed them that he was to be known as Nyx. Harry went next because he felt he couldn't wait any longer. He became a brown Peryton which is a huge deer with wings. He felt so powerful in that state as he ran and charged at the vanishing cabinet making quick work of destroying it completely beyond repair. When he changed back he asked to be called Helle. He was delighted and couldn't wait for Luna.

Hermione went next. She swirled around and became a beautiful looking naga. Her top half was that of a very dark and tanned sexy older woman in just her her bra and her bottom half was that of an extremely powerful snake. A small lake appeared and as she entered it she became ten times taller and stronger gaining two extra arms brandishing sharp swords while her tail became electrifying and shooting out poisonous venom. She was fierce and changed back calling herself Calypso. Luna went last and changed rapidly into a hippocamp with a horses upper body that has wings and lower body of a fish similar to that of Hermione as her lower half was also electrified and could shot poison should she decide to do so. Entering the water she went deep below the surface and re emerged smiling brightly. It sure felt powerful to be a hippocamp. She had asked that they call her Nerena.

It had been an eventful day and he went to bed that night in his dorm worried about Dumbledore being free until the thought that Dumbledore doesn't break the law entered his head and he smiled. He would have registered as an animagus to prevent breaking the law and he was sure that he had escaped that way. He had tried becoming Helle in the now locked bathroom to see if he had any other talent he'd not yet realised. Concentrating he could suddenly walk through the wall between the stalls and looking in the mirror he saw that he couldn't even see a reflection. He thought about becoming visible again and he was. He tried that a few more times and realised not only could he become invisible at will but he could shoot fire through his antlers. He thought this suited his name of Helle very well indeed as he chuckled at his own joke. He changed back feeling highly refreshed and energised but his body itself felt weak and wrecked so he fell into bed and conked out falling straight to sleep instantly.

In a cave in the hills of Hogsmeade a confused and befuddled Albus Dumbledore looked at school having no idea why he wasn't inside it in his bed. What the hell had he been doing in jail of all places. As he wracked his memory trying to figure it out no matter how he tried he simply couldn't remember what he'd been doing in jail. He was worried he'd killed someone but couldn't imagine himself doing that. He needed to see Minerva and quickly as at least she could explain to him what in the hell he'd been doing in jail. As he wondered how long he'd been there for he transformed back into his badger to keep himself a bit warmer. He wondered what of the Weasley's were the alright? Had Harry survived the war? What year was it anyway. As confusion wracked his brain he fell deeper into an exhausted mode.

A newspaper rustled past and he grabbed at it scanning it for the date. He saw that he'd only been gone what appeared to be two and a half days yet no one had even come looking for him. Why would no one look for him? He had assumed Severus would have at least looked for him when he'd obviously gone missing. As he couldn't think he used the last of his wandless reserves to visit his dear friend Nicholas Flammel in Ireland. Nicholas having heard nothing brought him and gave him some elixir and a hot meal and a warm bed. He'd assumed Albus had been either mugged or traumatized. At least in Ireland for the moment the Dementors couldn't get him. As soon as he'd regained his magical core and physical strength he'd floo to his castle and all would be well with the world once again. He'd see to it for sure. People would explain what he'd been in jail for whether they actually liked it or not. He had the right to know after all. It was a deeply unsettled sleep that was had by Albus in Sligo that night!

**AN: In the next chapter will be Ron's trial. Do people want him to be wholly innocent, a bit guilty or totally guilty?**


	33. Intense trials and triad agreements

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it please read and review, thanks, love, Moon x**

"So Albus tell me what are you doing her anyway and where is your wand? Were you ambushed?" asked Nicholas seriously. "Nicholas I was ambushed and it would seem my wand had been taken. I was knocked on the head and when I came to I was in these clothes minus my wand. I have no idea what happened to me Nicholas but as soon as I've recovered my magical core and physical strength I intend to return home to my school and find out what the hell is going on. Thank you for your hospitality here and don't worry about me I'll be gone again in a day or two you really are a wonderful friend!" said Albus smiling at Nicholas who was very concerned indeed. "Ok Albus and here is healing potion. Please look after yourself and remember you're not as young, infallible or supple as you once were. Don't forget if you need to take a sabbatical you can always stay in our holiday home here in Kerry. Once away from Britain you should be finally able to relax properly. Please take me seriously as you may well need it! I'm going to work see you later on!" said Nicholas leaving through the floo.

Looking out the window at the lush green fields around him Albus wondered whether or not a sabbatical would be a good idea. Then again if he decided to take one who would look after Harry and make sure he did as intended. He decided to see how things were down Molly's end of things. Surely she would have a solution for him that would benefit him controlling Harry further even if it was from a distance. He'd have to first off discover what he was doing that had gotten him in jail in the first place. Unfortunately for him his mind was all flustered and jumbled so he had no idea of how to know what had gone on that had landed him in jail. I mean he was the amazing chief warlock of the Wizengamot and chief Mugwump of the ICW and yet no one had wondered where he was gone or even looked for him. He felt highly betrayed and confused. He took out a quill and parchment and began penning a letter to Molly Weasley.

_Dearest Molly Weasley, it is with deepest regret and confusion that I must write to you in this manor. I was awoken yesterday by an awful noise. My head was full to the brim of confusion. I had been in jail but I had no idea how I got there or what I had done to get me in jail. I escaped and now I am recuperating in Ireland with a dear old friend of mine. I'd very much like to know what happened to me so I may return to my school in peace. I hope things are alright with you and that Arthur and the children are behaving themselves. Please let me know when you can how things have progressed in relation to Ginny and Harry's marriage agreement. Don't worry about Ronald and Hermione as it matters not who he marries so long as Harry is with young Ginerva. Wishing you all well, Love Albus Dumbledore x _

He still believing that Molly was in charge of the family asked the owl to sent it to the head of the Weasley family who was now Arthur. As he had been in Ireland and due to Irish Wizarding Law he had no choice but to stamp his letter with the national emblem of Ireland. The owl left with the letter in his claws and headed on the long trip across the channel.

In the flat in Diagon Alley everyone was preparing for Ronald's trial when the letter arrived. Arthur picked it up frowning deeply. "Bill you work with the bank do you know anyone in Ireland who'd be writing to you?" he asked his son who looked most confused. "No dad I'm afraid we don't work with someone from Ireland who'd be writing here to me. We do have someone in Ireland but they always contact me at the bank and not at home. Let me open it and see what it's about!" said Bill opening the letter and growling and rage. He showed his dad who then cursed aloud.

"So he's in Ireland is he? Well not to worry we'll soon find him boys now copy that letter and take a copy each. Give me a copy and we'll bring it with us to the court today as Madam Bones would love to see this I'm sure. Come on let's get ready!"

At Hogwarts people were given another day off as everyone prepared for the trial of Ronald Weasley and all the staff would be in attendance of his trial to see what happens. In the room of requirement all four students and heirs were gathered once again. Harry explained about the other potions for making them all phoenixes before taking his own potion. He changed into a onyx and red phoenix with startling blue eyes. He retained his name. Luna's Phoenix was green with orange accents and had her name of Nerena. For Hermione she had a phoenix that was purple with slight red accents and green eyes. Neville's phoenix was sky blue with hints of gold in him. He looked wonderful with his deep green eyes. They all practised flashing around the room before Harry explained his plan to them.

"Ok everyone we have our normal animaguses but the phoenixes are for easier transport. This way we can change into our persona of choice and flash to the alley by the ministry and go to Ron's trial so we can see first hand what happens. As we all own the ministry no one will notice us suddenly being on the Wizengamot. What's more we get to vote also. I'm going to be Lord Piers Charleston today and Luna here is going to be Lady Lyra Maxwell of the Maxwell family. She will sit in the Maxwell seat in the Wizengamot what about you Hermione?" he asked while turning to observe Luna changing appearances. Luna gave herself black long hair half pinned up, deep green eyes and a pale complexion. She was now donning some expensive looking wizards robes and looked to be about fifty years old in age. She smiled brightly saying hello her voice after changing greatly. Once everyone had finished watching her Hermione answered.

"Piers I'm going as Lady Carina Mallory myself!" she said changing so she looked older and pureblood. She now stood slightly taller with platinum blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a gorgeous figure. Although this alias was usually twenty she made her appear as thirty five for today. She would be taking the Mallory seat at the Wizengamot. The last to change was Neville. He became taller and slightly more muscular. His hair was long straight and fastened behind his head with a velvet black band. In his dashing robes he too looked amazing. "I am Lord Frederick Doggett of Hogsmeade. Let's flash out now for the trial!" In a sound of general bursts they all flashed out to the alleyway leaving in their aliases at different times to avoid suspicion. As they entered the ministry it seemed to recognise them and hummed with joy. Being a sentient building it could communicate with them.

_Welcome founders four to your Ministry and please note I will alter myself in any way I can to support your wonderful new idea for the Ministry. I am so proud to finally have heirs to communicate with._

They all responded positively and went to the atrium before entering the lifts and heading down to the court rooms coolly. When they arrived however they learned that more then Ronald's trial would be going on as they would be also revealing the tests on the breakfast items which had gotten both Crabbe and Goyle. Lucius Malfoy was sitting next to Lord Charleston with an heir of arrogance that made one want to slap the man in the face with a chair. Dramatic as it sounded he was enraging. The breakfasts were brought into the chamber and placed on a pedestal in front of everyone where the court was called to order.

"Welcome everyone to the sitting on this day the eleventh of October nineteen ninety one of the Wizengamot council. Today we will be discussing three matters of interest, the trial of Ronald Billius Weasley for attempted poisoning of another student, the trial of Ginerva Molly Weasley for poisoning of Harry James Potter and the trial of one Draconis Abraxas Malfoy who jinxed these here breakfasts to harm one Harry James Potter. All people will be questioned by me Madame Bones our new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot since Albus Dumbledore's incarceration. Draconis Abraxas Malfoy please take the stand in the centre of the court. We will be administering some veritas serum to ascertain your innocence or guilt in this matter. As we have discovered many curses on the young boy making him blindly loyal to Dumbledore and no one else as well as charms placed there by Dumbledore to make the accused feel extreme hatred towards one Harry James Potter we must remove these as they may alter the answers he gives. Now we are ready to begin do you understand."

"Yes Chief Warlock I understand!"

"Raise your wand arm tall. Do you swear to tell the whole truth, nothing but the truth no matter what it should reveal so long as you live?"

"I do swear!" he replied seriously.

"The client Draconis Abraxas Malfoy has had the spells of loyalty and extreme hatred removed from him and has been given the total amount of veritas serum and shall now answer the following questions of which I have here in my hand. Please note no one is to decide on innocence or guilt until all of the questions have been answered fully to my satisfaction. Ok so let's start. Draco do you know what that is on the pedestal there?"

"Yes I do that's the breakfast of Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe."

"Can you please explain to the court here present why you poisoned your friends breakfast items with a spell only those of Slytherin house would possibly know about?"

"I have no idea how they got to Crabbe and Goyle my friends as I was not aiming for them at all. I'd asked the elves to give the breakfast to Harry James Potter as he'd insulted my father which made me so angry but now I find suddenly that I don't care what anyone says about anyone else. I am surprised I tried to do that and I still don't fully understand why I did it either" he responded honestly.

"Can you please explain to the court how you felt about Harry Potter and how you now feel about Harry Potter?"

"Well I used to get joy from thinking of the various ways I could either kill or seriously injure Harry Potter. I have no idea why I thought such things and not knowing why frightens me to death. As of now I fully respect the boy. He's had one of the hardest lives of us all and the fact that he's gotten out without mental problems is a miracle. I am annoyed however that he wouldn't be my friend all because Weasel or should I say Ronald Billius Weasley told him it would not be a good idea. I have already received forgiveness from my friends but I would like to apologise to Harry if I ever could. I would hope he would at least listen to me. I'm not evil nor am I jealous of him like Weasley is. Although it's probably not very Malfoy of me I'd consider it an honour to be the friend of someone so noble. I am a very honest good boy who wouldn't harm anyone unless they directly harmed me which Harry never has."

"Are you sorry about your actions which also resulted in firing a stinging jinx at your Charms Professor Filious Flitwick?"

"I stunned a professor? Oh Lord! I um I never wanted to stun or poison anyone at all. I'm so sorry for my actions Madam Bones. I am not however sorry for how extremely powerful Dumbledore's spells made me feel but I am so frightened that this means I'm evil. I don't want to be evil I just want to be an ordinary Pureblood!" he said looking highly freaked out as was his father in the stands. Lucius had never even realised that Dumbledore would ever try and charm his son with evil potions and spells. It was in this moment that he mentally swore that if he had to serve his master he would do so but would never once subject Draco to this evilness. It was harrowing to watch his son so thrilled by the dark spells used but frightened to his core that this meant he was evil.

Lord Charleston was mildly shocked by his response. He respected Draco's position and his weaknesses as well. It was as he watched this trial that he had decided that based on the outcome of it that he may have a use or proposition for Draco after all which might benefit him as a whole.

"Lastly what is your opinion of both Harry James Potter and Albus Dumbledore?"

"Voldermort might have been evil but at least with him people knew what they were getting but with Dumbledore you do not ever know what you're getting as he works sneakily in the shadows. I am innocent person and see no reason why the evil twinkling old fool saw the need to randomly target me with hate me always spells. Harry was never great with me either so I have to wonder if he was under the same spells without his knowledge. I have no proof he was it's just that he was always evil with me until just recently. It was like the spell had worn off or something. I admire him and all he stands for. He's a light wizard, very brave which is a valid trait to have, very rich and highly educated. Even being associated in anyway with the powerful wizard would be an honour for me. Obviously I'm still better then him but he is not without his merits!" said Draco as Lord Charleston rolled his eyes.

"We have given Draconis Abraxas Malfoy the antidote to the truth serum and have heard his testimony under veritas serum. In a minute I will ask you all to raise your wands if you wish Draconis Abraxas Malfoy to be expelled with his wand broken or if you wish him to be cleared of all charges. All raise your wands in favour or charging him" she said as some wands raised. "All in favour of clearing him of all charges raise your wands now!" she said as her own wand was raised.

"By a unanimous vote of which Lord Lucius Malfoy had no part we have voted and find the defended innocent and cleared of all charges. The victim will now drink this potion to ensure no one can manipulate and poison him without his knowledge or consent ever again. After this the victim is to be taken out for the day and returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at night before ten thirty pm. We will adjourn now for lunch and we will resume activities after lunch at three pm" said Amelia Bones excusing them all. As it turned out an antidote for the particular spell was available and was printed in the ministry spell breaking logs for future references if and when needed. The four people had in fact been noticed by everyone but no one noticed they had not attended before now and no one would notice if they didn't attend again for a while which was the general idea.

"Lord Charleston a word if I might! The names' Lucius Malfoy and I heard that you own the new Apothecary in Diagon Alley called Howlers Potions and I wondered if we might do business. I have a broom manufacturing business and we could use various potions during the manufacturing process to help stabilize the brooms and make it impossible for people to curse them. After the trial today safety is my main concern!"

"Lord Malfoy you are correct. Draw up a contract for me Lord Charleston care of Howlers Potions and drop it into Gringotts for me where it can be forwarded to me. I do have a request of you myself. I need to know what your opinion of triads are?" he asked Lucius who looked extremely shocked that he'd agreed to the business arrangement.

"Well as we all know triads are the most magically powerful relationships and are rare and sacred why do you ask?" he asked the man looking very thoughtful indeed. "Well actually I have elected to represent Mr Harry James Potter in all things legal as he has requested of me and I am putting together a triad for him. I would like for your son to be in this triad. He has proven himself today and I feel he would be best suited for the match. I already have a lady consenting to be part of this triad called Luna Marie Lovegood and I wondered what you might think of your son being part of this powerful triad. We have many different people interested in being part of a triad that would contain both Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood two of our worlds most powerful wizards and I am afraid because of this reason I will need your answer now. As you know time is money!" said Piers smiling as Luna knew what he was doing and approved. They felt that Draco could be molded into a better person with their guidance. He was not beyond help and now they really could see that. "This is a shocking request! I had arranged for him to marry young Miss Parkinson but I can see now that him being in such a powerful triad would be better and keep him safe at all times. I do hereby agree to the joining of Malfoy, Potter and Lovegood homes so mote it be!" he said as a golden glow surrounded them all and Lucius left looking delighted.

Thinking as Piers had done Frederick approached Antonio Zabini smiling. "Lord Zabini a moment of your time if you would. I have agreed to represent the Lady Hermione Black in a legal matter that I wish to bring to your attention. Lady Black has asked for her own peace of mind and safety that she be introduced into a triad marriage. I have contacted the noble and ancient house of Longbottom where I have received approval from Lady Augusta Longbottom that her ward Lord Neville Longbottom be included in this triad. As we discussed various things or characteristics or personality traits we wanted in the triad we both agreed that education or knowledge and romance would be invaluable. We thought that as we only wanted the best of people your son Lord Blaise Zabini would be the perfect addition to the triad. Do you consent to aligning yourself with house Longbottom and Black in a powerful triad marriage to rock the century" he asked proudly. Antonio looked utterly astounded.

"I am quite frankly honoured you would even consider my son as I know how powerful these old pureblood houses are. I had never considered a triad possible for my own son but I can see the benefits to the relationship for him and Lady Black. I do hereby consent to the joining of the families of Zabini with the families of Black and Longbottom. However I would suggest as a condition of the triad that when with Blaise she use the title of Lady Zabini and When with Neville she use the title of Lady Longbottom as they won't be out together all the time. As I know they will at times all be out together I would leave it up to her to choose what title she will use in that instance. Is this agreeable to you?" he asked Lord Doggett smiling as a golden glow formed around them to seal off the agreement.

"Yes Lord Zabini that is most agreeable to me and quite generous indeed. You will all benefit from the support of each family and will be strong and powerful purebloods going forward from now on. All of them will be extremely safe and protected with and by one another. I would suggest that you do however inform Lord Blaise Zabini that Lady Hermione Black is well able to protect herself but will still need his protection no matter how proficient she is herself. She will need reassurance that no matter how exceptional she is that he will always rush to protect her anyway even if he is astounded at her level of skills. I only say this because she is more then able to protect herself but this does not mean she does not need protection" he said clearly.

"Oh Lord Doggett that is understandable. He will always protect her and Lord Longbottom to the best of his ability as I know they will him. I must head to lunch now I'll see you later on!" said Antonio leaving. After a sumptuous lunch everyone reconvened in the court room.

"Order! I call to the main stand the accused Ronald Billius Weasley. Mr Weasley here is accused of poisoning, money and line theft by any means possible. Upon investigation we discovered extreme loyalty spells on Mr Weasley keyed into Albus Dumbledore. As these were detrimental to his health and this case they have been removed. Now some veritas serum has been administered to Ronald Billius Weasley."

"Mr Ronald Billius Weasley do you swear to tell the whole truth, nothing but the truth even if it may harm you personally so long as you shall live?"

"Yes Madam Bones I do!"

"Please tell the court your opinion of Lady Hermione Jean Black!"

"I don't have an opinion of her to be honest! I think she is pretty but she is not nearly rich enough to remotely interest me! Having said that I will say she is however mine and I cannot allow my goldmine I mean girl of interest to date anyone else. She'll die before she ever loves another man over me! I won't stand for a stupid little bitch thinking she can actually have choices. She will give me all of her money or else she'll die. I mean it if I can't have her no one else can either fucking bitch!" he snarled out shocking everyone

"Why have you been feeding love Potions to the Lady Black if she is as you yourself say of such little consequence to you?"

"I fed her the potions only because Albus Dumbledore said it would assist him in controlling Harry James Potter but his efforts were in vain as she is not even interested in Harry anyway so poisoning her was pretty useless. Although poisoning her did help me control her so I could have her cash and she couldn't look at anyone else ever. It really was win win. As I said I don't care for her but her vaults although small enough were extremely large in comparison to the pathetic vaults my so called father has. Some vaults they were as we were so bloody poor that no one took us seriously. He didn't work hard enough here to get as much money as he could have and I will forever resent him for making my life a poor and miserable joke. Lady Black as you so wish to refer to her was rich in comparison with me and if it meant I had no choice but to marry her to get the money and rich lifestyle I'd sacrifice my own happiness to get it. All she'll ever be is a sack of money to me and nothing else. Of course we'd have to have a child I suppose in order that should she die or we divorce I still have the money."

"Mr Weasley what is your opinion of Lord Harry James Potter?"

"He's not a lord! He's a bloody foolish oaf who has more money then sense. I hate him for being popular and famous in our world all because he lost his bloody parents. Can't have been too good if they died and left him behind so quickly. I have both of my parents and I'm not rich and famous like he is. He has money, power and fame and everything I've ever wanted and has done absolutely nothing to get it! He was a baby and couldn't even talk let alone fight this dark lord creature."

"It's all lies to get us to side with him and his evil girl stealing ways. He has no interest in Lady Black either but would try to date her anyway if he knew it would irk me off. He lives to make my life a hell and flaunt his cash whenever he can. He then has the gall to act as though he has no idea what to spend it on or what to buy when he does. He was only numbing down things for my sake which he needn't have bothered doing. Dumbledore is an idiot for ever thinking I'd ever actually want to be the friend of the famous fucking boy who lived. I only did it because he had spells on me and because I was being paid to do it. Money is everything to me and damn well when people have none they are of no interest to me! As if anyone will ever be able to be his friend without wanting his cash. He's a walking idiot cash machine!"

"Are you sorry at all about trying to poison him and steal from his vaults?"

"No I am not. He's vile, cruel and a liar and he doesn't deserve the money or your sympathy and the same goes for Dumbledore. As soon as he stopped paying me my interest in the matter was gone! I'd still do it if I could get the money and force him to live my poor sodding life! He doesn't even deserve a bloody life!"

"If released would you further try to harm Lord Potter?"

"Stop it right now! I already told you he doesn't deserve the title of Lord just because his arrogant reckless parents decided to get bloody blown up! I would die before I let him keep any of that money or whatever else comes with it! I should have been the chosen one. The rich celebrity whom everyone likes instead of the pathetic poor loser carbon copy of my bloody father who should also die for having the gall to even exist after how much he embarrasses the whole wizarding world as a whole. What a pathetic excuse for a man!" he snarled further.

"As before everyone we need to vote on whether he is innocent or whether he is guilty and should face either eternity as a powerless muggle or eternity as a squib in Azkaban!" she said forcefully.

"All in favour of placing the accused in Azkaban for life raise your wands now!"

Everyone raised their wands and there wasn't a single wand down. "You bastards! I'll get all of you for taking away my Ronnie! We should have had that damn money! Watch your backs all of you" screamed Molly from the pews. Everyone however ignored her.

"Through a vote of all people in attendance. We have reached the verdict of guilty. Mr Ronald Billius Weasley you are hereby sentenced to spent eternity in Azkaban Prison so mote it be!" said Madam Bones banging down her hammer as he was escorted away from a shrilly screaming Molly. "Now as we are in fact on a roll today I'd like to get all investigations and trials done today. Step up to the main podium Ginerva Molly Weasley. Miss Weasley had the same spells as her brother on her and has had them removed so she can take the veritas serum and give us a unaffected testimony. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth even if it should affect you in any way?"

"Yes Madam Bones I do!"

"Please tell us how you first heard about Harry Potter?"

"As a child I had story books about how he was a rich handsome prince read to me in which I was always told it was my duty to tame and marry him so I could have his fame and his money. It was my duty to stop all girls no matter who they were from gaining his attention so he could actually become independent!"

"Why did you attempt to poison Lord Harry James Potter with an extremely strong potion?"

"Because if he was too independent he might actually choose someone else. As extremely amazing as I know I am I am not a fool and realise there is a slim possibility that he may find someone else attractive. I am all there is for him and the sooner he realises that the better. He and his bloody money will be mine and once he's been drained financially and I have no more use of him I will discard him in a shelter or something where the likes of him should be when they are poor. I swear now that should anyone ever try to come next or near Harry I will not hesitate to kill them. I love Harry Potter so much I'll even go to jail for him to show my damn loyalty. I'll kill everyone in this damn room including myself before Harry will ever be allowed to choose anything independently for himself. He is to be an utter sheep like my father and the rest of the freaks in this damn government. He will do as I tell him or else I'll marry him take all of his cash and kill him in some way framing my father or so called for the murder. NO ONE CAN HAVE MY HARRY HE'S MINE AND ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE WILL DIE AT MY HANDS!" she shouted in rage

"Are you sorry you poisoned Draco Malfoy instead?" she asked the routine questions feeling a bit silly because she had to.

"What? No I'm not Draco is an extremely hot young man but he is an arrogant stupid pureblood who made a fool of himself in front of the whole great hall because of it. I hope he is so embarrassed he never shows his face again the ferret. I'd shag him once to prove to him that he's nothing but an easy tramp. My only interest in life will ever be Harry. If Harry was to die somehow I assure you I'd resurrect him so we could be together. He's simply not allowed to have an independent life without me. Men who think are extremely dangerous should either be drugged or killed instantly!" she said calmly now shocking everyone in attendance including Piers who shuddered slightly.

"If released would you try to poison Lord Potter or steal from his accounts ever again?"

"Yes I would every time. He's mine and that's all there is to it. He physically belongs to me. He's not for sale and I'll never let him go ever. I'll always search him out and although I love him more then I've ever loved anyone I will kill him if I have to in order to stop him from loving someone else! He will not succeed at being independent and this is for sure. He will not be allowed to think for himself and he will do all I ask of him. I will get pregnant on purpose so he will have no choice but to give me all of his money. He is so good he couldn't possibly refuse to pay for a child so I will have one to get all of his money and him. Once he's fully trapped and I've got all of his money I'll kill the child and leave him vulnerable without anything while I am rich and famous instead of him! Luna Lovegood showed interest in him and she will die as soon I find her. She must die for making Harry feel like he actually has choices!" she ground out.

"As the accused has finished her testimony and the serum has been removed we need to vote on whether she is innocent and free to go or guilty and must face eternity in Azkaban. All those in favour of releasing the accused raise your wands. Ok and all those in favour of sending her straight to jail raise your wands now!" Everyone raised their wands.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley you are hereby guilty and will face eternity in jail. Take the prisoner away. Court is dismissed!" she called out banging her hammer down to make it official. Everyone returned home including the four students who went to their dorms to bed after the long and tiring day they'd had in court!

**AN: Chapter is done. Hope people like it and that it was not too intense for people. Sorry if people found it a bit too intense for them.**


	34. Of escapes and dates

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review love, Moon x**

BANG! BANG! BANG! Sounds were heard all over the Ministry's prison detention area. All three Aurors guarding Ronald Bilious Weasley were now out cold on the floor. It would appear that Dumbledore had taught him some wandless magic and he was using it now to full affect. Going into an alcove he used the potion he'd been given by Dumbledore which was under an invisible concealment charm changing his appearance to that of a twenty year old boy with brown hair, green eyes and much more muscle then he'd had beforehand. The problem with the Ministry in it's current state was that no one actually believed that wandless magic could be taught to just anyone with enough patience and effort and so it was never checked for in youths which would be changing come Monday morning! The thieves Downfall would be copied and made invisible but placed in all floos of the ministry and at the visitors entrance.

The Ministry was slowly changing and would be brought to heel kicking and screaming if so needed. The Auror department was now a joke and Luna would be sure to make a fine example of the department the next time they were in the ministry as it's owners. Some bloody department it was! Three fully trained Aurors couldn't even hold back and properly detain an incarcerated and quite frankly dangerous eleven year old. Cornelius Fudge had already had his chance to prove he was a minister for magic worthy of keeping his job and he had failed miserably. He would be receiving his demotion later today. It would seem everyone had simply forgotten that Ronald was only an eleven year old boy and although he had escaped and was now like an adult was not versed properly in how to act like an adult. He'd probably end up squealing in a broom or sweet shop and get himself caught.

Neville had required that all mail given to or sent to the Minister for magic would appear copied in a concealed and untraceable envelope he had on his person. He would need to know just what it was the Minister did during his day. It was as Ronald escaped into muggle London that the envelope Neville had heated up to to show him that another letter had passed to the minister. He was with Hermione when this happened. They were cuddling and kissing in the room of requirement when his envelope heated up. "Mmm love wait the minister is receiving some mail let's see what we've got here!" he said kissing her deeply once more to make her head spin and opening the envelope to remove the letter now stored inside.

_Dearest Molly Weasley, it is with deepest regret and confusion that I must write to you in this manor. I was awoken yesterday by an awful noise. My head was full to the brim of confusion. I had been in jail but I had no idea how I got there or what I had done to get me in jail. I escaped and now I am recuperating in Ireland with a dear old friend of mine. I'd very much like to know what happened to me so I may return to my school in peace. I hope things are alright with you and that Arthur and the children are behaving themselves. Please let me know when you can how things have progressed in relation to Ginny and Harry's marriage agreement. Don't worry about Ronald and Hermione as it matters not who he marries so long as Harry is with young Ginerva. Wishing you all well, Love Albus Dumbledore x _

"Get a load of this babe Dumbledore's in Ireland. I wonder what he's doing there? Isn't it random that he's just there for no apparent reason. Doesn't he know he can still be found there sometime. He can't hide forever!" said Neville seriously. "Did you say Ireland? Luna has two properties there in Cork and Galway. Once on a Hogsmeade weekend we can floo to the different properties and check around to see who that is magical lives in the vicinity of the different properties. Once we know the answer to that question we can come home again and then strategize about the best route of action to take. He can't hide forever. My guess is he's staying with friends there as I don't ever recall hearing that his family had properties in Ireland. Tiny!"

"Yes Hermione! How may Tiny help you today? Do you need a snack or drink?" asked the elf kindly. "Actually Tiny a cup of tea would be wonderful with a muffin please. Also I need to ask you is it possible for the elves who work for the castle to know what properties the headmaster has in his family?" she asked the elf. "I will get the tea just now. Yes we all know about the headmasters properties as we're not really meant to know but as he could require us to visit any of his homes in an instant we must know!"

"Oh that's great. Can you please tell me what countries his family has houses in?" she asked once again. "Tiny is thinking. Oh yes they have homes in France, Germany, Spain, Britain and Bulgaria. They have two homes in each country!" she replied before curtsying slightly and returning moments later with the tea for the both of them and a small basket of an an assortment of baby muffins. "Thank you so much Tiny you are spoiling us!" said Hermione hugging her happy house elf. As they had tea and cuddled together they started to think about the triad with Blaise and how it would work out. If Hermione had been honest she would have said Blaise was handsome and it excited her to think of what he'd be like in bed in years to come. Blushing madly she decided to floo over to her Warrens Cottage in Monte Carlo, Monaco for a look around. It was one hour ahead and as she had only a few hours before bed she decided to get a quick look in. She exchanged her uniform for some shorts, a t-shirt , sandals and some robes. Neville joined her in the same attire. For all they knew it would be roasting hot over there.

A floo appeared and they both entered it going to her home. They arrived in the large hallway of what initially appeared to be a large chalet. However looking out the window she could see it was a huge holiday resort home in the water on stilts. The weather was thirty nine degrees as they were having a heat wave there at the moment and Hermione was already baking hot. A quick cooling charm and she was set. She grabbed a book from above the fireplace and sat out on the deck on a sun lounger to read it. Neville watched from the water where he'd gone swimming. "Hey baby maybe we should bring Blaise here for our honeymoon!" he called out laughing in joy. "Sure thing Nev!" she replied. She soon fell asleep in the relaxing heat of the sun. She was shocked when a black owl found her with a letter. She sat up and slipping on some sunnies she started to read it.

_Dearest Lady Black, It has come to my attention via my father that he agreed with our triad and has already secured the details with your representative Lord Doggett. I wished to write you a letter to express my gratitude for considering myself in your triad and to go through some of the things which are expected in a triad as I gathered you might not know this already. It is uncommon for a lady to know of these things. In a formal triad the lady in question in this case yourself will have half exactly of everything each of her husbands owns. The spouses will look at her prospectus of money and property and will pick one property each to own half of with her. Throughout the course of the relationship progressing further an engagement ring is provided by both parties and many dates are had by both parties. Now Lord Neville may join us on some of our dates and I will join him on some of his._

_As we will all live together in the future in a marital home of our choice we will need to arrange the sleeping arrangements. I know from my father that women get menstrual cycles more often referred to as cycles once a month and I am aware from observing my own mother that mood swings, bouts of unnatural hunger, exhaustion and cramps are all part of this. While I understand you may wish to spend this time alone I would advise you to allow myself and Neville to care for you at this time. We can rub your tummy and or back, give you tea and get you chocolate, hold you close or anything you may need. I propose that you do not need to hide from us that you have this when you do as if we know so we may be better able to help you. I will now state however that we are men and won't always know what you may need so you must be blunt sometimes and simply tell us. We will not get mad at you if you don't understand us as it's natural at some points that we may not all understand each other._

_As you may have guessed perhaps from my appearance or something I'm Italian and as a result I know a lot about cooking Italian foods and romance. We will obviously have house elves if you don't have them already but once a week I will be having a romantic home cooked meal with you that I myself have prepared. It will be a triad yes and most things will be shared but I do suggest however that you pick two separate nights to spend with just me and then Neville on the other night. This way we can all be together but still have those nights for just you and me. I feel it is important to address these issues as an adult and so I will be continuing to speak like one. I do not have much sexual experience asides from what I do myself and I would assume you do not have much yourself. I would suggest we all grow and learn together. This way we can all know what the other person likes and or doesn't like as the case may be. People often confuse romance with purely gifts but that's not true at all. It is my job to show you that chocolates and flowers are great but slow dancing for ages, eating a home cooked meal, star gazing and walking on the beach to name but a few things are very romantic and I promise now to be as romantically spontaneous as I can throughout the relationship._

_At the start of any triad or formal courtship there is always a period of two weeks where everyday the men gift the woman a maximum of three times per day with various gifts that show her how much she means to him. It is a bit old fashioned but I please ask you to not get annoyed when Neville and I end up sending you gifts each day. Since I have found out about the triad I've prepare for this in advance. You will get my gifts and please be forewarned as they will not all be the kinds of gifts you will expect to get. My message I am trying to get across with them is that you nee to spend as much time luxuriating yourself as you possibly can. I don't know what Neville intends to get you but I can't imagine he'd tell you even if you did ask him._

_Some pureblood families are very caught up in how their women behave as for me however I just say be who you want to be, work if you want to and have children whenever you want to._ _If you don't know anything or how you should dress or perhaps behave somewhere you may always ask either Neville or I. We will always be here to support you. I request the pleasure of your company tonight at seven pm for a date on the Astronomy Tower. I will see you then, all my love and fondest regards, Your Lord Blaise Marco Zabini._

Reading the letter made Hermione's head spin. He had been so to the point about their future and then so romantic in other parts of the letter that she was delighted. She was slightly annoyed that Neville had not told her about the two weeks of gift giving but she had assumed he wanted to be more romantic and surprise her so she couldn't really be all that mad with him. Checking her watch she groaned as she had been so comfortable but knew she would need to return now to be in time for her date. Grabbing Neville's hand she told him about the date and told him to floo home when he was ready. He was staying behind for a while to get some photos and some more sun. He'd be seeing her tomorrow.


	35. Gryffindor Puzzles

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review love, Moon x**

Neville re entered the room of requirement. As Hermione was away on her date with Blaise he thought he'd get a head start on those gifts he'd be giving her for the designated two week period which would start as soon as he decided it would. Blaise would choose his own time to start giving out the gifts. He'd brought several catalogues to order from and he was nervous as hell. They'd been married in his last timeline and he had no idea what to get her. He supposed it was because she was so special to him and the fact that he wanted to impress her that he was so nervous. He opened the Wizarding female luxury treats catalogue where he found various hampers and gift baskets he could buy. He decided to find Harry and properly explore the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff rooms. As they'd all been so busy recently they'd not had the chance to do that yet. He decided that when they were finished Harry could also help him choose some gifts for Hermione and vice versa. Yes that's what he'd do! he thought chuckling evilly at the idea of trapping Harry to make him help with selecting females gifts. He stepped back into the floo calling out Gryffindor's Rooms before disappearing in a blur of green flames.

Harry was sitting on a couch just inside the main room when the fireplace went off making him jump as Neville stumbled through. "Hiya Harry come on I thought as all of the drama in the ministry has died down for now that we could properly check out this place and then my own place. What do you say you up for it?" he asked a cheeky grin on his face as Harry gave in placing his quill down and sighing. Neville had a sudden idea casting a spell a spell on Harry and himself they raced through all of their homework and then stopped the spell before downing a pepper up potion. "Wow Neville. Next time please warn me before you cast spells but well done anyhow. At least I'm done now. I've only seen this room and the bedroom where we've been sleeping. Come on!" he said smiling brightly at Neville who looked so proud of his neat spell work. They looked around the room they were in and saw various lush red couches and a large fireplace which Neville had come through earlier on. All of the portraits on the wall were of various warriors.

They all shone brightly in the frames full of pride waving and bowing to both of the boys who were looking at them. Harry and Neville waved in turn. They were both shocked when they could see no door only the one leading to their bedroom and en suite. How in the hell would they find any other rooms at this point. A note appeared as the question formed in their heads.

_Heirs, Study if you will the picture in the corner of this room. As you look at the picture gaze at the room before you. You will notice differences in both. Fix them and you will find what you so desire. Be aware that this only works for the heirs and not anyone else, good luck, Godric Gryffindor. _They both looked for the picture to see it was indeed of the room they were in now and that Godric was there sitting proudly in one of armchairs smiling brightly at them. It was like a puzzle they would need to work out and sounded very exciting indeed. Neville became confused while deep in thought and decided to sit on one of the two high backed red and gold armchairs in the room. When he did there was rumbling noise as the fireplace seemed to grow and expand larger while still retaining the fire blazing within it. Suddenly it seemed to separate in the middle as a door appeared within the fireplace itself.

There was a note on the door. _For entrance you will require a password. Only someone of the house of the brave will know what their greatest asset is. The answer to the question what is Gryffindor's greatest aid to being brave which is not just one word is the password._ Neville frowned as he attempted to work it out. He was thinking of what the answer could be and had come up with many things it could be such as confidence and pride but no matter how he thought he couldn't seem to work it out. He wished Luna was here as she'd get it very quickly. Neville had been thinking hard about it when it came to him. The sword of Gryffindor. Saying it he was shocked as nothing happened. "Harry what's another way of saying the sword of Gryffindor?" asked Neville seriously. "Um well there isn't really another way of saying the phrase but there are various other words for sword. Hmm let me see. Oh I know how about the Saber of Gryffindor!" with that the door opened to them. They looked straight through the door and everything seemed to be black.

Deciding to step through the door first Neville jumped gasping as all of the lights suddenly flared up revealing where he was. Harry followed soon after gasping. There they were in the weapons store of Gryffindor and all of the walls were lined with various cases containing many different swords of all varieties. There were Elvin swords with Elvin magic in them, Goblin swords of various strengths and sizes and many more. Surprisingly there were a few cabinets containing various types of bloods from Vampire and unicorn to Elvin and goblin and merman and so on. It was obvious to them that the swords in this room could be impregnated with the various pieces of blood. It was an amazing display of slivers and gold teamed with various words in different languages and various jewels. There was another door in the corner that didn't budge when Harry tried to open it. Another note appeared there.

_If a blue house has blue bricks and purple house has purple bricks then what does a greenhouse have?_

Harry was very confused indeed "Ugh green bricks?" he guessed roughly. He didn't know about plants or greenhouses nearly as well as Neville did. Neville however laughed as he instantly got the joke. "Harry a green house has glass and not green bricks like you said!" said Neville cackling as the wall paper moved away from the two facing walls in one section. Where each piece of wallpaper had been was now two identical bookcases with with some books and two large vases on it. "Godric won't have made these tests too easy so that people who may have come snooping will get what comes to them. No one who isn't a founder should be able to gain entrance to these rooms but I imagine he worried that people might try and so he put in various obstacles or puzzles to be followed leading you into the next room and so on!" said Harry seriously. Neville however thought of an idea summoning a glass of water he dipped his finger into it and went over to the vase on the left hand side. When he ran his now wet finger along the edge of the vase nothing happened. He went over to the other vase and as he rubbed his finger along the rim it started singing.

"This is glass as only glass makes noise when you play it. Gran had me learn the art of Glass Harmonica playing as a party trick when I was a young boy. It's something I can do well but it's not something many people know about as no one has ever asked me!" he boasted pridefully. It would seem that although figuring out the answer so cleverly he was now at a loss as to what to do. It was clear Godric has designed these puzzles to be solved in pairs or by one very smart individual. Harry gasped as the idea had been so clear it was astounding. "Stand back Neville I know what to do!" said Harry reaching for the large vase and pulling it out towards him and twisting it around at the same time. The door opened to reveal a large chamber resembling that of a Turkish bath with various statues of Gryffindor and some Roman gods scattered about the place.

Entering once again he was shocked as the lights came on and he could see the beautiful deep turquoise coloured pool the length of the long room. In the middle of the pool was a raised platform which could be accessed either from walking along a bridge leading to it from the pool ledge or climbing some stairs from the pool itself. On top of the raised platform were four massage beds. Having no clue what to do next Neville called Tilly who wasn't with Hermione right now. He screamed as when she entered she grew to a full five ft five inches in height but remained looking the same except that she now had slightly smaller ears, eyes and hands. Her body was now covered by a special black and red robe and she has special sandals that matched it on her feet. On her head she now had long blonde straight hair which was in a plait with flowers going through it. "Master Neville are you hurt? You screamed!" she said rushing over to him. "But well... I mean I... I mean you... oh dear! You look so different Tilly are you alright? I mean you're not sore are you? Have you any idea why you changed?" he asked as Harry looked on panicking.

"Oh boys! I'm fine. I have merely changed to suit the area I'm in. We elves do that all the time when needed in a different area" she said chuckling as her eyes sparkled with joy. "Well then that's alright. Please can you tell us where we are right now and what this room does. Don't give me that look we're men and don't know what this room is supposed to do. I mean asides from swimming!" said Neville looked freaked out. "What oh this is the worlds first center designed purely for leisure. I am only different now as this room needs me to be taller to work in here. These tables here are there so I can give you boys a massage should you need one. Does anyone need a massage right now? Also the pool as you said is for swimming although this room has another element which has not yet been found. Hmm interesting!" said Tilly smiling.

"Thank you Tilly no we don't need a massage right now but I assure you we might need one after quidditch if we ever decide to play it. Thank you so much for your information you may get back to whatever you were doing previously." said Neville hugging her happily once he'd gotten over the shock of her new height. Harry decided to look around at the windows and the statues. He was shocked as he looked at the statues and discovered he could read the writing on them which wasn't visible to Neville. He knew Neville couldn't see it as he asked him and Neville had replied in the negative. It read "_I search my face for for a four part song while my heart keeps pace for eight days long. I have a key with no locks and a heart that always rocks. What am I?"_ Both Harry and Neville were stumped at working this puzzle piece out. What is it referring to thought Harry in frustration. It was his courage and adrenaline as a Gryffindor that made him want to finish this puzzle to the end no matter what. If anyone should have gotten it, it should have been Neville considering how his grandmother has decorated her home.

"A four part song means it is either sung in four parts or the one piece is sung four times. I know of nothing that would contain a swinging heart or have a key with no locks in it. Why would anyone have a key if it was not to lock something?" Harry asked confused. It then came to Neville. "Gran has two of them in the house and I should have thought of that. This passage refers to a grandfather clock. Our one makes a noise every fifteen minutes as there are four fifteen minute spaces in one hour. It's swinging heart refers to the pendulum and the key with no lock is for winding it up. How silly I didn't think of it earlier on!" said Neville proudly. "There was one back in the weapons room let's go!" said Harry running in that direction. As he was running however Harry fell into the water and started to splutter before shooting up out of the water completely dry on a small wave. "Oh wow that's very powerful Neville. I feel as though I could be in there for hours and never get tired, unhealthy or become harmed. Wow!" he said as he pointed his hand in the direction of the pool causing some water to shoot from both palms. He felt so powerful. He urged Neville who was looking very freaked out to touch the water but nothing happened. It was clear this gift or whatever it was was only for the heir of Gryffindor. No one knew yet what it meant!

Running out they spied the grandfather clock and Neville started to wind it up when they heard a creaking noise. Out through the fireplace once more one of the portraits was opened leading to the main Gryffindor office. Godric was in his portrait smiling brightly at the boys. One seat on the chair in there and a side table with some butterbeer and firewhiskey appeared there with four glasses.

"_Welcome heir of Gryffindor and heir of Hufflepuff. I see you have sampled just some of the tips and tricks I have stored in my puzzle dome or as you know them my personal rooms. Harry you are glowing to me which tells me you've received the elemental power of healing with water and using water in a battle scenario. Each house has it's own ability to give the heir but not all heirs have received theirs yet. Young Hermione Black has received her gift already but is not yet aware of it. You are a very brave and powerful young man. I know about the triad and I agree that with some firm guidance and the occasional kick in the derrieres Draconis Malfoy can be taught to tow the line. He is young yet and it may interest you to know that his father has decided to never involve him with anything to do with Riddle. Good Job on your prank by the way as it made me really chuckle. You cured all death eaters and Lucius doesn't believe he has been cured yet. He is convinced it is an illusion that will fade away with time which it will not. Please remove one sword of each type from the collection room and one sample of every blood type and bring them here to me. I wish to send these to my dear friend Ragnok in the bank as a way of thanking him for always doing his best. _

_You should know now that young Ronald Weasley has escaped his capture but only because Dumbledore gave him the means to do so. He is in a lot of danger however as in his arrogance Dumbledore never thought that Weasley would be captured so never told him how to behave in the muggle world even with a new identity and look. He will stick out like a sore thumb and will be easily found should one look around a fast food eatery or a sweet shop. His identification card may say he's twenty but he still acts very much like a child. As for Dumbledore he is currently on route to Kerry to the holiday home of his dear friends the Flammels who have convinced him to take a sabbatical from work. He has lied to them about what happened to him and so they believe he was attacked and outnumbered by many death eaters who stole his wand and tried to kill him before he could leave. I assure you the Flammel's are not your enemies here as if they knew the truth they would hand him over at once. However they are aiding him as they feel he is over confident in his abilities to his detriment, over worked and basically exhausted._

_His magical core had been run down but they cured him with potions so it is full once again. Even if he does manage to get a wand there he will never be one as powerful as he once was and he will not have the same kind of blind loyalty over there that he has here. The Auror corps all asides from Nymphadora Tonks, Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt are useless. Mad eye may have his magical eye but as an eleven year old escaped him and Dumbledore escaped jail he is in deep trouble at work or at least will be come Monday. I greatly approve of your changes boys. Come back again tomorrow evening if you feel you would like to discover more of my massive puzzle and say hello to Minerva for me. She really is one of my all time favourite house heads ever!" said Godric before leaving his portrait to enter the door behind him for a nap. Exhausted but highly excited Neville and Harry fell into bed that night full of awe and wonder at all they had found and seen._


	36. Dates and surprises

**Here's the next chapter I hope your like it please read and review love, Moon x**

Hermione arrived shuddering at the sudden cooler weather of Scotland. Suddenly remembering what she was wearing she laughed to herself. Heading to her rooms she shared with Luna she noticed Luna was busy reading something and writing something down. Probably homework she would have guessed. She went into her bedroom and searched for some clothes to put on. After fretting for ages about what to wear she finally calmed down enough to be able to decide on something concrete. She slipped into the bathroom and had a nice warm soak for forty five minutes with essential oils before getting out to get dressed. Her hair which had been straight and in a ponytail for the hot Monte Carlo weather was now in half up ringlets which were tied with a bow. She picked out a plum coloured chiffon calve length dress and some black silk ballet pumps. She picked up her simple cloak and placed her wand in a plum coloured cross body clutch bag.

She spritzed some perfume on her neck and wrists before leaving the room feeling much better then she had when she'd returned to the Scottish cold from the sunshine of Monaco. She walked up the stairs and across the hall to the stairs leading to the Astronomy Tower. She gasped as Winky appeared before her as five ft five like she had for Harry and Neville when they'd been in Gryffindor's Massage parlour. "Oh my word! Winky what the hell happened to you? You're not in any pain are you? I swear if someone cursed you to make you taller I'll get them for this. Oh no!" she said cooing all over a shocked Winky until she finally seemed to register enough to stop the girl. "Hermione I am fine. My body just shifted to accommodate Gryffindor's massage Parlour. Ask Neville about it later on. You look beautiful do you need anything?" she asked Hermione who laughed aloud. "No Winky I don't have a great night!" she said hugging the elf and leaving again. Since Winky and her own elves were extremely loving and caring they'd grown accustomed to hugging them all the time. Something Blaise would have to adjust to.

Still giggling slightly at the odd appearance of Winky she pushed through the doors to the Astronomy Tower her laugh catching in her throat as she spied Blaise waiting for her. He was dressed simply in a suit with shiny shoes and a simple plain black robe over it. His hair was the same as ever making her smirk slightly. He looked amazing and her breath finally returned to her as she remembered to breathe. She steadied herself and walked over to him. He turned around to face her his eyes aglow. He bent down taking her hand in his and raising it gently to graze his lips across her knuckles politely. She shivered at the contact smiling as he handed her a small bouquet of pink and purple gerbera daisies. She was amazed that the flowers weren't roses and thanked him immensely for it. This showed her he'd gone to the effort of getting her special flowers and not roses like any normal guy would have. "Thank you so much Blaise for my wonderful flowers. I'm amazed actually you went to the effort of getting these above roses like most normal guys. It makes me feel very special!" she said while inhaling the lovely scent of them.

"You are most welcome Hermione and may I say you are extremely special to me at least. I am so honoured you'd choose me after all there are many more deserving men" said Blaise honestly shocking her. "But Blaise you were the best for the um choice. So tell me dear Blaise what did you want to do for the date and was there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked him accepting his outstretched hand as his fingers intertwined with hers making her tingle all over. "I actually wanted to ask you something before we properly begin the date as it's something I've been thinking about and need to speak with you about. Sal told me I'd need to use the metamorph power he gave me and he told me that to my family it will appear as though I don't have it unless I should choose to tell them myself. He said I will need to become some different persona's to keep some of the pressure from Neville but I wondered what persona's I'd be taking? As in how do I need to look, age and marital status etc. I'll then quickly change for you and you can tell me if I look acceptable" said Blaise seriously.

"Well this is a surprise but yes it's good to do so now in advance. Let me think for a moment about all you have said. Ok I have three aliases you will need assume as well as Zabini. Your first alias I have not yet decided on the appearance of as I too will be deciding on that. Your name should be Lord Carrington but I'd suggest we discuss how old they should be, what blood status and how they should look. Hmm ok my name is going to be Lady Pandora Hannah Carrington and I am going to be a thirty two year old who's been married for just the short time of four years. How should I look?" she asked Blaise who deep in thought.

"Hmm that sounds great. I'll obviously be thirty two my self as we'll be married. I'll be Lord Aries Michael Carrington. Well as for the appearances I'll change now and then you can tell me if you agree to how I choose to look. We should also be half bloods I feel for variety" replied Blaise who was deep in thought. He morphed to six ft in height with slightly sallow skin, lots of muscles, deep blue eyes and sandy blonde/ brown hair. Essentially he was gorgeous. She then changed herself to the height of five ft eleven inches with wavy blonde hair a slightly darker tan and more curves then she had now. She made her eyes green in colour. Blaise was blown away. "I think we look acceptable now. We will however need to make a trip together to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade Village to the jewelers to get two sets of bridal and engagement rings and also an engagement ring for my final persona. Now then my next persona has no age or look yet either but I had left these alone so we could design them together. My name here is going to be Lady Persephone Lenora Warrens and I will be fifty years old. I will be a pureblood lady. I'll morph first and you can then tell me if you like what I've done!" she said smiling at him.

For this persona she became smaller at five ft eight inches in height with pale white skin and long black straight hair and brown eyes. Her body was much less curvy then it had been moments ago with her going from a D cup to a B cup. Blaise looked at her in awe. Even when she had obviously tried to make her persona look bland the lady before him had still managed to look somewhat amazing. He made himself have black shaggy hair, muscles a smaller height of five ft ten inches and some brown eyes. His skin was a pearly shade and looked immaculate. "Ok we look fine like this. I'll be fifty also like you and pureblood as well. My name shall be Lord Dorian William Warrens" he said smiling happily at this rare and wonderful gift he'd been given.

"Ok Blaise my last persona is called Lady Carina Marie Mallory and she's a twenty year old pureblood witch. I'll show you how she looks just now. You can choose to be a Mallory and we can be married a few months to a year if you prefer that's up to you" she said smiling brightly. She became five ft six inches in height and extremely curvy with platinum blonde hair with deep sea blue eyes. Blaise knew he loved her in this persona as well. "I mean no joke here Hermione but I choose to be called Lord Draco Hyperion Mallory. We can be married for just one year so far. I feel it will confuse some people when I make him look nothing like Draco Abraxas Malfoy!" he said giggling slightly at her half amused half pissed off expression. He made himself have shaggy brown hair, muscles, green eyes and the lightest tan shade one can go. When he was finished Hermione's mouth was hanging open in awe. He was damn sexy in this persona and she'd see to it that they went around as Lord and Lady Mallory often. Who cared if he was called Draco.

Changing back into normal they both stood there holding hands nervously. "Oh come over here one moment. Tippy! You can lay out the blanket and refreshments now thank you!" said Blaise happily as an adorable elf came in with a chequered blanket and a basket filled with two bottles of butterbeer and some glasses. Hermione was shocked as some candles then floated all around them as two pasta dishes appeared before them. "Blaise this is carbonarra my favourite! Thank you!" she said as she happily ate the dish smiling brightly at him. After dinner Tippy cleared away the pasta things and they were left with a sumptuous chocolate mousse. Hermione moaned in delight as the mousse slipped down her throat. It was such a sensual meal full of different flavours and textures. After wards while having a small glass of butterbeer each they stood up. The blanket was now gone along with the basket and desert plates.

He produced a telescope smiling as she leaned into his embrace while he held her from behind as they went star gazing together. It was very romantic indeed with him pointing out all the various star formations to her. There were only some of them that she already knew. "That one there is Orion. It's beautiful to look at. My favourite one to look at is Sagittarius there!" he said pointing them out to her. She smiled brightly at him. "They're beautiful Blaise. What a spectacle to behold" she turned in his arms to face him wonder in her eyes. Peering down at her some music came on curtsy of Tippy who'd seen the need for it. As he gripped her close resting his head on hers they swayed to the soft jazz tones created by the phonograph. He twirled her out and spun her back in all the while looking deep into her eyes. In that moment they were all that mattered. No dark lord, no Dumbledore, nothing. Make you feel my love by Adele played in the background as they continued to dance romantically together. It was amazing what magic could achieve. Looking up once again into his stunning chocolate brown eyes she felt herself go weak at the knees. It was a sin to look this naturally handsome.

He leaned in and captured her lips in a soft sweet and romantic kiss jumping slightly as some fireworks went off all around them and they hovered in the air slightly before coming back down. This had not happened when she'd kissed Neville. What was going on? Was he doing this to impress her or something because he needn't have bothered he was already impressing her enough. She deepened the kiss as they swayed to the music snogging like love struck teens which they were essentially. His lips traveled down to her neck and back up to devour her lips once again. Yet again more fireworks. What they hell? She thought. Finally when the song ended and they broke apart she spoke. "Blaise you really didn't need to try and impress with the fireworks I already think you're amazing!" she said smiling and shivering as his lips descended once again to her neck. "Didn't do it love thought you did!" he mumbled against her skin as he kissed and nipped the sensitive flesh of her neck.

"Mmmm Blaise that's so relaxing I could just stay here and have you kiss me like that always. I didn't do it either must be our magic reacting to one another or something" she said sighing in a contented relaxing tone. The moment was soon broken however as a howler addressed to them both swooped in before opening itself. It was from the ministry and they both looked shocked at it when it started talking. What could the Ministry want with them?

_Dear Mrs Hermione Jean Zabini and Mr Blaise Leonardo Zabini we here at the ministry are delighted to inform you that as of exactly three minutes ago you engaged in a magically rare soul bond. Your magic has registered an extremely powerful bond with Mr Zabini of the magnitude we've not registered here at the ministry in over two hundred years. You now share your soul with Blaise Leonardo Zabini and are to be referred to as Lady Hermione Jean Zabini outside school._ _You will both wear wedding rings from now on and the two of you can talk telepathically however this talent doesn't appear with your relationship with Mr Longbottom and yes we know about that here as well. Each bond is different in ways. With Mr Longbottom you can read each others thoughts but cannot not talk telepathically. This will be an extremely strong triad and we request that you please sign with your preferred surname on the parchment here so it can be registered with the Ministry, Elias Urquhart Department of Marriages and registries._

Looking at Blaise she panicked. "I am honoured we're now married but I am unsure as to what surname to take and I need to answer now. What do you think I should do Blaise? Eh Blaise!?" she shouted getting his attention back to her. "Sorry I was in shock and miles away. I think they are right and that you should remain a Black in school until it becomes noticeable at which point you are to then become Zabini. I am amazed as I can feel all of your emotions within me and I feel your total wonder and awe at the situation, your respect and love for me and how you think of my appearance!" said Blaise now blushing madly. "I can feel you two Blaise. I am not sure I understand how Neville will take it as although we all agreed to be involved faithfully in this triad but he and I were married before we returned here. I'll be Mrs Hermione Jean Zabini for now but I reserve the right to change that later" she replied signing the parchment as it flew away. "Lets go inside and talk to Sal for a moment I want to see what he knows about this" said Blaise.

He took her hand in his their golden bands shining in the moonlight. They went down to the Ravenclaw rooms and Blaise was admitted to head straight for Slytherin's rooms from there. When they entered Sal was waiting in his portrait smiling at them.

"Sal we want to know what you know about this sudden soul bond? I'm worried about what to tell my parents. I mean I don't know do I tell my mother as is or do I tell her once her memories have been restored. I'm so confused and I don't want to hurt Neville!" she said emotionally.

_Hermione you would never be hurting Neville so never fear about that alright. I must admit Lady Fate and yes she's real has been in touch with me and is very unimpressed with what you four have done beforehand. She understands that going back to the past the first time may have made you feel good but it totally screwed up with her time lines. As a punishment for all you have no choice but to remain in this timeline and cannot return to the future or past ever again. You have now not married Neville but have a strong soul bond as you should have always had with Mr Zabini. It's not something you would have known about before now but it is something Dumbledore suspected the last time and it is the reason he drugged Mr Zabini with spells and potions making him want to stay away and never trust Hermione. Lady Fate has told me to inform you that both of the formal courtships should continue as normal and you must simply marry Neville at aged sixteen years and continue to date him from now until then._

_She said it's just as a punishment that you are no longer married to Neville and must marry him once again. As Harry and Luna are meant to be married they shall remain together but she will need to marry both Harry and Draco at age sixteen years also. She has asked that I inform you that your mothers memories need to be restored as soon as you can get away to do so. It is then her choice as to whether or not she chooses to stay with John Granger or return to your father as the case may be. Please note however it may not be possible for her to return to your father at this time as she would be leaving John and for no other reason then that her memories have returned. Lady Fate informs me that your mother was never destined to marry John Granger and that should she choose to leave him for your real father Sirius Orion Black that Johns memories of her will be erased and he will awaken with his destined wife and family in another location. It is better this way as she tells me. Harsh as it sounds he will not remember a thing but the choice should be your own mothers to make. With Albus Dumbledore away I would not advise going after him immediately so that you can make him feel falsely secure._

_I'd suggest in two months going over to Ireland and hauling his arse back here to jail where he is meant to stay. He will think he's safe and so will not expect anyone to call. As he's still very confused as to what he was doing in jail he'll now be told why he was in jail in his normal state. This way it can sink in and he cannot escape once again. The same thing applies to Ronald Bilious Weasley. You can get him after a while. The two of you are positively glowing with love. Congratulations for your match made in heaven. See you later on and goodnight oh and before I forget now because you are soul bound and married you'll be expected to live here together permanently with the one bedroom. All of your friends and the other heirs may only visit you when they ask or knock and you grant them access. Only Severus, Draco, Blaise and the four of you heirs are allowed to know the password to this room. They may know the password but will only be allowed to enter here using it if you tell me they can. If you are busy whether they have the password or not they'll have to call back later on. Now I'd suggest you both get ready for bed goodnight!_

Both shocked by this information Blaise was ecstatic. "Tiny! Please go to the Ravenclaw rooms and move my stuff here to the master suite and lay it out as I have done there. Tilly! Please get Blaise's things from his room and move them to our bedroom here laying them out as he has them. When the both of you are done we'd like some hot chocolate."

"Yes of course Lady Zabini!" they both chorused. "We've discussed this it's Hermione in private with just Blaise or the family and Lady Zabini in public with strangers." Both elves left and returned in ten minutes with the things and the hot chocolate. Both Hermione and Blaise relaxed on the sofa with Hermione snuggled closely to Blaise's chest while he wrapped one arm around her and used his other arm to drink his hot chocolate. After the hot chocolate was finished they both entered the sleeping quarters with Hermione gasping at the changes there. Now instead of the two beds and happiness fountain there was one large king sized double bed with the happiness fountain beside it. Hermione changed into her silk shorts and t-shirt pyjamas and climbed into bed watching Blaise strip down to his boxer shorts and join her in the centre of the bed. Wrapping arms around her he pulled her close to his chest and leaned down slightly placing tender kisses up and down her jawline and neck. She had never felt more loved in her life. Even being married to Neville hadn't felt this amazing and she knew she loved him deeply. Relaxing fully she accepted the deep sensual kiss to her lips as she rested her head in the crook of his neck wrapped up in his arms and fell asleep.


	37. Meeting the real mum!

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it please read and review love, Moon x**

Waking up in the morning Hermione had knots in her stomach. Yes Blaise was holding her close and yes she felt extremely safe and warm but this didn't stop her thinking of Neville. What would he think of these changes in their relationship. Slipping out of bed Hermione left a note for Blaise on her pillow and went through the various doors until she reached the Hufflepuff rooms where Neville was spending the night. She was highly nervous as she entered his bedroom slipping into the bed beside him. She moaned in delighted as he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck with his lips. Seeming to realise something was off he woke up. "Time is it?" he asked in a blur. "Neville it's six in the morning and I've come here to talk to you about something. I love you so much my Neville but last night on my date with Blaise I kissed him!" she said looking alarmed.

"Hermione we all agreed that a triad would work for us so of course you would kiss him. I love you too!" he said smiling at her. "But Neville that's not all. When we kissed there were fireworks that neither of us cast and when we went to ask Sal about it he said we'd bonded as they do in a soul bond. He also told us he'd meet Lady Fate who had informed him that because of going back in time before we were now forced to stay in this time with the changes we'd made this time round. She told him as a further punishment for wrecking her timeline neither you nor I or Harry or Luna are married and that we'd need to be married again. We're not married Nev I'm so sorry!" she said tearing up.

Neville was shocked but more so at her reaction. "But Hermione I'd already guessed we weren't really married I mean we are technically twelve now. Well most of us anyway. So you and Blaise are soul bound now! I know you still love me and did love me first so soul bond or no I already feel slightly better then Blaise. Don't worry so much or you'll cause yourself an injury. What else did Lady Fate say?" he asked her while planting relaxing kisses up and down her neck. She moaned momentarily. They may be twelve in body but with the extremely adult minds of twenty year old's nothing much had escaped them. "She told me not to worry about anything and that it's up to me if I should return my mothers memories to her. She said if I do my dad or should I say John will end up automatically with the family he was always meant to be with and will remember nothing of us. She says it's for the best that he didn't remember any of us. She said with my mother now with all of her memories intact she'd be free to be with daddy again should she choose to do so!" said Hermione seriously.

"Ok love talk to me during the day in between classes and I'll you decide on what to do. Hermione you need to go back to Blaise so he doesn't worry when he wakes up without you. Fuck you're beautiful!" he said as she felt parts of him stiffen beside her. "I love you my Hermione!" he whispered in her ear causing her to shudder when his breath reached her skin. "I love you Neville. Do you want me like I want you?" she asked him in a deep husky voice her adult side taking over. "Oh god yes! You have to leave before I ravage you!" he mildly threatened her groaning when she did nothing to leave. Pulling her firmly towards him he moved her so she was under him and began to tear roughly at her underwear underneath the nightie she'd been wearing. It would seem that Fate had deemed them all capable enough to have adult bodies but childlike heights that would progress naturally. Even Blaise and Draco had been included in this. Nudging her apart with his knees he bent in with his hand firmly stroking her now wet centre that also felt like it was on fire. Leaning up into him she moaned. She surprised herself and she was able to turn him around so he was under her still playing with her as she straddled his muscular legs.

So lost in the wonderful feelings of him was she that she didn't even notice the two hands massaging her breasts or the lips kissing her neck. When she did notice she stiffened as she could tell it wasn't Neville doing it to her. "Mia cara rilassarvi e lasciate che vi amo ( relax my darling and let me love you)". She shuddered when she heard Blaise talking in Italian and relaxing fully into his touch she lost herself as her orgasm took over her body making her shiver in delight everywhere. "Mmm I love you so much. I know how things look but Blaise please!" she turned still shivering to look at him through lidded eyes. Being Italian he understood better then most what that meant. "Oh mia cara!" he said kissing her full on the mouth his lips nipping lightly at her own as he soft velvet tongue dipped into her mouth. Gods he tasted like honey and spices and she felt as though she could melt right now from his very touch. Leaning her hands against his chest she moved them up and down scratching against his nipples slightly driving a feral growl from his lips as he ground up into her his now firm rod touching ever so gently against her clit making her moan even louder.

When her hands found the base of his scalp scratching lightly he nearly lost it. It felt so good that he never wanted her to stop lavishing him with these amazing massage techniques. While Neville left the lovers to explore themselves he went to Gryffindor to find Harry and talk to him about what Sal had said about meeting Lady Fate. In a swift motion his pants was off as Hermione gasped. Neville was big but this took the biscuit. She looked quite nervous. "Hermione we don't have to go further if you don't want to mia cara!" said Blaise. "No! I mean I really want to go further but um you're so big! I eh um will it um fit?" she stumbled over her words her nerves overtaking her momentarily. He let out a breathy chuckle which went deep into his chest. "Thank you for the compliment you will be fine!" he groaned leaning forward to brush against her once again. Kissing his way slowly up and neck and taking her earlobe in his mouth he sucked it gently making her squirm. It felt so amazing for her.

Taking this opportunity he latched onto a nipple sucking it, nipping it gently and running his tongue all over it. He sunk slowly into her with her loving how deep he was. Moving in and out slowly at first he picked up the pace and as his thumb brushed gently across her clit she lost it exploding all around him with him following soon after. Laying down in the afterglow she leaned up and kissed his passionately. "You were amazing I love you Blaise!" she said loving the look of passion and slight possessiveness in his eyes and he pulled her closer to him kissing her neck again. Half an hour later they were being woken up by Tilly who was chuckling at their obvious disarray. Smirking she handed them both an energy potion and they dressed for the day. Going back to the main rooms in Slytherin Hermione went to the portrait and spoke.

"Good morning Sal. I have the rejuvenation potion with me here. I must go now and give it to my mum before class. Please can I use your floo to get there I have no idea what I'll tell her but I'll think of something. Can you inform the staff that I'll be gone with Blaise for a few hours due to family stuff and will be back this evening? I need them to understand my mother is sick and I've asked Blaise to come and help me out!" she demanded.

_Hermione dear, calm down please. The headmistress knows you two will be gone today and will be back tomorrow morning early for classes. I'll let the other four know. You can always use this untraceable floo to get to anywhere as they didn't call Slytherin cunning for no reason. To get back here you simply need to say either the Slytherin Serpent or if you prefer you can shout out you slimy little snake! I invented that last one myself because I thought it was most humorous. Besides which if you do it people will assume you've made an error and have gone to the wrong place. See you tomorrow. Take time with your parents Hermione they need to understand about your soul bond with Blaise here and about your triad!_ Said Sal as they left in flurry of green flames.

"Hermione darling what's the matter? Who's your friend?" asked her mother jumping up from the couch where she'd been having a cup of tea in peace. "Mum there has been threats made in our world that either families will be or have been attacked by evil men! I need you to take this potion in case they've attacked or are going to attack you. I've already taken it myself and it will save your life please take it mum!" she said her eyes filling with tears. "Hermione calm down please. I'll take it alright. I don't want you to worry about it alright. Look here I go!" said Jean taking the now steaming little vial of potion and drinking it. "Just what the hell is going on here? Oh dear lord I'm old! and who the hell are you?" asked Ivy Carrington with her hands on her hips. "And where the hell did I get these god awful clothes? I mean it this is war! If Sirius Orion Black thinks he can prank me by forcing me to wear such disgusting clothes then he's got another thing coming. Now please for the love of Pete who are you?"

"Ivy Carrington your memory was erased by one Albus Dumbledore. You had a daughter Hermione Jean Black together and I am that Daughter. Oh mum it's so good to have you back you back!" squealed Hermione as her mother shrieked what? And fainted out cold on the living room floor.


	38. All back together again

**Just to say a big thank you to god of all, jkarr and Daithi4377 to name but a few of my most avid reviewers. I'll be on vacation for three weeks starting tomorrow but I'll try to get a chapter up and if not there'll be a new one as soon as I return. Thanks everyone, Love Moondustangel!**

Ivy looked around calmly for a moment as she regained consciousness. She looked at the girl and stood up. "Albus Dumbledore is many things but he young lady is not a liar and I don't care what you say as I don't believe you! I don't trust you or anyone else but Dumbledore! Stop trying to make me into something I'm not!" she snarled making Hermione jump. _Compulsion loyalty charm keyed into Dumbledore! _Mumbled Blaise making her understand. Raising her wand Hermione cancelled out the compulsion charms which had been extremely strong. "I feel the most free I've felt in years. Now can we all quite calmly sit down and can you please explain to me what's going on?" she asked kindly.

"My name is Hermione Jean Black. I am your daughter Ivy Carrington and my father whom I love dearly is Sirius Orion Black. This is Blaise Leonardo Zabini my soul bonded mate. I am currently involved in a rather powerful triad with the scion Longbottom and my soul mate scion Zabini here also. We learned that Albus Dumbledore had manipulated us all of our lives and so we came back to this timeline to sort it all out. He had you living as a muggle and married to someone who is not your bonded soulmate like Sirius is. He erased your memory forcing you to leave the wizarding world and settled you here in the muggle world. He didn't however know at the time that you were pregnant with Sirius' baby and when you met a man in the muggle world called John Granger he assumed the baby was his and did the honourable thing of marrying you. When the memories were given back to you by me John Granger was sent to be married with his rightful wife and living with his rightful family."

"Now it is as though you have only ever been with Sirius Orion Black. He has been waiting for you mum so long. He looked for you always and even asked Dumbledore for help in finding you but was rebuffed each time when Dumbledore stated he was too busy to possibly help. Sirius at the time didn't know that Dumbledore had been responsible for your disappearing act and so this is the only reason he asked for the man's help. Dumbledore has been eventful since and I will now show you my memories so you can see all that he has done!" she said as her mother watched and listened in awe. Producing the memories she placed them in the pensive she'd brought in her beaded bag for this occasion. Her mother leaned forward and watched the various memories in a rage. Once she had seen everything she understood all that happened.

"Good grief my darling girl. I am so very sorry you had go through all this at the hands of that vile man! Where does Petunia live for I must go there. In fact I should say Violet Mary Carrington. Oh dear what if she still looks the same way and no one has changed her back. I need you make a power restoring potion for me and have two vials of it!" she said suddenly finally making a decision. "Already two steps ahead of you mum it's in here!" said Hermione handed her mother the two vials. "Yes what no one knows is that Emmeline or should I say mother cast spells on us before Dumbledore could remove us from her care. These spells were untraceable but would mean that once changed we would have no choice but to appear to all tests magical and otherwise as the intended person charming us would wish us to appear. This is reason that Violet appears as a muggle squib. Also she used another charm making us mate or be with only purebloods whether we knew they were purebloods or not. Let's go now!" she said flicking her wrist in a complex looking man-oeuvre as her wand flew from god knows where to her hands sparking once again at the contact.

After Hermione had told her of the address she went there with both of them in tow. They aparated silently outside the front door knocking gently. "What is it? Who in the hell are you? One of those bloody magical freaks no doubt!" sneered Petunia. "Oh Violet do shut up you sour old maid!" said Ivy stunning the woman and removing her glamour while forcing the power potion down her throat. Petunia raised herself and smirked. She now stood much taller with blondie- brown wavy hair, green eyes and a slightly darker complexion. "What the hell is going on? Ivy is that you?!" she asked the woman in front of her tears pooling in her eyes. "It's me Vi! I'm back with you at last. I have a pensive and you need to view some memories before we speak about things. This is my daughter Hermione Jean Black and her soul bound mate Blaise Zabini. Now here we have the memories!" As Violet went in to view the memories she was loudly sobbing at the sense of great loss she now felt.

Coming back out her eyes were filled with both tears and rage. "Kids what you need to know is that magical memories are better then muggle ones. Once something is done if we are changed directly afterwards it shall mean we will remember it clearly afterwards. I did not have the loyalty charm you did but I remember everything I did in my other life shall we say. I know for a fact that with my mothers spell Vernon is a pureblood in disguise. A lot of purebloods were hiding there offspring in the muggle world during the first war for safety reasons and it is for these reasons that they are still alive today. I need two more of these potions and as I never got a damn wand thanks to Dumb old door I'll need you both to do the stunning." When Vernon and Dudley came in they were both stunned while being force fed these potions. They two were changed back and now had long black hair for Dudley and short black hair for Vernon. Vernon looked familiar with his green eyes and black hair. So much so it alarmed Hermione and Blaise. "Um not to be rude or anything but do you know Harry James Potter?" she asked the man who jumped whirling around and looking as though he'd been slapped in the face with a fish.

"Uh I um... of course I know him as everyone does really. He's my cousin! Sorry how rude of me I should introduce myself properly. I'm Charles Donald Potter. It would seem that my wife Mrs Violet Mary Potter and my son Damian John Potter have returned to me at last. Yes when we married we really did marry so essentially you are still my wife. Don't worry I know all about James and his wife. She was a sister of yours if I'm not correct. My parents placed me here under a charm that only someone who would know what to look for could remove. I have no idea how you did it but the fact of the matter is you did. I'll have to see if your school accepts late starters. Well come on Vi we best be off to Diagon Alley to pick up wands and such. Would you like to join us?" he asked Ivy and the others.

They all agreed and flooed to Diagon Alley. They all entered the bank and had all of their old accounts reinstated. It would seem that their mother had left a trust fund for them which went now towards their own children. They acquired some debit cards and some everlasting money sacks and headed out into the Alley once again. They all entered Ollivanders where he was waiting for customers. He was most shocked to see them all. "Ollivander we as in all four of us will be requiring some new wands as our other wands were either lost, broken or not in use for a long space of time" said Charles his very presence commanding respect. An hour later they were all suited and booted with new wands, new hairstyles, clothing and jewelry etc. They all entered the pub where they had a nice lunch of fish and chips with some butterbeers all round. It was nice to have some wonderful memories to reminisce over.

Going over to the floo they all flooed into number twelve Grimmauld Place where Hermione asked them to wait. "Daddy please come here and be calm as we have some guests you simply need to meet. Beware please that you haven't seem them in years!" she called out. Sirius who was on the first floor looked around him feeling very nervous. I mean who knew just who it would be. He climbed aboard the banister and slid down chuckling that despite his age of thirty one he was still able to do it. He slid off the banister landing perfectly and straightened his robes. "I'm coming!" he said entering as his jaw hit the floor. "What the hell is all this? Did you think it was funny to prank me Hermione get out all of you! Now! I won't be made a mockery of least of all like this!" he said his eyes glaring dangerously at everyone.

"But let's get serious shall we honey? It's me baby!" she said running into his arms and smothering with a kiss only she could have possibly known how to give him. He felt all weak at the knees when their lips collided. It was a shock to his system. In that moment all others in the room faded out leaving just the two past lovers to rekindle the flame once again.


	39. Back at the helm for now

**Managed to upload another chapter for my loyal fans thank you everyone love Moon x**

Finally breaking apart to look around at everyone as everyone gasped at their previous behaviour Ivy looked embarrassed enough to blush. Sirius however was not sorry at how they'd rekindled things as it was obvious the old flame was still very much present. It was as he stopped kissing her that he noticed Blaise holding the hand of his daughter, "Mr Zabini to what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked kindly. "Mr Black sir I am in a triad with your daughter as agreed by yourself and Lady Augusta Longbottom. Also Hermione is my bondmate. I have engaged in the formal courting process and took her on a date last night. When we kissed at the end of the date our bond that neither of us knew existed was sealed. I admire you Mr Black for bringing the bright and beautiful Hermione into my life. I am an extremely lucky man and never shall I ever forget it. I have made a solemn vow to protect her always and I stand by what I said. I will always help her in everyway and I thank you for your kindness sir!" responded Blaise happily.

Sirius was annoyed Hermione had told him nothing of this but when he could see how his daughter looked at Blaise with such love he couldn't honestly fault her and a triad with the Longbottom's seemed like a great idea. If he was honest he thought it was hilarious that Blaise had called him Mr Black. "Blaise please I am a young man and would rather you didn't call me Mr Black as he was my dad. Sirius will be fine for now. You are a smart young man and you make my daughter very happy. I know that together we will keep Hermione well protected. I have met Neville and he is a wonderful addition to the both of your lives. I assume you've explained to her all about how formal courting processes work and about the two weeks of gifts with three gifts per day. I assume Harry is to be in a triad also?" asked Srirus happily. "Yes he will be with both Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. It is his wish to save Draco from the life that his father had and his father whose own dark mark dissapeared agrees this is the best and safest option" responded Blaise.

Sirius quirked his eyebrows in surprise at the whole notion. "Define disappeared?" he said seriously. "Well as Draco tells it his father received a special edition firewhiskey bottle from the Ministry for his good work there over the years but when he drank it he collapsed in pain and witnessed his arm burning off the dark mark and surrounding skin before healing itself. It sounds very strange but Mr Malfoy thinks it's a joke by Voldermort and that he's only fooling everyone into thinking he's gone away and that he'll strike again when we least expect it. I myself would say good riddance to bad rubbish and long may he perish in hell!" said Blaise looking murderous. Sirius was once again astounded by the young boys conviction in what he was saying. Yes he would indeed be a great asset to keeping Hermione safe in the future should that need arise.

It also occurred to Sirius that whoever was now in charge of the ministry was either very smart, very foolish or just loved messing around. For now though he had his family back together again and that was enough for him to be contented with. He would deal with the news of Draco's father later on as this warranted some serious research. He also needed to find out where Ron was and why people weren't doing enough to try and find him or Dumbledore. He would maybe embark on finding Ron himself and would let Dumbeldore stew in it. He decided to leave for Surrey so he could see if Ron was out there. He had a strange feeling that Dumbledore may have told him to go to Privet Drive pretending to be Harry. He doubted it but it would be worth a shot none the less. Placing a silencing charm on his feet he aparated to the corner near Privet Drive and was most shocked at what he found at number four. He had to cast a charm on himself so he could laugh without anyone knowing about it. There in all of his foreign wizarding finery and back from the UAE was a highly upset and confused Julian Potter. It would seem he'd been in cognito for a while and had been wrongly informed by Dumbledore that Harry would be living here which is the very last place his parents would have wanted him to live. He seemed even more confused when they told him they'd never seen Lily's freak child and would never want to see him either.

Sirius revealed himself and went up to Julian who looked releaved to see someone familiar. "Sirius it's so good to see you. I'm confused as I can't find Harry and Dumbledore told me he'd been sent here to live. If he is not here as they say then where in the hell has he been sent to live? I mean these muggles are as useless as the paint on the walls" said Julian dramatically. "It's great to see you Jules. These people know nothing about his welfare or where he is but I do. He's at Hogwarts at the moment but as soon as he's free for Christmas you can come over to number 12 Grimmauld Place and see him. who knows now I've got my whole family back I might even open up the old Black manor once again."

Julian agreed to come home with him before deciding where he was going to be living here permanently again. He still had the old flat he'd shared with James but wasn't sure he'd want to be living there again. Elsewhere Ronald was in an old ladies house having tea and biscuits. He'd fed her some sob story about how he'd lost his mummy and couldn't find her but that she was probably just off with her next fancy man. The old lady concerned about him took him in for tea and biscuits and offered him a warm bed and a meal for the night but also called social services about him. An officer was sent around straight away and looked at Ronald in sympathy. "Son what's your mothers name and where is she from?" he asked a now sobbing Ronald. "Her name is Molly Weasley and she's from Ottery StCatchpole!" he said sounding highly afraid. "Ok son. Mrs Lewis we have no choice but to leave him here tonight but someone from the social will be around to escort the young man to the assylum should he have anythng in his system which is illegal. No such surname or place exists. I detect paranoia but I will test the child for illegal substances now. Ok son now please blow into the end of my machiene here."

Ron was scared but did as the man asked. "This here shows nothing unusual in his system. I'd suggest you go home tomorrow son and stop joking around. You're not even on anything that would cause you to make up such nonsense. Ottery StCatchpole my arse!" he fumed leaving Ron trembling. So everyone was right in saying that those from the muggle world really did know nothing about the wizarding world. "You believe me ma'am don't you?" he pleaded. "Son I've never heard of these places but you are twenty years old and to you I really do believe these places are real. You can stay here tonight as it's so cold outside but tomorrow you should return to your mother. I've got kids myself and no matter how your mother behaves at the end of the day she raised you and would miss you very much if you didn't return to her. She may be bad at showing her love but at the end of the day she's your mother and you should always go back to her because one day she'll be gone and you'll regret you never went back to her!" she said smiling slightly.

Ron feeling that the ladies words had been sincere waited until she'd gone to sleep and snuck out of the house with his "wand" which in reality was a stolen wand Dumbledore had provided him with. Knowing hardly any charms but looking very different he called the nightbus. He asked it to take him to the leaky cauldron. He paid for it using the money he'd stolen from Mrs Lewis's purse. Entering the bank he was most shocked when the disguise didn't come off. Clearly Dumbledore had intended that he not be found out so easily. He recieved five hundred galleons for the three hundred pounds he'd found in her purse or should I say taken. He acquired a room with bed and board for the one month he could afford. After this he'd have to see what would happen to him.

Elsewhere on the Irish Coast Dumbledore was in cottage pouring over some books with a huge smile on his face. Yes this is what he'd do for sure. He'd had no idea why he woke up in jail but he was going to be sure he never found out why either. Using the new wand he'd acquired he silenced all the windows and doors in the room he was in and began chanting in old Irish magic. This spell would cause a worldwide obliviate so no one would remember why he'd been in jail and he'd be welcomed back with open arms. Whatever about Ronald he'd deal with him later on but for now he needed to be accepted back in Britain and he would make sure that he was. Who knew what kinds of independence Harry might gain without him there and what of Ginerva? Had she been successful in drugging him? They needed him on side stat. But of course he had not foreseen all that had happened while he'd been away and would not now know that Molly and Arthur Weasley had split up for good or that Harry and Hermione were both involved in separate triads. This was his big failing in life that he never saw the bigger picture or thought of the changes that might have occurred since he'd been gone. People might forget what he'd done but no one could forget the trials of Ronald Weasley, what he'd said coming out and of course about the Weasley family falling apart at the seams. He'd have to work pretty hard to reunite a family who had given up totally on one another.

Still smiling the spell was over now all that was required was for him to simply return to the open arms of his British public who would no doubt be waiting for him (or so he thought anyway). Preparing his finest outfits he left in a flurry. When he arrived he was met by annoyance for being in the way. People couldn't understand why he wasn't at school as he should have been. Although he was back he hadn't at all been recieved as he thought he would have been. It was as if people were either shocked to see him out and about or too busy to care that he was out and about. He returned to the school and although shocked to see him he returned to his office with no problems. Those involved in soulbonds or triads had not been affected by the spell and so remembered everything as did their family members which Dumbeldore would have known had he looked at the spell properly. He might be in his office now but it was still very much their playing field. What with all of the loyalty charms permanently removed from all of his staff's offices and classrooms it would be interesting to see how they all interacted with him now.

McGonagall seemed annoyed he'd been away but relieved he'd returned none the less. He had asked straight away about Harry Potter. "He may be a world celebrity Albus but there are more important things then Harry Potter at the moment. Where in the hell have you been?" she fumed. "My dear Minerva nothing is more important then the health and safety of Harry Potter right now. He holds the key to permanently destroying Voldermort once and for all. It really is for the greater good that I ask of him. As for me I was attacked and my magic brought me to Ireland to recuperate. My dear friend Nicholas Flammel has been great to me. It was not possible for me to return any sooner as I needed to be properly healed in order to aparate or floo here. I apologise for worrying you my dear girl" he said sincerely. Her expression seemed to soften before she smacked him across the face firmly. "Don't you ever worry me like this again Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" she left in a huff but he knew she'd be fine later on. Why wasn't she more concerned with how he'd been instead of focusing on how he'd asked about Harry. He requested that Harry Potter come to his office and was surprised when he came in with Minerva.

"Harry my boy I asked to see you why is Minerva here?" he asked with a hint of annoyance. "Well she's here because I requested her to be present as is my right just in case I can't properly answer the educational questions you put to me" he replied smoothly. "Yes well Minerva you can go now thank you!" he said. "Well then sir I'll be going too as you'd only request me to come to your office for educational reasons and as you don't need her to be here I would assume your questions would not be educationally based" he said smartly. "Harry my boy I just wanted to go over your arrangements for the holidays this yule" he replied smartly. "What about them sir? Did you wish to inform me of what you're doing this yule?" he asked loving how much of a smart arse he was being right now. "No Harry I wished to inform you of what you're doing!" said Dumbledore forcefully. "Oh there's no need to sir I already know what I'm doing this yule. I'll be going home to my godfathers house with his daughter and my best friend Hermione Black." Dumbledore was so angry his eyes had completely lost their customary twinkle. "Harry James Potter you'll be going to number four Privet Drive to your aunt and uncle and you will not challenge me on this are we clear?" he snapped.

"Albus it is unnecessary to take that tone with Mr Potter his plans are already arranged and have been since he started school. Why would it be up to you where he should go? As the boys legal guardian Sirius would have every right to have him home again for Christmas. I tell you know Albus you'll not ruin his Christmas because you're feeling sentimental or whatever about Arianna. This has gone far enough!" she snapped her eyes looking both shocked and highly disappointed at his outburst from earlier on. Why didn't people see it was for the greater good that he even did these things "He is not safe there it's for the greater good and he will be going to Surrey end of discussion!" he shouted.

"Actually he'll not be going to Privet Drive or with Sirius. He'll be coming home with me!" said Julian from the fireplace he'd just let himself out of. "Julian Potter it can't be I had you I mean you were sent away on foreign mission trades. What the hell are you doing back?" asked Dumbledore looking like his head might explode from anger. "Yes Dumbledore I was away and it was a huge success but I'm back now. You may be right about Sirius I don't know but either way he'll not be going near those magic hating freaks that like to call themselves his relatives. I'll see to it that they never have any access to him. If you wish to persist Harry can always visit Madame Maxine or Igor Karkaroff if you catch my drift!" he said icily as the temperature in the room decreased somewhat. Dumbledore was now quite afraid. He'd nearly let slip that he was the one who'd had Julian sent away so he was out of touch with the world for years. He couldn't loose Harry and soon realised letting Harry spend his yule somewhere he wanted to did not mean he couldn't still control him from there.

"I'm sorry Harry of course you may stay wherever you wish to it's just in these hard times I really do worry for your safety. Hold on one moment and I'll just write down where you're staying" he said casually. "No thank you sir. I'll just see you before I go or when I'm back there's no need for you to know where I'm going. I mean if everyone knew everything about me all the time I'd never have any peace in my life and don't worry about Uncle Julian because if he messes up I'll kick his arse for you!" said Harry proudly making Julian laugh and cry. "Oh Harry James would have loved you so much had he still been here with us. You look and act so like him but as countless others have no doubt told you, you have your mothers eyes. She was so kind and beautifu our Lilly but always had a sad air about her for some reason. You know we never did find out what had made her so upset but it's all water under the bridge by now of course. Oh Harry I miss my brother so much but I hope I can get to know you as much as I knew him. I'll try to be the coolest uncle ever alright?" he asked Harry who was now laughing and hugging him close. Dumbeldore would have to think quickly if he wanted Harry to trust only him and no one else. Boy did he have his work cut out for him.


	40. When the Angels came!

**AN: Here's my next chapter and I hope you all like it. Thanks to my loyal readers and hopefully I'll get many more people who enjoy reading this. Don't forget to review as your feedback is vital to the gradual improvement of the story as it progresses love Moondustangel xxx**

Harry left the office walking down the corridor feeling larger then life. He had his uncle Julian still with him and he was very excited about growing the relationship further with him. Because Julian had winked at him while talking about Sirius he knew he didn't really dislike him. He was walking down the corridor to Gryffindor when he saw nearly headless Nick however when he said hi Nick didn't respond or move at all. It was obvious Nick had been frozen but for the life of him he couldn't understand how or indeed why. Even he wouldn't have the ability to freeze the ghost with his inherited powers. What in the hell was going on? He kept going however and when he saw a group of frozen fifth years he became scared of what had caused it. It was as he moved on that he heard the fighting. Two people were shouting at one another from a room and there was a large glow emitting from it. _But this cannot happen that way I won't allow it._

_It is their time to choose and you Pandora will not stop me! _Harry listened in awe outside the door before finding his nerve and pushing open the door. He was greeted by a blinding light that faded away to reveal to reveal two woman with wings shouting at one another. It was clear to him they were angels. Maybe they could explain why everything was frozen. "Excuse me Miss Angel but could you please explain to me why everything is frozen? I mean if not it's alright I'm just confused is all!" he rambled as the shouting stopped and they both turned to him in awe themselves.

"Harry James Potter what a pleasure to meet you. I am Pandora fate the angel of fate and this here is Amriel Destiny the angel of destiny. We have frozen the place and all those in it for the moment so we can conduct our business here. We angels don't usually intervene but in some rare cases such as with Albert Einstein, Michaelangelo and such we have to intervene which is what we're doing here. We deal in destiny and we're here to change yours. You have been on a waiting list which is why we're only reaching you now. What you four have done has really angered the high gods what with changing time backwards and forwards altering so many lives as you went. In this instance we're here to tell you that you have left us all with no choice but to send you forward to your final year of school! You will all be eighteen years old. Oh guys glad you could all join us. Hello again Blaise good to see you again. Hermione your mother will remain as she is now as will Julian Potter. Your classmates will all grow up with you too so in the morning you'll all be in seventh year with seventh year stuff and you'll be on board the Hogwarts express to school. We all feel it's best if this happens and no more messing around with time and or peoples lives as it's simply not allowed."

"You will find both Ronald and Ginerva are still there with you at school as this is meant as a punishment for them. Ronald has a set destiny which he cannot escape from. His future wife will bring interesting things to his life and it is this that is his punishment. It is his punishment as his wife is not desired by many and rules the roost with an iron fist. He will essentially do as she tells him or suffer the consequences. Let's just say she's into the embarrassment of those who don't listen to or disrespect her. Well with her being Millicent Bulstrode we can at least see why no one desires her. She will have the last laugh however when she grows up to be stunning and still keeps Ronald firmly in place. The time spells are designed to give you a look at whatever time you choose but when you go there you are never meant to change anything which you all did at one point or another. Yes Blaise and Draco we also know about your trip to the future tut tut! As for Dumbledore he has his own destiny to fulfill so unless he intervenes with you in any way at all leave him be but then again if he does give him hell for us as he's always screwing around with time. We say this because we actually know he'll probably try to intervene in your lives but he has a health scare coming up and if that doesn't stop him we know you can. We also have a very different plan for Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Black. Let's just say that a forced married life together might teach them a thing or two about why it's bad to torture others. Without her so called Dark Lord around anyway she'll probably die when she finally looses hope of him returning."

"As for Vincent and Gregory let's just say that they will become more interested in themselves then anything else. Draco your family has had it's share of dark secrets and your father Lucius is no angel. He has done detrimental things to your mother on the request of the Dark Lord who told him he'd die if he didn't do as he had been told to. You have a twin sister Draco and the reason none of you here know about it is Because Lucius erased Narcissa's memory of her and she was placed for adoption. We can tell you we have been to see her and she is fine. She knows who she is now and is relieved. Your mother now knows everything but we have given her the gift of repelling any and all spells Lucius should use on her in the future. In fact none of his friends will be able to either. Suffice to say her personality was vastly changed by Lucius who also glamoured her. He will be paying dearly for his crimes as he will be given the gift of an empath for one month to see how he likes all the agony in the world which is what Narcissa felt when what he had done was revealed to her."

"Your sister is called Lyra Yvonne Malfoy and has up until the changes will occur in a moment been going by the adopted name of Katie Elizabeth Bell. I will tell you that she has a boyfriend Adrian Pucey and even with her changes he will remain her with her. You are not to intervene here in her destiny as it is her destiny to be with him. Your father will have paid enough at that stage and she may or may not be living with you all. To her it will have been a few years of living with you all and she will have gotten over her differences with her father but will still harbour some feelings of sadness and we can say that these feelings will not ever leave her really. She will feel betrayed for years but will understand in some way that had he not had her adopted he would have been killed and actually she would have been to. When you are sent ahead in time you'll have accepted that as well. You will be very close with your sister who will get on with your wife quite well. Don't worry too much about it right now. It may seem to you all that people are coming out of the wood work for you right now but it is destiny that makes it possible for these people to be a part of your life. Laura Lupin who is Harry's sister will now be in your year as well. It is a major change in her life and yours but we feel it is necessary for her growth and development in her relationship with Harry."

"Blaise what you have seen in the future can still be yours if you work hard at your life and relationship each day. I am surprised that the simplest of things can make you happy but when one considers what Hermione does to you I don't blame you. Jobs wise you don't have to be worried about it and don't worry so much about at what age you do what thing. It doesn't matter as you will do it at whatever age is right. Blaise knows to what I refer. Hermione there is no need to feel so confused about things as they will work out when they should and nothing you do will ever be wrong in the eyes of your husbands you should know this. Now you may have been told by Sal that Madame fate or me said you were to stay put permanently which I said only as I had not yet gotten to you on my list and so didn't know what to do then. Now however as this is a punishment your lives will be as we tell you but as life is not all about punishments there will be a surprise waiting for all of you when you arrive. Let's just say that you'll be busy during the Christmas break. I will bid you goodbye all of you!" said the Angel of Destiny as she waved her hands making them all disappear from sight as time swirled all around them.

"Don't worry Pandy they'll be fine. This way we combined your whole teaching them a lesson thing with my rectifying the mess they all made. Let us go now as we need to be visiting Aberforth Dumbledore to give him some life changing news of his own!" said Amariel as Pandora nodded her head both of them leaving in a golden glowing light laughing in joy.


	41. Oh Hermione!

**So here it is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Don't forget to read it and review it as I really appreciate all of the interest in the story so far, Thanks to everyone, Love Moondustangel x**

Hermione woke up as the noise of the train disturbed her. She couldn't sleep any longer. She didn't open her eyes yet as she wanted to rest them some more. She could feel her utter exhaustion much to her own surprise. It was then she felt this weird bubbly feeling as it spread through her body and as she opened her eyes bubbles came out her mouth. She was baffled by this as she had no idea what was going on. She glanced at Neville to see he had yellow hair and scowled. She absolutely hated yellow. "Nev! Why is your hair yellow?" she asked him as he scowled. "No babe it's not is it?" he produced a mirror shrieking. It was this that woke up the other occupants in the carriage with them. His hair changed from yellow to dark brown and curly which he could see in the mirror. Hermione could still feel this simmering bubbly feeling in her body and was extremely surprised by it. It was making her shiver all over and feel extremely weird. "LOOK WHOEVER IS CASTING THAT DAMN SPELL STOP IT!" she cried out suddenly bursting into tears for no reason.

"Mia Caro no one is casting any spell are you alright?" asked Blaise who nuzzled her neck with his lips slightly. "No I'm not I feel all bubbly and weird and I don't like not knowing things" she then hiccuped as red love heart bubbles came out of her mouth and floated around smelling of strawberries. It was as the candy cart came along that things got weirder. "Anything off the trolley dears?!" asked the lady pushing it. "I need two chocolate frogs, two peppermint imps, three sugar quills and two boxes of toffee fudge. Oh and do you have any spinach by any chance? I really need some spinach but hey if not I can always conjure some" she said to the stunned lady. "No dear I only have the sweet things you requested!" she replied to which Hermione groaned audibly. She bought all the sweets and then summoning some spinach and garlic she smothered the chocolate frog in them and then put some of the toffee fudge over that and ate it moaning in delight. Everyone was looking at her in disgust. "But Hermione why are you doing that? That's disgusting and a sin to Italian cuisine!" said Blaise scowling deeply. "Shut up Blaise I like it and I wanted to eat it and you will say nothing to me about it again are we clear. As far as I'm concerned I wanted to eat the damn thing so I did. Oh dear lord this is heavenly!" she moaned again.

Taking out a book she began to read it as everyone got on with playing their games of wizards chess or exploding snap. They might be eighteen but they still found that playing games on the train to school was relaxing. To them now as planned everything they'd experienced before now seemed like a highly bizarre dream and so they truly did believe it was. The angels smiled down on the scene below them. "See Pandy it worked they believe it was all a dream which at this stage it kind of was as no one remembers anything that happened before which is as it should be now come on and let's leave them alone. We've watched them for long enough now!" she said smiling. "Just five more minutes please then we can leave please!" said Amriel. "Ok then Amy but just five more minutes as there are others out there who need our worldly guidance and help!" she replied giggling slightly. As Hermione turned the page she got the bubbly feeling again but no bubbles came this time much to her relief. She was happy this year that she would be the head girl and her bond mate / husband would be the head boy with her. It was not planned that way however that is just how things worked out for them.

She knew there would be lots to do and plan and it excited her no end. She was already thinking ahead to all of the various schedules she'd need to draw up for prefect rounds, study group supervisions etc. She wasn't taking as many classes this year but was hoping to teach Charms at the school with the aid of Professor Flitwick whom she had hoped would help her. I mean he had said he'd be honoured for her to apprentice under him but she was still pretty nervous about it as he was a charms legend. She would be taking extra charms, potions, transfigurations, DADA and Ancient Runes. The study of Ancient Runes was still of fascination to her as there was still loads of runes unexplored or uncharted as it were and these did tie in somewhat with charms so it was a win win combination for her to study. With Voldermort now gone as Harry had defeated him in his fourth year everyone was free to study and do as they pleased with no one else to stop them unless of course you counted the few rogue death eaters who still believed he'd one day return. She wasn't concerned about this though as it was onwards and upwards for her and her little unit.

As they arrived Hermione gathered her bags and charged for a carriage. She loaded her bags onto the carriage for luggage and got into her own carriage quickly. She could have let someone else put her luggage on the luggage carriage but liked to be able to do things for herself. It was this sort of independent streak in her that both Neville and Blaise loved the most. She cursed as she had a bad dizzy spell in the carriage but with a few deep breaths it seemed to calm down again. It was as Blaise and Neville got in with her that they noticed there were multicoloured lights going around all over the place like they'd have in a nightclub. As Hermione entered the school she magically threw someone down the bench so she could sit where she wanted to without even knowing she'd done it and was shocked when they guy shouted hey at her.

They all saw Dumbledore at the heads table but as Hermione looked at him he needed to diffindo his outer robes as they started to choke him on their own. He was utterly baffled as to what was going on eyeing the Slytherin table suspiciously which had both Draco and Blaise looking around in confusion. What did he want with them for they'd done nothing to him they didn't think. Thankfully he had clothing underneath the outer robes so it wasn't too dramatic even if the staff eyed him weirdly for cutting off his own robes when they started to choke him on their own. As the first years were sorted nothing seemed to happen. Hermione ate her usual meal with a side of chocolate sauce which thankfully for the moment everyone assumed was gravy. Poppy watched in fascination as Hermione ate the strangest things in her meal. After her meal as they were leaving she came up to Hermione. "Hermione dear I know you and Mr Zabini are heads this year but you look extremely peaky so would you mind if I just scanned you quickly in the hospital wing. It won't take a moment and it might explain your sudden strange eating habits" she said kindly.

"They told you didn't they? That I've been eating weirdly. Yes it is weird but it doesn't feel like that to me. I will of course join you but I am hurt they told you this! I can't help that I need chocolate sauce all over my food. It's damn delicious and I'll make anyone who says otherwise eat it." she said now wailing as tears fell from her eyes once again. "Mrs Zabini please remain calm as nobody told me anything so I don't know what you are talking about now come along!" she said escorting her to the hospital wing while rubbing soothing circles on her back. Hermione got up on the hospital bed as everything in the room started to change colours. "Oh this has been happening on and off for weeks I mean seriously. How in the hell am I meant to work like this!" she shouted as more coloured hearts came up out of her mouth smelling of strawberries and floating around the room. "How long has this been going on and what have you been doing when this happens to you. I am of course referring to the random acts of magic you are sprouting all over the place" said Poppy smiling slightly. "Well it's been going on for weeks I don't know how long to be honest. Wait you mean to say I'm doing this to myself. But why I mean I thought someone was cursing me or something. I mean this is very annoying and I can't bloody well do what I'd like to after school if I keep scuppering my own self every bloody time. Oh this is so worrying. I don't want to be deadly ill but I fear I am making myself ill what shall I do ma'am?" she asked madam Pomfrey who was still listening to her.

"Ok you can tell me the rest of your symptoms and then we'll see what else we can do ok" she responded calmly. "Madam Pomfrey I hate sounding dramatic you know me but lately I'm all over the place. I go from full of energy to exhausted in seconds and I'm always crying and so suddenly as well. I'm over feeling so shitty all the time. I have dizzy spells and only deep breathing calms me down. I mean I feel right now that I could cry a whole bloody river and for what I don't know. I'm sick of it I really am! I look like a mess, I can't fix my damn hair as running a brush through it exhausts me and I can't wear make up because I cry all the time and so it only runs all over my damn face. I mean as either Blaise or Neville will tell you I always strive for perfection and I don't have it now. I'm a wreck all the time and I'm over it. I should be at the head's dorms but as per usual with how I'm feeling I'll probably miss that as well and have to catch up on an important meeting with the prefects or some such thing I missed. Will this never end?" asked Hermione who was now again full out bawling as her magic caused her hair to become very fuzzy.

"Well here we go now lie down and I'll scan you so try your best to sit still. You may have a core issue I think. Wait no your core is fine if not fluctuating a little bit more then usual. Hmm ok now let's see here now sit still again please. Ok one moment as I need to try a deeper scan. Hmm well ok this explains a lot. Here Mrs Zabini are the results of the deeper scan. Please stay seated and try to not get too dizzy. Now here you go please read this and note it is indeed accurate" she said smiling in joy. Hermione grabbed the parchment piece eyeing it up her head swimming as the room began to spin. Doing some deep breathing to calm it down took a while but it worked eventually to where she was so calm she could actually read the parchment. Standing up she flexed her legs slightly before holding the parchment piece in front of her face as she read the results properly. "SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THAT'S FUCKING HOLY!" shouted Hermione before passing out on the floor as she had stood up to read the note. Madam Pomfrey giggled to herself. "That's always the way oh honestly!"


	42. Hermione's news and sensual experiences!

**Sorry about the short update people as I had hoped to get out a longer chapter but I hope you enjoy it none the less. Please read and review as I like knowing what you think of the story Love Moondustangel x**

Madam Pomfrey helped her up onto the bed once again looking at her in joy. She enervated her and as her eyes fluttered opened she looked around in awe. "How long Madam Pomfrey?" she asked trembling slightly. "Hmm your scan shows twelve weeks. I can see that you are a small and petite woman hence it not showing immediately. Congratulations Mrs Zabini. I'm sure you'll both be delighted with the new addition to your family. I can tell you right now that you have an extremely powerful baby in your belly and it is her that causes the magical outbursts from you as well as the weird food cravings you've been experiencing lately. Here this potion is to be taken once a week and it will control the babies excess magic as much as it can. Also take this once a day for morning sickness and come here to get more supplies once these run out. Here's your scan to take home with you. Your password is forbidden love and you're located behind the portrait of the four founders in the sixth floor. Good night Mrs Zabini!" she said as Hermione's face blanched and she took the piece of paper gingerly in her hands.

Trembling she left the hospital wing in shock. Using her wand she sent a patronus to Neville telling him to make sure that they were both in the common room when she got back. He jumped as he had been reading when it arrived for her. "Blaise mate come here! Hermione says she's got something to talk to us about that we both need to hear now!" he said as Blaise exited the loo upstairs. "Ok mate on my way down!" he called out as he descended the stairs and sat on the couch. She entered looking deathly pale and highly flustered. "Have a seat I've found out what's wrong with me. I mean with the mood swings, weird food and magic! Here you go!" she said waving her wand as the test results floated in front of them. They both looked at it in interest. "What does this mean twelve weeks along I'm not sure I understand!" said Neville in confusion. "LOOK I'M ALL OVER THE SHOP RIGHT NOW AND DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO BE DENSE! I'm twelve weeks pregnant!" she hollered at Neville who looked as though all of his Christmases had come at once.

"Oh wow baby this is amazing. I can't believe we're going to parents all of us! I mean wow!" he said smiling and leaning in to kiss her deeply. She glanced at Blaise who hadn't stopped smiling. "I am so proud Mia Caro. I'm going to take care of you always! I love you so much!" he said grabbing her and kissing her senseless making her eyes dilate and causing her to pant wildly. "Please Blaise, Neville! I can't explain it but my hormones are going mad and I need you both like right now!" she growled as they both picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. They started peeling off her clothes gently. "I'm going to spoil you baby!" said Neville getting out some oils. Oiling up his hands he started to use a very sensual massage technique on her legs while Blaise massaged her head and neck. She felt totally relaxed and as though her body was tingling all over. As Neville moved upwards his hands and fingers began to gradually graze her clit and pussy lips making her arch off the bed in surprise and pleasure which only intensified as Blaise began to massage her breasts gently rubbing and tweaking her sensitive nipples between his fingers and thumbs. She was now full on moaning loudly.

Neville pulled down his boxers putting some lube on his dick and rubbed it up and down her centre making her mewl every time it hit against her clit just so. As Blaise leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth she almost came there and then. She was so sensitive all over. As Neville plunged deep into her core and began slowly thrusting, Blaise while still latched on to her nipples began feather light strokes over her clit making her mewl so loud. "Uh huh Merlin that's so good! Uh Blaise! I'm gonna come so much soon but I don't want to do it without you and Neville together!" she said as she arched her back off the bed again in pleasure. "Don't worry Mia Caro go there now and I can enjoy you afterwards. I'm fine just enjoy Neville right now!" he coaxed as she understood. "Hmm ok baby. Mmm Nev faster oh faster oh yeah just like that!" she called out shocking Blaise as she turned her head to the side and taking his full length into her mouth began to moan and suck him hard and fast as Neville was making love to her.

There was soft music in the room and that coupled with the smell of the massage oils made for a very erotic time and it wasn't too long before seeing his wife suck him off in such an erotic setting had Blaise panting wildly. "Hmm uh huh oh yeah put your tongue there like that. Uh huh suck it faster baby! Hmm your silky body so fucking erotic!" he moaned as her flushed cheeks hollowed the harder she sucked him. With a violent growl he thrust into her mouth exploding as she sucked him off. As spurt after spurt of him filled her mouth she swallowed. Neville by now had become much faster and she was loving the feeling. Putting his attention now back to her sensitive nipples and clit he squeezed and massaged them until Neville took over massaging her clit. "Hmm I'm going to come baby. Come with me! That's it Hermione give it all to me! Come on explode all over me!" said Neville in a deep and husky voice he only ever used when turned on. "NEVILLE!" she called out spraying all over him as he shot his load into her convulsing with her. "That was so good baby I love you so much! Please promise me that no matter how moody I get or how crazy my magic or indeed hormones go that we'll be alright? I mean I may want sex at the drop of a hat like I did just now or indeed I may want you no where near me suddenly!" she said alarmed as they all cleaned up.

"Baby you'll be fine. As long as you're ok then we are too. We couldn't be happier for you giving us all and blessing us all with this beautiful baby. We're the luckiest men in the world!" said Neville affectionately as both he and Blaise embraced in understanding of how beautiful the situation was. Moving into the bathroom where a steaming hot bubble bath was waiting they all climbed in Neville on the bottom with Hermione on his lap and Blaise hovering over her. As he kissed her senseless they brought her up to the heights of pleasure once again both of them entering her now extremely spread vagina and making her call out in pleasure again. Neville reached around to roll her rock hard nipples in between his fingers as Blaise leaned back a bit to rub teasing circles on her pleasure button which now stuck out a mile as he pounded into her with a little more force."I love you both so much please don't ever stop! I have the sexiest fucking men out there!" she said grinding back into them as well as she could manage in her position. As they all came once again in a loud mass of moans, mewling and grunting they all cleaned themselves up. Slipping into a nightie Hermione crawled into the middle of the bed as both of her men got in one at either side of her body lightly sandwiching her together. They both wrapped their arms protectively around her and it is this secure cocoon of sensual love that she fell asleep feeling more relaxed then she ever had. At least one of the hands of each of her lovers rested on her belly in some way. Even the baby within felt extremely relaxed at the voices of it's dad's penetrating through her. Tomorrow would be an exciting day as they would need to think of how they would tell everyone their news.


	43. Well I never saw this coming!

**Here's the next chapter enjoy it. Please read and review love Moon x**

Hermione woke up in the morning feeling very refreshed and good. This all however changed as she sat up and quickly clambering over her men ran to the toilet to be sick. This morning sickness thing was ridiculous. Within moments Neville was at her side holding her hair out of her face and gently rubbing her back. He had left Blaise to sleep for a while. "Come on Hermione let's get you to Madam Pomfrey for a potion to help with your morning sickness!" he said as she had at least for the moment finished getting sick. She agreed and they both went to the hospital wing leaving a note for Blaise explaining where they had gone and that they wanted him to sleep and not worry about it as she was fine really asides from the morning sickness. They entered the hospital wing where Madam was ladling a potion from a cauldron into some vials.

"Yes Mr Longbottom how may I help you?" she asked him happily. "Well Ma'am Hermione here has had very bad morning sickness!" he said sounding hysterical. "Calm down Mr Longbottom. I actually gave her a potion for this yesterday but she must have forgotten about it. No matter come here Mrs Zabini and please take a seat on the bed here. Ok now lie down and we'll check out the baby. I have the device here with me to let you listen to it's heart as it wasn't here yesterday, so lie back and lets do that!" she said as Blaise came through the door.

"I understand you didn't wish to wake me up and or worry me and although I thank you for that next time risk my bad mood to tell me anyway. I'm here baby now let's hear that heart!" he said kissing her forehead tenderly. They waited as Madam Pomfrey set the machine up. She pointed her wand at Hermione's stomach making her stomach go a little bit cold and placed the wand of the machine on her stomach moving it up and down. They listened as they heard a large and almost deafening thud of a heart beat however it sounded highly erratic. "Well this isn't right at all. One moment please nothing is wrong with the baby or the mother just something I need to check. Please lie on your side for a moment Hermione" she instructed as Hermione did as asked.

Her side went cold as the device was placed there. This time they clearly heard two different but thunderous hearts. "Ok please have a seat gentlemen while I wait for results of the heart scan to be printed onto the parchment here" she instructed while going to the other side of the room for a moment. They all exchanged slightly worried glances as none of them had any idea what was wrong. I mean she'd said nothing was wrong but then said as well that something wasn't right at all. She returned with an odd look on her face. "Ok well I can't say I've ever seen a case like this in my life but then again I've never before in my life treated a pregnant and soul bonded lady before. It would seem that you are having twins and one of them is positioned behind the other explaining why I didn't see it yesterday upon my initial exam of you. This is not the strange thing though. It would appear that the unique magic involved in the soul bond wanted everything to be fair and so by some magical and indeed medical marvel the twins you are carrying belong to both of your men with one twin belonging to each man. From what we can tell the magic paused one of the sperm on it's way to your womb only resuming when another sperm from Blaise here was also on it's way to your womb. They both fertilized an egg each and so here we are. I've just checked my encyclopedic files and I can see it has actually happened before but it is extremely rare only occurring with soul bonded couples. I guess that's magic for you. At least this way you may not need to have any more children if it is not your wish to do so" she responded making them all gasp loudly.

Hermione shrieked out OH GOD NO! Before fainting. It actually took a while to get her to come around again. "Mrs Zabini are you alright?" asked the nurse seriously. "No I'm not alright. I didn't even know if I wanted children at all in my lifetime and now I've found myself lumbered with two of them before my nineteenth birthday. I'm stressed out and afraid. What if I'm not a good mother. I mean I'm not even nineteen for another week yet and I want to be as good as Blaise's mum or indeed Neville's grandmother. I can't say my own mother as she will never understand how I'm feeling really. I mean what if he or she is a squib or someone who isn't as power as I am. I mean I don't want them to be bullied or have to suffer because if it. I mean what if they cry and I don't know why and then I do entirely the wrong thing and because of my reckless actions they get sick? I've never been a parent before and I will fail at it I know I will. This isn't some exam I can study for and get right each and every time, this is a life! What if someone tries to take my babies away because they think I'm an unfit parent? Will I make them study too much? Will they have no life? Will they hate me? Will I go totally overboard in my punishments should one of them swear at me or someone else? I mean I detest cursing with a passion because it's so rude to do so. Ugh!" Hermione ranted as tears fell from her eyes.

"Mia Caro relax. We both love you and we're not parents either. It's like a course we must all learn together. We're not meant to get it right every time and to put such stress on ourselves is pointless. We can only do our best and yes there will be some days we get it wrong and there may be a lot of those at the start but what normal person gets everything right straight away? It is important that we all learn from these experiences together. We are both here to support you and you will never be alone in this ever. We are all responsible after all it does take two or in this case three to tango. I'll tell you what we can get special quarters added on to our own ones and we'll all design them together. I'd say between the four of us we can all have fun choosing it's god parents. Like you can choose one godmother and godfather and then we'll choose what's left. I am here with you in this all the way, I love you!" he said kissing her deeply.

"Hermione you never need to worry about these concerns being abnormal as I'm sure every new parent has them. Men are just not as vocal about them as we feel that almost always instinctively we need to be strong all the time. We will feel weak and silly if we share our concerns with our woman. It's a very frightening and highly daunting experience when you know you are terrified yourself you'll be a bad parent. It's not easy to admit it as it makes us feel silly and as though you'll think of us as less then men if we do. I mean the woman has to feed it if she chooses to via breastfeeding and so on but as men or fathers we often worry about how our child will grow up. I mean will they have the mannerisms in them that we don't like in ourselves or will they be normal? We want to make sure they know as much as they can at all times without being too pushy. We want to be involved in every aspect of their lives without being too overbearing and that's a hard one to manage. Also if it's a boy we want him to grow up respecting and loving women just as much as we love and respect you. I mean for instance if he does something wrong will people look at us and say where were his fathers or did he not have any? We suffer with anxiety just as much as you do only we struggle to ever tell anyone about it as we feel we need to be strong always for you. I promise now to help and support you always as best I can. It may not be right but I know for sure that together we can conquer anything. I love you so much!" said Neville who was now crying as he became overthrown by the emotions of the situation.

Hermione was now gaping openly at both men. "I must say it is a huge relief to know I'm not the only one who worries all the time. I agree that we can face this together and thank you so much for putting my mind at ease. I love you both so much. Madam Pomfrey thank you too for all of your help you've been marvelous. I'm assuming as there are two mouths to feed now I'll just need a stronger version of the potions for morning sickness or maybe just a double dose" said Hermione happily. She had gotten over the shock and even Madam Pomfrey was weeping slightly at the tender care and affection shown to her by her men. "Yes here you go. Now take this small vial twice a day and everything will be fine. The vial automatically refills and reseals after each use for convenience purposes. Now I'm giving you all the day off classes today and tomorrow. Rest well please and I will be gathering the staff to let them know that you are pregnant tomorrow. They will need to know this information but they are not to mention it in class in front of everyone unnecessarily. Also I will... oh wait I have to get this letter one moment" she called out going over to the letter which was floating only for it to turn out to be a howler.

_Mrs Hermione Jean Zabini, Mr Neville Longbottom and Mr Blaise Leonardo Zabini, Hogwarts is aware of your recent plight and as such will be offering the new family unit a specially protected home in the forbidden forest. This home has been given as many enchantments and protections as the founders know. I trust you will adore your new home and I expect you to live there for many a year. You can aparate to and from the school as and when you please and the headmaster or indeed no one else has any say in it. Madam Pomfrey you will be able to access the home in your medical profession or as you require. I would like to personally thank you for aiding my best students through their tough and emotionally challenging ordeal. Don't forget guys that you are always much stronger then you think. Each evening you will have dinner in the great hall but in the morning and at lunch times you will all dine at home unless you really want to do otherwise. _

_I meant what I said a while ago that the only person who'll ever be able to find your home asides from you and your other three friends is Madam Pomfrey and using my magic I have naturally inhibited her from being able to tell anyone this information should they choose to try and force this information from her. I wish you well in all of your future endeavours and hope to one day see you roaming my halls and teaching the students here. Neville you have a talent we've not seen here in over a hundred years and you would be very stupid to waste it elsewhere not teaching. Hermione the way you can always locate information at the drop of a hat makes you an invaluable teaching source. Blaise what can I say? Healing and working with Madam Pomfrey has your name all over it. I mean face it you're a natural born healer. The way you can calm a person so quickly and your level of automatic and unconditional empathy is amazing. Madam Pomfrey Hogwarts wishes to award you with a special award for being the best healer we've seen here in over one hundred years. Have a good day all and stay safe always, Signed Lady Hogwarts._

Everyone was shocked as the information sank in. A huge golden plaque appeared in the infirmary stating that Madam was the best healer Hogwarts had ever had in over one hundred years and her outfit became embellished with golden seams while a medal of excellence hung from her chest. The hospital also got a slight refurbishment with new cabinets all round and more modern beds. She was astounded. Everyone had heard of Lady Hogwarts and Dumbledore knew who she was but she had never or rarely personally got in touch with and or changed the life of someone at her illustrious school. "I am amazed at this. It's truly wonderful. I will cherish this award always. Now off you go and enjoy your new home!" she said smiling before sending off her patronus asking all the staff to meet her at the hospital wing which they did. They all entered looking in aww and confusion at the new layout of the place.

"Everyone I've gathered you all here to tell you that today Lady Hogwarts got in touch with me via howler to award me as being the best healer in this school in over one hundred years. She modernised my rooms and even gave me a medal and plaque of excellence. This is not however all she had to tell me. Mrs Hermione Zabini, Neville Longbottom and Mr Blaise Zabini have been granted a house in the Forbidden Forest with every type of protection on it that Hogwarts can offer. They will all live there aparating in and out of the school building to attend classes. They will eat lunch and breakfast in their new house but will have dinner each evening with us in the main hall. Also Hermione is today part of a rare medical marvel which I had heard of but not seen myself until this morning. Hermione Jean Zabini is pregnant with twins but the medical magical marvel is that one of each of her twins belongs to each of her partners. I have informed her that I will tell all you of you about it and that you are not to mention it to her in class unless it is necessary to do so. Also her classmates will notice but it might be wise to do some damage control so she can study in peace without needing to have too many people asking her all the time about being pregnant. Obviously she will be on maternity leave from school for about six months after she has the baby but she will upon her own request be submitting all the classwork required in that time frame even if she does not attend lectures. I just thought you should know this!" she said smiling proudly.

"Well this is a surprise as I had expected more maturity from her but what can be done at this stage? I wish them all well as they will most certainly need it!" said Dumbledore slightly coldly. In all seriousness he was dead jealous that Lady Hogwarts had given them secure accommodations on the grounds not to mention Madam Pomfrey's awards. He was furious it had not gone to him but such was life. "Wow this is a shock. Well I say congratulations to them all. I say we gather some funds together say ten galleons each and make up a baby basket of Hogwarts goodies and magical apparatus for the new children!" said Professor Flitwick Proudly. Everyone agreed with him but Dumbledore simply responded that he'd wasted enough of his time on this charade and that he'd see them all later. This was turning out to be an interesting day for all involved.


	44. A new home!

**So here it is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Please read it and review it as I really appreciate all of the interest in the story so far, Thanks to everyone, Love Moon x**

Leaving the infirmary they all went hand in hand to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They decided that to walk to their new home would be better then aparating right now. They eventually came to a clearing with a beautiful waterfall in it. The sounds of the water falling over the little cliff face was so relaxing and not to mention all the tropical flowers around it that were so pleasant to look at. It was as they neared the area that they noticed a ward around it and as they slipped through an escaped blast ended shrewt ran after them being killed instantly upon impact with the ward. This alarmed Hermione until she had been assured by her men that as this was only a dangerous animal it didn't matter really. Passing the waterfall on their right hand side they followed a tropical flower lined winding path until to finally stopped moments later at a beautiful cottage.

Surrounded on either side by some rolling hills and basked totally in sunshine the cottage was beautiful looking. It was a two story stone made cottage with beautiful polished wood finished windows and upstairs there was a huge balcony coming from what they all assumed to be the master bedroom. They could see it had ample windows so it would be brighter enough inside. Coming up to the front door they saw on a hook by the front door which was red in colour a golden iron bell. They rang it once to see what would happen but all that happened was that it let off a beautiful tune for a moment before stopping. They all touched the front door at the same time so it would recognise them all which it did before opening. In their square shaped hallway was a large rack for all of their hats and coats and so on. Beside it was a shelf for their shoes if they wanted to place them there. In the centre of the hallway which had four doors and a stairs in it was a small table with a vase full of fresh flowers on it. It was infusing the room with a gorgeous floral scent.

Moving in to the first door they came to on the left hand side they entered a beautiful room which was cocoa brown and silver in colour. In this room they found two wooden sleigh cribs fitted with gorgeous white and cream linens. This room had various armoires and two rocking chairs as well as two changing stations in it. On the wall in cursive writing was the phrase: _**The flowers of the future are are the seeds of today. You are my only sunshine. **_ Hermione was enamoured with the room immediately as it was so beautiful yet so simply and neutral. It looked so bright and airy. She was confused when as she turned around to see more of the room she came upon a small tiny looking sleigh bed which was simple and covered in simple lilac coloured bedding. Before she had the chance to ask who owned it a pop behind her alerted her. There behind them stood a happy little house elf who was bouncing up and down with joy.

"Hello Mrs Zabini, Mr Longbottom and Mr Zabini. I am Sara your second house elf. Your first house elf Lorenzo is currently in the kitchen. It is my job to help you care for the babies when they are born hence the little bed in this room. I will be sleeping here and looking after the babies while you get a good nights sleep as you will be with them all throughout the day. During the day I will either sleep a little bit if my nights sleep was not good and or do some baby laundry and baby related items. Lorenzo deals solely with the cooking and cleaning of the kitchen and dinning room. Your last house elf and the one who deals solely with cleaning the rest of your house is called Minnie! You can call either of us if it relates to our area of expertise. Please note I am more then honoured to be the nanny to a house of such magical status. Even when the children are older I would still be honoured to be a part of your family always. As they get older they can begin to call on me should they need it and I can already tell that you are a wonderful kind family who don't believe in elves punishing themselves and for that I thank you deeply!" she said finishing her speech.

"I am delighted and honoured to have such a wonderful house elf in my family. I am sure my children will love you almost as much as I already do. I trust you to always do the right thing. Please don't ever feel afraid to call me in the night if they need to be fed as it would be unfair of me to lumber you with the two of them. Depending on how I choose to feed them I may decided to be awake when they need to eat. Do you understand what I mean? I might decide to breast feed or indeed bottle feed. However I may express my milk into a bottle for the night time feeds if it's my choice!" she said smiling brightly at the elf who was smiling with joy back at her. "I understand Mistress and I will help you always. Don't worry we can work it out together nearer the time don't worry!" she said happily. "Ok now we need some rules which I am establishing right now. Within my home you are to never punish yourselves no matter what and if you need a rest take it. We will not die without you for a few hours. In my home you are to call me Hermione and I demand it without fail. Out side the home you may only call me Mrs Zabini or Mrs Hermione Zabini if people don't know who you're referring to."

The elf agreed and they left the room to look in the room beside it which turned out to be a small guest bathroom. The first door to the right hand side lead to a cosy little office space which had a desk in it against the one wall and a book case filled to the brim with all their school books they'd be needing. Facing the desk were two chairs and beside the desk was fireplace for flooing. It was all very cosy and was painted a beautiful lilac in colour. It seemed that peacefulness was the theme throughout the whole house. Through the next door to the right hand side was the living room. This room was painted a nice light green colour with a light green carpet to match. In this room was another large fireplace and a small chandelier with a ceiling medallion around it. The couches in this room of which there were two were a nice pale grey shade that gave the room a nice warm feeling. At the other side of the living room was another door leading to their dining room which was decked out in nice woody and earthy tones and had large windows letting in copious amounts of light. It was clear that the waterfall could be heard from this room. There was a table and chair set in the centre of the room which could hold up to six people but could be extended to hold up to ten people maximum if needed.

Leading from this room was the last door downstairs leading into the kitchen where Lorenzo was currently making some bread. The kitchen was black and red in colour and surprisingly it worked. The red of the walls went wonderfully with the black of the counter tops and cupboards. He paused introducing himself and then continued. He had explained that dinner would be ready in half an hour. They went back to the main hallway and headed up the stairs. Upstairs they came upon another hallway with four doors. One of the doors lead to another babies bedroom like the one downstairs except this room had more toys and cuddly toys in it. It would be used if the babies were put to bed upstairs rather then downstairs and there was still the facility for Sara to stay with them in her own little bed.

The next room was another guest bathroom complete with a bath and separate shower. The next room was the guest room which was sun burnt orange in colour and looked wonderful as it came with a purple carpet which oddly went well with the walls. Their master bedroom contained a king sized four poster bed complete with bedside lockers and a walk in wardrobe. The room was a beautiful teal and gold colour. On the one side of the room was a pair of double French doors opening either in or out with a balcony outside it. On the balcony was a beautiful table and chair set which could seat four people. It would be perfect to have breakfast on and they could see the balcony from it but nothing else meaning it was indeed very secluded. Inside the bedroom on the other side of the room was their en suite which was just as epic as the one they had, had in school so it was a very beautiful home. By the time they'd finished looking all over the home it was time for dinner. They went to dinning room and sat down to eat the meal of steak with pepper sauce, vegetables and potatoes. Some chocolate sauce had been brought to her on command and she instantly put some on the steak. This time however no one was so excited about her weird eating choices as they now knew what was causing it.

They all ate the delicious meal and the following desert of chocolate mousse remembering to give sincere compliments to Lorenzo who was the happiest elf in the world by the time they'd finished complimenting him. They all retired to bed with Hermione undressing and slipping into the middle of the bed once again. This time Neville chose to sleep behind her. She was so glowing that he couldn't help but get aroused up against her. The fact that his baby was inside her oddly excited him so much. She looked so beautiful. She groaned when she felt him. "Oh baby you're so glowing I love you much!" he called out rubbing up against her suggestively. "Neville I swear to god if you don't take me now I'll kill you. I'm flattered you like me so much but right now I'm craving your cock and I need it!" she moaned making him even harder.

He pushed her legs open gently and slipped it slowly into her. She gasped at the wonderfully full feeling he gave her. She further gasped as Blaise kissed her neck all over finally landing on her now extremely sensitive nipples. As he sucked her nipples and gently touched her clit she exploded all over Neville. Blaise didn't need to be satisfied at this moment in time and was more then happy to let her just enjoy her time with Neville. Right now giving her the most comfortable and or pleasurable experience was his main concern. Waving his wand he cleaned her up and pulled her in close to him as Neville cuddled her from behind. He couldn't help himself and he started talking to her stomach. _Little ones your daddies love you. We all love you and you better sleep tonight and stop making mummy so sick. We love her and don't want her to be to tired. I love you both! _He called out kissing her tummy and making her heart swell. He was such a perfect man. They all fell asleep in each others embraces all of them equally excited about what tomorrows classes would hold for them all.


	45. Dumbledore's self induced demise

**So here it is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Please read it and review it as I really appreciate all of the interest in the story so far, Thanks to everyone, Love Moon x**

Getting up they got dressed and showered before heading downstairs to their dining room where Lorenzo was present and putting out a nice breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, tea, various juices and cereal. "Morning Lorenzo thank you for this it looks so amazing!" said Hermione thanking him lightly as he looked up a huge smile on his face. "That's wonderful Mistress! I'm so proud you like it!" he smiled up at her before talking once again. "Please tell me what you would like for lunch Mistress?" he asked her to which she looked up in surprise. "Well Lorenzo unfortunately these babies are making me want very unusual combinations of food but I'd actually like some pasta. Please have some spinach and garlic with it and some chocolate sauce in a jug. I did warn you that it's strange but this is what the babies want so this is what they get!" she said chuckling slightly. "Oh Mistress it's alright. Lorenzo served a pregnant lady in his last family also and he knows how weird things can get. I will do so. Master Longbottom I have a garden patch for you to grow vegetables in for me to use in the cooking. I know you are into that kind of thing so it would be no harm to have it sorted out for me. It would really help me out and you get to do something you enjoy so much!" he said as Neville looked up in surprise.

"Wow Lorenzo that sounds amazing and I will be honoured to help you out of course. I am sorry to hear you are no longer with that other family but you can rest easy knowing you are always going to remain close to our family. We'll always need you here and I'm sure our children will also!" he said proudly as Hermione looked at him with such adoration. "Sorry everyone but Minnie is feeling someone scanning the area. Someone is trying to find you and they can't do it!" she said sounding hysterical. "Calm down Minnie sweetie who is it can you tell?" asked Blaise calmly. It was his calmness that actually calmed her down in the end. "Oh yes I know who it is as in I know their name but I am sorry I don't know who they are really. His name is Albus Dumbledore whoever that is!" she answered looking ashamed for not knowing who he was when she felt like she should have. "Well not everyone knows who he is and to be honest it doesn't surprise me that he'd try to find us. He's always manipulating and putting his nose in where it doesn't belong!" said Blaise who was stopped as a letter reached them at the table. It was from Dumbledore who couldn't find them. It read:

_Hermione Zabini, It is in the interest of those at the school that I have someone competent as the head girl. Given your sudden restrictions it would not be fair to you or your children to let you continue in this capacity. It is for this reason that I am requesting you take time off from your studies to focus solely on the children. It is not wise to linger on education in a position like yours. You will be at a disadvantage and inhibiting the other classes from continuing as normal as we'd have to make special exceptions for you and people may find that unfair. I don't want an uprising on my hands because people can't take that you get special treatment and they do not! Ginerva Weasley is to be our new head girl and my decision is final. I expect you to be mature and understand this position. Should I get any resistance from you about this you shall be expelled effective immediately. Don't make me do that please. Signed Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Without thinking Hermione summoned two pieces of parchment copying one of the letters onto one of the empty parchments. On the next parchment she wrote a letter which read.

_Albus Dumbledore I have given you countless breaks in your career but no longer feel I can be silent. You sir have over stepped the mark for the last time and you are hereby fired. You can explain to the board of governors why you were fired as I think you know the cause of that. Signed Lady Hogwarts._

She sent off the letter which arrived at Hogwarts and was actually assessed by lady Hogwarts herself who couldn't have agreed more considering what he'd just done. He received the letter and screamed in rage rubbing his arm. How could he be fired!? The idea was indignant in itself. He thought if I'm going I'll bring this whole damn school with me! He aimed his wand shooting various spells at the walls as his arm continued to hurt him and his entire office was trashed. There was a scream and burst of white light as Albus clutched at his chest falling to the floor dead. It was in this manor that Minerva McGonagall found him minutes later. His office had been totally trashed and she saw the letter on his office table of which he'd made a copy that had been sent of to Hermione and was furious that he thought he could do that. A quick scan of the body showed that the stress he'd caused himself had caused him to have a serious heart attack. He'd had a health scare a few years back when his heart gave out but they'd told him to watch his stress levels and he seemed to be doing so well. It was then that she saw the recorder he used in his office sometimes to see that it was running. She turned it off but not before playing it back.

_That fucking pregnant chit thinks she can outsmart me. I am the fucking best. Well we'll soon see how she feels once she's expelled. I might expel Harry as well for some reason or another. What's this? You can't fire me Hogwarts I'm the best wizard that ever lived! Well if I go I'm taking this damn school with me to hell with everyone and may all the sluts of the school die in the process!_ It was then that she saw the bright light as he destroyed his own office before having a major heart attack and collapsing dead. She was disgusted with all that she had seen. She had looked up to him but found that she could no longer do so! As the trio arrived at the school that morning to start classes they were asked to go the great hall for a shock announcement. McGonagall stood up at the podium to address everyone.

"Good morning students. It is with great anger, shock and sadness that I tell you that this morning Albus Dumbledore died. Unfortunately he lost his mind and tried to bring down the whole school causing his office to be trashed and causing him to have a massive heart attack. There was nothing any of us could have done as his mind was so far gone at this stage that I doubt even he really knew what he was doing. So much so that he threatened to expel two of our students Mrs Hermione Zabini and Mr Harry Potter for no reason only that he felt he could. He forgot of course that he could never just do that as there would be too many questions. I am ashamed to have to say that in his later years he was a hate filled man who was forever jealous of everything and suspecting everyone. He was warned years ago about what stress could do to him when his heart played up one time and because he chose not to listen it killed him. A funeral service will be held tomorrow at twelve noon and those of you that wish to attend may do so. Now for today and tomorrow there will not be any classes out of respect for him. You have this time free to study, go to Hogsmeade or do whatever you wish to do. Thank you all!" she said stepping away from the podium as all of the staff looked at her in awe.

Once they saw the clip she had seen however they were all furious with him. What gave him the right to ever think like this!? No one would ever know. A scour of his office found loads of documents on how he could expel or harm Harry Potter and Hermione Zabini. He was even thinking at one point or another that if they died no one that actually mattered to him would miss them. He had not said he'd kill them himself but did mention getting an old friend to do that for him if necessary. Who the hell they had been spending all their time with no one knew because this was definitely not the same man. Further investigations showed that he was looking into having Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy committed into the mental ward at St Mungos. What he had against them the staff didn't know as these went all the way back to the said students second year and long before his initial health scare. There was definitely nothing obvious wrong with his mind at the time but this showed that obviously there must have been. He might be now dead but he certainly left a trail of destruction after him. There would need to be a serious investigation into his finances and his life outside of school as it was obvious that there were serious problems in his personal life. Just how well did they know their esteemed Headmaster really? Judging by what they'd found not at all. Not many people knew of his brother Aberforth but that was because he chose not to tell people about him. Other then knowing about Aberforth his staff knew nothing about him really which was a hard pill to swallow.

Minerva felt betrayed more then anything. She had apprenticed under Albus Dumbledore her best teacher and had always looked up to him for this reason. I mean he'd never betrayed her but what was to say he wouldn't betray others? She had assumed that because he'd always been ok with her he'd be ok with everyone. What a serious over sight on her part. She couldn't help but feel that had she offered to try and help he might still be here. Obviously it was his own fault he died but she couldn't shake the thought that had he received mental help this might have been avoidable. The way these documents panned out so far it seemed that he was jealous of Harry's fame and Hermione's affinity for knowledge. He was amazing. What logical reason had he to be jealous of two young students? It couldn't have been their fame as he was famous himself. Maybe it was their money? But he had loads of that as well with his Order of Merlin First Class.

What was this? This document Snape had found said that Harry Potter had paid for the entire Weasley family to go to school and then stopped in his fourth year. Why would he pay for their entire family as he wasn't even alive when Bill and Charlie Weasley were even at school? Oh no! Albus had been dipping into his funds to pay for this family to attend school and obviously Harry found out about it and cancelled it. I mean Snape disliked Harry so severely because of the relentless bullying suffered at the hands of James Potter but Albus had no actual reason to dislike Harry so much as to steal from him. At least he had a reason to dislike Harry but Albus had none! Obviously Snape had realised eventually that Harry wasn't his father and just treated him normally instead of wasting of his energy on anger with him. Besides which he was in a triad with Hermione and Draco and to be honest he wished them all well. Draco was an example to everyone of how someone could change. I mean he loved Luna so much that he was able to get on with Harry in a triad if it meant he could love her. She mattered more then his silly feud with Harry and both of them had agreed to get on and matured in that respect. He'd never tell Harry but he was actually proud of him for doing the right thing.

He had been more shocked then anything when Harry had said one day that had his parents been as good as they thought they were they might be here. He'd said actions will always speak louder then words and there's said loads as they were now dead. It was this that made Snape snap out of it and realise that he and Harry had more in common then he'd initially wanted to believe. I mean he too had a fractured familial past and for that reason was forced to live with people who understood nothing and hated him for it much like the Dursleys with Harry. He had always accused Harry of lying about his life with Dursleys quite frankly because it was way too close to home for him. Then he found a note which really pissed him off. It was in a diary he found and it made him incensed.

**Monday: **_I really feel that today my magic is failing me. Twice already I've tried to charm Severus and Minerva's desks with compulsion charms of utter loyalty to me and each time I do it's successful but they won't come to heel or tow the line the way I want them to. What is wrong with me and my magic that they won't comply with my spell. I mean surely Severus is not so amazing he could continuously over throw my controls on him. Having said that when he focuses enough he can overthrow the affects of veritas Serum. Do I need to block off some of his core again? No I've already tried that and it didn't work. Hmm he really is an enigma. I mean maybe he wears some type of rune or amulet that stops everything I do. Maybe if Severus had more money he'd relax enough to let me manipulate him some more. I know I'll access Harry's account again. I think one hundred thousand galleons should do it. I can inflate his worthless ego by saying he got a large pay rise as he's the best staff we've ever had here! Yes that's what I'll do!_

**Wednesday:**_ Well that was an epic fail. I transferred the money but it was transferred back just as fast. I'm not even sure Severus knows what going on so I'll have to subtly ask why it hasn't worked. I mean he has not left the school so couldn't have changed his account information so quickly. Now his account won't accept any transfers from Harry's account. I didn't think actually that Harry himself may have stipulated that none of his money is to go to Severus' account. I swear to god that meddlesome child has got to go! He is ruining all my damn plans for Severus. I tried setting a woman up with Severus but he was so cold towards her that she slapped my face and told me she could never love such a cold man. Doesn't she understand he needed to act like that? Couldn't he see I was only trying to get him some sex? People say it helps the mentality of a man. Maybe I need to visit my old haunt in Nocturne Alley for a while. Hmm oh I know the answer has been staring me in the face how stupid. I don't need to charm them just their office furniture! Good going Albus! I think a few days in the Bahamas is in order!_

Snape read the diary entries fuming which Minerva was as soon as she read them. Both rushing to check their desks they found no signs of a loyalty charm. Flitwick came in then scanning them deeply. "They were indeed cursed but it would seem that a founder or a founders heir has cleared them and I found similar results on all of the staffs desks I've checked so far. We were all being monitored. Whoever this heir or heirs are they only want honesty at all times which is why he couldn't track us or charm us in anyway. Essentially they have saved us all and I'm so extremely grateful for them!" he said smiling in joy. "Yes they were very brave whoever they were and unfortunately we don't know who they were in order to thank them properly!" Severus replied. Back downstairs Hermione and her boys were now sitting with Luna and her boys except Luna now looked more excited then she ever had before.

"Luna have you news like ours?" asked Hermione making Luna frown. "No but myself and Harry have set a date. We'll be getting married in four weeks! I expect you to be my bridesmaid and everything. I have an expanding dress I've chosen for you. It will grow with you as you do! What do you make of the whole Dumbledore dying thing?" she said seriously. "Well that sounds great and I'd be honoured. I'm not exactly happy he died as I wanted him to learn his lesson and not actually die but at least himself and all those he affected can finally be at peace once again. Have you picked out a colour scheme for your wedding then? By the way I think it's wonderful that it's happening over the Christmas holidays we'll be there for sure!" said Hermione squealing in joy even more so when she heard Ron's next phrase. "I mean I've extended the contract as much as I can but now I'll have to marry her. Imagine me and Millicent Bulstrode I'd rather die!" he moaned totally oblivious to anyone around him. Hermione barreled over with laughter at that phrase and tried hard to hide it.

"So what is life like for you here without us? I mean we got our own house in the forest and all that" asked Blaise suddenly. "Well to answer your earlier question Hermione the colours are teal and gold. Well Blaise we didn't get the chance to tell you that Lady Hogwarts gave us a house also in a hidden section by the greenhouses. It's wonderful and I feel amazing about living so close to the school and being able to commute for classes and such. We had better be heading home lot's to plan and such you know the way it is. Call over for tea tomorrow!" said Luna as Draco rolled his eyes at the idea of wedding planning. Going home Hermione spent the rest of her day in the library reading to her babies and having them listen to some music. While Neville was in the garden helping Lorenzo with some things Blaise ran Hermione a nice bath with some essential oils and called her to join him there. She was shocked by the romance of it all. She happily joined him moaning as he massaged her feet and moved up to massage her neck and shoulders although he massaged her neck with his lips more then anything.

It was such a special and sensual moment that no one much minded when Neville eventually joined them adding fresh hot water and expelling the other water with a wave of his hand. The rush of warm water to Hermione was heavenly as she moaned audibly at the wonderful feeling. "This feels amazing and I feel like I could stay here forever!" she said while exhaling a relaxed breath. She turned to look at Blaise with a smirk on her face. Since they were soul bonded she could always feel what he wanted and what he wanted now sounded amazing.

He wanted to take her from behind slowly while massaging her feet and back. She allowed him to do just that groaning in sheer ecstasy when he did it. She moaned for him to go faster but he wanted things this way and wouldn't comply which frustrated her as every time she was close it left her as soon as it arrived. Didn't Blaise know how sexually frustrated this was making her? What Blaise was doing was actually called tantric love making. It was meant to be slow and long with deep and full slow thrusts to bring the eventuality of orgasm at another level altogether. Matching his breathing with hers she seemed to relax as he began to massage her toes again. Then in twenty or so minutes she had an extreme orgasm which lasted a few minutes and she cried out over and over again finally it ending with her feeling totally spent and closer then ever to Blaise. She felt amazed and delighted but was still annoyed she hadn't got what she wanted but told Blaise to leave her alone with Neville as they needed some private time so she could have what she desired now. He groaned slightly but did as he had been told to.

Hermione turned to Neville who was suddenly hard enough to pound nails with a hungry glint in her eyes. "Are you going to give me just what I want? What Blaise did was very intimate and special but was not what I actually wanted. I allowed him to have his moment as I love him but now I need my moment. I need you to fuck me hard like I wanted him to do but didn't get!" she said raising her still wet core into the air and Neville slammed his huge member into her core as she screamed out in ecstasy. "Yes my husband just like that. Oh fuck your wife! Yeah!" she called out as he moaned and groaned while pounding her as hard as he could. Feeling highly erotic she reached between her now shaking legs to stroke her own clit feeling her pleasure mounting beyond belief. She tweaked her clit just the right way pulling it out and upwards and then rolling her pleasure button from side to side in a gyrating movement. As Neville leaned forward over her he freed one hand to roll pull and gently tweak a nipple sending her over that edge. "NEVILLE!" she called out screaming as her pussy clenched hard against him milking his cock of all of his seed as he settled beside her panting and exhausted. "Now that's how to do it!" she said matter of factly giving a shocked Neville a smug glance. "Wow your hormones are really playing with your sex drive aren't they?" he asked her as she grinned at him evilly almost. "Yes they are now stop talking to me about sex as it's making me want you again and I don't think I could take it as I'm too tired. Take me to bed!" she said as he climbed out and dried them both off before they all hit the hay and conked out exhaustion taking them all over. What a day it had been.


	46. Special occasions

**Here's the next chapter hope you all love it. Read and review please love Moon x**

Hermione awoke the next morning to a summons to the Headmasters office for all of her men and herself of course. Luna had received the same thing. They were to come there immediately where breakfast would be served. They all got dressed and headed to his office where McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick were all waiting for them. Everyone present looked absolutely furious and nervous at the same time as documents were flying into different piles from all sorts of locations behind them. Most of them were glowing golden and some were black and other colours.

"Please have a seat everyone as we need to have a serious talk. Yesterday while going over this office with a fine tooth comb we found some many disturbing things which we are actually still finding even now. I mean these disgusting things are coming out of the wood work. I must ask you all now what Dumbledore did or indeed did not know about you. It would seem that for reasons unknown he was working towards having Harry and Hermione here expelled for any possible reason he could. We've learned that he wanted Luna and Draco here sent to the mental ward in St Mungos but could find nothing with which to have them committed. As for Blaise and Neville he was watching your every move with tracking charms and was also looking for ways to expel you both. We can't for the life of us understand why he would want to target the six of you so consistently. We have also discovered of the existence of constant monitoring spells that had been placed in all of our offices on the furniture by him which was consequently removed. He couldn't charm me no matter how he tired and I know I'm not that damn amazing. Do any of you know what's going on here?" asked Severus Snape in shock.

Hermione looked around her in awe at everyone. "Do we?" she said to Harry who nodded yes. "I think it's time yes!" he said as the staff looked warily at them. Hermione stood up changing from one persona to another and sat down as they all did it sitting down after her finally landing looking like themselves once again.

"At the end of fourth year we all discovered Dumbledore trying to manipulate our lives and all went to the bank minus Blaise and Draco to ask about our inheritances and receiving them. Once there we'd been informed he'd taken money and possessions from various vaults he knew we owned and some he couldn't have known we'd owned given the circumstances. Neville then requested health checks for us all as he didn't trust we couldn't have been spelled by him behind our backs. He couldn't have been more on the money. There is no coincidence that we hated Blaise and Draco so much as we were meant to. Ron and Ginny had been spiking me and Harry here with love potions in the hopes of getting his money as at that stage no one knew I had any. The affects were removed and we were given our various inheritances. I am the heir of the lines of Carrington, Warren and the true heir of Salazar Slytherin. Neville here is the heir of the lines Draven, Williams and the true heir of Helga Hufflepuff. Luna here is the heir of Rivers, Maxwell and true heir of Rowena Ravenclaw and lastly Harry here is the heir of Potter, Black and the true heir of Godric Gryffindor" said Hermione pausing to let it all sink in with the staff as all of them changed their rings to that of the founding houses to prove themselves the true heirs.

Snape gasped aloud. "So it's true then. Harry first of all let me say to you how truly sorry I am. You see at the start I didn't believe you when you told us all of your treatment at the hands of the Dursley family but it is not because I disliked you in fact it is because it hit too close to home for me personally. My father was a raging drunk and a constant bully and I had one of the worst childhoods in a seriously fractured home. Then when I came to school I was once again in hell victimised by your father and his cronies making me hate everything about him. When I saw you I hated him once again forgetting completely that you were of course not your father. The fact that you were so tortured and lost yourself seemed to loose all meaning to me as I didn't wish to face that anyone could possibly have gone through anything like I did as it meant I wasn't alone. I was weak and foolish. I'm wrong and I say I'm wrong. I admire you more then you'll ever know and all I can do is beg for forgiveness from you. Yes Dumbledore did tell me initially to utterly favour the Slytherins over the prophecy he heard but soon enough it became clear that the prophecy was a load of tripe but he tried to threaten that I would loose my job if I did not. It was a catch twenty two you see but that does not excuse me!" said the now shocked and sobbing Snape.

Harry sat there in awe. "Sir I am so sorry things were so hard for you as it would most certainly explain your demeanour. I am shocked you feel you need to apologise at all after explaining everything like that but I do of course forgive you and I hope you can one day be my friend. I would like to think we could find some kind of resolution or comfort in one another as none of us had it easy as children. I don't blame you. I mean how could I now when I see why? I mean at least I know now that there is an actual reason for your actions which means more then you'll ever know trust me. Dumbledore had no idea we were the founders heirs but could never understand how he could never track or charm us or indeed you ever again. We used our magic on all the staff here personally so he couldn't charm you no matter how he tried. After all he'd be no better then Voldermort was, had he been successful that is. I mean what sane man actually feels so much stress in their heads and lives that they feel they need to control absolutely everything around them so it moves to their will? Sorry but the man was a dark and insane control freak!" Harry snapped alarming the staff present slightly.

"Here is this letter he sent to me yesterday before his own stress killed him!" snapped Hermione handing it over to them. They all read it in awe. "Yes we saw that here but we were kind of hoping he would not have sent it as he really was not well at all in his head!" said Minerva who was now weeping herself. "This would explain a lot that has or indeed has not happened to us all and for that we cannot thank you enough. We have no idea how we would have behaved had he succeeded in his charming or controlling of us all. We are simply honoured that six of our best students are the four founders. However where does Blaise and Draco come in if you don't mind?" asked Filius who was now looking at them with more reverence then he ever had. "Well sir we were granted access to be the special mates and or founders assistants to the heirs making us kind of secondary heirs of Slytherin for Blaise here and Ravenclaw for me. It's an honour for me to do and not something that would ever bother me. Actually as we're all here I'd like to officially invite you all to my wedding in which I'll be marrying Luna here in four weeks on Saturday December 8th here on the grounds. It would be an honour. As the heirs of founders heirs we get to choose the next headmaster and we all agree that Filius you should be the new headmaster. We feel people need to take you seriously and besides which we feel you'd work the best with the vice head Minerva here!" he said happily as everyone looked around them in awe.

"Well Draco thank you so much and I'd be honoured to be the new headmaster of this school. We would all of course be honoured to attend your wedding and wish you good luck. As the newly stated headmaster I can now inform you that breakfast is ready in the founders personal staff lounge for you right through this portrait of the four founders here. Only the four of you and the staff may enter. We have much more stuff to go through here so enjoy your breakfast and have a great day!" he replied smiling brightly. They all retired for breakfast feeling amazing. I mean the staff all knew their big secret and had actually taken it much better then they could have ever anticipated they would do. Hermione sat down at the table frustration cursing through her. I mean why did no one ever think of what she might like huh? "Why in the hell are there eggs at this damn table!? Thanks a lot jerk now I'm going to be sick! Oh fuck off Blaise just get away from me right now! Look I just can't stand to even look at you right now and Harry laugh and I swear to god I'll cut it off!" she snapped as Luna stood up so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash.

"Hermione get yourself in fucking check right now! Hormones and crazy or not no one threatens my damn husband and gets away with it!" she snapped sending a slight stinging jinx at Hermione's arm and making the girl cry. "I'm sorry Luna I didn't honestly mean to threaten Harry but the hormones are all over the place and eggs make me feel rough!" she shouted in agony as her body experienced a surge of hormones and emotions. Summoning some Italian cheese and antipasto she smirked. "Well Blaise clearly your baby wants me to eat these lush foods instead eh? Well what baby wants she can have!" she said affectionately as Blaise smiled at her in joy. "That's my girl!" he said proudly patting and rubbing her stomach while holding his ears against it and gasping in awe and jumping back slightly. "It kicked or at least one of them did. Oh wow hey Nev come here mate and feel this!" he said in awe as Hermione smirked. Neville could of course feel it and he smiled.

Most people attended the funeral of Albus Dumbledore a few minutes at a time as no one could bare to spend any more time at it. Even his own brother Aberforth was disgusted at all his brother had done and couldn't even stay that long. He was sad he'd caused his own death but couldn't deny he'd brought it upon himself fate wise after all he'd been doing to everyone else. I mean it was only a matter of time before this happened. Albus Dumbledore had been a ticking time bomb which had exploded eventually in the most drastic way as everyone knew it would.

_Time skip – four weeks ahead._

The Hogwarts grounds were beautifully covered in a delicate blanket of snow and the forbidden forest looked amazing. Hermione awoke smiling as she glanced over at Luna who was soundly sleeping. Today was the day she would be marrying Draco and Hermione was excited to be sharing this special occasion with her best friend. She woke Luna who was groggy asking for five more minutes who dashed from her bed once she'd been reminded what today was. The grounds outside had been prepared with golden chairs scattered in front of a cream alter with teal flowers on it. It all looked splendid as various teal lanterns hung in the air. Luna's dress was a halter neck with a flowing train behind it, long sleeves and some gold inlaid all over the bodice of the dress. Her skirt had sections that flowed freely while other sections went straight down normally. On her neck she had a golden necklace with some diamonds in it and some diamonds in her ears as well. Her hair was swirled up into a hairstyle that resembled that of a rose on her head as the bit of hair that had fallen down was now curled. She looked amazing.

Hermione was in a halter neck teal dress with a golden strap across the middle and she too was wearing some gold dangling earrings and a golden necklace which had no diamonds but was classy none the less. Her own hair was designed so it was now wavy and held elegantly off her face at either side of her head with two golden fancy clasps. Her own flowers were teal and golden to tie in with the whole colour theme. Luna's flowers consisted of white and teal roses and irises which had been tropically sourced in those colours. Luna's dress was new and her engagement ring was old. Now she just needed something borrowed and something blue. Hermione gave her a bracelet she'd worn to her own wedding to Neville so that covered the something borrowed. Her eye make up consisted of blue eye-shadow so that would be the something blue. As her father came to get her he was shedding tears of great joy. "You look so beautiful my Luna my princess! I've never been more proud. Oh Luna I love you so much! Hermione you're positively glowing" he said to her as he gushed over Luna.

Over at Hermione's house Draco and all the men were there. Draco was nervous as all hell. His mother and father had visited him there as Lady Hogwarts had allowed it for now pending on how they behaved. His father for once actually looked dead proud of him. He'd kept his earlier wish to himself and as a consequence Draco was never a death eater with him. He knew he might not be wanted here but he still wished to give his best wishes. Draco surprisingly accepted this. "Thank you Lucius and I appreciate it more then I am capable of saying right now. I expect you to attend as people would talk and I don't want or need it. Mother thank you for coming!" he said politely making her cry. "Oh Draco my darling boy no man I should say I'm so proud of all that you have achieved!" she said wiping at her eyes with a silk hanky. He put on his Boutonniere and grinned at everyone present. He made sure Blaise had the rings on him three times before Blaise snapped telling him everything would be fine and that he needed to calm down.

All the teachers, Ministry Workers and friends who'd been asked to attend were waiting in their seats while the music started up and Hermione came down the isle wowing her men and everyone present with how beautiful she looked and how she glowed. Joining Blaise at the alter she took one of his hands in her own giving him a quick kiss as he joined Draco at his side once again. Everyone's attention was now on Luna as she floated down the isle on her fathers arm looking like an apparition of beauty. She closely resembled a fairy and as Draco turned around his heart beat so fast. She was amazing looking and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Even Harry who was sitting with Neville in the front row was having a hard time watching his wife look so delicious and restraining himself.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people Draconis Abraxas Malfoy and Luna Marie Potter. Marriage is a sacred union and not one to be entered into lightly. So we'll start with the vows now. Draconis you may proceed!" said the minister as he looked intently at Draco who had to imagine it was just him and Luna there to get his own personal vows out.

"Luna Marie from the very first day I ever saw you I was utterly mesmerized by the smart fairy I had just met. I thought wow well she'll never be mine that's one sure thing. I'm a lot of things but lucky is not one of them or wasn't until I met you. The day I met you I became the luckiest man alive and I count it a blessing each and every day I get to spend loving you. You have shown me true kindness and the meaning of love and true forgiveness. Each day I am with you I learn more and more and you inspire me in so many ways I can't even begin to list them all. You are so beautiful and kind that today you have made me the luckiest man I know asides from our Harry of course as he too gets to share you with me and for that I am most thankful. I promise to love and care for you always and I hope we are always learning together for the rest of our lives!" he said and including Luna there wasn't a dry eyes among the females in the congregation.

"Luna please take your turn and proclaim your personal vows!" instructed the Minister kindly. "Draconis Abraxas what can I say about you? You are extremely handsome, talented and dedicated. Once you set your mind to something you don't give up until you get it and I am so extremely proud you have never given up on me as I got you and like a precious jewel worth more then anyone could ever say I intend to hold you close to my heart. When I first saw you I thought there goes a silly little ponce but as soon as I got to know I knew your were the diamond in the rough and I couldn't be happier. I promise to help and guide you all the days of our lives and I know I will never ever stop loving you until my dying day. Thank you for making me feel like the most special girl that ever lived. Between yourself and my amazing husband Harry I have never felt so loved. I love you Draconis Abraxas Malfoy with every fibre of my being!" she said as everyone shed some fresh tears even Narcissa who thought it was wonderful. "That was truly beautiful. Do we have the rings yes?" asked the minister.

Blaise attempted to pretend he'd lost them making everyone present laugh at him before he grinned producing them. He handed them over the minister who opened the box. "Do you Draconis Abraxas Malfoy take Luna Marie Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to honour her in all you do through sickness and in health, for poorer, for richer so long as you both shall live?" he asked. "I do. With this ring I thee wed" he said placing the ring onto Luna's finger where it amalgamated with her wedding ring to Harry where it now took prominence.

"Do you Luna Marie Potter take Draconis Abraxas Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to honour him in all you do through sickness and in health, for poorer, for richer so long as you both shall live?" he asked her. "I do and with this ring I thee wed!" she said slipping it onto his wedding ring finger where it glowed momentarily making him feel amazing. "I now pronounce that you are husband and wife and you Mr Malfoy may kiss your bride!" said the Minister happily. He leaned forward and captured her mouth in a steamy kiss that had Harry wanting in on the action but he held back as this was their personal moment. As they headed inside to the castle the Great Hall had been designed as their location for their after party with all remaining students eating in their common rooms for the rest of the day. They all entered the room and Harry Joined them with Blaise and Neville at the top table. Before the meal was brought out Blaise said a rather funny and at times embarrassing speech which made every laugh even if Draco had done a lot of scowling as well before finally seeing the funny side of things.

The meal was delicious steak with a chicken and mushroom vol au vent to start followed by some soup. As the song to be loved by you by Wynonna Judd came on in the background they swayed to their first song together. "You look so beautiful my Luna and I couldn't have been more proud in my life then I am today. I'm so lucky I love you so much!" he said kissing her passionately as her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. My god this man knew how to kiss and damn well did he show her his skills. "Oh Draco my perfect man I love you with all my heart!" she sighed her knees feeling weak the more she kissed him. Hermione had danced with both of men at different times but with the babies she had been sitting down a lot as they'd worn her out. As the night went on it eventually ended with Hermione, her men and everyone heading home but not before Filius Flitwick said a speech.

"We here at Hogwarts wish to congratulate the newly weds and wish you every success with your lives. We'll look forward to having you on board our teaching staff when you've finished your NEWTS. Well done, congratulations and much love from me and the staff" he said smiling as he wiped his eye with emotion. They all thanked everyone for coming as they went home. Smiling they aparated inside the bedroom with Harry at one side and Draco at the other. "Now now boys careful with my dress please after that you may do as you like!" she lightly admonished as they slowly slid the dress off her curvy frame. Draco became hard at the sight of her white silky under garments engraved in silk with Mrs Luna Malfoy Potter. They were soon torn off her and he threw her lightly onto the bed kissing up and down her legs making her shiver all over. As Harry sucked lightly on her nipples her new husband reached her apex sucking gently on her sensitive clit until she was screaming out her orgasm at which point Draco filled her with his huge member. The love making was slow and tender lasting for hours as they discovered themselves and he brought her to orgasm twice before finding his own release. It was a happily satiated triad that fell into bed in the early hours of the morning. It had been the best day of her life well that is if you didn't include her soul bond with Harry.


	47. The new arrivals

**Here is the next chapter please read and review. I do hope I do this justice, love Moon x**

The school year had ended and now the month of May was upon them. Hermione hadn't been seen out in a few weeks as she was too big to even move much any more. She was happy to be home alone as Neville and Blaise were visiting with Harry and Luna today for a bit. She was folding some clothing as she felt a sharp niggle in her tummy but ignored it. "_Calm down little ones daddy will be back soon!" _She said as she continued anyway. Soon enough however she was exhausted as she fell into bed falling asleep despite the little pain she was having in her tummy. She awoke a while later crying. The bed was all wet. She had wet herself and was beyond Mortified. She was even more mortified when Draco Malfoy came into their room looking for her. "Hermione hey, we were wondering if you wanted to join us at ours for dinner?" he asked and jumped as she looked up now bawling her eyes out.

"I just can't deal with you right now Draco. I've wet the bed and mortified myself so please get out and I'll see you later on!" she snapped as his eyes widened in shock. "Hermione is it the babies? Are you alright?" he asked her concerned. "Of course it's not the OH DEAR LORD ON HIGH!" she screamed out as she hobbled from the bed looking a total mess and grabbing him by his collar managed to hold him up in front of her momentarily. "Draconis Abraxas Malfoy find me my wand right now! No arguing just do as I say if you want to live!" she snapped. _Accio Hermione's wand!_ He called out as it flew into his hands from the bathroom. He handed it to her and she cast her patronus as her Snake shot out from the wand. It had changed from an otter when she'd received her inheritances. "Nenia tell the boys I've gone into labour and that I am sending myself to St Mungos. They are not to come to see me unless they are relaxed!" she told her patronus who nodded and flew off in their direction. Only just making it to the floo she somehow managed to make it to St Mungos.

"Please I'm in labour and I need assistance!" she called out as a mediwitch rushed over to her. She was levitated onto a bed nearby as she wheeled her into the labour ward for examination. She was a few centimeters dilated and was wildly panting. Meanwhile at Draco's home her patronus whirled into the room. _Boys I've gone into labour and have taken myself to St Mungos but please only come to me when you're calm as I simply can't take it any more._ They both rushed to the floo arriving in the maternity hospital a moment later. They finally after asking for ages found her in a room clutching a gas and air tube panting and laughing her head off. "Ahaha I'm having a baby. Not one but two liggle boo boos. Ha Wave you look ridiculous!" she said slurring as she grabbed Blaise's hand squeezing the life from him almost. A mediwitch arrived to check her out once again. "We're progressing along nicely Mrs Longbottom-Zabini. We should be ready for those babies in about an hour!" she said smiling. Hermione was looking wide eyed all over the place in awe. "I know this is meant to lessen the pain but it isn't it's just making me feel even more stupid then I already do!" she wailed out as tears fell in floods from her eyes.

"It's alright Mia Caro we're here with you!" said Blaise soothingly. He was now wiping her brow with a damp cloth and holding her hand. Turning around she got sick all over Neville as another contraction came on suddenly. Honestly it felt like thunder was literally booming in her tummy. With a wave of his hand he was spotless and so was she. "Oooh it hurts so bad! I may be amazing but I'm not so amazing that I can handle this. I can't do it!" she called out in agony. She was very red faced indeed and her magical aura was flying from around her as she tried to calm herself down. A vase in the corner of the room shattered completely so much so that their was no glass at all left in the area. "Mrs Longbottom- Zabini it's time for us to begin. I'm going to need you to please place your legs in these stirrups here. Can you manage that for me?" asked the Mediwitch sweetly. She did as asked but only just. As the pressure began to build and build she collapsed out cold to the shock of her husbands who had to be informed that she was fine and just needed to be revived.

"AHHHHHH! DAMN YOU ALL TO THE BOWELS OF HELL! I HATE YOU ALL!" she screamed out in agony as she was instructed to push. "You push you bloody bitch! I'd like to see you try and have twins you jerk! Don't you ever talk down to me. Say push one more time I fucking dare you" she snapped a the mediwitch who looked very angry now indeed. "Mrs Longbottom- Zabini if you do not do this your children may die so buckle up, deal with it and push right now!" she shouted back causing Hermione to whimper. "But it's not fair. You don't even care that I'm in agony you just care that you're not the one who has to do it!" she said now bawling again. This whole labour thing was so hard with her going from one emotion to the other in seconds. "Hermione I'm here sweetheart. I'm so proud of you and I love you so much. You're doing so well. If it helps every time you push say _get it out_ forcefully and it may make things easier for you. Oh baby I wish I could take some of your pain away!" said Neville who was kissing her cheeks affectionately.

She screamed as her most powerful contraction yet happened. She chanted get it out like it was her personal mantra and a few minutes and many tears and tantrums later there was the first baby born. She was a wonderful healthy baby girl weighing in at seven pounds nine ounces. Now came the next part delivering the second baby however it seemed this baby was reluctant to even come out. Struggling hard for ten minutes paid off as Neville's baby boy emerged happily crying. He weighed in at eight pounds two ounces. The babies were taken off and cleaned up before being brought back. The girl was beautiful with black hair and tanned skin like Blaise but her lips and eyes were all Hermione. Handing her over to Blaise she cried tears of joy at his love-struck expression. He held his little girl in awe. I mean she looked so amazing how could he not cry. "What shall we call our little princess?" he asked them both as he admired her lovingly and she cooed slightly in his arms. "I've been thinking about that actually. How would you feel if we called her Arianna Marie Lovegood-Zabini?" she asked as her son was brought back in and placed in her arms.

"I think that's a splendid idea Mia Caro! A beautiful name for our gorgeous little princess" said Blaise looking at and kissing his daughter. Arianna what a fine name. The baby boy who was now in Neville's shocked arms was beautiful. He had the lightly tanned skin of both of his parents but had Neville's divine blue eyes. He was amazing looking and Neville couldn't stop the tears from leaking from his eyes as he thought about the wonderful creation he'd helped in making. This was his son and it was the best moment of his life bar his wedding day. "Hermione we should call him Julian Miles Longbottom- Zabini. Do you think so?" he asked her as she sat there now holding Arianna close and kissing her cheeks in joy. "I actually don't like that Neville sorry darling. I'd like to call him Miles Benjamin Longbottom-Zabini. Do you think you could agree to that one?" she asked smiling sweetly at him. He agreed and so Arianna and Miles were in the world.

Arianna started to cry uncontrollably but Hermione shocked all as she started to sing beautifully and the baby quietened down enough to hear her. She opened her top and pulled down her sports bra exposing her breast. Turning her in so she was tummy to tummy with her she scooped up her breast into a c formation as Arianna hungrily latched on. Breast feeding was initially quite sore but did come easily for her to the surprise of the mediwitch's who would often need to spend days training someone on how to act in that situation. Once she was sure Arianna was finished she handed her off to Blaise who placed a dummy in her mouth singing gently in Italian to her as she fell asleep gently in his arms. Miles was a different story and was very hard to feed. He was so hungry and upset that it was stressing him out so feeding him wasn't automatic but he soon got there. He was feeding and did so a lot longer then Arianna had. Forty minutes later he was full and went to sleep in her arms. Neville was in awe of this whole situation as the new familial unit came to grips with one another.

A few days later they were ready to leave the hospital and arrived home to a party which had been set up by Lorenzo and Sara. Luna, Harry and Draco and of course the children's grandparents were the only people in attendance. It was a huge shock to them who had not expected anything like this. If Hermione was honest the idea was sweet but was annoying as well. She really needed time to freshen up however an energizing potion later she was full of energy. They came in to the room to a cry of surprise. Hermione who had not been expecting it lashed out and everyone was immediately wrapped up tightly in ropes shocking them all before she let them go. "I've just had two babies. Please don't frighten me like that again!" she said as she clutched at her heart which was now racing wildly. Sara gushed over the babies in joy. They were the most beautiful children she'd ever seen.

"Hermione what are their names?" she asked smiling brightly. "The little girl is Arianna Marie and the boy is Miles Benjamin. Luna and Harry we would be honoured if you would be the god parents of Miles and Draco and mum we'd be so honoured if you'd be the godparents to Arianna. We are so lucky to have all of you in our lives." Mrs Zabini and her husband cooed over Arianna in joy. She was their first grandchild and she hoped she could spoil her rotten. Draco shed tears at the sight of Miles. These babies were beautiful. After some photographs, tea and various pastries everyone left. "Sara will take the babies upstairs to bed now miss. I have prepared you a bath and then you are to go to sleep as no mother will be ok for her babies if she does not look after herself first and foremost. Go on ahead!" said Sara kindly. Hermione cried at this utter act of kindness. "Oh Sara I love you. Thank you so much for all of your help and I hope everyone knows I am the best person in the world only because I have the best nanny that ever lived!" she enthused as Sara shed some tears of her own. "Oh Mistress Hermione I love you all too. Thank you now off you go I insist!" she ordered playfully. Hermione went up to the bathroom and soaked in the luxurious bath feeling all of her stresses melt away as the smell of Lavender and Ylang Ylang filled her nostrils.

Sara Levitated both of the babies upstairs in front of her securely. She prepared a small bath for them laying Miles in his bouncer as she made some objects fly around his head in fascination while she bathed Arianna who freaked out initially at the new feeling of the water. Twenty minutes later she was finished and it was Miles' turn. He loved the water more then she did and cried hysterically when he was taken out of the water twenty minutes later. Two bottles were prepared and fed to both of them one after the other as she settled them each into their own cot and began singing in ancient elvish to them. It was a beautiful tune and they fell asleep instantly. She had done her job miraculously as Hermione smiled crying tears of joy from the door where she had been watching her in action. Both of her babies were now sleeping soundly as Sara got into her own bed falling asleep. Climbing into bed that night Hermione felt amazing as she knew her babies would be fine as they were in the best hands possible. What a great time to be a young mother with such a loving and supporting family as she had all around her.


	48. Epilogue

**Hey everyone so here it is the epilogue. It's always hardest when you must end the story and this was so very difficult to write as a chapter. I've so enjoyed writing this story and I'd like to thank each and every one of you who supported it as at times it wasn't easy with writers block etc. Love Moon x**

"HEY! Give that back! That's not fair! Sara he has my stuff again why is he always in my things?" moaned Arianna from her bedroom where she was packing up her trunk. "Now Arianna we must all learn to share but you are right this is not Miles' book. Now Miles please give it back to your sister and go now and pack your own trunk. You will be leaving in the morning and we want you to be ready. Now I must attend to Isabella and Giacomo so you just behave yourself!" she admonished lightly moving into the next room. Miles looked annoyed as he threw the book at Arianna before packing himself. Their younger twin Siblings Isabella and Giacomo would be starting school tomorrow. They were both in their third year now and Arianna was happily dating Scorpius Malfoy- Potter the twin brother of her best friend Lyra Malfoy - Potter. Miles was content with any girl who would admire his good looks so wouldn't settle down with anyone.

They both climbed into bed falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. They awoke in the morning to Sara calling them and drawing back the curtains. Isabella was very frightened at the breakfast table that morning. "But mum what if I'm not in Ravenclaw like you were?" she asked Hermione terrified. "Darling Bella it matters not which house you get into for me as any house in the whole of Hogwarts would be lucky to have you. I mean Anna and Miles are both in Hufflepuff so what's to say you won't be in another house yourself now no more worrying ok as that's not very nice to be doing before school" she said happily as her daughter seemed to perk up at that.

"I wonder which house Marianne and James Potter – Malfoy will be in? I bet their dad Harry wants them to be in Gryffindor like he was but then Draco wants them to be in Slytherin like he was. It would be so funny if they weren't in any of those houses!" said Giacomo laughing his head off as everyone present joined in. They all flooed the leaky cauldron and then Blaise and Neville each taking a child aparated to the platform with Hermione and the others following behind them. Isabella was holding Blaise's hand so tightly. "I'm really going to miss you Papa. I don't want to leave you!" she said crying as Blaise reached down to her level. "Bella my girl you have nothing to fear it's going to be alright you know. And your Papa will always miss his little princess but at least Uncle Harry and Papa Neville will be there when you arrive. Papa Neville will always love you and look out for you all the same and you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried. I'll be calling in to see Papa Neville all the time so I'll see you then too. I love you my girl and I'm so proud of you. Come on and let's go find Marianne and James so we can see them before you go alright?" he said soothing his now smiling daughter.

Hermione was so proud of Blaise as he'd handled that so well. Isabella had been so nervous about leaving her daddy behind that she had felt very sad but now thankfully felt alright again. Hermione giggled as Arianna darted past her and into the willing arms of Scorpius who was all windswept shaggy blonde hair and bright eyes like Luna's. They shared a passionate kiss as though they had not seen each other a few days ago. Hermione and Luna had insisted upon family time apart to just spend time with their families which Scorpius and Arianna had hated as it meant some time apart which they didn't go for at all. Neville was talking to Giacomo who was so nervous and excited that he almost forgot Dynamo his owl. "Jack come back here. Don't forget Dynamo and don't forget to write to your mother and Papa Blaise all the time. I'll always be with you my son but remember it's Professor Longbottom in my class ok? I'm so proud of you!" he said kissing his son's cheeks making him freak out in embarrassment and grab the owl before he turned to kiss Hermione's cheek and rushed on board the train.

Hermione was now the one crying slightly as Neville held her close. "I'm worried about Jack. I mean he's so sensitive and so small. Oh Nev please look after him and tell him he can come home any time he wants to as long as he lets you know first!" she said wiping her eye with a cloth. Giggling she turned to the side where Draco was panicking and hugging his now crying daughter Marianne who was telling him she'd miss him a lot. "Oh Daddy I'll miss you so much. Dad you're not worried about which house I'm in are you? Because I'm not but I don't want it to annoy you!" she said nervously making him laugh really loudly. "Now there's the Malfoy confidence I've been looking for. Sweetheart as long as you're happy I'll be happy! I love you Annie and you should know you'll always be welcome at home while at school but you must tell Daddy Harry before you come as we wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of it. There's the whistle now come on get on board and find a seat. Look there's Bella! See you soon sweetheart!" he said as she clung to him telling him he'd be alright before kissing his cheeks and climbing on board. Standing back the group of four adults watched as the kids all got settled in their various compartments.

Harry noticed all of the other parents sending some of their children away for the first time thinking this never gets easier. He knew they'd be fine of course as he'd be there to watch over them everyday but still he worried about his children. I mean what if someone bullied them? Would they tell him about it or would they be too afraid to do it? Luna appeared to be the only one in her family who was even calm. Everyone was nervous about leaving kids and how they'd do teaching this year but she knew everyone would fine. There were no more evil men or manipulative old codgers left and as Professor Flitwick always said his school was the safest and most fun centre for learning in Britain. Luna was still wearing her cloak with her hood up and a mild disguise in place. It would not do for people to see the current Minister for Magic out and about so casually. She'd be hounded for interviews and pictures otherwise and this was a time for her beloved children to be in the spotlight. As the tufts of smoke billowed higher and higher the train began pulling away slowly. She saw Marianne clinging to Isabella as they watched the magic spell going on around them in awe. Everyone laughed as some fireworks went off all over the train. That Fred Weasley was always letting off those pranks like his dad had in their day at school. It certainly brightened everyone's mornings and put the girls to rest. Kissing both of her husbands she left contently. They would all be fine from that point on and she knew it. It had not always been a bed of roses but this was their time to shine and she was certain they'd do it.


End file.
